Immortality:Greatest Gift or Greatest Curse?
by LadyAnalyn
Summary: AU Ianto is much more than what he seems; he's older than he looks for one.How does everyone handle it?What happens when Ianto's old friends show up?As well as an old enemy?What happens after?R&R Jack/Ianto,Ianto/Methos CH 24 EDITED NEW CH 29! New CH 30! CH 31 now up!
1. Secret's Out

Story title: "Immortality: Greatest Gift or Greatest Curse"

Chapter title: Secret's Out

Chapter summary: the team finds out Ianto's biggest secret.

Chapter rating: T

Time Frame: After KKBB, before Adam

**Okay, you don't have to know anything about "Highlander" to enjoy this fic. This is another AU fic, completely separate than "Not Unbreakable". This idea came into my head awhile ago and I only recently decided to write it out. I hope you like it.**

**

* * *

  
**

The Raxa—whatever the hell Jack had called it—had Ianto cornered, literally up against a wall. The creature had Ianto by the throat; it had already taken his gun. Ianto closed his eyes and thought before the alien stabbed him, that if he wasn't eaten, he'd have a lot of explaining to do.

…

Jack rounded the corner just as Ianto was impaled "Ianto!" he threw the bucket of vinegar on the alien, which promptly exploded. Ianto slumped to the ground. Jack rushed to him and called for Owen. Jack gathered the young Welshman in his arms. Blood bubbled out of his mouth, his eyes already glazing over.

Owen arrived seconds later and got to work on trying to stop the bleeding. "Come on, Ianto stay with us."

"Ianto," Jack said gently "it's going to be okay. Hang on"

A corner of Ianto's mouth curved upwards "had to happen sooner or later" he choked out.

"No, don't say that" Jack felt his eyes well up.

Ianto stopped breathing.

"No" Jack couldn't believe it, it wasn't right. Ianto was too young. Through his tears he barely registered that Tosh and Gwen had arrived.

"I'm sorry, Jack" Owen put a hand on his shoulder "he lost too much blood and his major organs were…"

"No" Jack hugged Ianto to him, just realising how much the Welshman meant to him "No, Ianto, don't…we were just getting started, come on Ianto. I'm not done with you yet."

"Jack, there's nothing…"Owen began.

Jack didn't notice but the others saw it. Sparks of blue light appeared on Ianto's wound and seconds later, Ianto awoke with a gasp, much like Jack does when he comes back to life.

Jack noticed that. He loosened his grasp on Ianto and looked down on him in amazement. Had his wish actually been granted? "Ianto?"

Ianto's eyes darted to each of them "Well," he said with a nervous chuckle "I guess I have some explaining to do."

….

* * *

Ianto eased himself out of Jack's arms and stood up. He examined the damage to his suit before muttering something the others could not understand—though it sounded a lot like Welsh. He was covered in alien goo as well as his own blood. He sighed, yeah, this suit was ruined. He looked around at the others; they were all staring at him as if he were a giant headless roach or something. His gaze settled on Jack whose tearstained face was deathly pale.

"Did you actually cry for me? Thank-you, I'm flattered…" _wait you idiot, probably not the best thing to say. _"Sorry, I didn't mean to say that, dying loosens my tongue and makes me babble like an idiot."

Jack stood up "What planet are you from?"

Ianto blinked, though perhaps he should have expected that question "What? Is that what you say to everything you can't explain?"

The expression of shock on Jack's face was replaced with anger and Ianto momentarily flashed back to a year previous.

_'What else are you hiding from us?'_

Jack stepped closer, taking out his gun "What planet are you from?" he repeated.

This really wasn't good, not that Ianto was afraid of being shot as it was preferable to being impaled "Earth" Ianto said "at least as far as I know, we really don't know where we come from."

"We?"

"Yes, I'm not the only one. Look, maybe this conversation is best suited to the Hub."

"Good idea" Jack grabbed his arm roughly "Tosh, Gwen, clean up here. Owen, with me."

…

* * *

Ianto was in the back of the SUV, hands cuffed behind his back, which was very uncomfortable but he'd been through worse. In a way he was glad the cat was out of the bag—more or less—he'd been trying to figure out a way to tell Jack what he was, that he was more than a docile teaboy, but for the moment he'd better stay in the role of said docile teaboy, at least until he was out of these ruddy handcuffs.

It was a long drive back to the Hub, especially in the uncomfortable position that Ianto was in. But it wasn't as bad as other positions he'd been forced into in the past. After all, he'd been burned at the stake four (count 'em _four_) times—how he'd kept his sanity he didn't know. Oh and then there was the time that he and Methos were in a rowboat with a bunch of Irish monks off the coast of Iceland in 730something or other. The boat had no facilities—Methos still hated the water. So, being handcuffed in the back of a posh SUV was a breeze in comparison.

Ianto closed his eyes and decided to meditate. Now that he thought about it, he couldn't remember just what they were doing in that rowboat in the first place. But before he could search his memory for the answer he was pulled roughly from the SUV.

"I'll take him to the cells for now" Jack said to the medic "set up some tests and we'll question him when the girls get back."

"Got it" Owen nodded (not looking at Ianto) and got back in the SUV, presumably to park it. Jack pulled Ianto up on the lift.

_Well, at least I haven't been demoted to 'it' yet._ Ianto thought but held his tongue.

"You're being quiet" Jack said as they descended.

_I'm always quiet._ "I thought you were going to wait to question me."

"That wasn't a question" Jack yanked him off the lift before it came to a full stop. Ianto stumbled but didn't fall—he knew how to be a prisoner.

It wasn't till they were halfway to the cells that Jack spoke again "Why haven't you told us?"

Despite the spoken 'us', Ianto heard clearly the unspoken 'me'. Ianto answered with a question "Are you aware of just how much of a hypocrite you're being right now, sir?"

For a moment Jack stopped dead in his tracks "That's different" he said at last and continued pulling Ianto along, only now his grip was less vice-like.

"How?" Ianto questioned him "How is you keeping your immortality from me different than me keeping mine from you?"

Jack didn't say anything till they reached an empty cell next to Janet and then all he said was "I'll uncuff you" he did so and before he could be shoved, Ianto walked into the cell.

"I was going to tell you" Ianto told him through the Plexiglas "as soon as I figured out how" _That's gotta count for something doesn't it?_

Jack stared at him for a few moments "Your eyes have never looked so old before" and without waiting for a response he walked away.

Ianto slumped onto the bench with a heavy sigh. Right now, he really felt his age, four thousand years old, give or take a century or two. He stared at the opposite wall; he'd been in worse places, hell he could sleep peacefully in worse places. But he decided he'd take some window cleaner down here—if he weren't fired…or worse, frozen.

After what seemed like an eternity, well all right less than that but after a considerable amount of time, his mobile rang. Jack hadn't confiscated it.

He looked at the caller ID, who would be calling him this time of night? It was his home number. He knew in an instant who it was "Methos" he answered "what in the hell are you doing in my house?" as if he didn't already know the answer to that—once someone said 'mi casa es su casa' to Methos, the older immortal took it literally. So, therefore the better question would have been 'what in the hell are you doing in Cardiff?' Methos _hated_ Cardiff…even though he sounded like a native.

Methos chuckled "Somehow, Ifan my dear I knew you'd say that. How'd you know it was me in your house?"

"Only you would call my mobile from my land line."

"You know me too well, Ifan. Anyway, I was in the neighbourhood; I thought I'd drop by. You in the mood for a drink?"

"I'd love one but I'm a little boxed up at the moment. My co-workers saw me die."

"Ouch."

"And wake up."

"Double ouch. You okay? Need any help?"

"I'll be fine and no, just stay there. I'll tell you about it when I get out of here. I work for Torchwood so it's not like they're gonna go screaming to the public."

"Who are you talking to and what language are you using?"

Ianto jumped at Jack's voice and switched to English "I have to go" he said to Methos and hung up. He stood as Jack opened the cell "Just a friend and ancient Welsh" he handed his mobile to Jack.

Jack looked through it, "That's your land line."

"Leave him alone."

Whatever Jack thought of that statement, Ianto couldn't discern from his expression, "He's like you?"

Ianto nodded.

"Come on, Gwen and Tosh are back."

Ianto stepped out of the cell, "Are you going to cuff me?"

"Are you going to run?"

"Unlike you, sir, I don't like to make a habit of being shot."

Jack's eyebrows shot up, "You think I enjoy it?"

Ianto shrugged, "Some people are masochists."

Jack just shoved him towards the door, "Walk in front, Ianto. Interrogation room first."

"Yes sir."

…

* * *

How could Ianto be immortal? How was it possible? And he said that there was more than just him—why hadn't Jack heard of them before?

When they reached the interrogation room, Ianto sat down and folded his hands on the table, "All right sir, whenever you're ready."

Jack sat across from him, "What planet are you from?"

Ianto let out an exasperated sigh, "How many times do I have to tell you? Earth, as far as I know. We don't know where we come from, we just…" he waved a hand "are."

Owen's voice came over the com system—the others were watching from above, "What are you then, teaboy?"

Ianto's eyes narrowed, he never liked it when Owen called him 'teaboy'. He rubbed his temples, "I am an Immortal."

"Like Jack?" came Gwen's voice.

Ianto shook his head "No, not like Jack. Jack says he keeps aging. My kind does not age after our first death."

"What is your kind?" Jack asked.

"I don't know. We're always foundlings."

"What do you mean?" asked Gwen.

"Immortals don't have parents, at least not that we know of. We're always found as newborns and raised by mortals. No one knows were we come from but we are Earthlings."

"As far as you know?" said Tosh.

"Yes, as far as we know."

"What do you mean 'first death'?" Owen asked "what's that about?"

Ianto took a breath "Our immortality is triggered by a violent death, if that doesn't happen then a potential immortal will die of old age like anyone else. At least that's been my observation."

There was no denying it, just by the look in his eyes; Jack could tell that Ianto was telling the truth, "How many more are there?"

Ianto shrugged, "I have no idea."

"Are you threats?" said Gwen in her 'cop' voice.

Ianto sighed again, "Depends on the immortal; there are good and bad immortals just as there are good and bad mortals."

"How old are you, if I may ask?" Tosh said gently.

"Four thousand, give or take a century or two, I lost count some time ago."

"Fascinating," Tosh breathed.

"Is there any way for you to die then?" Owen said in a tone of voice that indicated he was very upset with Ianto for not telling them.

Ianto looked at his hands, Jack could tell he didn't want that knowledge in Owen's hands but he answered anyway, "Yes, just one; decapitation. Granted, I'm sure it would kill just about anything" he looked straight into Jack's eyes "though who knows about you, sir?"

Jack suppressed a shudder at the thought—he didn't want to find out if losing his head would kill him.

Gwen spoke again, "Is Ianto even your name?"

Ianto's hands clenched and he honestly looked like he was contemplating going up there to strangle Gwen but instead he took a deep breath "Does that even matter? We don't know Jack's real name and don't you dare say that's different. And before anyone asks, I am in fact Welsh, pre-Celtic Welsh; I was raised in a tribe just west of the Brecon Beacons."

"Why haven't you told us?" that was Owen again.

Ianto looked like he was about ready to kill Owen too, "What was Jack's answer to that question?"

Jack looked up at the other three "That's enough, you three. Leave us alone for a bit, that's an order; comms off" when he was sure they were gone, he turned his attention back to Ianto "you've never let them get to you like that before."

Ianto shrugged, "Cat's about of the bag, sir. I'm tired of being the lapdog."

Jack blinked, "You're not a lapdog."

"Yes I am, it was all part of the role I was playing."

"What do you mean?"

"If an immortal lives long enough, he learns to adapt to his surroundings, be a chameleon as it were."

"You change your personalities?"

"Smart ones do, though I'm going to guess you haven't changed much since you've been immortal but you are young yet."

That was weird, Ianto had just called him young "Then you really have to stop calling me sir. You're something like seven thousand years older than me."

Ianto smiled briefly but then his expression became serious, "I am sorry I didn't tell you, I really was trying to figure out how. It's never easy, telling someone you care about that you can't die. Surely, you understand that, Jack."

Jack did understand that "I do, you're right. I guess it's not different. I was being a hypocrite, I'm sorry."

Ianto shrugged "I understand; you felt betrayed. I felt the same way when you woke up after Owen shot you. Believe me that freaked me out."

Jack arched an eyebrow, "Oh yeah?"

"You're not like me Jack, Immortals can sense each other; I would have known if you were like me" Ianto looked into his eyes "so what happens now? Am I sacked? Or frozen?"

"Why would you be frozen?"

Ianto shrugged, "It's what Torchwood does."

"You won't be frozen or sacked. I understand why you didn't tell us."

"Is there anything you'd like to ask me that we haven't covered?"

Jack thought for a moment "yeah, what _kind_ of friend is this guy over at your house?"

Ianto smiled and there was a fondness in his eyes, "An old friend and a friend who'll mess up my house the longer he's by himself. He takes mi casa es su casa to a whole other level."

Jack laughed "Okay, you can go. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Absolutely" Ianto stood "Jack, you don't mind if I drop the teaboy persona do you? I'm really quite sick of it."

"Go ahead."

"Thanks," Ianto walked out without another word. Jack waited a few minutes and decided to follow him.

…

* * *

**So, what do think so far? Please review, I can take it. This is just something I thought I'd dabble with, like my 'Ianto is a mutant' story, which I am working on for those of you that read it. It's just it's very likely that it won't be updated as quickly as I'd like because I know more about "Highlander" and therefore this fic will be easier to write.**

**Reviews make the world go 'round, see the big button?**

**TTFN**

**The next chapter we get to see Methos **


	2. When Methos Doesn't Make a Mess

**First of all, thank-you to everyone who's reviewed, I was happily surprised at the response this gotten.**

**Disclaimer (because I forgot last time): I do not own the characters of Torchwood or Highlander—though I have invited Methos and Ianto over for beer and coffee ;) I do own all six seasons of Highlander on dvd and both seasons of Torchwood.**

**Chapter title: "When Methos DOESN'T Make a Mess"**

**Chapter summary: Mainly Methos, flashback to what he did after the whole Horsemen thing. (we'll get back to Ianto next chapter)**

**Chapter rating: T, I suppose, maybe less**

**Okay, Highlander fans, Methos may seem a bit different but he does have a habit of doing that, as you may recall. He can go from mild mannered grad student to gentle lover to cold blooded killer like that (snaps fingers).**

**Now, some of you may think Ianto doesn't seem 40 (as every century equals one year) well, I ask does Methos seem 50? Remember, the older immortal the better the actor.**

**Those of you who know little or nothing of "Highlander" don't worry if you get confused.**

**Please enjoy.**

"_I am a Watcher, part of a secret society of men and women who observe and record but never interfere, we know the truth about immortals; in the end there can be only one."_

—_From the Highlander opening sequence._

* * *

Methos was bored and anyone who knew him would say that bored and Methos do not mix well. He was strongly resisting the urge to snoop through Ifan's house—after all the younger immortal hated it when Methos didn't put things back where they belonged. And let's face it; Methos was horrible at putting things back where they belonged, unless of course it was his own stuff…more or less.

Methos sighed heavily and made his way to Ifan's kitchen, after all it probably would be awhile before Ifan got free of his co-workers—the bars might even be closed by then. He opened the fridge and the first thing he saw was left over pizza and cartons of Chinese food.

"I thought he hated Chinese food" Methos thought. There wasn't much else in the fridge except a few cans of Coke and a bottle of that Scottish heather ale Ianto liked so much. Methos grabbed the ale and a slice of pizza. He set them on the counter and began to look through the cupboards no longer caring about making a mess. Besides if he didn't make a mess Ifan would think something was wrong, like the last time Methos had paid an unexpected visit, something like ten years before.

…

* * *

It hadn't turned out at all like Methos had planned, not that he had any time to plan anything anyway. Ifan's words came back to haunt him several times throughout the whole ordeal, _'If you couldn't take his head then you should have put him in a deeper well, he'll escape one of these days…if he hasn't already'_. When Ifan had first said that, Methos hadn't really listened, merely glared at the Welshman and changed the subject. Of course, Ifan was right, he was always right, his intuition was fantastic—he would have made a great horseman.

Methos was miserable and guilt ridden, his two least favourite emotions. He was fairly certain Cassandra still wanted him dead but thankfully her loyalty to MacLeod had spared his life. He was also fairly certain that it would be awhile before Mac could truly forgive him, if he ever could. He had no idea how Joe felt about the whole thing and he was afraid to ask. Ha, it'd been so long since Methos wanted absolution, to be told that it was okay, that it was all in the past and there was nothing to be done about it, that the past no longer mattered because it was in the past and the present was what mattered now. He needed someone to tell him 'I don't care about the man you _were_, only about the man you _are_'. That's why as soon as he left Bordeaux he headed straight to Boston where he knew Ifan would be.

It just figured that he wasn't home when Methos got to the one hundred and fifty year old near-mansion in Boston's South End. Methos sighed with frustration and kicked the fence post.

Methos had already been having a bad couple of weeks and the flight from Paris hadn't helped. The food was terrible and he had to sit in front of an annoying little kid who kept kicking his chair and the woman sitting next to him kept chattering about her plethora of health problems. And now the one person he wanted to see most right now wasn't home! He threw his duffle bag to the ground and kicked the fence again. He quite honestly felt like crying, but he wasn't about to do that out here, especially when it seemed that a couple of Ifan's neighbours were out walking their dogs. What the hell was with gay men and dogs? You'd think they'd like cats or bunnies or something. Of course right now, Methos couldn't care less about animals of any sort, especially monkeys—gods, he'd never be able to look at a monkey the same way again.

"Good afternoon" one of the men said to him "are you a friend of Ian's?"

Ian? Was that what he was going by these days? Methos hoped so because he nodded "Adam Pierson" he held out his hand and after shaking the hands of Henry Michaels and Alan Williams he said "you wouldn't happen to know when he'll be home do you? This is sort of an unexpected visit"

"Oh, he usually gets home about six" said Henry "barring traffic of course"

Methos glanced at his watch which for some reason was still set to Pacific Time; it was about one o'clock on the west coast so that made it about four here on the east coast. He sighed, a two hour wait, barring traffic and he really didn't want to go to a hotel, especially since he wouldn't stay in any hotel Adam Pierson could afford. He was about to ask the couple if there were a park nearby where he could wait when he noticed that one of their dogs looked just like one Silas used to have. Methos blinked back sudden tears, really not wanting to lose it in front of these two.

But they noticed anyway "Are you okay?" Alan asked "hey, why don't you hang out at our place till Ian gets home?"

"Yeah" said Henry "wouldn't want you waiting out here for who knows how long"

Methos thought about it "I wouldn't want to impose"

Alan smiled "Oh not at all. Would you like some coffee or do you take tea? Oh, wait Ian says to never offer tea to an Englishman in Boston"

Methos had to smile, that sounded like something Ifan would say all right "I'm not English, but I'd rather a beer if you've got one?"

"Oh sure. So, you're Welsh like Ian? You kind of sound Welsh now that I think about it"

_Welsh?_ Did he really sound _Welsh?_ How did that happen? "I've travelled a lot"

"Really? Where…"

"Come on" Henry interrupted, while smiling at Methos as if to say 'he's like this with everyone' "let's get inside; the dogs have had enough of a walk."

…

Henry and Alan's house was across the street and they led Methos into their kitchen through the back door, after letting the dogs into their play area. The kitchen had a red apple motif; Methos felt as if he'd just stepped into an apple orchard.

"Nice kitchen" he said to be polite

"Thanks" Alan said cheerily and opened the fridge.

"Have a seat" Henry gestured to the breakfast table.

Methos sat "Someone must like apples"

"Alan does" Henry sat across from him "He's from Washington state"

Alan set a can of Olympia beer in front of Methos and took a seat himself.

"Thanks" Methos said "I didn't know they sold this here"

"They don't" Alan said "I brought a bunch home, we were in Washington last week visiting my sister and her new baby" as he spoke he took out his wallet and a picture from it. He showed it to Methos, it was of a new born baby wrapped in pink "That's Cora, my first niece, isn't she cute?"

Methos nodded "She's adorable"

"Yeah" Alan looked at the picture fondly and put it away "Have you been to Washington before?"

Methos nodded again "A friend owns a bar in Seacouver"

Alan blinked "Lord, help me but I don't think I've heard of that city"

"It's uh, on the West coast, in the North"

"Ah, that explains it; those of us from Eastern Washington don't pay much attention to the other side of the Pass. After all, they don't care about us"

"What city are you from?"

"Spokane, the big city of the Inland Northwest"

"Ah, I think I've been through there once"

"So, Adam" Henry said "How long have you known Ian?"

Ian? Oh yeah, Ifan. Oh, over two thousand years or so, but Methos said "Seems like forever, he's uh…he's my best friend" in the entire world. If Methos ever had to choose between Ifan and Duncan MacLeod (higher powers forbid)…Methos didn't want to think about it. If anyone deserved to win the Game it was MacLeod but Methos would rather die himself then see Ifan dead. Anyone who knew Methos would know that that was saying a lot. He prayed that Ifan never did anything to piss off MacLeod.

Henry spoke again, bringing Methos out of his brooding "How long has it been since you've seen him last?"

"About three years" Methos answered. He had risked blowing his cover and losing his head by going to Ifan to warn him about Horton. Three years of course was nothing to an immortal but to the two mortals present…three years was probably too long.

"I've actually heard of Seacouver" Henry said suddenly "Never been there myself but a friend of a friend hangs around there sometimes. Claire Bailey, you ever hear of her?"

Methos blinked. Claire Bailey? He was fairly certain that she was Richie's watcher.

Then Henry stretched his arms over his head and Methos saw it, there on the inside of his right wrist, the Watchers' tattoo. Crap. Methos should have remembered the name of Ifan's watcher, if he had known that Ifan had a watcher that is. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Did Ifan know he had a watcher? Ifan usually did, after all he'd killed ten of them before one cracked and told him what watchers were about.

This was not good; Adam Pierson was already AWOL from the Watchers' Society since the Galati fiasco. Now, he was probably ousted as the world's oldest immortal thanks to bloody Melanie Hind, Cassandra's watcher and the Watcher grape vine moved really fast. Holy fuck, this was not good. He had to get out of here.

"Alan honey," Henry put a hand on Alan's shoulder "You should be getting to your meeting"

Alan glanced at the microwave clock "Oh my gosh, you're right and it's not a meeting, Henry, it's Parents' Night" he stood up "I teach the fifth grade" he said to Methos "I shouldn't have even left the school but…" he shrugged "it was nice meeting you, Adam" he gave Henry a peck on the lips and rushed out of the kitchen.

"I should go" Methos stood up

"Please sit back down, Methos" Henry said "it is _Methos_ isn't it?"

Methos didn't sit back down. _I am going to kill Cassandra and make it look like a freak accident. _"Do you have any idea how many rules you're breaking right now?"

"You're one to talk" Henry retorted "you and Dawson"

"Don't bring him into this"

"It's all right; the new Tribunal wants his help in creating a better Society and your presence is requested. Every Watcher has been told to be on the look out for you."

Methos sighed, bloody hell "Ian is Ifan, right?"

Henry nodded "Yes"

"I'm not here to kill him if that's what you're thinking"

"I'm not"

Methos sat back down, he was completely exhausted "Does Ifan know about you?"

Henry smiled "He caught me the first fifteen minutes on the job, said 'I just love it when they give me a new watcher, it's like Christmas' and stole twenty dollars from me."

Methos allowed himself a small smile "That sounds like him all right. Does Alan know what you do?"

"No, I um, haven't figured out how to tell him. One of these days Ifan's going to leave Boston"

"You don't have to follow him, you know" it was then that Methos felt the presence of another immortal.

"Henry, are you…" Ifan barged into the kitchen, sword drawn; he stopped dead when he saw Methos.

Henry stood up "Ifan, did you get off work early?"

Ifan lowered his sword "I was fired" he didn't take his eyes off Methos "What…"

"I found Methos here standing outside your house about twenty minutes ago. I'll leave you two alone" with that Henry left the kitchen.

Methos stood up and met Ifan's eyes "You have your watcher well trained"

"Methos, what are you doing here? You haven't broken into my house which means you haven't made a mess. What's wrong?" Ifan leaned his sword against the counter. "Did Kronos find you or something?"

Methos lost it then "I killed Silas. I liked Silas!"

Ifan's arms were around him immediately and Methos bawled like a baby on his shoulder and clutched to him as if his life depended on it.

* * *

**My Highlander DVDs sure do come in handy. **

**Anyway, you may think whatever you like about the relationship between Ianto and Methos. I know some Methos fans might be a little weirded out by the idea of him being with another man but remember he is 5000 years old, he may have gotten tired of women at some point. Be that as it may, I probably won't mention anything romantic like between him and Ianto unless it's okay with everyone. For now, they are just best friends. Let me know what you think.**

**And don't worry; this won't ruin any Janto yumminess, no matter what you think.**

**I don't know if I'll get something up before Christmas, it depends on my inspiration levels and remember, reviews are good incentive.**

**TTFN**


	3. Spying

**Hi there, folks! Here's the next instalment of "Immortality: Greatest Gift or Greatest Curse". I hope you like it.**

**Summary: When last we saw Ianto and Jack, Ianto had left the interrogation room and Jack decided to follow him. In this chapter, Jack does just that and he meets Methos. Fun times ahead.**

**Chapter rating: I have to call this one M, but I won't change the whole fic's rating just yet.**

**WARNING: Contains Gwen bashing and naked hot guys. Not all at the same time though.**

**A/N: This chapter's about 12 pages. I had wanted it to be longer but…well, I think 12 pages is good, yeah? Anyway, I wanted to get this posted this weekend. I'll start on the next chapter right away.**

**BTW: Highlander fans, we all know Methos is a chameleon. So, I like to assume he would act differently when Duncan's not around.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own them, however Methos, Ianto and I had a great time over beer and coffee. Then I thought I'd call Jack and invite him over. Well, a bunch of other Jacks showed up before Harkness finally got there. I'll have to tell you all about it later. ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

…TORCHWOOD…TORCHWOOD…TORCHWOOD…

Ianto reached the main part of the Hub to be greeted by one angry glare, one suspicious glare and one kind smile. Ianto always did like Tosh. She reminded him of a girl he knew in 17th century Japan.

"Where're you goin' teaboy?" Owen stepped up to him.

Ianto sighed but refrained from glaring at him, "Home; Jack has given me permission."

Owen arched his eyebrows, "And you're coming back tomorrow?"

"Someone has to make coffee. Do you have a problem with that?"

Gwen took a step forward, "You lied to us though, Ianto; how could you keep deceiving us after what happened with Lisa?"

Oh, no she did not. Yes she did and that did it. Ianto glared at her and if looks could kill… "Look here, _little girl_, you have no right to speak to me like that. Didn't your mother ever teach you to respect your elders? And technically, I have been in Torchwood longer than you so I have seniority. In fact I was there when Queen Victoria established it!" he waved his hands exasperatedly "Furthermore, Miss Cooper, Owen is second-in-command not you. Get that through your infantile head" he growled and with that stalked towards the cog door, not bothering to look at anyone's face.

He stopped in his tracks as it opened—he wasn't as good at suppressing his conscience as Methos was. Part of him wanted to turn around and apologise to Gwen. She was a good woman; she just had her flaws like everyone else. She only cheated on Rhys because she was confused; Ifan had to grant her that. Granted she did tend to stare at Jack with googly eyes and it irritated Ifan to no end. After all Ifan had a tendency to be territorial and he did see Jack first. Maybe he should apologise but then a part of him did feel immensely satisfied that he told her off like that.

"Ianto?" Tosh came up beside him "mind if I walk up with you?"

Ianto gave her a smile, "I'd like that."

Once they were in the lift, Tosh said "You should see the look on Gwen's face. I think she's in shock. Owen too."

"I don't know why I snapped like that."

"Well, I don't blame you. I think she needed it."

"Perhaps," now only if she'd listen to it, maybe Ianto should've called her a cheating whore…or maybe not.

They exited the lift and made their way to the tourist office.

"So, four thousand years old?"

Ianto shrugged, "Give or take and that's when I met another immortal, before that it gets blurry. Though I'm proud to say I have a better memory than Methos…course, I don't drink as much as he does."

They entered the tourist office.

"Who's Methos?"

"He is the world's oldest immortal at five thousand years old."

Tosh's eyes were wide, "Five thousand? And he's the oldest?"

"Yep; I said the only way we can die is by decapitation."

Tosh was clearly fascinated by all this, Ianto thought she might make a good Watcher, "But why die at all though?"

Ianto sighed, "It's complicated. Look, I'll explain more tomorrow."

"All right, were you really there in 1879?"

"Yup; ninja monks, a werewolf, man and a girl in strange clothes and a blue box and a whole hell of a lot of mistletoe; I was part of the Queen's guard."

"That's amazing," she breathed.

Ianto shrugged, "Look Tosh, I'm sorry but I'd really like to get home. Methos is liable to burn my house down if left alone for too long."

"He's here in town?"

"Yeah, he's my best friend but he came uninvited so I think I'll go use him as target practise. I'll see you tomorrow, Tosh. Noswaith dda" he grabbed his car keys and put his hand on the door knob "Perhaps, I'll introduce you sometime" he said over his shoulder "I think he'd like you."

Tosh blushed, "Goodnight, Ianto."

* * *

…TORCHWOOD…TORCHWOOD…TORCHWOOD…

If Ianto knew he was being followed, he gave no indication. Of course, Jack wasn't following him in the SUV—that would have been too obvious—no, not even Ianto knew that Jack had his own personal car, a 1945 sedan, blue of course. And if Ianto saw the classic car in his review mirror, he must not have thought anything of it.

Why was Jack following Ianto? Jack wanted more information and he didn't think he'd get it by asking the apparently not really young Welshman. Ianto had deceived them before and he was very good at it. Jack had heard Ianto's outburst to Gwen, which only strengthened his resolve to follow the man.

Maybe it was wrong to follow him, at least according to the little voice in the back of his head, which even after a hundred and fifty some odd years still sounded like his mother from time to time. Lately though quite often, it sounded like the Doctor and sometimes it sounded like Gwen and then Jack realised that Gwen was actually outside his head pouting at him. Tonight it sounded as if his mother had just finished a long conversation with the Doctor.

The Doctor would likely just walk right up to Ianto (sonic screwdriver in hand) and storm him with excited questions. However, the Doctor wasn't here and neither was Jack's mother. So there. He turned off the street he was on once he was sure Ianto was going home and took a different route. A quicker route.

He parked a block away and walked. He still got there in time to hide in the tree in the front garden. It had a perfect view of Ianto's front window. The drapes were open and the lights were on, so anyone inside shouldn't be able to see him hiding in the tree like a pervert. Jack decided to ignore the possibility of someone outside looking up.

Ianto pulled in the driveway a few seconds later. Jack held his breath. Ianto stretched when he got out of his black sedan—how he managed to get the petrol smell out was beyond Jack. Apparently, the fact that a man had stolen Ianto's car and used it to commit suicide didn't bother him much. Either that or Ianto was a cheapskate. He wasn't a cheap date though—at least Jack assumed so, they hadn't gone on that dinner date yet. Jack wondered if maybe they had then Ianto would have told him his secret over dinner. Well, things have been busy what with weevils and sleeper agents there just hadn't been time for a date.

Ianto looked at his house and almost looked as if he had resigned himself to the gallows. Jack had to wonder if he ever really had. Maybe they could exchange death stories—once Jack trusted him that is.

Then Ianto suddenly grinned and pulled out his gun—another thing Jack forgot to confiscate…no, wait yes he did, Ianto had dropped it before he was impaled. Ah, it must be the one Ianto kept in the tourist office or his car.

Ianto entered the house "Methos!" he shouted. The window was open too so Jack could clearly hear what was being said, well added to the little microphone he'd stuck to the window before climbing the tree. Through the window Jack could see a leather couch, a rocking chair from the twenties and a Victorian wingback. He could also see the stair case, half the television and the fireplace. There was a Celtic broadsword over the mantle.

"Methos!" Ianto shouted again and appeared in front of the window, looking up at the stairs. His hands were on his hips, gun nowhere in sight—he must have changed his mind about whatever he was going to do with it "I know you're here" whatever he was speaking was being translated via the universal translator on Jack's wrist strap which apparently still worked. He should have tested it ages ago.

"There's evidence of Hurricane Methos all over the place," Ianto continued, "no point in hiding from me."

A man appearing somewhere in his thirties came down the stairs. He was rather handsome and he was wearing only a pair of light blue boxers. He had an athlete's body, sleek, streamline, like a runner. Yummy.

"I wasn't hiding Ifan. I was making use of your lovely state of the art shower" his hair was indeed wet. Wait, why did he call Ianto 'Ifan'? Was that his real name? Methos arched his eyebrows, "You look awful. How did you die?"

"I don't want to talk about it" he took off his jacket, tie and shirt seemingly in one move. In an instant Ianto was completely naked. Jack ignored his own sudden hard on that had slammed into the branch he was clinging onto. Ow. Instead of worrying about it, he observed Ianto's body (who by the way either didn't see that the drapes were open or he didn't care). There wasn't a scar anywhere, at least not that Jack could see. Jack had never really noticed the precise lines and intricacies of Ianto's body before.

"You will clean up your mess," Ianto said to Methos, "You will put everything back precisely where you found it."

"You won't let me leave till I do. It's much easier to get away from Mac, there was this one time…"

"Yes, I know; barge, opera, Bobby and Gina, antique Chinese vase," there was a hint of impatience in Ianto's voice.

"Bobby? Do you actually call him that?"

"Only one who can get away with it. Didn't I ever tell you we were under Redbeard together?" Wait? Ianto was a pirate? Then Jack saw that Ianto was completely hard and he looked really, really sexy all sweaty and hair messed up. Jack bit his lip…till it bled.

"Must have slipped my mind if you have" Methos was also obviously aware of the state Ianto was in as there was quite the bulge in his boxers, but it didn't show on his face "So, other than dying how have…"

Ianto suddenly and savagely pulled Methos to him, kissing him fiercely. Ianto had one hand behind Methos's neck; the other was working down his boxers. Dear God, this was going to be torture wasn't it? Jack was torn between sudden jealousy and wanting to join in. So, Methos was _that_ kind of friend was he? Or Ianto knew Jack was there and was doing this on purpose. No, wait, Methos was responding—you can't fake that response. But it was clearly Ianto who was dominant. Interesting. Wait now, Methos was trying to say something.

"But Ifan" he moaned "the…drapes…"

"Don't care" Ianto growled and moved his mouth to Methos's neck, hand clenching his cock as if he owned it. Why couldn't Ianto be possessive with Jack? It wasn't fair.

"But…there's…in…the…tree"

What? Jack bit back a gasp. There was no way he could be seen from the living room with the lights on. He looked up. Crap. Right across from him was an upstairs window. Methos knew he was there the whole time. Jack should leave. Right now.

Over Ianto's shoulder Methos's was staring in Jack's direction. Then he tensed and Ianto stopped sucking at his neck. Something grabbed Jack's leg and pulled. He fell to the ground, landing on his back.

"You're one of them aren't you?" An Englishwoman stood over him—she looked familiar "one of those _pervert_ watchers" she said word 'pervert' with disgust.

Watchers? What? "I don't know what you're talking about" he tried to get up but the woman slammed her steel toed booted foot down on his mini captain and his two lieutenants. Jack fell back with a pained scream.

"No wait" she looked at him closer "You're not a watcher. I know you" she stepped harder "I killed you."

Oh right. Now, Jack remembered, he helped her boyfriend realise he was gay…fifty years ago. She hadn't aged a day. Oh shit.

"Must be mistaken, lady. Think I'd remember being killed by you" how he managed to be flirtatious while in immense pain was a wonder even to himself.

"But that's impossible. But you look exactly the same, dress the same. But it was so long ago. What are you?"

"Just a guy who happens to like trees."

"And you have the same attitude."

Oops. Great one, Harkness.

"You are the…"

"You have two options:" said a Welsh voice in English to Jack's right. He turned his head. It was Ianto, naked and holding a broadsword, different than the one over the mantle, "You can either get off him and leave or get off him and draw your sword. What will it be?"

"This man stole my boyfriend fifty years ago."

Ianto didn't even blink, "Impossible. That man is hardly forty and isn't one of us. Have you been drinking?" hey, was Ianto implying Jack looked more than thirty? What's up with that?

"No and it is the same man. We have to…"

"Did I mention there was a time limit on your decision?" Ianto took a step closer, "You have ten seconds."

"There must be a way to kill him."

"There's a way to kill anything and I'd say it's preferable to what you're putting him through now. Time's up" he swung at her but she rolled away at the last second, thus freeing Jack. He never saw where she pulled her sword from—no way could she have hid it in that little jacket she was wearing.

"My name is Ifan of Cymru, what's yours?"

"Eileen Cornwall."

"Pleased to meet you, Eileen Cornwall. Step into the back garden please" he inclined his head towards a gate, "Ladies first."

Eileen backed to the gate slowly, not taking her eyes off Ianto.

What the hell was going on? Jack was confused. Jack _hated_ being confused. Eileen backed into the garden, Ianto stalked after her. Jack stared after them, unsure of what to do. Was Ianto going to kill her?

"Don't worry about him," Methos stood over Jack, wearing black jeans and a brown knit sweater that was too big for him.

"What?" Jack managed to say.

"Oh dear, he hasn't told you everything has he?" his hands were in his pockets.

Jack got to his feet and ran to the back garden. Eileen was on her knees and Ianto was poised above her and not in a good way. He looked ready to cut off her head. Okay, two choices, Jack: You can let him kill her, after all we can't have her knowing about you and she stepped on you. Or you can stop Ianto and just retcon the bitch. Kill or retcon? Fuck, his mother, the Doctor and Gwen were all having tea in his conscience.

"Yan!" he called just as the Welshman started to swing "pill!"

Ianto changed his swing into a downward thrust and impaled the woman through the abdomen. "I don't want her head anyway" he cleaned his sword on the grass and sighed heavily "she'll be out for awhile; she's young." He looked at Jack "the younger they are, the longer it takes them to wake up. It also has to do with the severity of the wound."

Jack nodded "right" he really wasn't sure what to say. He had just entered a world he knew nothing about.

Ianto held out his sword to Jack, "Hold this please."

That didn't sound like a request so Jack took hold of it.

Ianto picked up Eileen, "I assume you have Retcon on you."

"Yeah" Jack said, great now he was speaking in monosyllables.

Ianto then carried Eileen through the back door. Jack sighed and followed.

The door led into Ianto's kitchen which was modern and sleek. It didn't match the Victorian design of the house. Ianto set Eileen on a breakfast table chair and turned to Jack. "Are you all right?" he asked taking back his sword.

"Fine," Jack lied.

"No you're not. You're speaking in monosyllables and you sound like you just had your cock smashed in."

Jack cleared his throat "I'll be fine" he put on one of his grins "you know me" and then he took in just how sexy Ianto looked naked and holing a sword "in fact I'm feeling better already if you're interested."

Ianto sighed wearily but didn't say anything.

"So, I take it we're not going to kill her?" Methos leaned nonchalantly in the doorway, his eyes sparkled with amusement.

"No, we're not" Ianto told him "and don't you even start suggesting I'm acting like Duncan bloody MacLeod of the bloody Clan MacLeod."

Methos held up his hands, "Furthest thing from my mind."

"Good. By the way, this is Jack. Jack this is Methos"

Methos shrugged, "Pleasure."

Jack grinned, "Oh the pleasure's all mine."

"I'm sure" his eyes sparkled again. Then he looked at Ianto "Ifan, you aware you're still naked?"

Ianto glared at him, "Thank-you, Captain Obvious of the Obvious Brigade" he took a breath and looked at Jack "Do whatever you want with her" he waved a hand at the still dead woman "I'm taking a shower" with that he stalked out of the kitchen. Some one was in a bad mood tonight and even though he hadn't brought it up, Ianto was probably upset that Jack had been spying on him.

Jack looked at Eileen "How much longer?" he asked Methos.

Methos had the look of someone who'd rather be somewhere else "Few more minutes, I'd say."

"Right" Jack fished a bottle of Retcon out of one of his pockets "Where does Ianto keep the coffee?"

"That information is classified I'm afraid; even to me. Why?"

"For the Retcon."

"And what is Retcon?"

Jack smiled, "Ah, so Ianto hasn't told you everything either." That in itself made Jack feel immensely better "it's an amnesia pill, the coffee's to hide it in."

"Ah, well as she's not young or old enough to move with the times, I'd guess she'd rather tea anyway. There's some in the cabinet above your head."

"Ah."

"Though, I doubt she'll accept it from you. I don't think she fancies you much" there was that amused glint again.

He had a point though, "Fine" he handed the bottle to Methos "stir two of those in her tea, they'll dissolve. Get her to drink all of it. When she's asleep, call me and I'll get rid of her."

Methos had a look of 'I don't like being told what to do' on his face but he nodded anyway.

Jack left the kitchen then and found Ianto's living room, which was a mess. Hurricane Methos, huh? He shook his head and went up the stairs two at a time. He and Ianto needed to talk. He figured the bathroom was the only one with the sound of running water coming from behind the door. It was unlocked. He stared at it for a few minutes before deciding to enter.

"Ianto? Or Ifan? Or whatever your name is?" the shower was indeed state of the art. It was one of those ones that had the water shoot at you from most directions. The shower door was clear.

Ianto shut off the water and stepped out but didn't grab a towel "Ianto will do, whatever you're comfortable with. I thought you were taking care of her."

"I gave Methos instructions. I'll handle her when she's asleep."

Ianto blinked, "You gave Methos instructions? And he listened? Either you have that effect on everyone or he's getting senile."

"Anyway" Jack wasn't going to let Ianto take hold of the conversation again "What's with the swords?"

"It's how we survive."

"What does that mean?"

Ianto looked weary and in his eyes Jack saw a much older man than the twenty-something one on the outside "It's complicated. Look, I promise I'll explain after my shower."

"Ianto" Jack crossed his arms "I want answers."

Suddenly, with a strength Jack didn't know he possessed Ianto grabbed him and shoved him against the wall. In other circumstances this would be the start of a great night but damn it, Ianto looked positively menacing "Yes, Jack you will get your answers. I will tell you about Immortals and watchers and all the rules" a warrior now stared out of Ianto's grey blue eyes. But he blinked, sighed, released Jack and stepped back "I'm sorry Jack" the Ianto Jack knew and lo—_cared about_ was now shining through "that was uncalled for."

Jack sighed heavily "No it wasn't. I was being a hypocrite again, wasn't I?"

Ianto shrugged "I never ask you for answers, that's the others that are curious about your past. Jack, I don't care about that man you _were_, I care about the man you _are_. I need you to know that. You could have done terrible things, could have been just like that sociopathic Cockney bastard and I'd still l…" he trailed off "I really was going to tell you. I just wasn't sure how. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

And then Jack understood, he saw why Ianto never questioned him. It was because Ianto understood him; Ianto respected Jack and his secrets because Ianto had his own.

Ianto sighed "and as long as I'm talking; about last year…with Lisa…"

Jack held up a hand "That was last year and you loved her. I forgave you for that already."

"I've loved a lot of people, it's no excuse."

"Drop it Ianto, what matters is now" he took Ianto in his arms "and I understand I really do about why you didn't tell me about the immortality thing. I forgive you. I—I care about you too. I'm sorry I followed you."

"S'okay, I'd say we're even now" he smiled "did you at least enjoy the view before we were so rudely interrupted?"

Jack grinned "I wanted to join in."

"Well, Methos doesn't often do threesomes but maybe if we get him drunk enough" Ianto put his hands on Jack's shoulders "Your clothes are wet now."

"I don't care" Jack leaned in and Ianto met his kiss halfway. As kisses went, it was one of their best "So," Jack said when they parted "I can't help but be curious, what's the story on you and Methos? I don't want to intrude on anything."

"We're not exclusive, if we were, we'd both be dead by now and you and I wouldn't be having this conversation. As for the story…do you have a free century?"

Jack laughed, "That good, huh?"

"Oh yes. Greeks, Romans, Celts, Goths, high adventure, romance, mystery, torture, drunk Irish monks, you name it."

"I'll bring the popcorn."

Ianto smiled, then swallowed and was silent for what seemed like a few minutes "But seriously Jack, Methos does mean a lot to me, my best friend and lover for over two thousand years. I—could you please…tell him about what happened to you, that you can't die? I couldn't bear it if there were big secrets between the two men I care about most."

Jack was about to respond when Methos called for him ('Hey you, poster boy for the RAF!') "I guess she's asleep. I'll put her in her car and drive it down the road" and maybe crash it into a tree. He reluctantly let go of Ianto and made for the hall.

* * *

…TORCHWOOD…TORCHWOOD…TORCHWOOD…

Ianto wondered why Jack had stopped him from killing the Englishwoman but decided not to ask. Sometimes Jack didn't need a reason. Ianto also wondered why Jack was so accepting so quickly. Ianto had thought that it would take him a few days, certainly more than a few hours at any rate.

Ianto sighed, maybe Jack was being accepting because Ianto accepted him. Anything was possible. Ianto sighed again and looked out the window or rather as the lights were on, he stared at his own reflection.

"I thought you were taking a shower" Methos appeared behind him, hands in pockets.

"I am."

"That's funny, you look like you're pointlessly staring at a window to me."

Ianto rolled his eyes "I think you'd get along with Owen. Anyway, I'll get to my shower in a minute."

"Ah. Jack said he'll be back in a few minutes. I suggested he set Eileen's car on fire. I don't know if he took me seriously."

"Did you mean it seriously? No, wait never mind, you don't care how he takes it." Ianto looked at Methos's reflection "flick the switch please, Methos."

Methos nodded and did so, the bathroom plunged into darkness save for the scented candle on the toilet tank. "Venus should be bright tonight" Methos came up beside Ianto "it's a bit overcast though."

"It's always a bit overcast it seems these days. And when it is clear, there are the city lights and pollution to deal with. You'd have to go out to the countryside to get a decent view and I'm not fond of the countryside right now." Ianto sighed "Remember what the night sky was like a thousand years ago?"

"Yes," Methos nodded "the moon seemed bigger, the stars brighter and so many of them that even during a new moon you didn't need a torch. Why are you nostalgic all of a sudden?"

"I don't know" Ianto turned, put his hands on Methos's shoulders and gave him a light kiss, "You know I love you, right?"

"That has been my assumption the past twenty centuries, yes."

"I need you to do something for me."

…TORCHWOOD…TORCHWOOD…TORCHWOOD…

* * *

**All righty, if Jack seemed a little OOC…well how would you act if you couldn't die and found out your lover was part of a race immortals and had seen things you'd only read about in Ancient Ancient History class? Anyway, I'll probably watch some Torchwood and Highlander this weekend. Refresh my memory.**

** Especially since later on, Duncan's gonna show up. Oh, the fun times ahead! He'll just adore Gwen, don't you think? Anyway, boy have I got some ideas for upcoming chapters. I hope you'll stick with me.**

**BTW: In my universe, Connor MacLeod is NOT dead, neither is Richie. I haven't made a final decision on Fitz or Darius and I'm still thinking about Rebecca. So, fellow Highlander fans, please tell me what you think. Of the three of them I think, I'd be more likely to have Fitz alive.**

**Anywho, please review.**

**TTFN**


	4. Of Torture and Coffee

**Okay folks, I really wanted to post this last Sunday but my monitor decided to die on me before I could finish typing it. It smelled like burning electronics. My tower fortunately still works. Anyway, it took me this long to get a substitute monitor—I'm borrowing a spare one of my grandpa's, it's old, probably over 20 years, it takes up most of my desk and I think I might go blind if I use it too long. But it'll have to do. So, I'm sorry for the delay but here is chapter 4.**

**Highlander fans: Now, I must tell you that Amanda acts differently around Ianto than she does around Duncan. I hope you like my reasons why.**

**Please enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Jack arrived back at Ianto's house about fifteen minutes after he'd left. It'd taken him longer than he thought to find a suitable tree at a suitable distance to crash the bitch's car into. He didn't however take Methos' suggestion—that would have been too messy and possibly put innocent lives at risk. Were this 150 years ago he probably would have done it though and worse.

Ah, the days of being a torturer, when it was so much easier to suppress his conscience. Sometimes late at night when he was really bored and frustrated he'd miss it just a little. The days running around time and space with John—completely abusing the reason the Time Agency was created in the first place. Binging, stealing, taking advantage of women and men and other things—never children though, Jack was never that perverted. Oh, running around, causing trouble wherever he went, never caring about anyone but himself because he didn't really love John. Then there'd been the time loop and he got tired of John fast. Then two years of his memories disappeared—he had no idea what he did and he got mad. Mad enough to try and con the ultimate conmen. And then he met Rose and the Doctor and his conscience hadn't shut up since, damn it.

But he'd be lying if he didn't admit—at least to himself that he'd been ever so slightly tempted to take John up on his offer, to stop caring again but that wasn't who Jack was anymore.

He looked around the living room, which was still a mess "hello?" he called.

"Ah, there you are" Methos came from the direction of the kitchen "I need your help in the basement."

"Er…why?"

"Ianto said there was Heineken down there but he neglected to tell me which fridge. It's bloody annoying."

Jack followed Methos into the basement "Ianto has more than one fridge?"

"Yeah, he likes to keep things in stock, I think."

Jack whistled. This was Ianto's basement? Not only were there something like ten fridges and ice boxes but quite a few torture devices in between. It looked like fun "Why does Ianto have torture devices?"

"Oh some of them are mine. I just keep them here. But quite a few of them are Ianto's yes. Ianto likes torture—at least he did before Darius got to him." Methos opened a fridge—it was filled with chocolate, dark by the looks of it.

Myfanwy snacks, Jack grinned. He picked up a thumb screw that was sitting on a rack "You said some of them were yours?"

"Yeah, I uh" Methos closed the chocolate fridge, muttered something even Jack's translator couldn't decipher and looked at him "I tend to go with the winner. I was a torturer during the Inquisition. Ianto and I were on opposite sides—nearly came to swords. He always goes with what he believes in. He tortured the Inquisitors back."

"He did?" that really didn't sound like Ianto but then Jack didn't really know Ianto.

"Until he realised it wouldn't do any good, then he took up non-violent protest. I think he's lost count of how many times he died."

"Wow" Jack breathed "Who's Darius?" he had to ask.

"He's a monk/priest thing. He used to be something of a tyrant till he had a Light Quickening."

Jack was confused again. It was going to be a long night.

"Hmm" Methos had a bemused expression on his face "Duncan MacLeod gets that look when he's confused."

"Who's he?" Though Jack thought the name sounded familiar.

Methos sighed, "You'll probably meet him in a couple of days, maybe sooner. Ianto said you wanted to go to that antique thing."

"Yeah, you never know what alien artefacts might turn up at an antique show." Jack took a breath and tried to think of how to tell Methos about himself. He wouldn't if Ianto hadn't asked and looked at Jack with those gorgeous blue eyes. And Jack supposed it would be nice to talk freely. "I used to be quite the torturer myself."

"Really?" Methos quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I was the go to guy. I was much younger then."

"I know what that's like. What made you stop?"

"I met someone" Jack smiled wistfully "two someones actually. It's a long story."

Methos leaned against a device Jack had never seen before "Well, Ianto will be awhile. He likes to kill himself when he's stressed."

"Really?"

"He likes pain or used to anyway."

"He's been holding back on me then" Then Jack suddenly remembered something; he'd seen Methos before, he just hadn't recognised him without the bell bottoms, tie-dye shirt and crowds of smelly high people around "Were you at Woodstock?"

Methos blinked "Bloody hell. That _was_ you wasn't it? You were trying to flirt with me."

"What do you mean _trying_? It was working, you were just playing hard to get."

"Oh please, you were dressed like a fucking off duty RAF captain in the middle of fucking Woodstock. I wanted nothing to do with you."

"Oh you wanted me, admit it" then Jack had a thought "hey, was Ianto there?"

"Yes, he was off banging a flower child and her identical twin sister."

Jack had a sudden image of Ianto dressed like a hippie. It was quite nice. And weird at the same time.

Methos' eyes roved over Jack's body and settled on his face "You haven't aged a day. Well, maybe a day, you've got a couple of grey hairs."

"I what?" Jack's hand went to his scalp. He sighed and decided to worry about it later "Anyway, that's what I'd like to talk to you about. I'll have you know, I'm only telling you because of Ianto."

Methos nodded "I know what that's like."

Jack took a breath "I can't die."

"I figured, the way Eileen was raving. You're not like me and Ianto though."

"No, it's complicated. Let me explain; I'm from the fifty-first century…" and Jack told him, well told him exactly what Ianto knew.

Methos was silent for about a minute; he seemed to be rather unfazed by what Jack had told him "Weird," he said finally.

Jack's brows furrowed "That's it? Just 'weird'? I just told you that time travel is possible, aliens exist and Cardiff is like a truck stop to them and all you say is 'weird'? That is so Welsh."

Methos narrowed his eyes "Don't insult me, I'm not Welsh."

"You sound like it; Cardiff native, born in Splott if I know my accents."

"I do not sound like I was born in Splott because I wasn't born in Splott."

"Besides Jack" Ianto stood at the top of the stairs "A Welshman would ask why no one notices anything. Remember when you explained things to Gwen?" he was wearing a pair of red sweatpants, water still glistened on his chest. He sauntered down the stairs and opened the chocolate fridge, took out some chocolate and then sat down on a very intriguing looking torture device "Methos, Cariad, your beer is in the avocado green fridge next to the stockade."

Methos mumbled something and then weaved his way to the stockade.

Ianto looked at Jack, "Has he told you his life story yet?"

"No."

"Ah, you went first then. I think you'll find his interesting. Then I'll tell you how we met" he took a bite of chocolate.

"Sounds fine. What's that thing you're sitting on do?"

"Oh this? I invented it. It doesn't have a name."

Methos came back over, green bottle in hand "It's a sex toy, mainly I think for Ianto's own sadistic pleasure."

Ianto smirked "You enjoy it Methos, don't be in denial."

"I happen to enjoy Egypt, thank-you."

Jack was intrigued "What does it do?"

"Well it…" Ianto began but Methos cut him off.

"Unless you fancy dying of orgasms while Ianto watches with malicious glee I suggest you don't try it."

Now Jack was really intrigued "Ianto, you've been holding back on me."

Ianto shrugged "Don't worry, I'll stop. Anyway, I'll explain the machine later. Perhaps you can help me modernise it a bit? Make it more comfortable and sanitary." he took another bite of chocolate. "So Methos, you were going to tell Jack something" it wasn't a question.

"I was getting to it. Can't we go upstairs?"

Ianto sighed "I suppose I could make some coffee."

"Coffee?" Jack's ears perked up "But there wasn't a coffee maker in your kitchen."

"Did you look everywhere? I didn't think so" He hopped off the device "Come then, gentlemen; to the kitchen."

* * *

Jack and Methos sat at the kitchen table and Ianto revealed his coffee maker from behind a secret panel.

"You may find this hard to believe" Methos whispered to Jack "but when Ianto first tried coffee about 2000 years ago in Africa, he spat it back out—absolutely hated it at first."

Jack chuckled "Really? Ianto, the king of coffee?"

"Oi" Ianto called from across the kitchen "You're not ten year old girls. Methos, I didn't ask you to gossip about me."

Methos sighed "Sorry" he took a breath and looked straight at Jack "I was one of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse."

Jack blinked "The who?"

"No, not the Who but I did stand on the same stage as the Rolling Stones."

"Methos" Ianto looked at him, hands on his hips "we've discussed this. If Jack told you his secret, it's only fair that you tell him yours."

Jack held up his hands "I can't believe I'm saying this; but if he doesn't want to…"

"No, it's all right" Methos rubbed his temples "I might as well. I told you I tortured during the Inquisition. Well, I used to be worse than that. I used to ride across Europe and Asia, with three other Immortals, killing and raping whatever got in our way. And I liked it. I was good at it. I did it for over a thousand years. It was all I knew" he seemed almost prideful and disgusted with himself at the same time yet there was fresh guilt in his eyes "we were called the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. I was Death."

The smell of delicious coffee filled Jack's nostrils but he ignored it. He put a hand over Methos' "We all have our dark spots, believe me, I know."

"It doesn't bother you?"

"Why would it? I used to be pretty badass myself. The Doctor and Rose helped change me. Who was it for you?"

Methos looked fondly at Ianto who was busy with some coffee cups.

Jack smiled "I thought so."

"It's a long story."

"I think we have time. Anyway, there is a certain thrill to wreaking havoc."

Methos smiled slightly "There is, yeah."

"Especially," Ianto set down a tray of coffee and biscuits and sat down himself "when it's against your enemies."

"Now, _he's _Welsh" Methos said "and you can tell he's spent time in Scotland."

Jack laughed.

Ianto crossed his arms "Another reason Jack isn't bothered by your past Methos, is that he isn't some holier than thou Highlander. Although he would be sexier with a Scottish accent."

Jack trailed a finger across Ianto's chest and put on his best Scottish accent "I'll have to keep that in mind."

"Fuck you."

"Oh, anytime, anywhere."

Methos snorted "Ifan, I believe you also told Ramirez he'd be sexier with a Scottish accent and then what happened? Come on, Ifan what happened?"

Ianto rolled his eyes "He wouldn't stop."

Jack laughed and the phone rang.

Ianto groaned, got up and picked up the kitchen extension "Ianto Jones" a small smile touched his lips "Oh, hi Joe. What's the occasion?...Oh, yes I already knew about that…yeah, Methos is here. How are you? That's good…what's that? Amanda will be there…wait, _here_, she's coming here now? As in my house?" both Ianto and Methos tensed right then "Yes, Joe, thank-you, I think that's her now, 'ppreciate the warning. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow. Good night" he hung up and looked at Methos "Think she's at the door or climbing though the window?"

Methos smirked "She's Amanda, what do you think?"

Ianto sighed and then shouted "We're in the kitchen, Amanda!"

Moments later a tall, thin woman with short black hair walked into the kitchen and threw herself in Ianto's arms "Tad!"

Jack recognised her, he'd met her before, and she stole his gun that same night. Wait, why did she call Ianto 'Tad'?

"Amanda darling" Ianto kissed the top of her head. He was holding her almost as if a father would hold a daughter "How have you been since I saw you last?"

"I've been good, just got back from Russia."

"Oh? Have you been in the circus again?"

"Actually, I was visiting the Kremlin."

"What did you steal?"

"I didn't steal anything" she held up three fingers "Girl Scout's honour."

Methos snorted "You were never a girl scout."

"Hello Methos" Amanda didn't look at him "anyway" she kissed Ianto's cheek "how have you been?"

"Oh, I've been all right" he turned her around "This is Jack, he's my…er…"

"Boss slash lover" Methos supplied.

Jack stood up "we've met."

Amanda looked confused "We have?" she looked Jack up and down.

For a brief second Ianto looked horrified, but he quickly regained his composure "It's okay Amanda, Jack knows about us."

"Okay, but we can't have met." She said to Jack "I mean, you look familiar and everything…"

"It was at a travelling show in the twenties, up near Glasgow" Jack told her.

"Oh no. That must have been your grandfather."

"Nope it was me. You stole my gun, stole the shows money and framed your boyfriend."

Ianto poured some coffee for Amanda and handed it to her "Jack's complicated, sweetie. He isn't one of us but he can't die. We'll explain later."

Amanda's brown eyes went wide "Oh my god; that was you. You asked me and Duncan for a threesome."

Methos laughed "Mac was there? Oh, I can just see the look on his face."

Ianto closed his eyes for a second and took a deep breath. He led Amanda to a chair and then sat back down himself "Jack, Amanda is my daughter."

Jack sank back into his chair "I thought you said immortals didn't have parents."

"We don't; not biological ones anyway. We can't have children either. I adopted Amanda. Her original adoptive parents orphaned her when she was two. I also told you that pre-immortals were always raised by mortals. Well, there are exceptions every now and then." He took a sip of coffee "when she was eighteen, I may have killed an official of some sort and I may have been hanged. I wanted to tell her but I couldn't risk being seen in town again. So, I left, I really had no choice."

Jack looked at Amanda "What happened to you after that?"

Amanda shrugged "I stole to survive, had to. It was during one of the plagues. About ten years later I was caught and killed and then I met Rebecca, my teacher."

"Teacher?" Jack looked between all three Immortals.

Methos stood up "Well it looks like it's time for rules and crap. I'll just go…" Ianto glared at him "and clean up the mess I made" he added. He kissed Ianto's forehead "I love you?"

Ianto smiled "Just as long as you pick up the floor. Don't worry about organising. But you can hang around you know."

"Yeah, I might just take another shower."

…

* * *

Ianto had in fact disliked coffee when he first tried it. But that had only given him resolve to try and make it taste better. Needless to say, he succeeded. Everyone liked his coffee, even Duncan MacLeod which was saying a lot because the two of them didn't get on very well. Highlander Jr. as Ianto liked to call him was too concerned about a person's past. Gwen would like him.

"So" Jack said as he picked up a biscuit "Ianto, what about these rules? And what the hell is a watcher?"

Ianto poured some more coffee and took a breath "the Watchers are a secret society of men and women who observe us Immortals, record our actions but never interfere. We are not supposed to know they exist."

"Why?"

"Immortals see history as it happens, the watchers record that, but what Immortals see and do doesn't often turn up in history books. For example, have you ever read about anyone shouting 'Damn the tea to the depths!' during the Boston Tea Party?"

"No but I heard about it. The Doctor was there and he told me that the man next to him was shouting that along with a bunch of Welsh insults about the English."

Ianto stared at him "_That_ weirdo was the Doctor? Well, I'll be damned."

"That was _you_?" Jack chuckled and slapped his knee.

"Yeah, I was there." Ianto furrowed his eye brows but decided to ask Jack if the Doctor had a habit of changing his appearance later.

Jack sobered and said "So you all have stalkers essentially?"

"Not all of us. I don't, well I do but we have a deal. Can't have Watchers knowing about you can we?"

"Why aren't you supposed to know about them? How did it get started?"

"I've always wondered that myself. And it was about 4000 years ago, something to do with Gilgamesh; Methos or Joe can explain it better."

"Joe? The guy on the phone?"

"Yeah, he's Duncan MacLeod's watcher. Immortals who know about watchers are myself, Amanda, Methos, MacLeod, his kinsman Connor, Richie Ryan who by the way is a punk, Darius and Hugh Fitzcarin, who looks like Roger Daltrey and has an addiction to women that rivals Robert Burns and King Solomon. I think you'll like him."

Jack put a hand to his head "Whoa, wait how does an Immortal find out about watchers?"

"In Duncan's case, Joe told him, had to. Some renegade watchers nearly killed Darius and Fitzcarin. Methos is older than the Society but the bastard didn't tell me. I _know_ when I'm being followed" he gave Jack a small smile. He'd seen the '45 sedan in his review mirror and he knew it belonged to Jack. Ianto had found it his second week at TW3.

Jack's jaw fell open "You knew I was following you?"

"I did yes."

"You knew I was in that tree?"

"I did yes."

"And you still…"

"I did yes. It was your punishment for not trusting me."

Was Jack blushing? "Okay, I guess I deserved that."

Amanda looked back and forth between them "I'm missing something aren't I?"

Ianto patted her hand "You don't want to know, sweetheart" he looked back at Jack "so, now for the rules. You want to about the swords."

"I do yes."

Ianto took a sip of coffee "The only way we can die is by decapitation. When one Immortal dies his or her, power if you will, goes into the nearest immortal, thus making them stronger. We believe this is why the Game started. At least Methos and I believe that."

"The Game?"

"Yes, supposedly there can be only one. One Immortal and that Immortal who wins the Game allegedly will get a prize. What that is, we don't know. It could be a teddy bear for all we know but the general idea is global domination or something like that anyway."

"So do I understand that you guys go around chopping off each others' heads?"

"That's the general idea but some Immortals, me included avoid the Game whenever possible because there are other Immortals we care about who we do not want to kill. Personally, I think the Game is a load of bollocks and started by a group of bored psychopaths."

"I heard that" Methos stuck his head inside the kitchen "and it wasn't me or Kronos, Silas and Caspian weren't clever enough. Besides, the Game had already existed when I took my first head."

Ianto looked at him innocently "And what makes you think I was implying you and your little friends?"

Methos rolled his eyes and pulled his head back out of the kitchen.

"Anyway," Ianto continued "when an Immortal does play the Game, it must be one on one only, and no other Immortal can interfere. And we cannot fight on Holy Ground, any Holy Ground. Jerusalem is a great place to go on holiday. Any stone circles are off limits too."

Jack let out a low whistle "Wow. What's this teacher thing about?"

"I can explain this one Tad" Amanda said "when an Immortal has their first death, and they wake up, they're usually pretty confused as you can imagine."

"Imagine?" Jack said "I know, have you ever been killed by a dalek?"

Amanda blinked "A what?"

"It's not important, dear" Ianto told her "but I have" he looked at Jack "at Canary Wharf; luckily nobody saw. It was nothing compared to being burnt at the stake. Anyway, carry on Amanda."

She shrugged and continued "Usually the first immortal they meet will teach them about Immortality and the rules and will often teach them how to use a sword. Like I said, Rebecca was my teacher and my best friend. She was killed back in '94." Amanda fingered her crystal.

Ianto put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry" Jack said "what happened?"

"One of her former students went psychotic. It's a long story" Ianto told him "anyway, I think that covers everything."

Jack's mobile rang then "Gwen" he answered "I gather you're at home then. What's up? Oh? Good, now I don't have to. Thanks for the info Gwen, but it could have waited…Yes, I'm at Ianto's…the only thing he's hiding is his coffee machine…see you in the morning, go have sex with your fiancé.' He hung up.

"What was that about?" Ianto asked.

Methos came back in the kitchen and took a biscuit.

Jack took a drink "You'll be glad to hear this Ianto, since this country doesn't have the death penalty Evan Sherman hanged himself in his cell thus making room for more prisoners."

Ianto felt himself pale, Jack did not just say what he thought he said "He what?' Ianto squeaked.

"Yup."

"Who's Evan Sherman?" Amanda and Methos said in unison.

Jack leaned back in his chair "Oh, he was the head of a cannibal village in the Brecon Beacons. Had a butchers' knife to Ianto's throat before I came in on a tractor—long story."

Methos put a hand on Ianto's shoulder "Ifan?"

Ianto's hands started to shake "He's escaped then?"

"Escaped?" Jack's brows furrowed.

"He's an Immortal, Jack. His real name is Kendal" he wrapped his arms around Methos' waist.

"Oh Tad" Amanda put a hand on Ianto's arm.

Methos looked at Jack "Kendal is Ianto's greatest enemy."

* * *

**I hoped you liked this chapter and please review, tell what you think, if you don't like that Ianto raised Amanda please let me know. But I honestly did not originally plan on that—it just came out of my fingers as I was writing. I didn't even intend for Amanda to even show up so soon, those of you who know, know she can be very unpredictable.**

**How the hell am I supposed to enjoy my dvds on this dinosaur of a monitor? Grrr.**


	5. Countrycide

**So, sorry for the delay folks but this was a difficult chapter to write. I think you'll see why. This first bit is from Watcher Files, not real ones from the show but I set them in the form the Chronicles are set up on the "Highlander" DVDs. After that, the chapter starts in flashback and stays there for most of it. If there's any confusion please let me know. Now, I hope you enjoy.**

…**.

* * *

**

Ifan of Cymru

Known Aliases: Ian Douglas, Jack Adams, Ioan Rhys, Ianto Jones

Likely: Jacque Marquis, Tony Donnovan, Romulus

Born: (?)1900s B.C

First Death: Unknown

First Teacher: Undetermined

Original Cultural Affiliation: Cymru

Occupation: Tourist shop clerk

Roster Status: Active

Watcher: Henry Michaels

Chronicles

Date: May 20 765

Occupation: Tailor

From the Chronicle of: Ifan of Cymru

Chronicler: David Thatcher

Ifan and the Immortal he only calls "Cariad" have gone off with a group of Irish monks in a rowboat. Under normal circumstances I would find this very unusual as Ifan barely tolerates Christians. However, Ifan and his lover seem to be fleeing another Immortal by the name of Kendal. This Kendal, also of Cymru is quite the terror; he kills whoever wanders across his path and consumes the flesh. Ifan's lover was very disturbed by this and began shaking and sweating profusely upon the discovery of the first body. Ifan, having never come across such a kill before wondered what creature could have stripped a human of its flesh like that. His lover said Humans, Ifan, other humans; he had apparently seen this before. So, that is what it looks like, Ifan said, do you think it's your Caspian? Cariad looked at him, he is not mine and would not leave a corpse like this…

_**The other page of this chronicle has been lost, researchers have been unable to find it. It is also believed that "Adam Pierson" former Head of the Methos Chronicle, now known as Methos himself has "touched up" this chronicle, erasing all mentions of his name.**_

* * *

Though he didn't show it, Ianto was excited to get out of the Hub and travel into the countryside with the team. He hadn't been out this way in years and he was desperate for some fresh Welsh mountain air. When Jack had suspended him for four weeks after what happened with Lisa Ianto had thought of getting out of the city for some proper meditation. But he figured Jack would be watching him and such an action might look suspicious. So, he barely left the flat he had been staying in instead with Jack constantly dropping by to check on him.

He knew that the team still had trouble trusting him but as Jack it seemed had forgiven him, the others followed his example and tolerated him. Ianto had been trying to relax squeezed in the back with the girls when Owen started complaining. He was getting really tired of the city boy's whining.

"I hate the countryside. It's dirty. It's unhygienic. And what is that smell?" Owen said with his usual amount of attitude.

"That'll be grass" Gwen said coolly.

"It's disgusting" he snapped.

Ifan wanted to say something, something to shut the Englishman up but remembering he had a role to play, he fixed his attention on the rolling countryside outside the window. He wondered if perhaps he had hunted here as a young man, before his first death, hunted or simply explored as young men do. He couldn't quite recall that clearly. His early memories were fuzzy, he couldn't remember what his parents looked like or his friends nor if he even had any friends. There was one memory that stuck out in his mind clear as new glass; a woman was holding him in her lap, perhaps his mother, and they sat watching the sunrise over what he now knew to be the Brecon Beacons. So, he knew he must have grown up west of them. That is of course assuming that the sun has always risen in the east. Granted, according to science (which Ifan had been sceptical of at first) the Sun didn't rise at all, the Earth simply rotated around it making the Sun appear to move. Science, sometimes Ifan still hated science, life was so much simpler before. Science with it's many contradictions, claiming that the Earth was formed by some explosion rather than by a Divine Being or Beings and yet some scientists were supposedly religious. It didn't make sense; in Ifan's opinion, religion and science couldn't co-exist. He believed that a religious person should have complete faith that their deity or deities were behind something miraculous and not attribute it to science.

Jack's voice brought him out of his reverie "I wanna check the map. Anyone hungry?" He pulled off the road near a lunch trailer and Ifan wondered what it was doing all the way out here. "It's possible that these country people only speak Welsh; so Ianto, can you get the food?" he turned in his seat and handed Ianto some cash.

Ianto resisted the urge to roll his eyes, they weren't _that _far into the country. It was quite likely the people in the lunch van spoke perfectly good English. Either Jack was an idiot or he was trying to be polite about ordering Ianto to do something. Or both. Henodded "Sure, what would everyone like?" But didn't Gwen speak any Welsh?

"Nothing for me, thanks" Tosh said, looking at the van with uncertainty.

Ianto got everyone else's orders while they all climbed out of the SUV. He went straight for the lunch van "Prynhawn da" he greeted the two men.

"Prynhawn da" they smiled at him but Ianto had a sudden uneasy feeling forming in his gut. He looked around at the surroundings; maybe he shouldn't have watched "The Hills Have Eyes", the night before.

The two men in the van could indeed speak English, it was necessary for idiotic English and American tourists travelling through. As Ianto waited for the food, he listened to the conversation of the rest of the team.

Jack, Tosh and Gwen were looking over a map on the SUV's hood.

"Seventeen disappearances within the last five months. Police are clueless."

"Now there's a surprise" Owen was off to himself a bit, he'd been glaring at the hills "No offence PC Cooper" he added with a smile. Ianto could swear he saw Gwen smile slightly as she turned away.

Jack looked closely at the map and put a finger down "The last known whereabouts of each one is somewhere around here."

"All within a twenty mile radius" said Tosh.

"Anything else linking them?" Gwen asked.

"None of the bodies have ever been found," Jack said.

That sounded eerily familiar to Ianto. _None of the bodies have ever been found._ A chill ran down Ianto's spine. He really shouldn't have watched a fucking horror movie. The burgers were almost ready…they certainly smelled like beef. He blocked out the memories that were threatening to overtake him and collected the food.

"Careful" he said as he handed one to Owen "they're hot" he added after Owen burned his fingers. He gave Jack and Gwen theirs "Sure you don't want anything, Tosh?"

"Really sure." She said not looking away from the map "A friend of mine caught hepatitis off a burger from one of these places."

They all looked at their burgers, in a moment of silence. Jack put his down. Wimp, Ianto thought as he kept eating. So did Gwen and Owen.

They had to drive a little further to the spot Jack chose as their campsite and Ianto let his mind wander again. There was always, he supposed the possibility that the Supreme Deity or Deities used science to create the Universe. If that were the case, Ianto thought with some amusement that He, She or They must have been on drugs when certain species were created. In 4000 years of living, Ianto believed that nothing really made any sense no matter how much science or logic one applied to it. By the time he got out of these thoughts, they were unloading the SUV. Ifan wished for the umpteenth time that he'd never met any of those blasted Greek philosophers, all this complicatedness modern life held was their fault.

"Okay, team" Jack said "three tents, one will be for the equipment, the girls will share one and, Ianto, Owen and I will share the other."

"And I would have thought you'd want the five of us all together" Owen said with that tone of voice Ianto found so annoying.

Ifan said nothing but he would have thought that Jack would want to be by himself so no one would see him not sleeping. Yes, Ifan knew the man rarely slept and he wondered why some of Torchwood's files looked like Methos did a whitewash number on them. Curiouser and curiouser. Now, _there_ was a drug trip.

Owen as expected complained as he and Jack got the last tent out of the SUV. Jack responded by saying something about how humans are the only race in the universe that camp and to "relish in your own uniqueness". Now how would he know that?

Owen grumbled as he "attempted" to put up the tent—Jack had ordered him to pitch in. "There's pieces missing" he whined in Ianto's direction.

"No. I checked" Ianto responded and he had a sinking feeling that they were being watched.

A few minutes later as Ianto was setting up the cots, he heard Gwen suggest that they all get know each other better, by asking questions and everyone had to answer.

"What are you eight?" Owen said and Ianto had to agree. He did quite honestly like Gwen, she was a remarkable woman and he understood why Jack hired her. But she did sometimes get on his nerves like a little sister would.

"Oh come on," Gwen said cheerily "it's just a bit of fun! Who was the last person you snogged?"

"You even sound like an eight year old." Owen told her "Who the hell says 'snog'?"

"Mine was Rhys," Gwen said with a smile.

"Yeah, well there's a surprise" sarcasm dripped from Owen's voice.

Gwen ignored him, "Tosh, your go."

"It's easy for you."

"Oh, come on spill the beans!"

Ianto came over and sat down next to them and wondered if Jack's version of mouth to mouth resuscitation counted as a kiss. He didn't really listen as Tosh told of how Owen was the last person she snogged and that it was because she had mistletoe. His curiosity peaked when Owen said that he had kissed Gwen but she didn't want to talk about it. Ianto figured she was feeling guilty because she had a live in boyfriend.

Then Owen looked to Jack who had come over during the Owen and Gwen conversation "Jack?"

Jack grinned that grin Ianto loved so much "Are we including non-human life-forms?"

"You haven't!" Gwen exclaimed.

Owen shook his head "You're a sick man Harkness. That is disgusting!"

Gwen looked around at the others "I never know when he's joking.

Jack laughed.

All right, Ianto thought, since it seems he's not counting it as a kiss…unless he's gone out since then…whatever. "It's my turn is it?" Ianto made sure to sound depressed which he was a little "It was Lisa."

An awkward silence followed.

Gwen looked at him apologetically "Ianto, I'm sorry."

"Sorry she's dead or sorry you mentioned it?"

"I just didn't think."

"You forgot" everyone forgets about poor little invisible Ianto. Well that was all right, he planned it that way. He just didn't think he'd be so good at it or that he'd regret it. As he and Jack essentially stared each other down, Gwen and Owen went to get fire wood.

Ianto broke eye contact first and looked around the campsite for something to do. He got up and went over to his pack and started to dig through it, resisting the urge to wither under Jack's gaze. Why in the name of Cernunnos did Jack make him feel this way? So young? Or was he just playing the part of Ianto Jones, twenty-something tea boy a bit too well?

Jack came up to him "Let's talk."

Ianto straightened up "Yes sir."

"You lied."

"With all due respect sir, that wasn't a kiss. I was unconscious, it didn't count."

"Unconscious? You were barely breathing, you nearly died."

"Ever hear of CPR?" Ianto couldn't help but snap, he took a breath "I'm sorry sir that was uncalled for."

"No, it's okay, you're still hurting; I get that."

"Do you?"

"You're not the only one who lost someone at Canary Wharf" for a moment Jack looked like he didn't mean to say that "and that's where your Lisa really died."

"I know that" Ianto said quietly, _I wish I didn't. _ "I just wanted to try and save her," _Nothing like that has ever happened to me before, I guess I wasn't prepared for it. You understand that don't you? _"The one you lost, if you believed there was the slightest chance of saving them, wouldn't you try?"

Jack was silent for several moments, what he was thinking, Ianto couldn't begin to fathom. Finally, Jack said just as quietly "Yes, yes I would" then he took a breath, grinned and pulled Ianto into a hug "now that that's taken care of, let's get back to work, huh?"

"Yeah, yeah of course" Ianto's wondering of who Jack had lost didn't last for long because Gwen came running out of the woods with news that they had found a body.

When Ianto saw the remains, it was all he could do to keep his composure and not start breaking out in a cold sweat. He'd seen this before and knew what creature could do that to a body. But he told himself, told himself that it was aliens, that it just couldn't be humans, not in this day and age. He knew though, at the back of his mind and deep in his gut that this would not be a case the others were prepared for. He didn't say anything to them, couldn't bring himself to talk about it, besides they wouldn't listen to him anyway. They never did. He just prayed that Kendal wasn't behind this, the main reason being Ianto didn't have his sword. At least that was his story and he was sticking to it.

Jack took a long look at the body and said "Owen, find the cause of death, Ianto put up some crime scene tape."

Ianto nodded and got to work.

"Wasn't killed here" Owen said after identifying that the remains were male.

"Why do that?" Gwen crouched nearby "It's not like they tried to bury him here."

"Maybe you disturbed them and they ran away" ooh, Tosh sounded a wee bit miffed at Gwen, possibly jealous of the obvious attraction Owen had for her. Interesting.

"Or maybe it's a warning" Ianto suggested, not that anyone was listening "Whoever's responsible marking out their territory." Marking out their territory? How archaic did that sound?

* * *

"Tosh, Ianto, follow the signal, find the SUV."

As much as he wanted to, Ianto refrained from telling Jack that they really shouldn't split up. Tosh had said earlier that this had all the hormones of a trap and yes, that was true but it also had all the hormones of a horror film. If they hadn't found that body though, Ianto would be comparing it to an episode of Scooby-Doo.

He also refrained from telling Jack that he was an idiot for _obviously_ leaving the keys in the car and not putting them in his pocket. And it was Jack's responsibility, he had been driving. Ianto found out later that it was apparently Owen's fault. Owen had his own key and must have left it. Why Ianto thought it had been Jack's fault was beyond him—he must be getting old or something.

Ianto and Tosh hadn't been walking very long when they came across another building. Every instinct was telling him to turn around and worry about the damn car later. Instead of course, he checked the tracking device.

"It's just half a mile up" maybe they could make it to the car without being captured.

Tosh took the device from him "At least we still have this" oh, someone was cranky "the rest of my stuff was in the vehicle." Maybe it was almost that time of the month.

_And I left my sword at home but you don't see me complaining, do you? _

There was a screeching in the distance. Tosh jumped a little "What was that?"

"Just a fox or something" yes, he was fairly certain that was a fox. He hated foxes, creepy little chicken thieves. "Check around back."

Tosh nodded "Yeah."

Ianto's bad feeling grew worse as he walked behind the house. This was not good, he needed to stop internally referring to himself as Ianto and get completely in Ifan of Cymru mode and he needed to do it now. At least he didn't sense any Immortals. As he turned the corner, he held up his hands when he saw Tosh pointing her gun. She sighed in relief and lowered the weapon. Ifan headed up the slope.

"We should carry on straight up there" he turned around. Tosh was no where to be seen "Tosh!" He took out his gun and wished that it was his sword "Tosh! Tosh!" he went back down to where he saw her last "Okay, okay" this was really not good, if anything happened to Toshiko…Though Ifan fully believed that women could take care of themselves, he still liked the idea of chivalry. And being in Ifan mode wasn't working, any other situation and he'd be fine, rock steady but this…this was too much. He felt something push him, but didn't see what knocked him out.

* * *

Ifan really, really didn't like this game. Before he even opened his eyes, he knew he was in some place dark and cold and very unpleasant. His first thought was that it was a dungeon of some sort but figured it was most likely a basement. He sat up and opened his eyes, definitely dark, he'd have to let his eyes adjust. But first he felt around for Tosh. She was nearby and thankfully breathing, still out cold though. He'd have to wait for her to wake up on her own—he didn't want to risk traumatising her even more by shaking her awake. He knew he wouldn't find any but he checked for their guns anyway. But he found a crowbar as his eyes adjusted to the light; he picked it up and sat on a crate of some sort.

A familiar smell hit his nose and it brought back vivid memories that churned his stomach but he ignored it. He didn't bother to try and find a way out, he had a feeling any exits would be locked and he didn't have a lock pick or Amanda. So, he just sat there and waited for Tosh to wake up and tried not to think about what or who rather, had put them down here. Because really, why would aliens use a basement?

Tosh began to stir, Ifan looked toward her.

"You know, I never liked camping" his voice came out a bit shaky. He hadn't meant it to "Don't bother" he said when Tosh began looking for her gun "they took the guns."

Tosh reached into her sock and brought out a torch "Charming place they've got" she looked around.

Ifan looked up "Judging by the sound reverberations and the air quality, pretty deep underground. Chances of rescue?"

"We won't need rescuing. Haven't met a cell yet I couldn't get out of."

_You're not Amanda,_ Ifan thought "What were they?" Why was he asking that? He knew damn well what they were and Kendal was most likely their leader.

"I don't know. It happened too quickly. You worried?"

"A little," Understatement of the decade Ifan. He figured he should tell Tosh his theory about 'they' being cannibals "That body we saw in the forest…"

"Don't think about it" she interrupted. She indicated a bulb that was hanging from the ceiling "See if you can get that light to work, huh?"

Was she trying to distract him in order to protect his "young man" sensitivities? Good Gods, he wasn't a child. But he stood up and began to fiddle with the light anyway. "You're used to this aren't you? That facial expression you all share when things get a bit out of control, like you enjoy it, like you get a high from the danger" Why was he sounding like a coward? No, he was being rational, Duncan MacLeod didn't even enjoy danger. Although he would probably be handling this a lot better.

"You want me to apologise for that?" she didn't look at him, instead kept looking around the basement.

"Don't you ever wonder how long you can survive before you either go mad or get killed or lose a loved one?" _Oh, I'm too old for this._

"It's worth the risk to protect people!" she looked at him then.

"And who protects us?!" Gods, he'd been Ianto Jones too long, this wasn't him. He wasn't some cowardly little boy. He was a warrior. He may like to avoid other Immortals because he didn't believe in the Game, but he was no coward. Was he?

She lowered her eyes and went back to looking around "God, I'm hungry."

"You should have had that cheeseburger."

"Not that hungry. What's that?" she shone her light on something.

"You've found something?" he approached her.

"It's just a shoe. Wait. There's another. There's dozens of them."

Ifan grew colder "Oh my God" there were in fact dozens of shoes.

"How many people have been down here?"

"And what happened to them?" Again, why the hell was he asking?

"Is that a fridge?" Tosh shone her light on what appeared to be a fridge. She opened it, stared for long moments and slammed it shut. When she turned around she wore a horrified expression.

"Tosh, what is it? What's in there? Tell me!" he approached the fridge.

"Ianto don't" she tried to stop him but he shoved past her.

"I want to know" He wasn't a child, damn it. He opened the fridge and immediately regretted his decision. He already had a feeling of what would be in there.

"That's why there was nothing left on the body." Tosh said "They need to eat. We're food."

Ifan slammed the fridge.

* * *

They examined the door they had found.

"Got three steel bolts, top, middle and bottom." Tosh said.

Ifan looked at her "How are you at calculating target stress points? Find the weakest point. Bit of brute force…"

"Nice thought, but it's reinforced."

Ifan thought he'd try anyway because he was a man after all and men just have to try everything. He kicked the door three times, breaking a few toes in the process, before a tiny peep hole opened. He stepped away and flattened himself against the wall. The door opened and a woman with a rifle entered. He tried to grab her but she elbowed him in the stomach and got away.

"Look at me, you idiot!" she said "I'm not gonna hurt you."

"You've got a gun" Tosh pointed out.

The woman held up her hands "I promise! I promise!"

"Okay, okay" Tosh looked at Ifan "Give her some space."

"Thank-you. Were you injured when they took you?" the woman held a hand towards Ifan "Can I see? I'm a nurse."

He flinched away from her.

"Okay. Okay, okay. Does anyone else know you're here? Have you managed to call for help?"

"We don't need any help." Tosh said.

_Yes, we do. _Ifan thought, _Gods, help me but I actually wish Duncan MacLeod was here._

"There are three more of us in the village" Tosh added after a few beats.

The woman looked at them both, "I can't help you. I'm sorry."

Ifan did not like the sound of that "What do you mean?"

"I've been sent to collect you. I've got to take you to them."

"Tell us what's going on" Tosh said "we can help."

The woman scoffed "No one's safe. Every ten years, it takes us again."

"What takes you? What is it?"

"The harvest."

Why did Ifan have a feeling that she wasn't talking about the kind of harvest he used to enjoy in his younger days? He tried to run past her but she stopped him with her gun.

"No, please, you have to come with me."

After a few long seconds, Tosh dropped the crowbar she'd been holding.

The woman led them up a flight of stairs and into what was clearly a sitting room. It looked like a regular house, except for the sheet of torn plastic covering an entrance to another room.

She indicated that room, "In there please."

Ifan smelled blood and worse. He smelled death.

Tosh tried to plead with the woman "If you help us, we can stop all this. Please."

"I'm sorry. Get back," she pushed them backwards.

Tosh began to look a little green "God, that stench."

Ifan and Tosh pushed aside the plastic and entered a kitchen. A kitchen covered in bloody hanging body parts. It was then Ifan felt the presence of another Immortal. His eyes darted around and his breath came in quick gasps.

"Tell us what these creatures are," Tosh told the woman "Do they look like us?"

Kendal appeared through the plastic, "How else are we gonna look?" he came through the plastic, his eyes flicked towards Ifan for a brief moment and then he pulled the woman into a kiss.

Great, Ifan just knew the woman was under the bastard's thrall. He tried to run past them put Kendal hit him hard in the balls and he collapsed to the floor. Kendal then roughly put handcuffs on him, behind his back.

* * *

Ifan clutched Methos tighter, "he then tied Tosh's hand behind her back, showed us that boy, Kieran, was it? Kendal said we were all meat and then went back through the plastic. I told Tosh to get ready to run and we stood up. Kendal came back in with a baseball bat and for some reason I was thinking 'stupid American sport'. Anyway, after he went after Tosh, his woman knocked me out with the butt of the gun. When I woke up, I found myself gagged with a bag over my head and with the inability to remember English."

"What?" Jack's brows were furrowed and he was leaning forward over the table.

"Sometimes when I'm out of it and a bit scared to death, I revert back to my first language. I heard the others come in, I recognised their voices, but I honestly had no idea what they were saying till after you shot all the villagers and Gwen was telling you not to kill Kendal. Jack, I was agreeing completely with you. Those people didn't deserve warnings and if I hadn't been handcuffed I would have been killing them all. Tosh said that they needed a hospital and I was thinking to let them all die. I was also thinking that Gwen would regret questioning Kendal and I was right wasn't I?"

Jack nodded, "Yeah, I think so."

"Some things you just don't need to know the answers to."

….

* * *

Ifan fell silent and began to shake. Methos rubbed circles on his back.

"Ianto?" Jack said gently "is there more?"

Ifan took a few deep breaths, "Kendal's been after my head for centuries, since, what was it, Methos? 735?"

"Seven _sixty_-five," Methos corrected "You're supposed to have a better memory than me. How were you off thirty years?"

"I must be getting old. He didn't kill me in the Brecon Beacons, only because you showed up when you did Jack, for which I am eternally grateful by the way."

Jack shrugged as if he saved lives on a regular basis and after what he had learned, Methos had to conclude that Ifan was attracted to the weirdest men and yes, Methos included himself in that list.

"I think" Ifan continued, hugging Methos closer still "that Kendal's plan was to torture me by slitting my throat first and then make me watch while he killed the others before finally taking my head."

Amanda squeezed Ifan's arm, "Tad, why didn't you kill him?"

"Too many mortals around, darling and I didn't have my sword or a lock pick so I couldn't get out of the handcuffs. It was really quite annoying because Tosh and I were trapped in that basement for awhile." Ifan released Methos and stood up "Jack, for future reference, if you ever get locked in somewhere, make sure Amanda's with you. There isn't a lock she can't break."

"Or a bank she can't rob," Methos deadpanned.

Amanda flushed with pleasure, "Thank-you."

Ifan kissed her forehead, "I taught you well. Now, it's awfully late, darling. Why don't you go and get some sleep? Come back for breakfast and bring Joe and what's-his-name."

"Duncan, Tad."

"I know that, but I'm allowed to be a father every now and then aren't I? You're only eleven centuries old."

Amanda stood up "All right" she hugged Ifan and kissed his cheek "Good night boys" with that she was gone.

Jack looked at Ifan "Ianto, do you think he'll come after you?"

"I'm sure of it" he opened a cupboard and pulled out a bottle of 50 year old Scotch and Methos wondered why he missed that when he was snooping earlier.

"Why though?"

"Back in 765" Methos explained "Ifan saved a bunch of people from being eaten. Kendal wasn't pleased."

"Why didn't you kill him then, Ianto?"

Ifan took a drink straight from the bottle "I wasn't sure I could win and I didn't want that evil inside me. If an Immortal takes in too much evil, he'll have what's called a Dark Quickening, makes him evil. It happened to Duncan MacLeod once. Methos helped him get over it."

"Long story" Methos told Jack "Though Mac is kind of sexy when he's evil. It was very disturbing."

"Is that why you didn't kill Kendal either?" Jack asked him.

Methos stretched "Oh no, I've got plenty of room. I'm just a notorious coward."

Ifan sighed "Methos was weakened by memories of his past. One of the Horsemen was a cannibal."

Methos sank into the chair Ifan had vacated "Caspian ate the brains, thought it would make him smarter. It never worked."

Ifan set the bottle on the counter "I need to think" he headed for the living room.

"I haven't finished in there" Methos called after him.

"That's fine," he called back.

Methos looked at Jack "What exactly does he do at Torchwood?"

Jack blinked as if surprised by the question "Well," he said after a minute "pretty much everything. He's the archivist, he cleans up, he makes coffee, keeps track of everything. He's the administrator essentially."

"He's the butler, is that what you're telling me?"

"Well" Jack looked rather sheepish "it's the position he begged me for. He looks good in a suit."

That was true; Ifan looked rather dashing in a suit "Yeah, but he looks damn sexy in jeans."

"Oh, I know" Jack leaned forward again, this time in a gossipy manner "that's why I make him wear suits. If he wore jeans all the time, I'd never get any work done. But truthfully, Methos, he keeps the place running. We'd be lost without him, he takes care of us."

Methos sighed "That's his problem. He always has to take care of everybody, drives me mad. MacLeod's the same way; boy scouts both of them. You'd think they'd get along better than they do."

"Are you and MacLeod together?"

It took a second for Methos to process the meaning of that question and then he burst out laughing, "Me and Duncan MacLeod? Hell, no. One, he's not my type, two, Ifan's the only Immortal I will ever love and three, Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod will NEVER swing that way." He took a breath and sobered "Though sometimes, I wonder about him and Fitzcarin. Besides, if Mac ever looked at me that way, he'd wind up dead. You might not have noticed but our Ifan is very territorial."

"I haven't really, I don't think."

"Well, it takes awhile to pick up on, he's very subtle about it. Anyway Jack, what I was getting at is that it's time someone takes care of _him_."

"You're right, he does too much. So, you wanna kill Kendal for him? I'll hold the bastard down."

Methos thought about this for a moment "While that's technically not against the rules as you're not one of us, Ifan wouldn't let us. He's one of those 'let me fight my own battles' people, also like MacLeod."

"What if we went behind his back?"

"That would really upset him. He wouldn't talk to us for at least a century if we did that."

"Well, then what do you suggest?"

Methos opened his mouth to speak when Ifan came rushing back into the kitchen holding a cushion.

"Methos, what is this!" he thrust the cushion in Methos's face "And don't you even think about being smart," he was speaking Ancient Welsh.

Jack looked back and forth between them and fiddled with his wrist strap thingy.

Methos looked at the cushion. It was where he had dropped a reheated slice of pizza. Oops, "It's uh cheese and sauce."

"Cheese and sauce! Methos I am going to kill you and kill you again! They don't make this material anymore and do you have any idea how hard it is to clean? Do you?"

"I'm sorry" Methos stood up, "Ifan, Cariad please calm down."

"Calm down! I have absolutely no reason to calm down! Jack, give me your gun."

Methos back away, "Ifan, ruining another of my sweaters is not going to clean your cushion."

"Who said I was going to aim for your chest?"

"Now, Ifan, surely I don't deserve that."

Ifan held out his hand to Jack, "Jack, give it to me."

Jack stood up and pulled Ifan into a very steamy kiss. Ifan's muscles almost immediately relaxed and he dropped the cushion, wrapping his arms around the younger man.

"Now, why didn't I think of that?" Methos picked up the cushion and set it on the table. As Methos watched the two, he was caught between wanting to try Jack himself and intense jealousy. He saw Ifan first, damn it.

Jack and Ifan pulled apart, both breathing heavily. Ifan took a deep breath, "What was that for?"

"To calm you down, did it work?"

"Oh yes, I suppose" he stepped out of Jack's embrace and looked at Methos, "Methos, Cariad, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled."

"It's all right, Dear. You've been under a lot of stress tonight."

"That's no excuse" Ifan pulled Methos into his arms "Do you forgive me?"

"Always, Dear. Do you forgive me?"

Ifan placed his lips over Methos's and kissed him gently "No matter what stupid thing you do my love, I will always forgive you."

"Wow" Jack breathed "You two look fantastic together. Absolutely fantastic."

Methos rested his chin on Ifan's shoulder "You two don't look bad either but next time a little warning would be nice. I wasn't sure who I was jealous of."

Ifan gave him a squeeze, "Jack has a habit of doing that to people. He can't help it though; I think it's ingrained in his DNA."

Jack grinned, "You bet it is."

Ifan released Methos and stretched his arms, "If you two wanna give each other a go, I won't mind. In fact I think I would enjoy watching."

* * *

**Over 5000 words this chapter. That's why it took me so long to write it and I had to watch "Countrycide" several times, while taking notes. Taking notes! Can you believe it? Now, if only I could do that in class like a normal person…oh, well. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review. I am going to endeavour to not take so long with the next update. I say that all the time don't I? Well, this time I mean it, I already have some of chapter 6 written. Oh and I'm also working on how Ifan and Methos met and stuff but I'm not sure if that will be in the next chapter or not. Wish me inspiration.**

**TTFN**


	6. Torture, Forgiveness and Annoyance

**Okay, this isn't as long as some of the other chapters but I got a wee bit of writer's block. I'm still working on how Methos and Ianto first met so I'm sorry about that but please bear with me. I'm also working on how Ianto's Torchwood friends are going to meet his Immortal friends and Joe.**

**Chapter rating: M and I might just change the rating on the whole thing.**

**WARNING: Contains being nice to Gwen but I think the first bit makes up for it. (which includes naked Ianto and stuff)**

**Summary: Jack and Methos decide to torture Ianto. Then Ianto apologises for his outburst at Gwen.**

**I hope you like my explanations for the dynamics between Jack, Ianto and Gwen. **

**Without further ado…enjoy.**

* * *

Jack grinned "Sounds good to me"

"Well then," Ianto moved back towards him "take off your coat, stay awhile."

"I can do that"

Ianto helped him off with it "I'll hang it up. Don't start without me gentlemen. Back in a tick" he left the kitchen.

The thought of what this new Ianto or real Ianto apparently meant for their "relationship" began to creep into Jack's head when Methos spoke.

"As I was saying before we were so rudely interrupted by the man who invented anal retentiveness and obsessive compulsive disorder…"

"What was that?" Jack looked at him "You mean he's always been that way?"

"Oh yes. Why do you ask?"

"He said that Immortals adapt to their surroundings, change their personalities—"

"Only on the surface, Jack"

"Okay, I think I'm confused again" Jack sat back down "From what I've seen, Ifan is so different than Ianto."

"Perhaps you ought to spend more time with Ifan of Cymru before you make such a judgement call. It's been what, six hours?"

"Yeah, you're right" Jack pushed his confusion to the back of his mind and stood up again "so what were you going to say?"

Methos smiled slightly "Oh yes. I think it would make him feel much better if he had us both at the same time."

Jack liked the sound of that—it'd been a long while since he last had a good threesome "Oh yeah?"

"Yes, am I correct in assuming that you're on top when you're with him?"

"Usually yeah. Am I correct in assuming that _he's_ on top when _you're_ with him?"

"Is it that obvious? But yeah, mostly anyway. It's weird, I'm older but he's the alpha in our relationship. So, what do you say? Let's give him a Jack and Methos sandwich" there was desire in his hazel eyes

Jack was getting hard "I'm in"

"Excellent" Methos came closer and with a flick of his fingers undid all the buttons on Jack's shirt "Follow my lead" he whispered

Ianto came back right then "Sorry that took longer than I wanted; I hung up Methos's coat too which was for some reason crumpled behind the wingback" his eyes fell on Jack's open shirt "I thought I told you…"

Methos put his arms on Ianto's shoulders and kissed him hard. Ianto's hands rested on Methos's arse and Methos moved his hands down Ianto's body to his sweatpants. Methos broke the kiss and stared into Ianto's eyes while lightly fingering the waistband.

Ianto let out a soft moan "What are you doing?"

Methos grinned wickedly and flicked his eyes to Jack and back to Ianto. Methos got on his knees and slowly pulled down the sweatpants.

Jack understood, at least he hoped he did. He took Methos's place at Ianto's lips, just as the older Immortal put his mouth around Ianto's very erect cock.

Ianto moaned louder than before and Jack snaked his tongue—Ianto held on to Jack's shoulders tightly. Suddenly, he whimpered and Jack found himself being pulled away and pushed against the counter by Methos who whispered in his ear "In order to relax him, we must torture him first." Then Methos's lips were on his and Jack vaguely heard Ianto growl "You bastards!"

Jack's mini captain was desperate to be free from the incredibly constricting trousers.

Then Methos broke the kiss and Ianto said "Hey, why'd you stop? I was just starting to get into that." His hand was wrapped around his own cock whose tip was shining with pre-cum.

Methos looked at him sweetly "I think we'd all be more comfortable upstairs in that king size bed of yours."

"Oh yes, I agree but just to clarify, it's a California King and …"

"Jack, you take his shoulders"

Jack grinned "Gotchya" and between the two of them they carried Ianto upstairs and into his bedroom. They set him down and then Methos forced him into a chair "Jack, there's a bondage kit under the bed, be a dear and fetch it out for me."

…

With strength he didn't often show, Methos held Ifan firmly in place who didn't even begin to struggle till he heard the word 'bondage' "Now wait just a minute, Methos. What are you up to?"

"Which one?" Jack was on his hands and knees looking under the bed "There's three of them, the fluffy pink ones or…"

"The shackles will do nicely I think" Methos said

"The shackles?" Ifan gulped "Methos, not the shackles, anything but the shackles" he struggled some more—it was part of the foreplay after all. Oh, he caught on to Methos's wicked little game quickly and he was loving every minute of it. He broke away from Methos's grasp and stood "If you two wanna torture me, you're gonna have to catch me first" he made a run for the door but Jack was too fast. Jack put him in a choke hold and through his blurring vision he saw Methos pull out his revolver from the bedside table. "Cnych" he managed to say.

When Ifan awoke he was sitting in the chair, arms and legs shackled uncomfortably. The key, he saw was dangling from a string tied to the ceiling fan.

"Welcome back" Methos grinned at him—he was still fully clothed, so was Jack.

Ifan growled at them "I am going to kill you both, I swear I will and kill you again. The least you could have done was gotten naked for me."

Jack chuckled "We didn't have time. We were too busy discussing Methos's delightfully evil plan"

Methos trailed a finger across Jack's cheek "And Jack threw in some delicious suggestions as well. So, Ifan luv, relax and enjoy the show."

…TORCHWOOD…TORCHWOOD…TORCHWOOD…TORCHWOOD…

Ever since Ianto had clamed down sufficiently from the night's events he had thought about what he had said to Gwen and felt horribly guilty about it. Dying had always put him in a foul mood and Jack being a hypocrite and the others (minus Tosh) acting like Jack had never lied to them had only worsened it. Then for Gwen to bring up Lisa, that had just set him off. The memory of Lisa was still fresh and was likely to be so for another decade or so.

The truth was that he did like and respect Gwen, he was actually quite fond of her; Like he'd be fond of a sister. They had gotten quite close while Jack was away and he didn't mind one bit that she'd taken charge. Owen after all had a tendency to be rather lazy in everything except his field of expertise. And it wasn't like Gwen didn't have a right to be wary of him after his deception. She probably felt hurt that he hadn't confided in her his secret like Jack had and Ianto understood that. There were many times he had thought of telling her, like when she had announced her engagement to Rhys.

Ianto had been the first one she told. She had come into work early that morning, a diamond ring on her finger and a smile on her face. She gave Ianto a big hug when she fond him needlessly tidying Jack's office. "Bore da, Ianto" it turned out that Gwen could speak very decent Welsh though she wasn't as fluent as Ianto.

"Bore da, Gwen, you're in a good mood this morning" he smiled back at her as her good mood was always infectious.

She held up her left hand and grinned.

"Gwen Cooper, is that an engagement ring?"

"Rhys asked and I said yes"

"Congratulations" he hugged her again "I know how much you love him"

"Yes, oh I've been waiting for him to ask ever since we moved in together" then her eyes fell on Jack's coat and her smile faded.

Ianto had to admit as territorial as he was, he really didn't mind how Gwen looked at Jack, and he couldn't blame her after all. And he'd seen how Jack looked at Gwen and knew (though he often ignored it) that Jack had feelings for her too but Jack had the ability to love more than one person at a time. All immortals if they lived long enough realised this with of course a few exceptions (namely Robert and Gina de Valicourt). Because of this Jack couldn't give Gwen what she needed, stability, a normal (mostly) home life and Rhys could. Ianto understood why Jack was the way he was because he was like that himself when he wasn't in love with a mortal anyway. He was always faithful to his mortal lovers, as was Methos. Ianto didn't expect anything from Jack which is why they had such a good time. Though he cared about even loved Jack and he had an inkling that Jack might feel the same on some level, he could never be exclusive to Jack and he didn't expect or want Jack to be exclusive to him. It was the same thing he had with Methos; they had an understanding because if they were exclusive they'd end up killing each other. Well, they would, despite them being willing to die for one another and loving each other fiercely.

Ianto had thought about telling all this to Gwen and telling her of a time when something very similar to her situation had happened to him, only he had been in Jack's position. Her name was Keelie, a beautiful little Irish girl just after Ireland had been taken over by the English. Ianto loved her at first sight but she had been betrothed to a wealthy farmer…

His thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of Tosh and Gwen rushed out of the office to tell her the news. He forgot about telling Gwen and went to make the coffee before Owen arrived.

This was why Ianto found himself outside Gwen's flat about an hour and a half before she usually arrived at work. He was going to swallow his pride and apologise. He waited until Rhys had left (and he thought truck driving managers wouldn't go into work this early but what did he know? He'd never tried that job before and had no intention of doing so) before he went up to the intercom to be buzzed in.

"Gwen" he said into the speaker "it's Ianto; I uh would like to talk to you if that's all right? I feel really horrible about what I said last night. You uh can come down here if that makes you more comfortable. _I_ wouldn't me in my flat after what I said. Or you can just listen, there's no one out…or maybe you're still asleep in which case…"

Her adorable lilt came over the intercom "Ianto, sweetheart, you're babbling. Come on up" there was a buzzing sound. She called him 'sweetheart' that had to be a good sign, right?

He took a deep breath opened the building's door. He took the steps two at a time. He knocked when he got to her flat.

As soon as she opened it he said "Gwen, I'm sorry"

"Come in, Ianto" she stepped back to let him in and closed the door behind him "and I'm the one who should be sorry"

"It's just, dying puts me in a foul mood and I just wasn't thinking and…" he realised what she said "why are you sorry?"

She led him to the sofa "I did a lot of thinking last night after I got off the phone with Jack and I realised that you had your reasons to hide this secret same as Jack. I know you're a good man, Ianto. And I shouldn't have brought up Lisa; I know how much you loved her. So, I'm sorry I acted the way I did. You were right to yell at me"

"No I wasn't. You had every right not to trust me. And what I said was out of context and truthfully I think you're a much better commander than Owen, sometimes better than Jack, quite often actually. I didn't mean to say those things to you; it's when I get angry I tend to not think clearly. It's how I was burned at the stake four times during the Witch Hunts. Long story." He added when her eyebrows rose.

"It's okay Ianto, really. Do you forgive me?"

"Do you forgive me?"

They smiled at each other and hugged. Ianto wondered just why he had bought the complete series of "Full House" on DVD. He may have been a neat freak but he was no Danny Tanner.

"I wanted to tell you" he told her when they pulled apart "when Jack was away and we'd gotten so close. I wanted to tell you so many times but we kept being interrupted."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I figured you were so good at keeping Jack's secret… I especially wanted to tell you that morning you told me Rhys proposed. But then Tosh arrived…" he put an arm around her in a brotherly fashion "I'm also here to invite you to breakfast at my place, I've sent Jack to fetch Tosh and Owen; I want you all to meet some friends of mine that are in town."

"Really? Are they Immortals too?"

"Everyone except Joe, he's a Watcher and I'll explain everything once we're all together. Amanda is my daughter, I adopted her when she was two; she's over a thousand now."

"Wow and you still keep in touch?"

"Not as much as I'd like but Amanda can't keep still for more than five minutes. There's Duncan MacLeod, her on again off again boyfriend—we, uh aren't exactly the best of friends. I think Amanda's the only reason he hasn't killed me."

"Why's that?"

"I guess I annoy him or something" Ianto shrugged "and then there's Methos, the world's oldest Immortal and my lover of two thousand some odd years. We're not exclusive" he said to the look Gwen gave him "it's why I understand Jack so well. Humans were not meant to be monogamous, Gwen, especially of the immortal variety."

"I think I can see the logic in that. So, what's for breakfast?"

Ianto stood up "Something that looks like tar if we don't get there soon. You are still in your pyjamas."

Gwen stood too "Don't worry, I can be dressed in five minutes tops"

Ianto pulled out his stop watch "If you say so"

"Oh you!" Gwen swatted his arm playfully and ran into her bedroom.

Ianto chuckled and began mentally preparing himself for breakfast and dealing with Duncan MacLeod. He remembered the last time he'd seen him. It was in Paris—

…HIGHLANDER…HIGHLANDER…HIGHLANDER…HIGHLANDER…

1997

Ifan never understood the allure Paris held for some Immortals. What was so bloody special about Paris? Now, Cardiff there was a city and Ifan didn't care if that was just his biased opinion. Paris was crawling with Immortals—too much risk of a fight. But Cardiff, Cardiff had so few Immortals that one could go years without running into one. So, Ifan wondered why Methos, the avoider that he was preferred Paris. And why, just why did that old cynic ask him there?

He rolled his eyes when he reached the designated meeting place half an hour early. There was another Immortal in there and Ifan knew it wasn't Methos. Methos was NEVER early, the word just wasn't it his vocabulary, where as late wasn't in Ifan's.

He took a deep breath and went inside, maybe it was a friend of Methos's. Ah, yes there was Duncan MacLeod, who had killed two of the Four Horsemen—Ifan knew the story from Methos. He neglected to tell Methos that he knew the younger MacLeod already. They didn't exactly get on well and Ifan believed Duncan wanted to kill him but didn't because he couldn't find a valid reason to. Ifan was extremely grateful for the Scotsman's code of honour.

There was no one else in the bar except for the bartender with a Watcher's tattoo—must be Dawson. Methos had told him about Duncan's watcher too.

"Highlander Jr." Ifan said by way of greeting and sauntered up to the bar.

"Ifan" he rolled his eyes

Dawson clearly tried but failed to hide a smirk "What can I get for you?"

Ifan smiled at the mortal and held out his hand "Ifan of Cymru, you must be Joe Dawson. I've heard a great deal about you."

"You have?" Joe shook his hand.

"Yes, we have a mutual friend,. I'll have a vodka tonic, please and Henry will have a bourbon—when he decides to stop pretending that I don't know he followed me from Boston."

"What?" Duncan had been sitting at a table; he now came up to the bar.

"Oh, Henry's my Watcher. I caught him his first day and the man claims he graduated top of his class at the academy."

"You know about the Watchers?" Duncan's brows were furrowed.

Ifan shrugged "Of course I do, I know everything. And Mr. Dawson, you can put those drinks on Methos's tab, he won't mind—especially after I pay it off for him. I owe him a favour" he added to the looks Joe and Duncan were giving him.

Joe smiled "You got it"

Duncan looked at him again "You know Methos?"

Ifan sighed "I am four thousand years old" he spoke as if dealing with a child, which compared to him, he was.

Another Immortal entered the bar then—it wasn't Methos. Damn it.

"You!" Richie Ryan pointed at him.

Ifan rolled his eyes "Oh not you again. Look, Punk, how many times do I have to tell you? I don't want your head so stop offering it to me."

"What?" Richie came closer

Duncan, Boy Scout that he was got between them "Richie, what's this about?"

Richie was positively red in the face, Ifan was finding it all very amusing but it would get old "Mac, is this, is this nutjob a friend of yours?"

"No" Duncan said simply "but he's a friend of Methos's apparently."

"Oh, now it all makes sense" Richie muttered "Mac, do you know what this freak did?"

Duncan sighed as if dealing with a child which technically he was "No, that's why I'm asking."

Ifan leaned against the bar "I think I took a parking space he was eyeing with that death trap of his. Normally, I wouldn't do such a thing but I was late for a meeting."

"At a Denny's?" Richie was getting livid. Young ones had such tempers.

"It was a lunch meeting. You know, you're awfully cute when you're fuming but I'd feel like I was cradle robbing."

Richie reached for his sword but Duncan stopped him "Mac, do you know what this guy's like?"

"Yes, I know what he's like but that's no reason to kill him, neither is a parking space."

"He did more than that" Richie took a gulp of beer that Joe had set before him

Ifan sighed wearily "I chatted up the girl he was eyeing" he told Duncan "and I _accidentally_ made him spill his coffee—"

"Yeah right" Richie sneered

"for which I apologised profusely because it was a sin against coffee and I offered to buy him another one but I think he woke up on the wrong side of the bed that morning because he challenged me."

Joe, Ifan could tell was enjoying this just a bit too much "that true Richie?"

"I challenged him, yeah but the jerk didn't play fair."

"I didn't kill you; I'd say that's very fair. I was trying to teach you a lesson about challenging older more experienced Immortals over stupid trifles. You quite obviously didn't learn a thing because you went on to kill Carter Wellan, a very good friend of mine, would have been a better friend if Haresh hadn't been so possesive--" Ifan stood up "Anyway, if you insist I take your head then I will do so if that will make you happy."

Ifan could swear there was steam coming out of Richie's ears and Duncan didn't look too happy either "Richie, I'll do it. He's right, he'd beat you" he looked at Ifan "first; you take that dagger out of your boot"

Ifan looked at him innocently "what makes you think I have a dagger in my boot?"

"You're a friend of Methos's, there's a dagger in your boot."

"Mac," Joe said cautiously "why don't we just drop this, huh?"

"Joe, I've had enough of this idiot"

"Mac, this isn't you; you don't kill someone because he annoys you."

"Joe, you don't know this bastard"

"Sure, I do, his chronicles are better maintained than Methos's and he's the only Immortal who's always known when a Watcher was following him."

Ifan couldn't help a small show of pride "yeah but let's not tell him I killed ten of them before one cracked—oops" he gave Duncan a sheepish smile

Duncan pulled out his katana "That's it, outside."

"Oh, but I don't wanna kill you either. It would put Methos in a bad mood and he's no fun when he's in a bad mood—makes me sleep on the couch and everything."

"What?" the three other men chorused

Finally, the presence of another Immortal and this time it was Methos. He casually strolled up to them. He took in stock of the situation, took a drink of Ifan's vodka and then said "Ifan, what is it with you and your uncanny ability to make people want to kill you?"

Ifan shrugged "I think they're just in denial, they really want me but are too afraid to admit it, what with being homophobes and all."

"I am not" Duncan and Richie chimed

Methos sighed and turned to them "Ignore him, he's Welsh, pre-Celtic at that."

Richie came forward again "Methos, do you know—"

Methos held up a hand "Considering I've known him over 2,000 years, yes I know what he's like. And it doesn't bother me;" he took a breath "I happen to love the idiot"

Duncan must have heard the clear sincerity in Methos's voice because he lowered his katana "_Love_ him? Really?"

"Oh yes. So, if either of you harm a hair on his head, I will not hesitate to kill you, no questions asked. What I have with Ifan, Mac is very similar to what you have with Amanda" and then right there in front of his friends, Methos pulled Ifan into a kiss.

Ifan put his arms around his lover and smiled." You didn't have to do that"

"Yes, I did. It's I why called you here, the fact that you annoy Duncan to no end is in some of his files and I also came across your altercation with the kid."

"Hey! I'm not a kid" Richie said indignantly

"Compared to us, you're a bloody infant Richie, so shut up"

Ifan chuckled and then he realised what Methos had said about Duncan and—"Wait, hold on, _my_ Amanda? _Him_ and my _daughter_? Oh no, I won't allow it."

This time Methos talked down Ifan "Ifan, killing Duncan would upset Amanda as well as me. You don't want that do you? Besides, Amanda's a big girl, she can make her own decisions."

* * *

**I really hoped you liked this chapter and if you all really want to see the rest of the torturing Ianto scene please let me know and I'll post it with the next chapter.**

**So, please review, tell me your thoughts. And because I love you all, I will tell you something about the story…ready? Richie's in U.N.I.T. Why? You may ask. I think he would look cute in one of those uniforms.**

**TTFN**


	7. Torture continued

**Firstly, I am so very sorry it's been over a month but writer's block was affecting me greatly for this. As it happens this chapter is just the continuation of the Janthos threesome a lot of you wanted to see. What do you think of that word, Janthos? I think it's catchy. Anyway, you don't have to read this if you don't want to, it's not even a real chapter, really just a post to say hey, I'm still working on this story.**

**Rating: M and 'I can't believe I wrote this, my face was red the entire time.**

**This is my first attempt at a graphic sex scene, so I don't think it's very good (or even if some of the positions are possible) especially since I'm a woman and therefore do not have any experience in how men have sex with other men. Oh sure, I've read stuff but most if not all has been in other fanfiction writer by other females. Okay, I'm done with my speech, if you do read this, I hope you're okay with it, at least with the dialogue. The dialogue is my favourite part.**

* * *

Jack chuckled "We didn't have time. We were too busy discussing Methos's delightfully evil plan"

Methos trailed a finger across Jack's cheek "And Jack threw in some delicious suggestions as well. So, Ifan luv, relax and enjoy the show."

"It's very difficult to relax when shackled to a chair"

Methos laughed evilly and Ifan found himself getting hard once more—Methos was really sexy when he was evil. Methos then began to undress Jack—slowly, annoyingly slowly. He started with the braces, sliding them off, peeled off the outer shirt and then the undershirt. He took a minute to marvel at Jack's hard abs. Methos then pushed Jack onto the bed and moved down to his shoes.

"My what big feet you have Captain"

"All the better to uh—something with"

Wait till you see his cock, Ifan thought but decided he wouldn't say anything. He decided he would enjoy the show. Oh yes.

Methos ordered Jack to stand up and began to undo his trousers. He let out a low whistle when he saw Jack's "mini captain" and he arched an eyebrow at Ifan as if to say "seriously?"

Ifan just shrugged and grinned.

Once Jack's trousers were off, he took over and began to undress Methos—again, annoyingly slowly. Jack's cock was at full attention and so was Methos's when Jack removed his boxers (Jack hadn't been wearing any). Ifan's own cock was painfully erect and feeling very neglected. This was going to be pure torture. Absolute horrible torture.

Methos pulled Jack into a searing kiss, clearly taking control—and Jack was letting him. How very interesting. And very erotic—this might just be worth being shackled to a chair in _his_ bedroom. Methos and Jack tumbled onto the bed, groins rubbing against each other.

Methos wrapped a hand around Jack's incredible member while moving his mouth to Jack's neck. Jack moaned in pleasure as the older immortal slowly sucked and licked his way on his body. Ifan couldn't take it anymore, he began to struggle in earnest but the metal cut into his skin—Methos had shackled him tightly. He felt blood trickle down his hands. Great, not only was he going to die of blood loss but there'd be a blood stain on his carpet. Those were very hard to clean; of course he could do it but still… He was so busy concentrating on not passing out; he didn't see where the lube came from. Methos squirted some on his fingers and began to massage Jack's arsehole.

"My goodness, you're tight" Methos murmured "I'm gonna have to work at you"

"No sweat" Jack rolled his head from side to side "I can take it"

"Can you?" Methos manoeuvred his fingers in a way Ifan couldn't quite see and Jack moaned loudly—Methos must have rubbed against his prostate…hard.

"Methos!" Ifan growled "That's plagiarism, you're using my moves."

Methos chuckled "I learnt from the best. Now, hush Ifan, be one with the chair" he then bent his head down and licked Jack's throbbing member like an ice cream bar—yes, Methos ate those very erotically.

Ifan whimpered, Methos had a really fantastic tongue, this wasn't fair. Gods, he shouldn't be jealous of Jack. He then remembered the key, it was dangling about a metre in front of him, if he could just scoot the chair…but how would he get the key with his hands shackled behind his back?

He growled again "Methos, you're evil!"

Methos stopped licking Jack's cock and Jack groaned in frustration.

"Hey, why'd you stop?"

Methos curved a corner of his mouth upwards "ready or not" he lubed himself up and drove into Jack's hole.

"Oh God!" Jack cried out

"Don't give him any ideas" Ifan muttered, vision blurring due to the intensity of his erection and the pain of the shackles. He willed himself to focus, to not pass out.

Methos pushed himself in to the hilt "Methos will do thanks"

Jack thrust his hips upwards and soon the two were in a rhythm that made Ifan's mouth water with desire. His own cock throbbed with need. Queen got it right when they sang "Pain is so close to pleasure".

Jack came seconds before Methos did and Ifan didn't even care about the laundry he'd be doing in the morning. Methos slid out of Jack and sat on the edge of the bed looking coyly at Ifan. Jack it seemed lacked the energy to move but Ifan knew he'd recover quickly and be ready for another go.

"What do you think, Jack?" Methos said "Has he had enough?"

"And what did I ever do to you two to deserve this torment?" Ifan asked

Jack propped himself up on his elbow "Probably. Ianto there's blood on your hands" he stood up, a bit shaky at first but steadied immediately "I'll get a cloth" he left the room, kissing the top of Ifan's head as he passed.

Methos stood, covered in Jack's semen and plucked the key from the string "Remember that year we spent in that oubliette in Burgundy?"

"1256"Ifan nodded "you landed on the spike and it was actually May 15th 1256 to June 30th 1257, so it was a little over a year."

Methos rolled his eyes "You are so anal retentive"

"Yes, I am, now, speaking of anal…"

Jack returned with a damp cloth and took the key from Methos "Do your thing, I'll clean him up" Jack moved behind Ifan and began to wash his hands but didn't unshackle him. But Ifan wasn't paying much attention, his eyes were on Methos.

Methos stood before him and pleasured himself, getting hard again in mere second. He then got on his knees and lapped up the pre-cum on Ifan's still desperate cock. Ifan moaned

"Methos, whatever it is you're going to do, I'm begging just do it and stop teasing me"

Methos stood again and straddled Ifan's lap, the lowered himself onto Ifan's cock, unprepared—Methos liked it rough. Right then Jack began sucking at Ifan's neck. There were so many sensations going on at once it took him a second to register that his hands were free. When he did he wrapped his arms around Methos's waist and stood. He carried him to the bed, Jack close behind. He positioned Methos on the edge of the bed so that he could stand over him easily. While he situated himself properly in Methos, he hardly registered what Jack was doing.

Jack had stuck two fingers into Ifan's own arsehole and was massaging him gently. Then Jack's cock entered Ianto and soon the three of them had the perfect rhythm going.

**Okay folks, I'm sorry but I just can't write anymore, it's too difficult. I'm gonna go work on how Ianto's immortal friends and Joe meet his TW friends. I hope this little bit satisfied you anyway.**

**TTFN**


	8. Meetings

**First of all, I am so sorry for the long delay, again. One reason is that I was distracted by Children of Earth as you can imagine. Another is that this was hard to write and it's not even as long as I wanted it to be. But I felt I'd better post something, let you know I'm still working on this fic.**

**This chapter was hard for a few reasons: One, it's where Torchwood meets Highlander. Two, instead of my long promised Ianto/Methos meeting flashback it has a Duncan/Jack meeting flashback. Three, I had to get into Duncan's head. Do you know how hard that is?**

**I will work on the Ianto/Methos meeting story, it's just I'm stuck so suggestions would be helpful.**

**I apologise for Duncan's behaviour in this chapter. I do love him.**

**Now as this chapter is so short, think of it as a transition chapter before the fun stuff (that isn't sex) begins.**

**Again, I'm sorry.**

**

* * *

  
**

Methos was bored again but Ianto had forbid him from making a mess—he wanted the house all neat and tidy for company. So, Methos just sat on the couch in front of the TV flipping channels. Despite the fact that Ianto had a really good satellite and therefore several channels from all over the world nothing seemed to be on except for toddler shows. When he found himself imaging who would win in a war, the Teletubbies or the Boohbahs, he turned off the television in horror. Instead he thought back to the last night's events or early this morning rather. Ianto's Jack was very talented and very flexible. In fact the Captain had told of a time when he and a lover had sex hanging from a tree—Methos wasn't sure to believe that or not. Jack it seemed was full of stories, mostly about ex-boyfriends, he hadn't mentioned any ex girlfriends or wives, but Methos hadn't known him twenty-four hours yet. There was plenty of time to learn about Ianto's mysterious time travelling captain.

The presence of another Immortal or two and a knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts. It couldn't be Jack and Ianto wouldn't knock on his own door. Ah, the gang arrives. Methos answered the door with a smile

"Amanda, Joe, good morning"

"Morning Methos" Amanda responded cheerily

"Hey old timer" Joe said with a warm smile

Methos looked behind them to see Duncan digging something out of the car's trunk. Connor was helping (or maybe Duncan was helping Connor). "Ah you brought Connor, Ianto will be glad to see him."

The two Highlanders walked up carrying a large box "Since when does he go by Ianto?" Connor asked

"Since recently. It hasn't even been a day and already I've gotten in the habit. Well, come inside all of you. Ianto's gone to fetch his new friends."

Once inside and the Highlanders had set down their box, Methos had to ask "What's in the box?"

Connor grinned "Something Ifan has been missing. It's a surprise."

"I see, well sit down everyone. I'm not allowed to touch the kitchen till Ianto gets back"

Amanda and the two Highlanders sat on the couch, Joe took the wingback and Methos gleefully sat in Ianto's fancy recliner.

"So, you're here for the antique thing as well?" Methos asked Connor

"Yes, Duncan and I have a booth together"

Duncan's arm rested around Amanda's shoulders "We're thinking of opening a new antique shop in London."

"So, what can you tell us about this Captain Harkness, that Amanda can't?" Joe used his Watcher voice.

Methos leaned back and stretched "He has a fantastic tongue"

Joe sighed "Anything but that"

"He's got a dick the size of a—"

"Methos!" Duncan chided "not before breakfast"

"Then can I tell you after breakfast?" Methos grinned cheekily at him

Connor chuckled "Oh relax Duncan"

Amanda just giggled and Joe rubbed his temples in a 'why am I friends with these people?' sort of way.

Then Joe said "So, what is for breakfast?"

Methos shrugged "No idea, told you, I'm not allowed to touch the kitchen till Ianto gets back. But seriously, Jack is just a bloke who has a habit of saving peoples' lives. You should like him, Duncan"

Duncan rolled his eyes and then said as if suddenly remembering something "His name is Jack? Captain Jack Harkness?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I knew a Captain Jack Harkness, he was at a travelling show Amanda and I went to in the twenties." He looked at Amanda "you remember that, right? You stole the money and left me holding the bag"

"I said I was sorry" Amanda said defensively.

A car pulled up outside then, it was soon followed by a knock on the door.

…TORCHWOOD…TORCHWOOD…TORCHWOOD…TORCHWOOD…

It was no trouble at all convincing Tosh to come to breakfast—in fact Jack didn't even need to convince her, all he had to do was ask. Owen was another story. He relented when Jack was forced to make it an order and even Owen couldn't say no to free food.

"Besides" Jack told him once the three of them were on their way "I think you'll like Amanda but tread carefully, she's Ianto's adopted daughter."

"I'm not seeing Ianto with a kid" Owen muttered

"Really?" Tosh said "I think Ianto would a great father"

"Well," Jack said, turning onto Ianto's street "he seems to have done all right by her"

Now, when Jack first had a conversation with Methos the night before, he had asked who Duncan MacLeod was (after all Duncan is a fairly common name) but eventually realised he knew the Immortal, knew him quite well actually. Jack grinned at the thought. The question was though, would the Scotsman recognise him? And would there be any hard feelings (and not in a good way)? Guess, he'll find out. He parked in front of Ianto's house, noticing that Ianto obviously hadn't yet returned with Gwen.

He took a breath and said "Okay, gang, everybody out. And be nice" he stared pointedly at Owen.

The trio walked up to the door and Jack knocked. Methos answered with a smile

"Hello, Jack"

"Methos" Jack grinned "This is Toshiko Sato and Owen Harper"

Owen crossed his arms "Dr. Owen Harper, thank-you"

Methos smiled at him "I think you and I are going to get along just fine, Dr. Harper and you, Miss Sato, Ianto speaks highly of you"

Tosh blushed "Please call me Tosh"

"Okay, Tosh, please the three of you come in" he stood aside to let them in.

Once inside he introduced everyone and as Jack suspected Owen's eyes were glued to Amanda. When the introductions and 'nice-to-meet-yous' were over Jack grinned at Duncan

"Hey there gorgeous, you miss me?"

Duncan stood up quickly, brows furrowed in apparent anger "You—you" he pointed at Jack.

Jack held up his hands "yes, me. How have you been?"

Duncan took a step forward but Methos got between them.

"Whoa, Mac, chill. I take it that it didn't end well the last time you saw each other?"

Jack sat in Ianto's recliner "I don't know what his problem is. All I did was show him a good time"

Duncan turned bright red as all eyes fell on him

"Duncan?" Connor chuckled

Amanda's eyes were wide "No way"

Duncan sighed "I might as well tell you"

HIGHLANDER….HIGHLANDER…HIGHLANDER…HIGHLANDER…

Glasgow, Spring 1924

The strong man had Duncan by the throat and was lifting him up. Amanda was nowhere to be seen—damn her. And unfortunately Duncan couldn't breathe to explain himself, to explain that it wasn't him who took the money.

"Whoa there big guy" one of the performers came up to them and put a hand on the strong man's arm "I saw what happened, he didn't take the money. It was the woman he was with, he had nothing to do with it, I assure ye"

The strong man dropped Duncan to the ground and walked away. The man billed as the Man Who Can't Die held out a hand to him "Ye all right?"

Duncan took the offered hand, despite still being shocked that earlier this guy asked him and Amanda for some ménage a trois. "Yeah, thanks. Duncan MacLeod"

The man grinned "Jack Harkness. Why did your girl leave ye like that?" he spoke with a Scottish accent

"She's not my girl and she's like that"

"Oh yes, I've known a few women like that in my time"

"Tell me about it" though Duncan was still a little nervous about the man's intentions, he felt he owed him something for helping him out "Can I buy you a drink, to thank-you for helping me?"

Jack grinned again—it was quite a dazzling smile, Duncan had to admit that 'I'd be delighted"

They went to a nearby pub where after ordering drinks, to be polite Duncan struck up conversation "I was born in Glenfinnan "

Jack arched an eyebrow "really? Ye don't sound like it"

"It's been awhile. What about you?"

Jack smiled slyly and leaned in and whispered in Duncan's ear, accent suddenly American "I'm not really Scottish. It's part of the cover" he sat back in his chair and took a small sip of his ale.

Duncan was interested now "What cover? What are you here for?" he kept his voice low.

"Investigating disappearances at travelling shows. Have ye seen anything strange at all?" his voice was Scottish once more.

"Not as strange as your act tonight. How'd you do it?" it had appeared that Jack shot himself, there was even blood and Jack jumped back up in a couple of minutes. But Duncan didn't feel a buzz; at least he'd been fairly certain he hadn't. there had been times when he didn't notice a buzz before, especially when there were other Immortals around. Amanda had been there and so had Fitz but he went off with some woman right after Jack's performance.

Jack chuckled slightly "A magician never reveals his secrets, Mr. MacLeod" if he was an Immortal he was obviously aware they were in a public place. Duncan went along with it.

"But why that particular act?" Duncan took a drink of his scotch.

Jack shrugged "First thing I thought off"

"You're not drinking much"

"Gotta be ready"

Duncan nodded "Never off duty, huh?"

"Nope"

The conversation soon turned to women and how difficult they could be. After a couple more drinks for some reason that confused Duncan to no end, Jack started to look really attractive. There was something about that smile. Duncan blinked and shook his head which made him a little dizzy "It's getting late" he said, Scottish accent slipping out.

Jack nodded "It is. Ye all right?"

"Oh aye" Duncan stood but stumbled as he did.

Jack caught him "Best walk it off, mate. Let me help you home" Jack led him outside, the fresh air woke Duncan up enough so that he could walk on his own.

"Thanks"

"Sure. Where are ye staying?"

"In an inn down the street but Fitz has probably got a girl in there. We usually get separate rooms but there were only two left and Amanda wanted her own" Duncan shook his head again which again caused him to stumble.

Jack caught him again—he smelled unbelievably good "Here Duncan, I know a place ye can rest. What did they put in that scotch?"

"Exactly what I want to know. Do you know how good you smell?"

Jack laughed "Do you know what you're saying?"

"I always know what I'm saying"

:"You sure? You're not into what I'm into Duncan. I can tell by the way you acted when I asked you and Amanda for a threesome"

"Amanda? Where is she? I could kill her"

"Of course if you're willing to give it a try, I can make you forget about Amanda tonight. But it's your call. I won't take advantage of you."

Duncan looked at Jack for several moments, considering the offer. Jack was very handsome and charming, no doubt about that. It might be nice to get Amanda and the other women in his life recently off his mind for awhile. He'd never been with a man before though—oh, what the hell, there was a first time for everything.

"Sure, why not?" he nodded

Jack grinned that dazzling grin.

TWHLTWHLTWHL

Methos nodded "Definitely something about that smile"

Owen attempted to suppress a snicker "Knew Jack could get a straight man into bed" he muttered.

"I always believed that was true" Ianto and Gwen stood in the doorway "I hope you're not planning on killing him, Mac Jr. because you can't. He may be immortal but he isn't one of us. Does that make sense?"

Methos patted Duncan's shoulder "Just don't question it. It's for the best"

"And anyway," Ianto began

"I wasn't going to kill him" Duncan said quietly

"Good because I would hate to have to kill you. It would upset Amanda and Methos, not to mention Connor. Anyway, let's start breakfast and then we can all talk and stuff"

* * *

**It's not my best this chapter. I'm posting it anyway and maybe I'll think of a way to make it better. Please let me know what you think. Much appreciated. Thank-you.**

**I think I'd better watch some Highlander.**


	9. We'll Always Have Thebes

**I am so very sorry for taking so long. But this was hard to write, first I had to think of what I wanted and then how to write it. It was difficult because this chapter contains the long awaited flashback of how Ianto and Methos met. It's not exactly what I originally planned but that happens some times. I hope you like it anyway.**

**Chapter rating: T**

**Chapter title: We'll Always Have Thebes **

* * *

Ianto introduced Gwen to Joe and the Immortals and then said "Now," he hung up his and Gwen's coats "who wants to help me and Methos with breakfast?"

"Sorry?" Methos blinked "me _and Methos_? Since when did I volunteer?"

Ianto looked at him innocently "Since you messed up my living room last night. And you love me."

Methos snorted "God knows why."

"How did you two meet?" Gwen asked.

"Which time?" Methos said "The first time when he tortured me and three of my friends or the second time when I fell in love with him?"

Duncan arched an eyebrow "Tortured you and _three_ of your friends? Now, this I have to hear."

Methos crossed his arms "Shut up, Mac."

Ianto smiled "Well, if the story can wait till we're all around the breakfast table, Methos and I would be happy to tell it."

Owen blinked "Wait, am I understanding that _Ianto's_ the dominant one?"

Jack laughed "You should have seen what we did last night."

………………

"I was in Gaul at the time" Ianto began once everyone had a plate in front of them.

"Can't I tell the story for once?" Methos interrupted.

"But it's much more entertaining from my perspective."

"Ifan" Methos whispered something in Ianto's ear and after a moment the immortal Welshman nodded.

Methos took a bite of food and then a breath before beginning the story. "For those of you that don't know, I was once an evil bastard to put it simply. I've since been reformed of course. During the Bronze Age I rode with three other Immortals and we were known as the Four Horsemen."

Gwen gasped and covered her mouth.

"He is reformed" Duncan assured her "and the other three horsemen are dead."

Methos nodded "Thank-you, Duncan. I killed Silas even though I liked him. Anyway, Kronos was the leader, I was the strategist. It was my job to figure out the best way to attack a village or city; my job to go ahead and scope out the target's defences if there were any. We'd been doing it that way for centuries. Kronos rarely went against my advice. This was one of those rare times. "

…

Kronos had been bored and he expressed his desire to travel north, further north than they had been before. He was interested in Gaul he said. Methos told him though that it wasn't a wise idea. They didn't know anything about Gaul's defences or if news of the Horsemen's exploits had travelled that far. And they knew hardly anything about the culture. But Kronos didn't care, they were going and that was final.

"I have a bad feeling" Methos announced once they were in Gaul and nearing a small village.

"You always have bad feelings, brother" Caspian sneered.

Just then they sensed the presence of another Immortal and they were attacked. It seemed word of their arrival had spread quicker than even Methos though.

When Methos came around he found his arms tied above his head and he appeared to be swinging from some sort of rigging. The other three were groaning with him.

A male Immortal paced before them, he was unquestionably Celtic and unquestionably good looking "Good evening, gentlemen. I trust you all slept well."

Kronos struggled and growled "Who are you?"

The Immortal smiled "Who I am is not important. What is important is who you are. You are the Four Horsemen and I have captured you. You should be more careful. Word of your terrors got to me weeks ago, as well as the direction you were headed. I thought it would be wise to be prepared."

"Why haven't you killed us?" Methos found himself asking and he found himself thinking, _of course I wouldn't mind if you ravished me Do they do that in Gaul or is it just a Greek thing?_.

The Celt looked square at him "I don't want to risk it" and Methos knew he was referring to the possibility of a Dark Quickening. "I'll let you go but if I ever see you lot in my territory again, I will kill you and I don't give a damn about the rules." He raised a hand and several warriors stepped out of the trees, brandishing their swords at the Horsemen. "I'll give you till sunset to think it over. My guards of course will keep an eye on you." He walked away.

Methos looked to his right and saw that Kronos was staring after the Celt with…admiration? "Kronos?" _I noticed him first._

"Why can't he be like us?" he said almost dreamily "I think he would make an excellent Horseman."

"Yes, Kronos, but what should we do?" _For crying out loud, you're a freak of nature, Kronos._

Caspian struggled but to no avail "I say we kill him."

"No" Kronos said

"What?" Methos and Caspian chorused. Silas said "Okay."

"I have to respect a man like that. We'll do as he says. Besides I'm bored of Gaul."

Methos made a mental note to check if Kronos was doing opium or something. When the Celt returned Kronos told him that they would leave and naturally offered him a position on the team. The Celt declined but said if he changed his mind he would follow the carnage. He then lit a fire and said that when the rope burned through, the Horsemen were free and they would find their horses nearby. Before he left he said "I want you all think about this, evil never wins."

Methos began thinking that he was getting tired of the Horsemen; meeting Cassandra in the desert a century later furthered that thinking. To top it off, he couldn't stop thinking about that Celt.

Not much later in an Immortal's eyes, the Horsemen were in Greece.

…......................

Duncan looked at Ianto "Kronos offered you a job? Seriously?"

Ianto nodded "Yep. Methos gave you the Cliff notes version though. I had them tied up for three days before I let them go."

"Yeah" Methos said "but details of the torture and what really convinced Kronos to respect Ifan are better on an empty stomach. Shall we move on?"

"Oh, yes" Gwen said "how did you two fall in love?"

Ianto smiled "Well, you know how some people say 'we'll always have Paris'? Well, Methos and I will always have Thebes."

"Just metaphorically though, these days." Methos said.

Ianto sighed "If you want to get technical."

"I thought you liked technical" Methos took his hand and kissed it. He didn't let go. "Thebes, Greece was a wonderful city, it was no Athens or Cairo but it had a charm to it, no other polis quite compared."

Ianto smiled and held Methos' hand tighter "I hadn't been overly fond of Greece at first—"

............

Ifan would have rather been anywhere than Greece, the Greek people were just so strange (and they said _his_ people were barbarians). But business had brought him to Thebes that day, business and some unseen force. It was the force thatdrew him to that particular inn in that particular part of the city.

The inn didn't have a steady name as it was somewhat off the beaten path. The sign of Hermes hung over the door which meant it was likely a haven for theives, or public speakers or possibly messengers and whatever else Hermes was patron of. Today however the inn seemed to be filled with some rather nefarious looking characters and another immortal. When their eyes locked Ifan recognised him immediately. He was one of those killers that Ifan had scared out of Gaul a few centuries before.

The Immortal's gaze went back to the plate in front of him and Ifan took a few moments to observe him. He had cut his hair, badly apparently, the style looked atrocis on him and blue face pain was gone. But it was him, Ifan was sure of it. Something else was different too, the other Immortal looked depressed. Ifan took a seat at the bar and decided to ignore him at least that had been the plan.

"Can I buy you a drink?" the Immortal came up to him but didn't sit down.

Ifan blinked "Sorry?"

"I'd like to buy you a drink. I have to admire anyone who can impress Kronos."

"Kronos? The short one right?"

"Right. I'm Methos."

"Well Methos, if you want to buy me a drink you can. I won't say no. The name's Ifan."

Methos sat in the empty seat next to him "It's nice to meet you properly." He ordered a drink for Ifan "what brings you to Thebes?"

"Not that it's any of your business but business as it happens. Do I dare ask what you're doing here?"

Methos was silent for several moments before speaking "I would actually like your help. Can we talk privately?"

Intrigued, Ifan agreed, just in case it was a trap he chose the place they would speak.

Ifan led Methos to a more decent part of town and rented a room in a nicer inn.

"All right, why do you want my help?" Ifan said once they were alone.

"I'm tired, Ifan, tired of killing. I want to stop, leave the Horsemen." He sounded sincere and the look in his hazel eyes told Ifan that he was.

"Why are you telling me?"

"You're clever, I can't just walk away from Kronos, he won't let me. When I saw you come into that inn, I thought maybe you could help."

"Why don't you just kill him?"

Methos sank onto the bed and put his face in his hands "I can't, you don't understand."

Ifan crossed his arms "Surely the pipsqueak isn't stronger than you?"

"That's not why," he looked up "he's my brother, maybe not in birth but in everything else."

"Oh. For a minute he was sounding like an abusive husband."

"Only when there's no woman around."

Ifan blinked "Okay, that is what we call 'too much information'." He sat next to him "what are you doing in Thebes or what does Kronos think you're doing?"

"Casing the city's defences and the like. He expects me back in the morning."

"Then don't go back. Let him think you got killed."

"No I can't. If I don't he'll come looking and he, Silas and Caspian will attack anyway."

"So then do you want to stop them too?"

Methos nodded "I just don't know how. I can't kill them, I can't."

Ifan put a hand on Methos' knee "what brought about this desire to stop killing?"

Methos took a breath "It started with you…"

As Methos told his story, Ifan could plainly see he was truthful, he wanted to stop killing and Ifan would help him. Ifan also realised just how attracted he was to the other Immortal, even when they had first met. Methos was in tears by the time he finished the story, Ifan held him close.

Methos had cried himself out, but he hadn't fallen asleep, though it was nearly dawn. He shifted in Ifan's arms "I should go."

Ifan stroked his hair "Why? You're in no condition to face him" he leaned Methos against the headboard and picked up a cloth from the bedside table. He touched it to Methos' cheeks and began to wipe away the tears.

Methos flinched and took hold of Ifan's wrist "That's not necessary. I'll just—"

Ifan touched a finger to Methos' lips "Of course it's necessary. Can't have you returning to camp looking all depressed now can we?"

"I suppose not. I can clean up myself though" there was so much pain and confusion in the older Immortal's eyes when Ifan looked into them. Methos looked so vulnerable.

Ifan kissed his forehead "Don't be silly. When was the last time someone actually wanted to take care of you? Now, Methos, just relax."

The confusion in the hazel eyes grew but Methos let his hand drop "Why are you doing this? I don't deserve this attention."

Ifan gave him a sly smile "It's really very simple" he moved the cloth to Methos' neck "I want your body and I'm bribing you with niceties."

"Oh"

Ifan sighed and rolled his eyes "No, you idiot" he set the cloth down and took Methos' face in both his hands "I actually want to help you. I believe you're sincere in your desire to stop killing. I believe you finally see that evil never wins. And" he leaned in closer "it just so happens that I do find you attractive but that's just a bonus."

Methos voice shook "Well then" he swallowed "you're not so bad yourself."

Ifan's desire for the older immortal pounded in his chest and everywhere else "I want to kiss you now."

"Well, I do like a man who says what he wants."

Ifan placed his lips over Methos'.

….

"I really should be going now" Methos said snuggling closer to Ifan as the sun shone through the window.

"Well, we wouldn't what the pipsqueak to worry" Ifan kissed Methos again "We might as well figure out how you're going to leave them. I suggest you start by getting them away from Thebes."

"What I was thinking. It'll be easy to lose Silas and Caspian, it's Kronos I can't get rid of."

"I have something that might help" Ifan got out of bed and dug in his bag. He pulled out a ring "this is a poison. It'll slow Kronos down enough for you to do whatever you feel you have to."

Methos stood and took hold of it "You mean there's poison hidden in here?"

"Yes. Methos, from what you told me of your role in the Horsemen, you'll be able to think of something to get rid of him. This'll help. Come back to me when you're free, I'll be waiting here for you."

"I will" Methos wrapped his arms around Ifan "I promise."

They kissed.

……..

* * *

**I imagine a great deal of you would have liked to have seen that love scene between Methos and Ifan. Believe me I would have liked to have written it but I just couldn't. I tried and I failed. That Janthos scene earlier took a lot out of me. I'm really sorry. And yes, as the story progresses I plan on there being more flashbacks to Ifan and Methos' early relationship.**

**If you don't know much about "Highlander" please feel free to ask questions about Methos and the Horsemen (That kind of sounds like a band, doesn't it? Methos and the Horsemen, I think it's catchy. Joe and the Immortals sounds catchy too ;)**

**And yes, I know that was probably a silly place to end the chapter but writers' block is getting to me again. I'll have a Torchwood and Highlander marathon later I promise.**

**Please review.**

**TTFN**


	10. Preview

**Unfortunately, this isn't a chapter per se. It's more like a preview of what's to come. You see, with 4 Janto fics at once my brain went on overload. Jack and Ianto have worn me out. I'm really sorry but I need to take a break from writing fan fiction for awhile so I can work on my original stuff. And try to find a job to help pay the bills.**

**I'm NOT quitting though, I have every intention of finishing the fics. I just have massive writer's block right now. So, to hopefully tide you over, here's what I want to have happen on**** "Immortality: Greatest Gift or Greatest Curse?":**

_Ifan's enemy Kendal, also know as Evan Sherman the lead cannibal will show up and probably kidnap someone. Possibly Gwen but no promises._

_Richie will show up and we'll find out that he's in UNIT apparently friends with Owen._

_We'll have more flashbacks to Ifan and Methos' early relationship and their other adventures. Like this for example:_

_He wouldn't talk when they used the thumb screw or the rack. He refused to give in, besides the rack was kind of fun. When they brought in the Pear of Anguish he actually laughed._

"_That looks like fun, when can we start?"_

_Then they called for who was apparently their best torturer. Ifan felt the presence of another Immortal. It was Methos. Ifan tried to charge at him but was held back by the chains. _

"_What the hell are you doing here?" he sputtered "How can—"_

"_My job" Methos said simply "I think the pendulum will do him nicely, what do you say lads?"_

_Ifan opened his mouth but Methos silenced him with a look._

_We will also of course tackle the question: is Immortality a gift or a curse? We will see that NOTHING can kill Jack. _

_Methos might say something like "No fair. Trade you immortalities." _

_Duncan might sputter "How'd you do that?" _

_and Jack might reply "A magician never reveals his secrets."_

_The Highlander Immortals will find out that Jack can have children._

_Darius might just make an appearance and so of course will Fitz._

_We might also address the mystery of "where do Immortals come from?"_

**This fic in particular has got to be my toughest one. I don't know why. I have access to all the necessary DVDs. I guess it's hard because Ianto's so different, I mean this is really AU to the point of no return.**

**I don't know how long it'll be, hopefully not too long. Wish me inspiration. I thank all of you who have reviewed, favourited and put this on alert. I can't tell you what that means to me.**

**If you have any suggestions please tell me.**

**Oh, and though I'm taking a break from my own fan fiction I am betaing for JB Minuet. Please check out "Not So Happily Ever After." It works with canon in that it's about Jack's healing process after COE. I know that's probably not something a lot of you would normally read but please check it out and leave a review if you like it. Thank-you.**

**TTFN**

**LadyA**


	11. Love and Demons

**Hello everyone. Did ya miss me? Because it's been so long I thought, to make it up to you I'd start with a flash back containing a love scene. That's right, a love scene, between Ianto and Methos. I hope you like it.**

**Chapter title: Love and Demons**

**Chapter summary: In flashback Ifan and Methos reunite after a century apart, they have some fun and they decide to go to the mountains where they don't have fun. In the present, Ianto tells some of the story to Jack—not the romantic bits—and Torchwood gets a call from the police about some weird drugs and U.N.I.T wants to get involved. The U.N.I.T. representative is someone Ianto knows.**

**Chapter rating: NC-17 and PG-13**

**Disclaimer: I mean no offence by anything the characters say or do.**

**Now, please enjoy. **

**

* * *

  
**

Spring, 765 A.D. On a beach in Wales,

It had been a century since Ifan last saw Methos; they needed a break every now and then so they wouldn't drive each other mad. But every time Ifan missed his Immortal lover greatly and every time he realised just how much he loved him. Ifan arrived at their agreed meeting spot just before the midday sun and waited patiently. Methos wouldn't be on time—he never was but that was part of his charm. Ifan loved him despite all his faults.

He was just beginning to dose when he felt the presence of another Immortal. He stood up quickly and sure enough there was Methos coming up the shore towards him. They smiled at each other and then ran into each other's arms, putting a century's worth of emotion into the kiss.

"I missed you," Ifan breathed as he pulled back ever so slightly for air.

"I missed you too, still alive I see," Methos' eyes twinkled "haven't annoyed anyone to the point of killing you yet?"

Ifan grinned, "I am as of yet undefeated and I plan to stay that way."

"I'm sure."

"You're still alive too."

"I try to avoid trouble considering I've caused enough of it before."

"Yes, well, let's move on to more pleasant thoughts," Ifan held Methos in his arms and looked into his eyes, "You have such beautiful eyes, Cariad. The sunlight makes them gold. I could get lost in them forever."

"And I would happily drown in yours," Methos whispered moving his hands slowly down Ifan's back, "Make love to me, Ifan. I need you, it's been so long."

Ifan placed his lips over Methos' and kissed him gently—he wanted to take this slowly and reacquaint himself with his love's body. Ifan snaked his tongue into Methos' mouth massaging his tongue softly.

Methos slipped a hand up under Ifan's kilt and pulled him closer, their bare chests touching and arousals straining against each other through the cloth. Ifan's hands slid down Methos' body and began to undo his kilt; Methos did the same for him. Once the kilts were off the two lovers tumbled to the sand. Ifan moved his mouth to Methos' neck and began to suck lightly. Methos moaned and wriggled beneath him, thrusting his hips upwards.

"Patience, my love," Ifan murmured, "I want this to be sweet."

Methos relaxed, "Yes, Ifan, yes. Take as long as you want. Just don't let me go."

Ifan propped himself up for a moment and looked deep into his eyes, "I don't intend to," he captured Methos' lips again "I love you. You're everything," he kissed his chin and began placing kisses all down his neck and collar bone. Then he took Methos' nipple in his mouth and massaged the other with his fingertips.

Methos moaned in pleasure, "Don't stop," he ran his fingers lightly up and down Ifan's back.

Once Ifan was satisfied with what his mouth had done to Methos' right nipple, he switched. Methos' member rubbed against Ifan's. Ifan then continued his kissing, nipping, and sucking down his lover's torso.

Methos' moaned, "Oh Ifan, Ifan, I won't last much longer. Oh gods," his body shook.

Ifan wrapped a hand around what he liked to call "the horseman" and began to rub and squeeze it. With his other hand he fingered Methos' balls. Ifan stood on his knees between Methos' legs, the man was very flexible. Then Ifan lowered his head and took the horseman in his mouth.

"Gods, yes," Methos murmured, "please."

Ifan loved the way Methos tasted, better than anyone. Sucking on the horseman was one of his favourite things to do with Methos. While he sucked he used his fingers to prepare Methos for entry. Before Methos could release his seed, Ifan stopped sucking and straightened up, "I want you to come with me."

"Yes, oh, yes," his eyes were rolling back into his head "anything."

Ifan gently pushed up Methos' knees and entered him slowly, both men moaning. Ifan moved in and out working up rhythm and speed.

Methos shouted, "More, yes, deeper, yes! Yes!"

Ifan shouted too, "Methos! Oh, Methos!" being so close completed him, they completed each other. They came as one, stars before their eyes.

Ifan collapsed on top of Methos, both sticky, covered in sand and breathing heavily. Ifan nuzzled Methos' neck.

Methos had his arms around him, "That was amazing, my love, as always. In fact, I think you got better in the last century."

"Thank-you."

"I'll have to repay the favour sometime."

"Anytime, Cariad."

"Though I like it better when you're on top. You make me feel safe. I love you."

"I love you too, so much," Ifan kissed him "what do you say we clean up in the water? Then find something to eat?"

"Sounds good, as soon as I can move."

* * *

TORCHWOOD…TORCHWOOD…TORCHWOOD…TORCHWOOD…

Ianto watched Jack as he spoke on the phone to U.N.I.T, they had insisted on being briefed on the Sleeper agent thing and had called with follow up questions. Jack normally didn't like to involve U.N.I.T but in some cases it was necessary.

"Hold on," Jack said into the receiver then put his hand over it, "Yes, Ianto?"

Ianto blinked, "Sorry," he came forward and set a fresh cup of coffee on Jack's desk.

"Thanks. Anything else?"

"Yeah, I wanna warn the others about Kendal."

"Good, I was wondering when you were going to bring that up. Go on, I'll be out in a minute." He went back to his phone conversation, "I already told you everything, Sergeant Richardson…"

Ianto left Jack's office, feeling very confused. Why did Jack have to be immortal? If Ianto had known that from the start he wouldn't have fallen for him, he thought. This wasn't supposed to happen, Methos was supposed to be the only immortal Ianto would ever love. But now his feelings for Jack were intensifying. How could he love two immortals at once? Two mortals, sure, even more than two, one immortal, Methos and a mortal, easy. Ianto could fall in love with a mortal and still love Methos because Methos would always be there barring complications of course. A mortal wouldn't last forever but Ianto could make the mortal's time wonderful—most of his mortal lovers had died happy.

When Ianto thought Jack was mortal and began to fall for him he figured he'd tell Jack the truth about him eventually. But then Jack wasn't mortal and Ianto got confused, he had to delay telling Jack till he figured things out. His plan was ruined when he had to go and die in front of everyone like that.

There was a bright side though, at least the cat was out of the bag and his Torchwood friends got along with his immortal friends and Joe. That was good. They all had a pleasant time at breakfast, Connor told Tosh the story of his katana and what Ramirez had done to get it. Joe played a song for everyone on his guitar, Owen couldn't take his eyes off Amanda and Duncan told Gwen about how he had met Bonnie Prince Charlie. Ianto was correct in assuming those two would get along. Around eleven Jack was getting antsy and insisted they get to work. Gwen suggested they all get together at the pub that evening if everyone was available. Everyone agreed. "Just as long as there's no karaoke," Connor had said, "Duncan can't carry a tune."

But this thing with Methos and Jack…what was he supposed to do about that? He was in love with Jack but he couldn't stop loving Methos. For the longest time he couldn't see himself loving any other immortal that way and now there was Jack. It's like his heart was being divided in two.

…………..

* * *

765

They had both fallen asleep on the beach but not for very long as the shadows hadn't changed much when Ifan opened his eyes. They washed themselves and their clothing in the sea and enjoyed it greatly. It led to more love making, this time Ifan insisted Methos take charge. Finally once they were fully satiated and clean, they went in search of food.

"I guess we can fish or something," Methos said "I'm in the mod for seafood."

"Me too," Ifan took his hand.

After their meal, Ifan took Methos to his hut just up shore.

"It's cute," Methos said, "small but enough. Why do you keep coming back to Cymru?"

"This is my home, I love it here. This is where I belong, protecting my people," he put his arms around Methos "I'd like it to be your home too, for awhile anyway, for as long as possible. I'd like, love to share my life with you completely."

"What are you saying?"

"Handfast with me, be my partner. We don't have to be exclusive," he added quickly, "it's something I've been thinking about a lot lately. We can still be with mortals but I want you to be the only Immortal for me, I will love you forever. I can't say that about anyone else."

Methos was silent for a moment, looking intently into Ifan's eyes, "So pretty much what we've been doing only you want to make it official by the gods?"

"Yes."

"Ifan, I thought we already were. We don't need fancy words or ceremonies, just what's in our hearts."

"I wanted to make sure. Sometimes you are so hard to read."

Methos kissed him, "I will love you forever too. Ifan I can love no other Immortal, no one else like that. You make me feel like no one else can."

* * *

TORCHWOOD…TORCHWOOD…TORCHWOOD…TORCHWOOD

"Everyone," Ianto announced once he had refilled everyone's coffee. He came right out and said it, "Evan Sherman isn't dead."

Three pairs of eyes were on him in an instant.

"What do you mean, Ianto?" asked Gwen "Yes he is. He killed himself."

Owen's brows furrowed, "He one of you then?"

Ianto sighed, "Unfortunately. He's of the evil variety. I'm sorry. I knew it was him as soon as I saw that carcass in the woods."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"What would I have said? I couldn't tell you it was an immortal cannibal. I tried to tell myself that I was wrong, that it was something to do with an alien. Kendal, that's his real name, is my greatest enemy."

"You still could have said something," Owen said "tell us you thought it was humans. Then we could have let the police handle it."

"I tried to tell Tosh when we were in that basement but she wouldn't let me talk."

Tosh looked guilty, "I'm sorry Ianto."

"It's okay, besides Owen, back then anything I suggested you wouldn't have listened to anyway."

"He's right," Jack had emerged from his office "we never let him voice his opinion, when he had one."

Ianto took a breath, "when an Immortal is in jail, suicide is the best escape, unless he's been given death penalty—if the country has one that is, in which case he just won't bother to try and appeal it. Normally."

Jack took a drink from his coffee, "See Gwen, you should have let me shoot him, then Ianto could have taken him out back…"

"No I couldn't. One, there were too many mortals around and two, that would be cheating. Besides, I wasn't prepared to tell you my secret. How would that have looked? 'Well, Jack I'll just dispose of the body' and as I'm dragging him out, I pick up his machete. What would you all have thought, especially when the lightning started?" Ianto rolled his eyes "Honestly."

After a few seconds of silence, Gwen asked, "Will he come after you?"

"I'm sure he will. I've feeling he might come after all of us. We did put a stop to his operation."

Jack sighed, "So, everyone be careful. Knowing how the mind of a bad guy works…"

Ianto finished the thought, "He'll pick each of you off before coming for me. Now, if you'll excuse me…" he turned and went down into the archives. Jack followed.

Once there, Jack said "Tell me about when you first met Kendal."

Ianto shuddered, "I'd rather not talk about the first time, but the second time we met was in 765 and Methos and I had just reunited after a century long break. I lived in a hut by beach in what is now…Fishguard I believe. Anyway, we decided to go up to the mountains for awhile. It took us awhile to get there as we had only our feet for transportation, eventually we came to a village….

………..

* * *

The mountain village was small, quiet and absolutely eerie. They walked close together but did not dare touch under the stares of the villagers. There was no telling how they would react especially since according to the cross on one of the buildings it was clear that missionaries had been through.

"I don't like it here," Methos stated "I have a bad feeling and it's nothing to do with the Christians."

"I know what you mean, but we have to stay here tonight. It's getting late and I hear there's a man eating wolf pack around here."

"Are you sure? These people are scary looking."

"Not all of them. I think some of them are scared themselves. Look at their faces. Probably scared of those wolves, villagers and travellers keep disappearing and what's left of their bodies is found later."

Some of the villagers did indeed look terrified.

Methos swallowed, "So, is that why we're here, Mr. I have to protect my people? You want to help them with their wolf problem?"

"Precisely."

"Have I mentioned how much I hate the countryside?"

Ifan indicated a man sitting outside a small hut, "He looks like he might know stuff."

They approached him, "Good afternoon," Ifan said cordially "My name is Ifan, this is Meical," he made up an alias for Methos on the spot. Methos was more of a Greek/Roman name and Greeks and Romans weren't very popular around here.

The man stood up, "I'm Brogan. You are strangers here." There appeared to be a pendant of some sort under his tunic.

"Yes, we heard about your wolf problem. We'd like to help."

"Is that right?" Brogan looked them both over, "I take it you'll be wanting to see the chieftain."

"Yes."

"He won't be any help to you. He's the one who brought this curse upon us." Brogan looked around, "come inside," he led them into his hut.

"You think it's a curse?" Methos asked.

"Aye, it could be nothing else. It's not wolves. The wolf pack used to protect us, why this village is Wolf Hill but they left long ago."

"When did the killing start?" Ifan asked.

"When he came, he killed the chieftain and took his place. That was when the Pack left."

"And who is he?" said Methos.

"He calls himself Kendal."

Ifan felt himself pale. Please let it be someone else. Kendal is a common name, isn't it? He swallowed, "What happened?"

"The Christians came, set up their temple—that's when it really started. They were the first to go, one by one. Kendal hates Christians but he let them stay, got their trust by pretending to convert. Then the killing began, started with their leader's woman."

Ifan ignored the sudden shaking in his hands.

"Everyone thinks it's wolves or some other beast," Brogan continued "But I don't think so."

"What do you think?" Ifan said.

"It's a curse of demons," he revealed his pendant, it was the face of the Green Man "I think we are being punished."

Ifan put a hand on his shoulder, "Fear not, I am a druid and I will vanquish these demons."

Just then a commotion came from outside, another body had been found. Ifan and Methos decided to investigate.

"Demons," Methos said as they made their way to the body, "seriously?"

"You never know. I'd rather it be demons, personally."

"Well, I've never seen one."

"Doesn't mean they don't exist. Come on, they said the body was behind these rocks," he rounded the corner, "Great Goddess," he breathed and put a hand to his mouth. It wasn't a body, it a carcass, hardly more than bloody bones.

Methos came up beside him and paled, "Oh gods," he began to shake and leaned on Ifan for support.

"Wolves didn't do that," Ifan said "Methos, Cariad, have you seen this before? What creature can strip a human of its flesh like that?"

Methos took a breath, "humans, Ifan, other humans."

"So that's what it looks like. Do you think it's your Caspian?"

Methos glared at him, "He is not mine and wouldn't be that wasteful."

"Well," Ifan swallowed "I guess it's time we talk to this Kendal."

….

* * *

As they approached Kendal's hut they felt the presence of another Immortal and just as Ifan feared, the Kendal he knew and detested emerged.

"Hello Kendal," Ifan said as nicely as he could.

Kendal smiled and looked even more evil than he had the last time, "Ifan, how nice to see you again. Have you reconsidered my offer?"

Ifan narrowed his eyes, "You killed a Druidess, I haven't given it a second thought."

"What a pity," his eyes were the eyes of a predator "who's your friend?"

Methos gulped, "My name is Methos."

Kendal's wicked smile widened, "Oh yes, I know about you. Caspian is a good friend."

"Of course he is," Methos muttered "that figures."

Kendal came closer to them "What are you doing here?"

Ifan ignored the shivers down his spine, "We heard that people were disappearing from your village. We'd like to help."

"We don't need help," Kendal kept his hand on his sword; "It's just wolves."

"No," Ifan said "Wolves would have ripped that carcass apart. All the bones are still there."

"Perhaps they weren't that hungry. We don't like strangers in our village."

"That much is obvious but be that as it may, we've no where else to go this night. May we stay for the night? Brogan has offered us his floor."

"That madman," Kendal spat "be gone when the sunrises." Kendal went back into his hut.

"He did it," Methos said as they made their way back to Brogan's place "It's in his eyes."

"Yes, I saw that."

"Can't we just leave tonight?"

"We have to stop him before anyone else dies. Do you see any children here? Where are the children?"

"Probably eaten. Have you see the looks on some of these people? Kendal's not the only one killing."

TORCHWOOD…TORCHWOOD…TORCHWOOD…TORCHWOOD

Jack touched his Bluetooth, "Yeah Gwen? Okay," he looked at Ianto "the story will have to wait. Cops might have something for us. You wanna come?"

Ianto nodded, "I better. Just in case Kendal shows up. And hey, in a few days we have to wake Tommy."

"Oh yeah. I'll have Owen get things ready. And what is it with you and psychos wanting you to join them?"

"How'd you figure that's what Kendal was referring to?"

Jack shrugged, "Call it a hunch."

"I don't know, must be my charm."

…

* * *

Gwen's old partner, Andy showed them a young man confined in a cell. His arms were restrained but he was completely tripping out like he wa son LSD or PCP or something. He was spinning around like a deranged tea cup from Disneyland. He was also babbling incoherently. As interesting as it was, Ianto couldn't help but wonder why prison cells had gotten so comfortable over the years. Wasn't prison supposed to be for punishment?

Jack looked at Andy, "And you're showing him to us, why? He's on drugs, big deal."

"Really Andy," Gwen said.

"It's the drugs we found on him why I called you. Follow me."

Andy took them to the evidence room and held up a bag containing packets of a powdery substance that was glowing neon blue.

Jack took the bag, "Oh, well, okay then. Great."

Ianto felt the presence of another Immortal. He turned and what he saw shocked him, "Oh you're kidding me."

Jack and Gwen turned too.

"Who the hell are you?" Jack said "We don't nee U.N.I.T."

"I'm Sergeant Ryan Richardson, we spoke earlier Captain. U.N.I.T will be taking this case."

…………

* * *

**Points to anyone who knows who "Ryan Richardson" is, as if it isn't obvious.**

**So, please tell me what you think.**

**Coming up on "Immortality": **

"_**Does your tattoo mean anything?" Gwen indicated Joe's watcher tattoo on his wrist.**_

"_**Yeah," Joe said "it's the Watchers' insignia. All watchers have one."**_

"_**My fiancé, Rhys has one just like it."**_

_**Ianto spat out his ale, "What?"**_

**And maybe some death stories.**

**Please review.**

**TTFN**


	12. Of Death and Karaoke

**Hey gang, here's the next chapter. I hope you like.**

**Chapter title: Of Death and Karaoke**

**Author's note: Please remember that in this universe Richie Ryan is not dead. In fact in my universe "Archangel" and everything after did not happen, except "Indiscretions" because I love that episode.**

**Warning: There is some goofiness in this chapter but we need some goofiness before the serious stuff starts.**

**Disclaimer: The John Barrowman Opryland incident mentioned can be found in his biography **_**Anything Goes**_**. You'll see what I mean. My apologies to Mr. Barrowman for bringing it up, not that he would ever read this. Even if he was ever so inclined to read fanfiction, I doubt he would know anything about "Highlander" which is just sad. I also do not own the songs sung in this chapter. That's right I said songs.**

**I don't own Roger Daltrey either, yes I mention him too.**

**Yes, I'm crazy. Wait till you see the next couple chapters of "Not Unbreakable" if you read that.**

**BTW, this is a long chapter.**

**Without further ado.**

**

* * *

**

Ianto crossed his arms, "What for?" he refrained from calling Richie 'punk,' though it was probably in his voice.

Richie glanced at him briefly and then said to Jack, "Maybe we should talk privately, Captain."

"Gwen and Ianto are on my team. Anything you say to me you can say in front of them."

Richie nodded, "Whatever you say, Captain."

Begrudgingly, Andy found them a room to talk in and left them alone. Ianto figured it was because he fell for Gwen's puppy eyes.

"_Ryan Richardson_?" Ianto had to say "How very creative," he made sure to sound sarcastic.

Richie blinked, "Uh, what?"

"It's okay, they know about me. We can talk freely."

"Whoa," Jack said, "He's one of you?"

"Yes, Richie Ryan's his name," to Richie Ianto said "I was killed by a raxa-raxa-whatchymacallit last night."

"Raxacoricofallapatorian," Jack said.

"Whatever. So, Richie, what's up?"

Richie sighed, "It's an alien drug ring; we've been following it for some time. We've traced it here. This stuff," he held up the bag "mimics LSD and other human drugs when taken in small amounts. When someone takes too much though they start to turn blue and go on a rampage, killing in some cases. Almost like someone on PCP."

"LSD is wild," Ianto said "Red sounds really weird," he smiled as everyone stared at him "Sorry, drugs get me thinking about Woodstock. So, Richie, I see you've matured. Why U.N.I.T though? Although, you do look very cute in that red cap."

Richie rolled his eyes, "You haven't changed. Still annoying I see."

Ianto mocked a gasp, "Richie you wound me. You know I only tease you because you're cute."

Jack furrowed his eyebrows, "You don't tease me."

"I'm sorry sir but you're not cute, you're hot. I don't tease hot, I fuck hot."

"Oh my god," Gwen shut her eyes "Ianto, I can't believe you said that."

Richie's cheeks were as red as his cap, "I can."

"Well, Duncan's hot," Ianto continued "but something about his personality makes him cute."

"Does he have to be here?" Richie said to Jack.

Jack sighed, "Ianto, if you think you're going to continue to annoy Richie, you can go wait in the car."

Ianto thought about it for a minute, "All right, I'll go do that," he left the room and headed back to the car.

* * *

He was of course on complete alert for other Immortals, not that he was paranoid or anything—that was Methos' job. He leaned against the SUV and yawned, he was exhausted after last night. Maybe he'd take a quick nap in the car, but first he had a call to make. He dialled his watcher's number.

Ifan of Cymru's current watcher had lasted the longest of all his watchers in the past one thousand years. It wasn't as impressive as it sounded as he had caught Henry Michaels on his first day over a decade before. Henry was still his watcher because he agreed to Ianto's terms and was the most athletic watcher Ifan had had in a long while. Henry had passed all his tests with flying colours and Ifan liked the guy. Henry was gay but not flamboyant about it and he was devoted to his partner, Alan. As soon as Ianto found out Henry was taken he ceased his sincere flirting—Henry was rather handsome. Henry had also agreed not to mention Torchwood in his reports, especially since he was so freaked out by the alien thing he was pretty much in denial anyway. To the Watchers Ifan of Cymru both worked at a tourist shop and was a secretary for a special ops group. Ianto also respected Henry because he was the first not to be intimidated by him and he refused to gossip about other Immortals.

Today though, Ianto hoped Henry would break that rule. After a few rings Henry answered, out of breath and sounding irritated.

"Yes Ifan?"

Ianto bit back a chuckle, "Hello, Henry am I interrupting anything? A little afternoon delight perhaps? And how many times do I have to tell you to call me Ianto?"

"It's Alan's day off. What to you want?"

Ianto got right down to it, "Kendal's escaped from jail. I'm asking you to check and see if he's been spotted and if he's around here."

"This is a first, you never ask me to break the one rule I haven't broken."

"I know and I'm sorry, but I need this information."

Henry sighed, "I'm not your personal rolodex Ianto. You know I can't interfere with stuff like that. Isn't Dawson in town?"

"Yeah but he's not _my_ watcher. Besides you twat, didn't you tell me that after Kendal was arrested in the countryside you were ordered to keep an eye on him?" Ianto could almost hear Henry cringe.

"Fuck, oh yeah, damn it all to hell. Why am I just now hearing about this?"

"You tell me, you're the watcher. Henry, Kendal will come after me but he will go after my friends first."

"All right, I'll let you know when I find something."

"Thank-you, that's all I ask."

* * *

TORCHWOOD…TORCHWOOD…

Ianto declined to assist in the alien drug bust—it was too risky. He told Jack that if he somehow ingested that stuff it would not be good—Ianto and drugs did not mix well. He was not a nice person high on drugs.

"You must be high all the time," Richie muttered.

Ianto glared at him, "Your head is only still attached because Amanda is fond of you."

Jack sighed, "Okay, Gwen and I will help Richie. We'll meet everyone at the pub later."

Ianto shook his head, "We can't talk freely at the pub; we'll have drinks and karaoke at my place."

"But Connor said—" Gwen began.

"I know," Ianto smiled wickedly, "and that is exactly why we'll do karaoke."

…..

* * *

That evening Ianto left work early to make sure his house was in order. Surprisingly, it was; nothing was out of place and it even looked like Methos had cleaned. Something must have been wrong. The immortal in question was sitting on the couch listening to Tom Jones' "Sex Bomb."

"Perfect timing," Methos said "song started just as you walked in."

Ianto sat next to him, "Something bothering you? It's too clean in here."

Methos interlaced his fingers with Ianto's, "I'm worried about you."

"Why?"

"Kendal."

"I'll be fine, I got Henry checking where he was seen last. Besides, I've been practising."

Methos sighed, "I've no doubt you can beat him."

"Then what are you worried about?"

"I don't want to lose you."

Ianto blinked, "You just said…"

Methos met his eyes, "You know what I mean."

"That won't happen."

"Won't it? I know you don't like to hear it but you're like Duncan, you have this penchant for killing every evil immortal that crosses your path."

"That's not true, I didn't kill you," as soon as it came out of his mouth, Ianto regretted saying it, "I'm sorry, I…"

"I deserved that but I meant since then even though you claim to avoid fights."

"I have been," Ianto let go of Methos' hand and stood, "it's been over a century since I last took a head."

Methos stood too, "and you've been teetering ever since, one more…"

"You can't know that!" Ianto snapped.

Methos flinched but didn't move, "You have been fighting it for one hundred and twenty years, Ifan. If you kill Kendal you will lose the fight."

"I will not," Ianto took a breath, "I'm sorry I shouted. Methos, cariad, I appreciate your concern but I'll be fine."

"You didn't fight him in 765 because you were afraid of a Dark Quickening."

"No I wasn't."

"What?"

"I lied," Ianto said quietly.

"You what?"

"I lied okay! I lied to you. I didn't fight him because I honestly didn't think I was strong enough."

Methos sank back onto the couch, "You lied to me? After what we swore that year?"

"I'm sorry."

"Why did you lie?"

"I didn't want you to think I was a coward by running away."

Methos shot up again, "You didn't want _me_ to think _you_ were a coward? Ifan, how many times did I say we should leave that fucking village and forget that psychopath? He told us to be gone in the morning but you had to be all fucking noble! We shouldn't have even gone through there. I said we should turn around but no, you had to be Mr. I must protect my people!"

Ianto was about to respond when Jack walked into the living room.

"Is everything okay? I didn't have my translator on."

Ianto turned to look at him, "Yes, fine, what are you doing here?" his voice came out sharper than he intended. He took a breath, "I'm sorry, we were just having a discussion."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Uh huh, I'm not your five year old son, but if it's private it's private. You don't have to tell me. Anyway, the door was unlocked, I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not; you finish that alien drug thing already?"

"Yeah, it pains me to say it but U.N.I.T knew what they were doing. I invited Richie to the party, that okay?"

Ianto sighed, "I suppose so."

"Richie?" Methos asked, "Our Richie?"

"He's apparently in U.N.I.T, don't ask me. So, Jack, did you come to help get things ready?"

"If you like, I'm also here to hear the rest of the story."

"Oh, right."

"What story?" Methos asked.

Ianto answered simply, "765."

"Then I will be in the other room," he made to leave but Ianto stopped him.

"You were there; you can help tell the story."

With a huff, Methos sat back down.

"Well," Ianto began "neither one of use got much sleep that night…"

Methos scoffed, "that's an understatement. I kept having nightmares."

….

* * *

765

The moon was a touch past her peak when Methos woke for the fifth time in a cold sweat and breathing heavily.

Ifan wrapped his arms around him, "Who was it this time?"

Methos buried his face in Ifan's tunic, "Caspian again and all the bodies and skeletons. We were such monsters."

"At least you didn't eat any human flesh, did you?"

Methos shook his head, "Not my taste."

Ifan moved to look in his eyes in the dim lighting, the moon was full that night, "But that means you tasted it."

"Kronos made me; said we all had to try so Caspian wouldn't throw a tantrum. I spat it out, it was disgusting and I was sick for a week."

Ifan stared at him, "What kind of freakish family were you? Don't answer that. Now, try and…" he yawned.

Methos gently pushed him to the floor, "You get some sleep; I'll keep watch for awhile."

Ifan fell asleep immediately but his sleep was plagued with visions of the past—from the last time he'd met Kendal, thirty years before.

….

* * *

At this point Jack interjected, "what did happen the first time you met him?"

Ianto narrowed his eyes, "I said I didn't want to talk about that."

"I actually don't know that story either," Methos said "you never told me."

Ianto sighed, "I suppose it is important. Maybe later, now, let's work while we talk. We need to order pizza and find my karaoke machine. Methos can I trust you to bring some drinks up from the basement?" he paused "actually, Methos I need to run to the Tesco, can you take over the story?"

"Sure darling," Methos kissed his cheek, "I'm sorry about earlier."

"It's okay."

….

* * *

Once Ianto was out the door, Methos sighed heavily, "He is so incorrigible sometimes."

"I won't ask," Jack said.

"Oh, he doesn't like me worrying about him. Come on, help me get the drinks out of the torture chamber and I'll finish telling the original 'The Hills Have Eyes."

Jack shuddered, "Hated that movie."

"Anyway, I wanted to do as Kendal said and get the hell out but Ifan who might as well be the Welsh version of Duncan insisted on stopping the psychopath. He enlisted Brogan's help to find out which of the remaining villagers were followers of Kendal. Then we pretended to leave that morning. We hid out in the woods…"

……….

* * *

Methos was still a touch unclear as to what Ifan's plan was exactly. He was still rather new to this thwarting evil thing as opposed to planning it. Methos had been quite good at being evil so he knew how men like Kendal worked especially if he was friends with Caspian. But Methos had distanced himself from that mindset for so long he was afraid to go near it again. And if Kendal knew Caspian then he might know how Methos worked. Unlikely though, Caspian was an idiot…and that was being nice.

"Are you all right, Methos?" Ifan asked suddenly, "you seem to be brooding."

"I was just thinking. If Caspian's told Kendal about me than he might, MIGHT know what to expect from me."

"I don't see how, Caspian must have thought you were still evil last time you saw him."

"Oh gods," Methos sank to the ground "if we let Kendal live he'll tell Caspian I'm still alive."

"I bet Kendal was Caspian's student," Ifan sat next to him.

"Probably," Methos groaned.

Ifan leaned against a tree, "Perhaps if you'd killed them back then Kendal wouldn't be a problem today."

"You know I couldn't."

"Think Kronos is out of his well yet?"

Methos glared at him, "Shut up."

"That well on Ios isn't deep, I've seen it. If you couldn't kill him then you should have put him in a deeper well. He'll escape one day, if he hasn't already."

Methos snapped, grabbed Ifan's shoulders and slammed him against the tree, "Stop it, you are driving me mad."

Ifan cringed, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. I should have realised…"

"Just stop it."

"Okay, I'm sorry," Ifan put his hands on Methos' waist "I love you. If you wanna leave…"

Methos sighed and relaxed his grip, "No, I'm not leaving you. I'm sorry I slammed your head. Are you okay?"

"Immortal aren't I?"

Methos kissed him and then leaned on his shoulder, "So if you're not going to kill him, what will you do?"

"I was figuring on causing a rockslide to fall on him."

"That should keep him contained for awhile."

…

* * *

"Wait," Jack interrupted, "wouldn't that make him a hypocrite?"

Methos handed Jack another case of beer, "how so?"

"He was giving you flack for not killing Kronos when you should have."

Methos was silent for a moment, "Why yes, yes he was. But would you like to tell him that?"

Jack bit his lip, "No."

"I didn't think so. Well, that's what we did. There were five people following Kendal but once he was out of the way, they lost their gusto. Ifan had lured Kendal into the trap by challenging him and I pushed the rocks. By the way, that doesn't count as interfering since we planned it but don't tell the MacLeods—they wouldn't see it that way. After Kendal was buried we took off for the ocean just in case and got in the first boat we saw. It was filled with Irish monks but that's another story. I hate the water."

….

* * *

Beer and artery clogging pizza when mixed with a group of mortals and immortals produced weird things, Jack realised. First of all, Owen and Richie were getting along well which didn't surprise Jack at all. After spending the day with Richie, he figured the two would get along—despite the varying differences in personality. Jack also guessed they were getting along because they were the youngest men in the group. Tosh and Connor were having a lengthy conversation about Japanese art—in Japanese. Gwen's attention was finally diverted from Jack and focused on Duncan. Jack wasn't too sure how he felt about that.

Then the singing started. After Joe treated them to a couple of songs on his guitar, Ianto turned on the karaoke machine.

"Who wants to go first?" he grinned slyly.

Connor sighed, "Ifan, you're evil; I told you…"

"Exactly why we're doing it, Big Mac," Ianto laughed rather manically which turned into a cough, "Goddess, Methos did you ever have that problem?"

"I don't have an evil laugh. I have an evil grin."

Connor rolled his eyes and stood, "Duncan and I will go first, get it over with."

Duncan groaned this time, "Connor."

Connor grabbed his arm and pulled him up, "Come on Duncan, don't whine." Then he said to Ianto, "by the way, when are you going to open your present?"

"Before dessert and death stories; I worked it into the schedule."

Owen sighed, "You have the party on a schedule?"

"Of course I do."

Richie shook his head and said to Owen, "Ever just wanna strangle him?"

"All the time. Hey, now I can and it won't kill him. Better watch yourself teaboy, walk with your hand at the level of your eye." Owen probably had at least three beers in him.

Jack disguised his laugh as a cough, "Owen, you did not just reference 'Phantom'."

Ianto rolled his eyes but otherwise ignored Owen, "Okay Highlanders, what will you sing?"

They sang "I'm Gonna Be". Duncan wasn't as bad as Connor implied, still incredibly off key but could be better with practise. Trying to impress Gwen perhaps? Or maybe he was just doing well for Amanda. Immortality, ah the complications.

Next, Ianto called for Tosh.

Tosh blushed, "No, Ianto, I couldn't."

"Come on, Tosh, I know you can sing."

Jack smiled and stood, "I'll sing with you Tosh, something from Miss Saigon," he held out his hand for her, "Last Night of the World?"

Tosh bit her lip for a second then took Jack's hand, "Okay."

During the song, Jack noticed Owen's eyes were riveted on Tosh. That was precisely what Jack was aiming for. When the song was over they got a standing ovation.

"Oh, you two sound so good together," Gwen squealed "you should be on the West End."

Jack grinned, "Thanks, but I'd rather catch aliens."

"You were brilliant Tosh," Ianto kissed her cheek.

Tosh, bright red returned to her seat.

"Besides," Jack sat back down too "there's already somebody who looks like me on the West End."

Ianto snorted, "John Barrowman, freaky isn't it? It's fairly common though, Roger Daltrey looks like Fitzcarin. I saw John Barrowman at Opryland in the eighties—the poor boy. He kept his composure though, very professional."

"What happened?" Gwen asked.

"What were you doing at Opryland?" Methos asked eyes wide.

Ianto's cheeks turned a touch red, "I uh may have been working there at the time—I needed the—all right, all right; there was a girl. Anyway, one of Barrowman's rivals put laxative in his water before the performance."

Jack cringed, "I think I see where this is going."

"Yeah, that particular number he was wearing tight white trousers and as he was doing a kick… well, you get the picture. I don't think anyone really noticed except me and Barrowman of course. Anyway, now who's next?"

Owen smiled at Tosh, "Nice job, Tosh."

If possible Tosh's cheeks became even redder, "Thank-you Owen. Will you sing?"

"Who me? I don't think so."

Ianto fiddled with the karaoke machine, "Oh, I have a song for you Owen. Everyone has to sing at least once. Except Joe because he already treated us."

Owen stood and sighed, "I get the feeling if I don't agree, you'll put laxative in my drink or something."

"I wasn't the one who did it, I swear by whatever god you want me to swear by. In fact, despite my girlfriend, I liked to flirt with John. What?" he added to everyone's 'oh my god' looks. Well, Jack didn't look at him that way, he'd flirt with Barrowman too if he had the chance.

Owen rolled his eyes, "What song then?" he looked at the machine, "you're kidding me."

"I think it's good for your vocal range."

Owen sighed, "Fine, I'll be Bill Sykes."

And he was, Owen did a fantastic job singing "My Name", he sounded so evil.

"Well," Jack said when it was over "remind me not to go walking near dark allies tonight."

Next, Amanda and Richie did an interesting rendition of "I Got You Babe."

Gwen got away with singing the theme to "Winnie the Pooh."

"All right, Methos, you're next."

"I don't wanna," Methos moaned.

Ianto batted his eyelashes at him, "Come on Methos, 'I'm Going Slightly Mad."

Methos arched an eyebrow, "Only slightly?"

Richie and Owen snorted.

Ianto crossed his arms, "Methos."

Methos smiled sweetly at him and twisted out of his seat, "I love you? All right, all right, I'll sing."

_When the outside temperature rises_

_ And the meaning is oh so clear_

After the song, Ianto gave Methos a peck on the lips and turned to Jack, "Your turn Captain."

"But I already sang with Tosh."

"I know but I'd like you to have a solo," he looked at him with lustful eyes silently promising a reward.

Jack sighed and got up, "Okay but I choose my own song."

Jack sang his favourite song, "Anything Goes" by Cole Porter, his favourite composer after Glenn Miller.

_In olden days, a glimpse of stocking_

_ Was looked on as something shocking…_

He changed the words slightly, instead of 'nudist parties in studios' he sang 'immortal parties at Ianto's'. When Jack's applause died down, Methos pushed Ianto up to the machine, "Your turn, Ifan."

"But I can't follow that. That was breathtaking."

"Too bad. Be fair, Ifan."

"Yeah, _Ifan_," Jack said, "everyone else has sung."

"Okay, okay but you two," he looked at Jack and Methos, "are going to regret it."

By the time he got to the chorus, Jack had to concede that he was right. Ianto was singing "Sexbomb" and doing a better job than Tom Jones. During the song, Ianto tortured Jack and Methos with lustful looks and touches. It wouldn't have been so bad if all these other people weren't around.

_Sexbomb, Sexbomb you're a Sexbomb__  
__You can give it to me, when I need to come along__  
__Sexbomb, sexbomb you're my sexbomb__  
__And baby you can turn me on._

_No don't get me wrong ain't gonna do you no harm (no)__  
__This bomb's for lovin' and you can shoot it far__  
__I'm your main target come and help me ignite__  
__Love struck holding you tight._

_Make me explode although you know__  
__the route to go to sex me slow__  
__And yes, I must react to claims of those__  
__who say that you are not all that._

Jack tugged at his collar, "Is it just me or is it hot in here?"

"Boling," Methos said.

"He's doing this on purpose isn't he?"

"Revenge for last night, I think" then Methos smiled wickedly. As Ianto was finishing the song, Methos said to Jack quite loudly "Ever play 'Catch the Dragon'?"

Jack grinned, knowing what Methos meant, "You too huh?"

"Ianto's favourite game."

Jack laughed "Sure is. I get the feeling you let the dragon win."

"I like to let the dragon win. I gather the knight gets to win when you play."

"Ianto likes my lance."

"Jack! Methos!" Ianto's hands were on his hips.

Gwen's mouth fell open, "oh my god."

"Oi!" Owen said, "take it somewhere else guys."

Tosh and a few of the others just looked confused. Duncan who had been standing near Jack and Methos on his way to the kitchen sighed, rolled his eyes and edged away from them. He was heard to mutter, "I need new friends."

Owen looked at them all like they were crazy, "You know what I think? Immortality equals weirdness. Freaks all of you."

"Anyway," Ianto sighed "I think I'll open my present now." He crouched in front of the box which was still on the floor by the couch and took out a pocket knife. He opened the box and grinned. He got up and hugged Connor, "Thank-you! However did you find it?"

Connor shrugged, "Luck actually."

Ianto pulled out a staff. It was made of oak and all knotted and twisted with a crystal on top. It was also covered in Celtic knot work. "This is the staff I used as a druid for awhile. I lost it a long time ago, well before Connor was born but I described it to him. Connor you're brilliant."

"It was nothing."

Then Ianto unscrewed the top, revealing a sword concealed within. "Perfect. Now let's move into the dining room shall we? Time for dessert and death stories."

….

Once everyone was seated around the table with coffee and chocolate cake in front of them, Jack asked "So, how we gonna do this?"

"Youngest to oldest, I think" Connor suggested, "Richie, you first."

"Or we can go alphabetically," Methos said "reverse chronologically means Jack goes second; he's bound to have more interesting stories than any of us."

"Ianto, you're the host" Gwen said "what do you think?"

Ianto took a sip of coffee, "chronologically through Duncan. Nobody could follow Jack so he'll go last instead of Richie."

Methos shrugged, "All right, let's see" he tapped his chin, "oh, here's one; Ifan and I were in Burgundy 1256 and I'm beginning to think that year was cursed, I died so many times. I was mugged and murdered, I fell off a hillside and smacked my head, I kid you not on a well. I was hanged and when Ifan and I were thrown into the oubliette I landed on the spike. These were all I might add the result of Ifan being insolent and annoying to people to the point of madness."

"That doesn't surprise me," Richie muttered.

Ianto put a hand on Methos' shoulder, "I said I was sorry."

"Oh, and we were in that oubliette over a year before we escaped," Methos added.

"Your turn, Ianto," Joe motioned with his fork.

Ianto smiled slightly, "week after Jack hired me, I was alone in the Hub, figuring out the coffee machine and it electrocuted me."

For a moment, silence reigned, everyone starring at Ianto in amazement.

Owen broke the silence, "You?"

Ianto nodded, "Yes, it was before I mastered it. I was alone because everyone was out catching weevils or something. I pressed the wrong button, the wires were wrong. It wasn't pleasant. I of course erased the CCTV."

Jack rested a hand on Ianto's knee, "That why you're so obsessed with that thing?"

"Yep. And at Canary Wharf, I was not only exterminated by a dalek but I was also deleted by a cyberman or two. You think I would have gotten the message. Anyway, Amanda sweetie, you're up."

Amanda swallowed a bite of cake, "I don't know if I could follow that. Tad that was just a sin; you bested by coffee."

"I know," Ianto said over dramatically, "it was horrible; worst day of my life."

Amanda was quiet for a couple of minutes, clearly thinking, "1595, I was swallowed by a rock python in Africa."

"What?" Duncan looked at her, "how?"

Amanda shrugged, "Wrong place?"

"How'd you get out?" Gwen asked.

"I had a dagger with me."

"I was there," Ianto said "she got out before I could get to her. She pulled what I now like to call 'a Hercules'."

"A what?" Richie asked.

"I get it," said Tosh "because Hercules always had to cut or claw his way out of monsters when he was eaten."

"Exactly Tosh," Ianto nodded "see why I like her? Connor, you next."

Connor smiled slyly, "Duncan and I were in San Diego in 1967."

Duncan looked horrified, "Connor, not that one."

"Why? Were you going to tell it?" but before Connor could start the story, Ianto's mobile rang. It was Henry. "Just a minute" he said to the group before answering, "Henry, find anything?"

"I'd like to state for the record that you are rapidly losing my respect for asking me to…"

"Henry," Ianto nearly growled.

Henry sighed, "all right, Kendal killed Kai Llewellyn today."

"What? No," Ianto knew that name, Kai had been his student "I didn't know he was back in Cardiff".

"I'm sorry, Ianto, I know he was one of yours. Despite that, he wasn't very good with a sword, been out of practise. And he wasn't carrying that failsafe dagger you and Methos like to use."

Ianto felt sick, "Where was this?"

Methos put a hand on his shoulder and mouthed, "What is it?"

"Couple hours outside the city," Henry said, "I heard straight from Llewellyn's watcher. I hadn't even been asking. Rhys is Alan's cousin."

"What?"

"Didn't I tell you? Alan's Welsh second cousin Rhys Williams is a watcher."

Ianto briefly glanced at Gwen, "That so?"

"Yeah, I believe his fiancée works with you. She has no idea of course."

"Obviously. What was Llewellyn doing?"

"He was a truck driver for Harwood's Haulage."

"Harwood's Haulage," Ianto repeated without thinking.

Everyone's attention was already on Ianto, this caused Gwen to lean forward, eyes wide.

"Yeah," Henry said "he decided to settle down for awhile, so Rhys became the company's manager. Llewellyn was his first field assignment. "

"Really?"

"Yeah, he didn't really have to follow Llewellyn that much because he stayed out of trouble, unlike you. But when Rhys heard Kendal escaped, he thought he'd keep an eye on Llewellyn for awhile just in case."

Ianto swallowed, "Did Llewellyn's watcher say Kendal was headed here?"

"Rhys followed him for an hour but had to stop when it got too dicey. He put out an APB, Dawson should have heard by now."

"Well Joe's busy" and to Joe he said "there's apparently an APB out on Kendal."

"There is?" Joe opened his laptop and clicked away.

"Rhys may not know what his fiancée really does in air quote 'special ops,' " Henry continued "but he knows her team was responsible for taking down Kendal's operation. I don't think he knows you work with her though, because he knows your reputation and…"

"Right, thanks Henry. We'll talk later," Ianto hung up. He set his phone down and rubbed his temples.

"Ianto, why'd you mention Rhys' firm?" Gwen asked.

"What?" Ianto said wearily, unsure of what to say to her. She wasn't the only one keeping secrets in her relationship.

"Harwood's Haulage, Rhys is manager."

"Oh. Weird that," it was the truth. "Kendal's killed an immortal, Kai Llewellyn. He was a lorry driver."

Gwen blinked, "Oh, I think I met him, yes I remember because of all the people that work for Rhys, his name was the most Welsh."

"And he was only a hundred. But he's from Northern Wales."

"And he looked at me funny," Gwen added.

"How so?" Joe asked.

"I don't know, like he was smelling something. It was weird. So, he's dead?"

"Yeah," Ianto nodded "he stayed out of trouble. Just a kid, a baby. Older than Richie though. I guess Kendal took an opportunity, needed some power."

Joe read from his laptop, "Kai Llewellyn, born in Caernarfon in 1892. First Death: 1916; killed by firing squad for desertion. First Teacher: Ifan of Cymru. I'm sorry Ianto."

Methos gave Ianto's shoulder a squeeze, "You okay?"

"I've known Kai since he was fifteen, kept an eye on him. And it wasn't desertion!" Ianto banged the table with a fist "he was loyal. He was just scared; do you know how many boys were killed by their fellow soldiers just for being scared?"

"It happens in every war, Ifan" Methos said gently "since war began."

"I know, doesn't make it better," Ianto looked around at the four mortals at the table "sometimes I'm envious of you lot. But at the same time I don't want to die. It's a bit of a conundrum."

Joe looked at his laptop, "Llewellyn's never taken a head."

"How is that possible?" Richie asked "I'm nearly forty and I've taken more than a few."

Methos sighed, "It's very easy to avoid fights, especially in South Wales. This isn't exactly an Immortal Mecca."

"Kendal will be after another head then," Connor said "he won't have gotten much power from Llewellyn."

Ianto took a deep breath, "Maybe I should find Kendal before he finds me and be done with it."

"No" Methos looked at him sharply, "It's too dangerous."

"I can beat him, you know I can."

"I don't care. I will kill him or one of the Highlanders will. You know what will happen if you kill one more…"

"Methos!" Ianto banged the table again "we've had this conversation. You can't know that."

"What will happen?" Jack looked 'round the table, most others looked confused too.

"He'll have a Dark Quickening."

"Whoa, what?" Owen said.

Ianto crossed his arms "not necessarily" he stood.

Methos stood too "You killed Jack the Ripper, you nearly lost it then."

This made everyone gasp.

"Jack the Ripper was an Immortal?" Owen said "and Ianto killed him?"

Ianto glared at Methos, "It doesn't matter; it's my fight."

"Forget it, I won't let you."

"You're not the boss of me!"

"Guys!" Jack stood up and got between them, "calm down."

"Ifan, you've been teetering on the edge for a long time. One more will send you over. And unlike Duncan it might not be as easy to bring you back."

"You can't know that."

"I know you."

Joe stood, "I think we should call it a night."

"Yeah," Duncan agreed "it's late. Sounds like Methos and Ifan have some things to discuss."

….

* * *

Soon, everyone was out of the house save Jack, Ianto and Methos, who were staring each other down like a pair of stags. Jack felt rather unsafe in between them like he was. But he knew he had to say something to lessen the tension.

"Why don't we drop it for now? Ianto, I saw that you bought a rather large quantity of olive oil. Any reason why?"

Ianto's muscles relaxed and he smiled "Yes, actually. I want you two to wrestle naked in it for me."

……

* * *

**If enough you would like to see Methos and Jack wrestle in oil, I might put it at the start of the next chapter. Let me know. **

**But especially let me know what you thought of this chapter.**

**It's going to start to get serious. Next chapter, we'll deal with the events of "To the Last Man" and "Meat"—where Gwen and Rhys' secrets come out. After that we'll deal with Kendal. Keep your hands and feet inside the cart at all times, things are getting bumpy.**

**TTFN**


	13. Sex, Lies, and Meat

**Hey gang, sorry this update took so long, There was writer's block and getting ready for Texas which is where I am now. Then there was an issue with the computer I'm forced to use—the key board is stupid and it has a different word processor. I was also distracted by my sister's Netflix and HDTV.**

**Anyway, you'll find a lot of familiar dialogue in this chapter, especially when we get to the "Meat" of the chapter...tehe, get it? I found the script online and threw in most of it, adding some new dialogue here and there to fit with the immortal thing.**

**Warning: We get into Gwen's head a bit so for those of you that don't like her, don't worry, I find her likable here, especially since I'm diverting her attention away from Jack.**

**But first the requested and I'm sure long awaited oil wrestling scene. Enjoy!**

**A/N: 2 November 2010: I changed the passage of time mentioned since I first posted this chapter.**

**…...**

* * *

Ianto made Jack and Methos wait upstairs while he got everything set up for the oil wrestling. He got an old tarp out of his garden shed and laid it on the ground. This had to be done outside after all, he wasn't about to have olive oil all over the inside of his house. Such a pain to clean up, oil was. He poured some oil onto the tarp and spread it around with an old push broom; he'd cover Jack and Methos with some personally. Then he'd let them have at it, using whatever wrestling moves they want. During the show Ianto would splash even more oil on them. Once everything was in place, he made himself a snack of olives, feta cheese, pita bread and grapes for good measure. Then he called his two lovers downstairs and into the back garden.

Methos eyed the set up and the plate of food with an arched eyebrow "Someone's in a Greek mood tonight. I haven't seen that much olive oil since the Athenian games of 234 BC."

"Must have been some party," Jack said.

Ianto smiled, "It was. But you exaggerate Methos; this is not nearly as much oil."

"I know but that was the last time I've seen so much oil in one place."

"Now," Ianto clapped his hands "if you two will kindly strip down for me?"

Jack looked around, "I think I get why you have a tall fence but it's a bit chilly out here. Considering it's after midnight."

"Don't worry, you'll warm up quickly."

"This is why I don't like to live here, this cold at midnight in July—it's much nicer in Tahiti this time of year." Methos stuck a bare toe into the puddle of oil "The oil's cold, Ianto."

"Would you rather I'd boiled it first? I can easily do that with the rest."

Methos cringed, knowing full well what it was like to have boiling oil dumped on you "No, this is fine. Any particular way you want us to strip? To a little music perhaps?"

Ianto kissed his cheek "Normally is fine but thank-you for offering."

"Thank god," Jack said undoing his braces "I hate undressing slowly…usually."

"I was gonna say, after last night. Please put your clothes in the laundry basket. I can't stand grass stains" he pointed to the basket he'd also brought out.

Once they were properly divested of their clothing, Ianto ordered them to the tarp. Jack immediately slipped.

Methos snickered "You haven't walked in oil much have you?" he held out a hand.

"Not on the top of my list of things to do, no" Jack took the offered hand and pulled Methos down too.

Ianto pulled out his stopwatch "Okay, boys, when I say three, have at it. No rules; play as dirty as you want. Winner of each round gets to be hand fed by me."

"Oh, such a wonderful prize."

"Watch your sarcasm Methos. Now, get in position."

They stood up and Methos put his hands on Jack's shoulders and Jack put his hands on Methos' shoulders.

"Hold" Ianto took a picture with his new digital camera "I just love these things. Okay, one, two, three!"

Methos hooked his foot around Jack's ankle and threw him to the ground. Methos was on top of him, manoeuvring more easily in the oil. Jack tried to over power him by flipping him over but Methos slipped out of his grasp and moved to the other side of the tarp. They were both on their knees facing each other.

"You're quick," Jack said, catching his breath.

Methos grinned, "Remember kid, I've got five thousand years of experience on you, at least."

Jack dove at him, wrapping his arms around his waist and pushed him down. Ianto was enjoying this immensely; already he had to unzip his trousers so they wouldn't feel quite so tight.

"Come on boys! You can do better than that."

Jack flipped Methos onto his stomach, "You may be quick, you may be experienced but Methos old man I'm stronger."

Methos got one of his hands free, reached back and grabbed Jack's cock. Jack loosened his hold just enough for Methos to turn around and flip Jack over. He straddled him and twisted his nipples. Jack tried to force his arms away—after yelping—but from time to time, experience won out over strength. Methos held Jack's arms down, "Ianto, how long are these rounds supposed to last?"

"Right," Ianto stood up and counted to ten. He stopped the stopwatch, "End of round one. Two minutes forty-five seconds for Methos to pin Jack. Come here Methos for your treat."

Methos got off Jack and walked over to Ianto, "You can be very sadistic sometimes, you know."

"I know," Ianto popped a grape into Methos' mouth, "How ya doing Jack?"

Jack sat up in the oil "Ready for round two. Think we can have some rules?"

"Why?" Ianto cocked his head "you'd both cheat anyway."

The wrestling went on for a few more rounds, Jack winning only twice because Methos was a slippery little eel. Just as the fifth round was getting interesting they both stopped.

"Hey, why'd you…"

They were both staring at Ianto like a couple of wolves. Ianto had a sudden vision of dirty oily hands grabbing his clothes. He gulped and sprang out of his chair. He made for the door but Methos was faster. Methos tackled Ianto around the waist and sent him to the ground and crawled on top of him.

"Don't be angry, darling; I'll but you a new suit. Now relax."

Methos and Jack stripped him and carried him to the tarp where they proceeded to completely lube him in oil.

…...

* * *

The next morning as Ianto was making breakfast for his two lovers, Methos came into the kitchen.

"Jack will be down in a few," he sat at the table.

"Okay," Ianto set a cup of coffee before him "We're having waffles. How'd you sleep?"

"Like a baby, a very exhausted baby."

Ianto smiled "Ditto, I had fun even though you two turned on me."

Methos stretched his arms "Well, we figured you'd want us to. You shouldn't have left us alone for so long."

"Yes, I think I've learned my lesson," Ianto turned his eyes back on the waffle iron.

"Are you going to tell her?"

Ianto opened the waffle iron and removed the waffle that was in there "Who?" he poured more batter into the iron.

"Gwen," Methos said simply.

"Tell Gwen what?"

"You know what I mean."

Ianto looked at him "Tell her that she's one of us? If she has a violent death, that is. I don't know." Ianto had known Gwen was a pre-Immortal since the moment he met her and from the way she described Kai's reaction to her, he had sensed it too.

_'He looked at me funny, like he was smelling something_.'

Gwen would want a choice, Ianto knew that but did he have the right to tell her? If something happened to Gwen and she became immortal surely she would be upset with Ianto for not telling her. No one should have immortality thrust upon them without being asked first.

Jack came into the kitchen then and Ianto prayed he hadn't heard anything.

…...

* * *

Jack enjoyed the oil wrestling especially when he and Methos ganged up on Ianto. Despite his grumbling Jack could tell that Ianto liked being tag teamed. Once the three of them were wrestled out they rinsed off with the garden hose before going back inside.

The next day was the antique show which didn't have anything alien. Jack wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. But Ianto and Methos enjoyed themselves. They both saw things that allegedly once belonged to them or old friends of theirs. There wasn't any sign of Kendal but no one was letting their guard down. The next couple of days were quiet and then that Friday they woke up Tommy.

…...

Jack heard Ianto walk up behind him, "This time tomorrow he'll be back in 1918."

"His own time," Ianto said "would you go back to yours if you could?"

Good question, Jack thought "Why? Would you miss me?"

"Yep," Ianto stood by the desk.

Jack moved some papers out of the way, "I've been away from home for so long, I don't know where I really belong. Maybe that doesn't matter."

Ianto sat on the edge of the desk, "I uh know you get lonely."

"Going home wouldn't fix that. Being here, I've seen things I never dreamt I'd see, loved people I never would have known, if I'd just stayed where I was," Jack looked up at him "and I wouldn't change that for the world."

"I know how you feel," Ianto leaned down and kissed him. When he pulled away he looked into Jack's eyes and said "I used to wonder what it'd be like if I wasn't immortal. I would get so frustrated with life, losing so many people and seeing the same patterns again and again. But I don't wonder anymore."

"Why not?"

"I realised that I have a great gift, I get to see history as it happens see this world develop and grow—despite how often it repeats itself. And while it still hurts to lose those I love—I tell you now, it'll never get easier, no matter how long you live—I know that I am a better person for them being in my life, even for so short a time."

Jack smiled at him, so glad that Ianto understood him. Jack was also glad that he wouldn't be alone forever, as long as there were Immortals, he wouldn't be alone. He brought their lips together again.

"Would Methos be upset if we played without him?"

"I don't think so but if you trust him we could use him for naked hide and seek."

Jack grinned, "Sounds good to me."

….TW...TW...TW...TW

* * *

The next evening after everything had calmed down the Torchwood team and their new friends met at the pub.

"Where's Amanda tonight?" Owen asked once everyone was gathered around the table.

Ianto looked around "Where is the little cat burglar? She didn't tell me she was going anywhere."

"She said she had an appointment in Montréal," Duncan said.

Ianto sighed and rolled his eyes, "What am I going to do with that girl?"

Methos scoffed "Aren't you the one that raised her?"

"And Rebecca was her teacher."

"Rebecca didn't teach her to steal."

Jack groaned, "Don't you two start again."

Gwen leaned across the table and indicated Joe's tattoo, "Joe, does your tattoo mean anything?"

"Oh, this is the watcher insignia" he showed it to the rest of the mortals "every watcher has one."

Gwen blinked "really? My fiancé Rhys has the same one on his wrist but he's always told me he just liked the design."

Joe bit his lip for a moment and then said "Only watchers would have this tattoo."

The table fell silent and all eyes focused on Gwen. She blinked again, "does that mean he's a watcher? How can he be? I would know."

Ianto took a breath "Would you? He doesn't know what you do."

"I suppose not but why wouldn't he tell me?"

Ianto took her hands in his "Same reason I reckon you don't tell him. He probably wants to protect you," he looked like he was mulling something over for a moment then he spoke again "I must be honest with you Gwen; the other day at my house when my watcher called about Kai, he told me that Rhys had been Kai's watcher."

Gwen took her hands away from him, "why didn't you say anything then?"

"I didn't know if it was my place. It's Rhys' right to tell you or not his secret just as it's your right to tell him yours or not. So you shouldn't be angry with him. That would make you a hypocrite."

Gwen sighed "You're right, I'm sorry."

…...

Ianto really was right Gwen mused as she watched Rhys make dessert that night. But the truth would have to come out eventually now that she knew about Immortals. And since Rhys was so obviously good at keeping a secret, maybe he could be trusted with knowledge of Torchwood and they wouldn't have to lie to each other anymore. She looked at her engagement ring and smiled, oh what a pair they were.

Rhys set a fudge sundae before her "here you are, lovely. What are you smiling at?"

Gwen kissed him "How wonderful you are."

Over a month later...

"What's Methos up to today?" Gwen asked Ianto as they drove to the suspicious lorry crash.

"Visiting old friends at the cemetery in Cathays," he stared out the window with a distant look on his face.

"Ah."

"He'll probably be there all day, holy ground and all—coward that he is."

"I don't think he's a coward," Jack said from the driver's seat.

"Nobody asked you," Ianto snapped.

Jack glanced at him through the rear view mirror "What is it with you today? Ever since you came into work, you've been in a bad mood."

"I'm not allowed to wake up on the wrong side of the bed every now and then?"

"Boys," Gwen interjected "let's not argue, okay? We've got work to do."

…...

Why did it have to be Rhys's firm, was the only thing Gwen could think as they drove back to the Hub with the sample. It was also the only thing she could think as Owen examined it.

"There is evidence of a vertebral column but its genetic makeup isn't compatible with any known animal," Owen said from the lab.

"Any idea what it is?" Jack asked.

**"**Have to scan it. But whoever's farming this meat knows it's dodgy." he held up the label, "You see this? Official vet stamp, 'Fit for human consumption.' It's fake. It's good, but it's fake."

Jack walked past Gwen and went over to Toshiko and Ianto by the computers. "Tosh, get on to the haulage firm. Find out where that meat is from and where it's heading."

Gwen followed him and said quietly "Why does it have to be Rhys's firm? It's a bit too close to home."

Jack glanced at her, "You want to stand down?"

Absolutely not, she thought "No! I want to find out what's going on."

Ianto handed her a cup of coffee.

"Thank you, Ianto" she told him. He always knew when someone needed a coffee.

Toshiko adjusted her monitor as the Harwood's advert played out.

'Who can you trust?  
Who can you trust to transport your cars  
Harwood's!  
You won't be sorry with a Harwood's lorry'

Gwen stifled a smile, she thought it was cute, Rhys helped write it.

**"**Catchy," Ianto said when it was over.

"Do you think the haulage firm might be in on it, too?" Tosh asked.

Gwen felt her eyes go wide, "Rhys? No! He doesn't know what goes in the vans, he just hires them out."

**"**Driver must have seen it loaded," Ianto observed.

**"**That doesn't implicate Rhys." Gwen said defensively "He's the most honest man I know."

Ianto nodded "Wouldn't surprise me considering the men you truck with. I can't believe I just said that. Truck with? Great Goddess. Anyway, smart watchers would never get involved with something like this unless they're easily manipulated."

"Like your watcher," Jack muttered.

"Have you got his direct line?" Tosh asked Gwen.

After the nearly pointless call to Rhys, Ianto checked the traffic cams to find the lorry. He figured the radius of where the lorry had been going and then Owen called from the lab. He said it was definitely alien meat and the team realised that people have been eating for months.

Once everyone had pizza and Ianto explained he had pinpointed the location to a warehouse outside Merthyr, Gwen got a text message from Rhys. He asked if he could see her. She told the team she was going home to check on Rhys.

"Good idea," Jack said "find out how much he knows."

"That's not what I meant."

There was no way Rhys was involved in this, Gwen refused to believe that. She was convinced he didn't know anything after their conversation but she felt even more guilty about having to lie to him all the time. She also felt guilty that she was filling her head with so many alien things she couldn't remember all of Rhys's friends.

Owen and Ianto had gone on ahead when Gwen got back to the Millennium Centre. She and Jack rode in the SUV.

…...

* * *

Rhys was using his Watcher's training to spy on his own fiancée, he felt like a cad but he needed to know why she kept lying to him. Mind he hadn't been exactly honest with her either, but he couldn't tell her about Immortals and Watchers, he had to protect her. He couldn't expose her to that world, there were a lot of psycho immortals out there. He followed the black SUV so closely he was surprised that poncey bloke didn't notice. The man was dressed like it was the 1940's, maybe he was immortal and possibly so full of himself he wouldn't notice if he was being followed anyway.

He saw they took the second turning, and knowing he couldn't risk them seeing him, he took the first and parked. He looked out the window and saw two men rounding the corner of the building. Rhys recognised the taller man as Ifan of Cymru. What was he doing here? Was he working with Gwen?

...

* * *

Gwen and Jack sat in the car, waiting for Ianto and Owen to finish their scan of the place. Her phone rang, it was Rhys calling. I wonder what he wants now, she thought, I'll call him when we're done here.

Jack spoke to Ianto and Owen through the com "You two take the sides. Gwen and I will go in the front. We don't want any casualties. We stun-gun whoever's in there and put a stop to what they're doing. Let's go." he said to Gwen.

They got out of the car and started for the front of the building.

Jack saw someone "There's someone there."

Gwen saw Rhys "It's Rhys. It's R - What's he doing?" Oh my god, this isn't happening. Is he in on it? Did he follow me? Why would he follow me?

A white sports car pulled up. It almost looked like Rhys had been waiting for it as he approached the men inside it.

"He must be in on it," Jack said quietly.

Gwen felt too shocked to speak. But he can't be...

The two men got out of the car, Gwen and Jack couldn't hear what was being said.

Gwen shook her head to clear it "Never, no. Why would he..."

One of the men spoke into a radio.

"How else do you explain that?" Jack pointed. He them called Ianto and Owen over the com. "Ianto, Owen. Stand down. Repeat: stand down."

"He told me he didn't know what was going on. He wouldn't lie to me."

Jack looked at her "He also said he didn't know here they were based, but he did. And he's lying to you about being a watcher."

"There's something wrong. There has to be." Gwen started to run forward but Jack grabbed her.

"Gwen! No!" He pushed her up against the wall and held her wrists. "No," he repeated more firmly.

Rhys and the men went into the warehouse.

"I just have to get him out!" Gwen struggled against Jack's vice like grip.

"What? By charging in there? What then? You going to knock him out?"

Gwen couldn't help but think, why does he have to hold me so close? I thought...no, not the time, Gwenie, Rhys is in trouble.

"You can't just go in there!"

Gwen took a couple deep breaths.

"You have to do as I say." Jack said.

Gwen nodded, 'fine and why did it seem like he was going to kiss me? God, he's so confusing sometimes. Stop, think about Rhys.'

Jack let her go "We wait until he comes out."

…...

Gwen stormed through her flat door and started in on Rhys right away. "What were you doing in that warehouse?"

Rhys shouted too**"**You lied to me! You were at that crash!"

Gwen faltered "I don't know what you're talking about. What?"

"Stop pissing me around, Gwen! You're so used to lying and fobbing me off, like the idiot that I obviously am."

I'm not the only one lying in this relationship but she said "Those blokes paying you? Why were you there?"

"No, I'm asking the questions, all right? I followed you, okay? Yeah. So that bloke, the tall bloke in the coat, you fucking him, or what?"

Gwen looked at him sharply, why did everyone think that? Lately she'd take Duncan over Jack. But she loved Rhys, she did. "All I ever asked was you trust me." she said quietly.

**"**What, like you trust me? It's a two-way street, Gwen!"

"There's stuff you don't understand, Rhys."

"Oh, of course not, I'm just a big, dumb animal, aren't I? I mean, what's so secret you can't even tell your own fiancé, eh? You know, in fact, why are you marrying me, Gwen, eh? What am I, just a habit you can't be arsed to break?"

And what about you, huh? "No."

"Then tell the truth!" he shouted.

Fine, confession time, for both of us.**"**All right! All right, my job ... the special ops thing? It's a lie, a cover story."

"Thank you! At last! God, what's that taken, about a year? That's one lie down. How many more we got to deal with, eh? Is there anything in your life that's actually based on truth?"

"Us."

"Us? Ha ha ha! Us? Us is crumbing, Gwen. Us is falling to shit!"

He had a point and Gwen knew it, "You think I enjoy keeping all this stuff to myself?"

**"**Then why did you?"

"Because I'm trying to protect you! Have you ever stopped to think about that? No! No, because you prefer to blunder in without thinking or looking. Good old ham-fisted Rhys' heart, his heart is in the right place, but his brain is a million miles fucking back!"

Rhys crossed his arms "Come on, let's have it all, then, shall we? What, exactly, do I need protecting from?"

"I catch aliens!"

After a beat Rhys said "Piss off!"

"No, you piss off. It's the truth."

"If you're not going to take it seriously -"

"This is why I couldn't tell you. Because I hunt down aliens and I scavenge the stuff they leave behind. And then, sometimes I don't believe it myself." Gwen sat down.

"Gwen, what's got into you? Have you been brainwashed? Is that it, yeah? 'Cause you are talking some high-grade shit here!"

"Every word is the truth. Rhys. The things I have seen ..." she sighed "The times I have wanted to tell you ..." she shook her head and exhaled. She closed her eyes and opened them again when Rhys spoke next.

"Aliens?" he pointed to the window "In Cardiff?"

"Have you never seen something so mad, so ... extraordinary, that, just for one second, you think that there might be more out there?"

**"**Prove it."

Gwen took a breath, "fine, but now it's your turn. I know about Immortals, Rhys so don't be yelling at me for lying."

Rhys blinked and paled, "What?"

"And I know about Watchers."

"What?" Rhys croaked again.

"I know you're a watcher. I work with Ifan of Cymru. He's friends with his watcher, Henry told him what happened to Kai."

Rhys sank back into the chair "You know about Immortals?"

"Yes, I saw Ianto die back in July and wake up. I should have told you sooner, I'm sorry."

"You work with that lunatic?"

"He's not a lunatic."

"Henry told him that I was Kai's watcher?"

"Yes."

"And he told you?"

"Not at first," Gwen went over to him "he's also friends with Joe Dawson, I saw you had the same tattoo."

"Oh. I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I took an oath and I just wanted..."

Gwen took his hands "to protect me. I know, that's why I didn't tell you about the aliens."

"Aliens, really Gwen?"

"Well you believe in Immortals. Now, let's go. Did you really follow us?"

"Practically tailgated you. Surprised you didn't notice."

Gwen was surprised too, why hadn't Jack noticed?

…...

* * *

Ianto and the others watched as Gwen and Rhys descended on the lift. Myfanwy flew over their heads.

"That looked so real." Rhys said.

"It was real." Gwen told him.

**"**They're extinct, Gwen." Rhys said as the reached the bottom.

Jack walked over to meet them, "In your timeline, yes." he shook Rhys' hand "Captain Jack Harkness. Thanks for dropping in, Rhys."

Gwen stepped off the block "This is the rest of the team - Owen and Toshiko, Ianto. Who I'm sure you've heard about."

"Pleased to meet you." Rhys said to Toshiko and Owen, to Ianto he said "I've heard of you."

Ianto smiled "Henry tells me I'm a whole two weeks of study at the Watcher Academy."

"He really let you control him?"

Ianto couldn't resist a little teasing "Oh the rules you're breaking right now. But I suppose he finds it preferable to getting lost in the Amazon." Everyone looked at him. "What?" he shrugged.

Rhys turned to Gwen "I can't believe you work with this guy. He's killed ten of his watchers..."

Ianto moved closer and interrupted "Can we not..."

"And many more died because he ran them ragged."

Again everyone looked at Ianto, "Ianto?" Jack arched an eyebrow.

"Well I don't like to be followed all right. You apparently don't mind since you didn't know he was following you."

Jack sighed, "Anyway," he turned to Rhys "Welcome to our headquarters."

**"**They're bigger than mine." Rhys said. "So, Gwen tells me you catch aliens."

"That's right," Jack said.

Owen took a breath "There's a rift through space and time that runs through Cardiff, Rhys, and stuff slips through it from other timelines and planets and it's our job to monitor it."

Rhys finally stepped off the block and looked at Gwen. He muttered "You sure they're not some weird kind of cult? Especially with Ifan the terrible over there?"

Ianto's mouth dropped open, "That's not what they call me is it?"

Owen laughed.

"Bloody watchers," Ianto muttered to himself.

**"**You saw that alien in the warehouse" Gwen nudged Rhys "Go on."

"What did you see?" Jack asked him.

**"**Uh, it was like this huge, shapeless beast filling the space, like a mound of flesh."

"So it's one massive entity, as opposed to several organisms?" Tosh asked.

Gwen nodded.

"The latest tests reveal high levels of chloride, so it probably lives in the water. I reckon it came through the rift into the sea, and it's beached itself," Owen said.

**"**Like a giant alien manatee," Jack observed.

Owen nodded.

"But how did they get it there?" Ianto wondered "That warehouse must be fifty metres long."

Rhys swallowed "Um ... maybe it was smaller when they found it, because they said it's growing."

Jack's eyes went wide "It's not dead?

"No, it's breathing. Its eye opened."

"So the protein chains are regenerating despite the mutilation, so not only is it replenishing its own flesh, but it's increasing it, giving them a brand-new meat supply." Owen figured.

"It would last them for years, then." Gwen said,

**"**If we understood how it worked, we could feed the world." Tosh mused.

"We could release a single ..." Ianto deadpanned.

Jack interrupted "We're talking about dodgy pies and Merthyr, okay? And the fact that they're cutting it up alive -" he turned to Rhys "Which we could've put a stop to already, if it wasn't for you."

Rhys drew himself up "I thought my fiancée was in danger."

"Well, Mr. Caveman, she wasn't. She can handle herself."

Ianto rolled his eyes, goddess Jack make up your mind, who do you want? Me or Gwen? Who am I to talk? I don't even know who I want.

Gwen motioned to Jack behind Rhys' back. "Jack," she said in a warning tone.

Jack ignored her, "All you did tonight was mess things up. Now, we have to think of a way to get back in. And thanks to you, they'll have tightened security!"

Rhys got closer to Jack,**"**Well, if you stopped and asked me exactly what I saw in there, instead of showing off round the place -"

Jack turned to Ianto "Do I show off?"

"Just a bit."

Rhys was really charged up now, "You'd know that I got out by telling them I wanted a job as a delivery boy. So rather than cock things up, I found you a way to get in!" he got in Jack's face "But if you can't handle that, big boy, then you can stuff it!" damn that watcher had balls.

After a beat Jack looked at Gwen "This is quite homoerotic."

Gwen stepped forward "No, no, no, no, Jack. He is not getting us in."

"Watchers are required to take a refresher acting class once every six months," Ianto said.

"Nobody asked you Ianto," Gwen snapped at him.

Jack said "Team meeting" and to Rhys he said "You too!"

Rhys pointed to spots on the warehouse's blueprints, "That's where the thing is, that's the sedatives room, that's where they hang and pack all the meat."

**"**That's good to know," Owen said.

Gwen paced on the other end of the room while everyone else was seated. "Yes, that's good to know, but he is not driving us in."

**"**They're expecting me," Rhys said "You lot can hide in the back of the van."

**"**What is this, "Scooby-Doo"? Absolutely no way is he getting involved."

**"**Oh, where was I when you decided to get involved? Did you give me a second thought?"

Rhys and Gwen glared at each other across the table.

Owen muttered **"**Oh, joy, a domestic."

Ianto typed away at his laptop, well, Joe's laptop, "Watcher database says Rhys graduated top five of his class at the academy. And he managed to follow Kendal for an hour without getting caught, not to mention he was able to follow Jack. I think he can handle a group of nutty mortals."

"How'd you..." Rhys began.

"Shut up, Ianto." Gwen said.

Jack put his hands on the table "Rhys is right, he's our best way in - stun guns only."

Owen slouched in his seat**"**We've handled bigger than this. Why don't we just storm in, guns in the air and arrest them?"

"Those men aren't organized criminals. If we go in, guns blazing, they'll kill the evidence and run." Jack pointed out.

"I wasn't suggesting blazing, just waving."

"The last thing we need is a bloodbath" Jack stood up.

"Point taken."

"I know that." Gwen said.

"Once Rhys has loaded up, he can clear" and Jack said to Gwen "You don't have to come. You can stand down."

"It might be better," Tosh said gently.

"Couples really shouldn't work together," Ianto stated "couples not lovers," he added when felt some eyes on him.

Jack looked at Gwen and pointed to Rhys "You love him. Makes you vulnerable."

"He's not going in there without me."

"That's your decision."

"Yes, it is."

"You both have to live by it."

A serious silence descended on the team. Ianto wondered if Rhys would quit his job if Gwen's immortality was triggered.

Rhys said to Gwen, excitedly "Oh, come on! You and me, a team."

Gwen roared "Dammit, Rhys! This is for real. Do you understand that? This is for real. And if you mess up, I will kill you!"

Rhys sat down and Tosh stood up.

"What did I tell you about being upset, Gwen?" Ianto said gently. She didn't answer.

…...

* * *

The next day after Rhys got the call, he and Jack drove to meet the rest of the team. Jack rode shotgun and Rhys drove and ate his Danish.

"Why her?" Rhys asked "Boy, of all the women you could've chosen -"

"She chose us." Jack told him "Kind of stumbled upon us."

"So did I. Don't be asking me to join. I like my job."

What exactly did Gwen see in this guy? Jack wondered "We needed someone with police skills."

"Could've chosen anyone. Did you ever think about us? You know - me, her parents, people who love her, who want her safe?"

"No, sorry. What about your job huh?" Jack didn't wait for an answer. "We needed her. On her first day of work, she told me off for being too clinical."

"She doesn't hold back, mate."

"Mnh-mnh, stubborn as hell."

"Tell me about it. Yeah, she's an amazing girl. I'm a lucky man, Jack."

"Yeah, you said it." An opportunity missed is that, besides Gwen was mortal. He really needed to stop connecting with mortals so much.

"I just wish you would've been uglier," Rhys said.

They looked at each other. Rhys laughed and Jack smiled. In some weird way, Rhys reminded him of Mickey, only Rhys seemed a bit braver.

**"**You're not gay, by any chance, are you?"

Jack smiled again "I don't use labels but you've got nothing to worry about, a home wrecker I'm not."

"What about Ifan then? I know what he's like."

"No, you know what you hear. Ianto's a good man."

...

* * *

As it happened at the end of the day they couldn't save the alien whale thing. Owen had to give it a lethal injection. Rhys was shot protecting Gwen and Ianto went after the two brothers. He believed he did a very good job of scaring the hell out of them.

"Next time let her take the bullet" Ianto told Rhys after he'd woken up back at the Hub.

Rhys looked at Gwen with such love in his eyes "Never" he said. Ianto just couldn't say out loud 'No really, let her take the bullet. It won't kill her, well it will but only for a little bit.'

The next day Gwen didn't show up for work at the usual time. After an hour Ianto feared the worst.

"Jack, do you think she's all right?"

"I was gonna ask you the same thing."

Ianto called Rhys, "Rhys, it's Ianto. Is Gwen with you?"

"No, why?"

"Shit."

"Tosh," Jack ordered "Check the CCTV, find her."

"Ianto, what's going on?" Rhys asked.

"Kendal's after me but he'll go after my friends first. Get Henry and Dawson, find him. He might have Gwen."

"Yeah, I'm on it."

To Be Continued... 


	14. Insight into Darkness Pt One

**Hey guys, sorry for the delay but a lot happens in this chapter and a lot will happen in the next. The ride's getting bumpier folks and we're headed down a tunnel just to warn you.**

**I had intended for way more to happen in this chapter but it was getting too long, I think. Roughly 30 pages, size 12 font so I decided to cut it off and not keep you all waiting any longer for an update.**

**WARNING: There's some dark stuff in this chapter and some things some people might find offensive but I mean no offence at all. I was just trying to think like a 4000 year old Welshman might. Also, there is a scene that's pretty morbid that I tried lighten up a little but that might have made it more morbid. I apologise if it unnerves you. **

**Also, I do take a few creative liberties with this chapter—hell, with the whole dang story so I ask you to suspend your disbelief. Ianto asks that too. Methos doesn't give a rat's arse what you think. ;)**

**Disclaimer: Some dialogue is taken from Highlander episodes "Something Wicked" and "Deliverance". By the way, in the show and Chronicles sometimes Duncan's Native American family is called Lakota and sometimes called them Sioux. According to Encarta, they are the same people; Lakota is one of the things the Sioux call themselves.**

**Chapter title: Chapter 13: Insight into Darkness: Part I**

**Chapter summary: The gang tries to figure out what happened to and find Gwen. We learn how Ifan first met Kendal. We learn about quickenings. We also learn that nothing can kill Jack. Oh and Methos and Ianto do some sparring that I would pay good money to actually watch—if I had money that is.**

**Chapter rating: Er…that depends on your perspective I guess but due to language and some violence, it might get an R from the movie people.**

**I hope you enjoy and please if you can think of something, anything to say (that will motivate me to NOT take more than two months again) please, with sugar on top review. **

**Without further ado…**

**

* * *

**

Ianto handed Jack a cup of coffee, "You okay?"

"Do you think she's alive?" Jack took the cup but didn't drink.

"Yes, he's toying with me Jack. He'll keep her alive till he's done with her."

Jack sighed "Are we even sure he's the one who took her? Her car's outside. She at least made it here."

"I've got her!" Tosh exclaimed from her desk.

Ianto, Jack and Owen gathered around her computer.

Tosh pointed to an image of Gwen leaving her flat, "Here Gwen leaves her flat at 7:31, she's alone. She gets into her car here," as Tosh talked she pulled up different images. "She stops off at the Tesco at 7:40, ten minutes later she comes out with a box, looks like biscuits. She pulls into her parking spot at 8:00, she gets out and there…"

The video showed Kendal grabbing Gwen from behind placing a white cloth over her nose—she went limp. Kendal looked straight up at the camera and smiled. He dragged Gwen out of range. Gwen was taken at 8:00; it was now 9:23. It was going to be a very long day.

Jack swore "How the hell did he know where we work? Who did he follow?"

"Well, it wasn't me," Ianto said "I would have sensed him."

Tosh clicked away at her keyboard "I can't find Kendal's image anywhere else. He must have known where all the cameras were."

"But how?" Owen wondered "Hasn't he been living in the hills for a thousand years?"

Ianto shrugged "I don't know. I hadn't seen him in a thousand years before last year—well, one thousand two hundred and forty-two years. Next Tuesday."

Owen rolled his eyes but otherwise ignored him and answered his own question "Maybe he has goons that didn't get arrested last year."

Ianto sighed and grumbled, "I swear this country needs to reinstate the death penalty."

Jack moved towards his office, "Owen, Ianto go up top. Check Gwen's car; look for tire tracks or something. I want her found an hour ago."

On their way up, Ianto called Methos. He answered on the first ring.

"I just heard from Joe. Find anything?"

Ianto sighed, "Only that it was definitely Kendal that took her. Are you alone?"

"Currently."

Ianto swallowed "Do me a favour? Don't be. Get the MacLeods and the brat I suppose, stay together. I don't want to lose any of you and make sure Amanda made it to Montréal."

"Would have heard by now if she hadn't. Her watcher's one of the best, has to be to watch her."

"Still…"

"So, you don't even wanna lose Richie?" He said in his annoying wise ass voice.

Ianto sighed again "He grows on a person—like a fungus. I'll call you later," he hung up as he and Owen reached Gwen's car.

"What I don't get," Owen set his kit down "is why he'd take Gwen to torment you?"

"We were all responsible for taking him and his cannibals down. He'll go after all of you."

"But why Gwen first?" he put on gloves and got on his knees "Ah ha."

"Gwen had the brass to question him."

"So?" Owen picked up a white cloth, it must have fallen.

"He scared her, made her see something she didn't want to, marred her view of humanity. Kendal saw that," Ianto took the cloth and sniffed it to be sure "chloroform, the bastard."

"The countryside made Gwen stronger though."

"Yes, she has the heart of a warrior, Owen. That makes her worthwhile, why he didn't just kill her. She'll fight but she's not strong enough to get away. She's bait. I've killed enough bad guys to know how they think."

"Okay, fine but Jack's the one who crashed through the wall and shot them all. He was going to shoot Kendal in the head."

"Till Gwen stopped him. Jack cares for her just a bit, even loves her I think. Kendal saw that too. We old blokes are very perceptive. Kendal took Gwen to toy with Jack too."

Owen looked thoughtful "If Jack loves Gwen—and that makes a lot of sense thinking about it, even though he can probably have chemistry with a hat rack—why hasn't he done anything about it?"

"Jack isn't a home wrecker unlike you."

"Oi, she could've said no."

"Adulterer."

"It was before she got engaged."

"She and Rhys were living together and having sex, that's married, just without the paperwork."

"Maybe to an old bloke like you," Owen grumbled but he clearly saw the logic.

"Hey," Jack's voice made them both jump "we got anything?" he came up to them. How much had he heard?

Owen let out a breath, "Jesus, Jack wear a bell."

"Especially since I can't sense you," Ianto said.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Are you two working or having a debate about morals? We don't know how much time we have here. And I am quite fond of my hat rack."

Deciding never to question that statement, Ianto held up the cloth "He used chloroform on her."

"Classic. Any tracks?"

Owen cleared his throat "Haven't gotten that far yet. But I don't see anything unusual."

Ianto scanned the area. Bingo. About three metres away were some prominent tire tracks "Over here," he went over to them and kneeled down "Someone peeled out of here. Foreign tires, it looks like, American I'd say. Van, I'd reckon."

Owen stared at him "How the hell can you tell?"

"I was in the FBI twenty years ago, and before that I was in the Hawaii state police. Five-O."

"You mean it's real?"

"Yep," he took a picture of the tracks with his phone and sent it down to Tosh. He clicked his Blue tooth "Tosh, check the make on these tire tracks. I think they're American and made by a van." He stood up and looked at Jack and Owen "But I'm not so confidant that I don't want Tosh to do her thing."

…

* * *

Methos could take Kendal, he knew that but endeavouring to stay on Ianto's good side, he did as he asked and called the MacLeods. They'd already been informed about Gwen by Joe—Duncan wasn't pleased and that was an understatement. It wasn't long after that Methos found himself standing outside Ianto's tourist shop with the MacLeods and Richie. The watchers were combing the city with still no sign of Gwen or Kendal, so Richie had suggested going to the Torchwood base as added help. Kendal could have thugs after all. Methos suspected that partly it was because he wanted to get Torchwood info for U.N.I.T. The MacLeods only agreed because they had no idea how to find Kendal on their own, having never dealt with him before. Methos went along partly because that's what he did but mainly because he didn't want to upset Ianto by not remaining with the MacLeods.

"I don't know how to get in this way," Methos stated as the four of them stared at the locked shop door. Before when Ianto had brought him to the Hub, he'd been taken in via the nifty invisible lift. Methos smiled at the thought of the looks that would be on the faces of the other three when they saw the dinosaur. He was just about to pull out his mobile to call Ianto when they felt the presence of another Immortal. The shop door opened,

"Jack says you lot can come down," Ianto stood aside to let them in the shop. He closed the door behind them.

"Do you think he'll kill her?" Connor asked.

Ianto sighed "That depends. Do you mean kill her or _kill_ her?"

Connor shrugged "Either."

"Whoa. What?" Richie said.

"Gwen's one of us, Richie," Duncan told him.

"She is?"

Ianto nodded "Will be one day, anyhow."

"Obviously you have to be over thirty-something to be able to sense a pre-immortal," Methos observed.

Richie shrugged "I thought I noticed something about her but I wasn't sure what."

Ianto cleared his throat "Anyway, no one is to tell anyone about what they see down there, even U.N.I.T. Is that clear?" he looked at the other three as he'd already gotten a promise from Methos. The Hub was a great place to play Naked Hide and Seek.

Duncan and Connor nodded.

Ianto looked pointedly at Richie "You must promise too, Richard. Unless you want to wake up one day in the middle of the Sahara thinking you're five years old."

Richie grumbled but agreed anyway.

"Very good. Follow me, gentlemen," Ianto hit a button underneath the counter and a secret panel opened up. He led them down a tunnel.

"Can you really do that?" Duncan asked him "Take away someone's memory like that?"

"Yes," Ianto nodded.

"How?"

"Simple little process really," he led them into a lift "but if I told you I'd have to do it to you."

…...

Connor laughed at the giant cog door "I like it" he said once they were in the Hub.

"Great," Richie mumbled "now the theme to The Jetsons is in my head."

"I know right?" Owen came up to them "happened to me my first time here too. Hey, Richie."

"Owen, what's up?" they shook hands warmly "other than the obvious," the tone turned serious.

The pterodactyl flew over head with a screech. The MacLeods and Richie stared up at her in shock.

"It's okay, girl" Ianto called to her "they're not foes."

Duncan swallowed "That's a dinosaur?"

"Yes" Ianto spoke like he was talking to a five year old.

"How?"

"She came through the Rift," Jack came out of his office "don't worry, she's house trained. We're somewhat at an impasse, boys" he said, indicating they should follow him and not worry about the dinosaur.

He led them into the conference room which Methos had partaken in hiding in. That of course led to other activities he, Jack and Ianto got up to in there. He smiled at the memory.

"Like Ianto," Jack said "you know how psycho immortals think, that's why I allowed you down here. Have a seat," he waved a hand at the table.

Owen and Tosh were there too, Ianto was nowhere to be seen. He must be getting coffee or something. Once Methos, Duncan, Connor and Richie were seated, Tosh spoke.

"We've been communicating with Joe, Rhys and Henry constantly for the past half hour but they're not having any luck. No one's spotted Kendal since he killed Kai Llewellyn and he's been avoiding the CCTV cameras. The only image we have of him is when he took Gwen."

Methos leaned back in his chair "He's probably holed up in an abandoned warehouse or something somewhere."

"What makes you say that?" asked Richie.

"Aren't they always? Theme with bad guys, especially when their names start with that hard C sound."

"Henry already thought of that" Ianto came in carrying a tray of coffee "so far all the empty buildings they've checked have come up just that." He passed out the coffee and took the empty seat to Jack's right.

"So, Ianto" Owen said "how exactly did you meet this freak?"

Ianto blinked at him "Which one? Duncan, Connor or Richie? I already told you how I met Methos."

Owen rolled his eyes—so did everyone else "I meant Kendal."

…...

Ianto sighed heavily as everyone looked at him expectantly "Shouldn't we be doing something productive?" he asked weakly.

"Learning about our enemy is productive" Jack said in his captain voice "besides we can't do anything else till we find out where Gwen is."

Ianto rubbed his temples, not wanting to relive the memory but perhaps it was time to share. He looked around the table "Few months back," he told the Immortals "Tosh, Owen, Gwen and I committed mutiny," he briefly glanced at Jack who was stony faced "It's a long involved story but essentially we all started seeing things—loved ones telling us to do something," he took a breath and looked at team Torchwood "Lisa wasn't the only one I saw." He stood up and began to walk around the room "Bronwyn was mortal, a Druidess, I loved her and Kendal killed her. It was 735 and I had recently told Bronwyn of my immortality.

She was so very beautiful," he closed his eyes for a moment to better recall her features "long black hair, eyes as blue as the sea and skin the colour of fresh cream, to be poetic for a moment. Celtic with a temperament to match but she could be so very sweet." He cleared his throat and looked at the younger ones around the table "I want you all to forget everything you learned in history class because most of it is utter bollocks. By 735 the island was quite well covered with the descendants of the Roman and Saxon invaders who were now mostly Christian. But there were pockets in Wales and the Highlands mainly where the old ways lived on. There were more of us then you might think. Thing with historians, they tend to write what they want especially if they were Roman, you could never trust those fools; All about Roman propaganda and whatnot. Anyway…"

….

* * *

Ifan woke that morning to find Bronwyn already out of bed and whistling a bird song as she swept the floor. She smiled at him,

"Bright blessings, my love. It is a beautiful morning," she set the broom down and kissed his cheek.

He pulled her into his lap "Not as beautiful as you, my sweet." He kissed her long and deep.

"Ifan," she moaned "we have no time for this. We must prepare for the feast and ceremony tonight."

Oh right, it was Lughnasadh, the first harvest of the season. Ifan thought for a moment, what would Lugh do in such a situation? Lugh who bore striking similarities to the Greek Apollo? Ifan smiled, "There is always time for love making."

…...

Later that morning, Ifan set out bread, honey and milk, libation for the Good Neighbours, otherwise known as faeries. He did this simply because Bronwyn had asked him to. While he believed in the gods—some of them anyway—he wasn't entirely convinced about faeries and other such creatures. He'd listened intently but he never heard the fabled Sirens while sailing in Greek waters.

He felt this was a waist of food, leaving all this out for the "faeries." However, just in case he said a prayer anyway.

"_People of the Otherworld_

_ I bring you this sacrifice_

_ Wholesome bread and the whitest milk_

_ In return grant me your blessings._

As High Priest I ask you, bright ones to grant this day with warm blessings and let no harm come to none who join in this Harvest." That done, he walked away thinking that he knew plenty of other druids who did not worship faeries. He made his way to the Sacred Grove where the others were gathered to discuss the day and night's festivities.

As he neared the grove, he felt the presence of another Immortal. He was a little worried as he was the only immortal in the village and the only one within a day's ride. Thankfully, a circle grove of trees was considered holy ground. He spotted the other immortal immediately as he was the only one not dressed in Druids' robes.

"Ifan," Bronwyn took his hand "come meet Kendal, he's of the Brecon people. Kendal, this is Ifan our high priest as well as my mate."

Ifan nodded at Kendal and smiled slightly "Greetings. Welcome to our village."

"I thank-you," he nodded "your people are very kind. I've been running for more than a moon." Kendal was polite and he did look worn out. Ifan didn't think he was a threat.

"Who are you running from?" Ifan figured it was one of two options; either another Immortal or over zealous Christians who choose to ignore their 'Thou shalt not kill' rule. Or a mixture of both.

Kendal sighed heavily "Those who would not believe this grove of trees to be holy."

Ah, the second one then. Ifan nodded "Then you are welcome to stay with us as long as you like. We look after our own."

* * *

…TORCHWOOD…

Ianto sighed and shuddered. He ceased his pacing for a moment "Goddess help me but I actually liked him at first. I saw no reason not to trust him. Everyone liked him and he hadn't led his pursuers to us, if he ever had any anyway."

"When did you realise that he wasn't what he seemed?" Tosh asked.

"Not for days. I wish I could say I instinctively knew he was evil and that I chased him away before long. Maybe I would say that normally, lie, I am quite good at it but I've this feeling lying wouldn't do much good. The festival went off without a hitch. It wasn't till nearly Mabon as I recall that things started to go wrong and it was Bronwyn who uncovered the truth of his nature. Our village was maybe a day's ride to the bay, Cardigan I think, between us laid a predominantly Christian town; I forget the name now. I'm not sure if I even bothered to learn it then. They tried to convert us from time to time but there was never any violence or anything like that. They were good people, respectful unlike some others of their religion. We were polite to them too, agreeing to consider their proposition. It helped I think that I knew Latin and said I would read their Bible; that made them happy.

Anyway, I was sitting under an oak tree thinking about the coming harvest when Bronwyn came running up to me, she was in a panic. She told me that on her way to collect water from the river—Dee, it's called now, it was pretty much just 'the River' to this tribe—she saw Kendal raping a young girl. Due to the prayers she was shrieking she was obviously from the town. Kendal had been gone for a day or two, out hunting he had said—back then we still had plenty of boars and things to go around. I didn't want to believe Kendal would do such a thing but Bronwyn was no liar. She would have confronted him herself, Celtic women are very brave but she knew that if he turned on her she would not stand a chance and I had told her that he was immortal like me. So, I went to confront him…

…...

* * *

The girl was dead by the time Ifan found Kendal, he was standing over her with a bloody knife. The girl couldn't have been more then ten summers old.

"What have you done?" Ifan's voice came out in a harsh whisper.

"Revenge" Kendal said as if it was obvious.

"She was just a little girl, what did she ever do to you?" his voice started to rise.

"They do it to our people all the time, you know that."

"That doesn't give you the right to do it back! And it's not all of them that act that way and those that do are sure to be punished in their afterlife. Why did you do this?"

"You know why, Ifan" Kendal stepped closer "they deserve it, after all are they not taught to treat others how they wish to be treated? You hate them too, I can see it in your eyes."

Ifan took a breath "I do not hate them." He looked at the dead girl, he recognised her, "she's the magistrate's daughter."

"I know," he licked blood off his fingers "I may have scared a few others as well."

Ifan remembered a plume of smoke coming from the town, the night before. At the time he had thought it was some new Christian ritual or simply a funeral pyre—there was a sickness spreading that required the bodies to be burned. "You set fire to something?"

Kendal smiled wickedly "I did, to their place of worship."

Ifan's thoughts were running so fast he could hardly keep track of them "There are warriors in that town, if they trace it back to us, they'll want revenge."

"Yes, I know," that horrible smile was still there "let them come."

Ifan's hand rested on the hilt of his sword "You have doomed our village, they outnumber us and I hate to say are far more organised at warfare."

"Oh, we can stop them, kill them all. Join me, Ifan, I know a part of you wants to, just stop listening to that woman of yours."

"Leave her out of this," he pulled his sword "I'll kill you for this." He lunged at Kendal but he pulled his own sword and blocked in time. Exactly how long they fought, Ifan wasn't sure. But it wasn't very long before they ended up by the river and Ifan had lost his sword in it. Kendal ran him through and Ifan sank to his knees. This was the end then, wasn't it? He couldn't say good-bye to anyone, to those he loved. Methos would come to Cymru in thirty years and Ifan wouldn't be there. What would happen? Would Methos revert to his old ways without Ifan there? He stared up at Kendal defiantly as he began to swing.

Then out of nowhere came Bronwyn, she blocked Kendal's swing with her staff. "I will not let you take his life!" She couldn't fight him off for long though, wood against steel, steel tended to win. The blood was draining from Ifan quickly and his vision stared to fade. Kendal dealt Bronwyn a fatal blow and then he ran. Vaguely, Ifan saw the other druids approaching and with his remaining strength he pushed himself into the river. The others after all weren't aware he was immortal.

* * *

…TORCHWOOD…TORCHWOOD…TORCHWOOD…

Ianto sank back into his chair and dabbed at his eyes with his handkerchief. "I woke up some ways down the river. I couldn't go back of course and without a sword and more practise, I didn't fancy going after Kendal. Though believe me I wanted him dead. So much."

Tosh reached across the table and put a hand on his arm "Do you know what happened to your village?"

"There was nothing I could do."

Duncan looked at him "That's not everything is it?"

Jack stood up "Is there anything else you can tell us about him?"

Methos stood too "He's said enough" he glared daggers at both Jack and Duncan "if he's skipped anything then it's because we don't need to know about it."

Ianto sighed "I think it's time for more coffee" he stood and left the room. Once in the kitchenette he called Henry.

"I was just about to call," Henry answered "there's been reports of some activity in an old warehouse in Newport. We're there now, a white Ford van with American tires is outside."

"Good, don't let him see you, wait for back up. Text me the address," Ianto hung up and ran back to the conference room where Jack and Methos seemed to be having a staring contest. "Watchers may have found something, warehouse in Newport."

"Let's go," Jack said shrugging on his coat as he left the room. The others followed.

"I could be wrong," Owen said "but if she isn't dead already won't he kill her if he senses another immortal?"

Ianto stopped in his tracks "He might have a point. When Kendal wants to talk he'll probably contact me or something."

"Looks like Jack gets to play the hero today," Methos said "decapitation can't kill you can it?"

Jack swallowed "I'd rather not find out. Right now, our main priority is to get Gwen out, you guys can handle Kendal however you want."

"I'm still going with you," Ianto told him "I just won't get close enough to be sensed. Once you have Gwen, I'll go in and finish it."

Methos grabbed his arm "You will not."

"You won't stop me," Ianto pulled his arm free.

Duncan sighed "Well I'm going. If Kendal does have people working for him, you're going to need help."

"Fine," Jack said "Tosh, Owen stay here. We're not putting any more mortals in danger than there already are."

…

* * *

They found the three watchers waiting a safe distance away from the warehouse.

"It's been quiet" Joe told them "nobody in or out since we've been here. But there's people in there, we're sure of it."

"How?" Richie asked, pulling out his U.N.I.T binoculars.

Rhys jerked a thumb at a tree behind them "Climb that tree you can see into the windows."

"We think it's a trap," Henry said "it's a little too quiet but Gwen's definitely in there, we can see her from the tree. She's tied up and gagged."

Ianto looked at Rhys "And you haven't gone in to save her yet?"

"'Course I want to, but it is a trap. He knows we're watching, that's why he's keeping her in front of the window."

"Anyway," Jack said "she wouldn't be happy if you risked your life for her again and your arm is still in a sling."

"That's why I had to climb the damn tree" Henry muttered "I hate heights."

"You did okay on top of Taipei 101 in Taiwan," Ianto said.

Henry stared incredulously at him "Okay? Okay? I nearly had a heart attack and if you ever take me there again I will kill you myself."

Richie looked at Methos "Are you sure he's not evil already?"

Methos shrugged "I have my moments of doubt."

"I'm going in" Jack started for the warehouse but Ianto stopped him.

"Wait, leave your coat. It might get horribly bloody in there. The dry cleaning bill's murder."

With a roll of the eyes, Jack took off his coat and handed it to him. He then proceeded to quietly approach the warehouse. So far so good, he made it to the door without a trap being sprung but maybe that wasn't so good after all. He looked for another way in. He rounded the corner and saw a thuggish looking man standing in front of another door—must be a guard. Jack took him out easily. He entered the building quietly but maybe not quietly enough.

He was shot in the abdomen and he fell to his knees. He never heard it coming; they must be using a silencer. He did hear muffled screams though.

"Hello again, Captain" Kendal loomed over him holding a long curved sword.

Jack sneered at him and tried to get up but he felt another bullet go through him "What kind of game are you playing, Kendal?"

Kendal smiled, a sickly evil smile "I see Ifan has told you my name. You're going to take a message back to him and you're going to hold it in your mouth."

"What? I don't hold anything in my mouth, well that's not necessarily…" he never finished. Kendal's sword swung at him.

…

* * *

Back under the tree the others waited, Ianto pacing with agitation. They heard a car rev up but the van wasn't moving. The sound was coming from the other side of the building.

"That can't be good," Richie stated.

"Oh God, Gwen" Rhys made for the building, so did everyone else.

Another van came barrelling around the corner. As it sped by them through one of the windows something was thrown at Ianto. He caught it, it was Jack's head.

"Oh god!" he automatically threw it away from him.

Methos caught it "There's a grenade in his mouth!" he threw it back.

"There's a what in his mouth?" Ianto looked, yeah that looked like a grenade. He threw the head back.

This went on a couple of times before Connor intervened. He grabbed the head, pulled out the grenade and threw it a safe distance away just in time.

"Is everyone all right?" Duncan asked once the dust settled.

The watchers had been thrown off their feet but otherwise seemed unharmed.

Duncan helped Joe up "Sure you're all right?"

"Yeah, Mac I've been through worse. As long as I still have the rest of my limbs, I'm fine."

Ianto took Jack's head back from Connor "This did not just happen, he's not supposed to die." He sniffed back tears.

Methos put a hand on his shoulder "Come on, let's see if his body's still there."

They all slowly walked into the warehouse. Jack's body was still there, that was something anyway.

"We still need to find Gwen," Rhys said wearily.

"She might be in here somewhere" Duncan suggested. The place did have a lot of crates in it, lots of places to hide "and if not we'll look for any signs as to where they might have gone."

"Clues," Connor nodded.

"So, split up then?" Richie said "we'd cover more ground that way."

The others nodded and as they moved away, they all gave Ianto sympathetic looks.

"What are you going to tell Tosh and Owen?" Rhys asked.

Ianto didn't answer; he just stared at Jack's head in his hands. Methos answered for him "He'll tell them what needs to be told. Now, go look for clues, act like a watcher." Methos put a hand on Ianto's shoulder "I'm sorry" he couldn't say anything else.

"This isn't right" Ianto's voice was hollow "it doesn't look right. Need to put him back together." He kneeled down by Jack's body which was on its side with knees curled up. He'd been on his knees when Kendal killed him. Ianto held Jack's head up to Methos "Hold this please."

Methos took it "Okay, but if it starts talking I'm out of here." So, not the best time for jokes as Ianto glared at him.

Ianto laid Jack's body flat on its back and took the head back. He then placed the head where it should go "There, like it never happened."

Methos pulled him up "Come on, let's help the others."

After a few minutes had passed the team discovered that Gwen wasn't there and they were likely to be short on clues. A scream brought them all back to where Jack's body lay.

Jack was sitting up, rubbing his neck and screaming bloody murder "That hurt!"

"Oh thank God," Ianto sank to his knees in relief.

"Whoa" said Richie "just whoa."

"Exactly what I was thinking" said Henry.

"It's a miracle" breathed Joe.

"Impossible," said Connor "you really are indestructible."

Rhys pointed and sputtered "But he was dead! Really dead!"

"Huh" Methos said "neat."

"Neat?" Duncan's eyes were wide and he was very pale "How—how'd you do that?"

Jack grinned as he stood up and in a perfect Scottish accent he said "A magician never reveals his secrets, Mr. MacLeod." He walked over to Ianto and held out a hand to him "you okay, Ianto?"

Ianto took the hand and stood "I was worried."

"So was I. That was painful."

"You felt it?"

"Yeah."

Everyone, mortals included grimaced.

Jack stretched his arms "Be glad none of you are ever gonna have to live through that." He rubbed his neck again "the bastard, where is he?"

"He got away" Rhys told him "with Gwen."

"How'd he get away?"

"Funny story" Methos drawled "he stuffed a grenade in your mouth and threw your head at us."

Jack blinked "That's funny?"

"Well Connor got rid of the grenade before it exploded."

Richie rolled his eyes "Methos and Ianto were tossing your head back and forth first though. Like a beach ball." Surprisingly he didn't wither under the glares from the two eldest immortals.

"It wasn't for fun" Ianto protested "I just couldn't—it was creepy."

"Though it was kind of fun, looking back on it" Methos said casually "if I were still evil" he added to the looks he was getting. "We did things like that to pass the time, when we weren't attacking anything."

Henry rubbed his temples "You and the horsemen played catch with a human head? Like Monkey in the Middle?"

"Yep, only it was Caspian in the middle because he liked to eat the brains. Shall we go rescue the girl now?" he added with a grin.

Richie leaned over to Duncan "Are you sure he's not still evil?"

Duncan shrugged "I have my moments of doubt."

* * *

…THTHTHTHTHTHTHTH

On the way back to the Hub, Jack kept touching his neck as if making sure his head was still attached. Duncan couldn't blame him of course; it must have been a horrific ordeal for him. Jack wouldn't say just how it was he couldn't die, only that he couldn't help it and he never asked for it—though it had its moments of value, he'd added. Then he'd called Tosh and told her to tell the police not to worry about the explosion in Newport—Torchwood was handling it.

They were going back to the Hub to check the CCTV for that other van and to draw up a composite of the guard Jack had knocked out—the guard had gotten away with Kendal.

Once they were all back in the Hub—watchers included Richie said "So, what, we're just gonna wait for Kendal to make his next move?"

"I'd rather not," Jack came out of his office carrying a pad of paper "Who can draw?"

Methos sighed "I'll do it."

"We may not have any choice" Ianto said as he and Tosh checked the CCTV.

The watchers had the foresight to check for the van's license plate—there hadn't been any.

"I don't care" Jack snapped "I want this guy stopped." He and Methos sat in a couple of chairs, Methos with the drawing pad in his lap. "You should have killed him in the countryside."

Ianto went up to him "We've already discussed this, Jack. How would that have looked? I couldn't risk it."

Jack stood back up "Well maybe if you had told me what you were from the start…"

"You're one to talk! Dying really puts you in a bad mood, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, it does; you should know. If you had told me sooner…"

Methos cleared his throat "So, the guy was thuggish?"

Jack and Ianto both ignored him.

Ianto took a breath "We've been through this. Some secrets need to be kept."

"Secrets that can get us all killed?" Jack seemed rather livid. "Like your cyber girlfriend?"

Ianto slugged Jack across the jaw "Don't bring her into this!"

Duncan wasn't sure whether to intervene or let them fight this out. That and he really didn't know who he should be siding with. He looked around at the others, the watchers of course were watching with interest and clearly not planning on interfering though Joe seemed like he was thinking about it. Tosh and Owen seemed to be pretending not to pay attention though they were because they knew well what Jack and Ianto were going on about. Connor and Richie seemed to be amused by the whole thing which was just weird and Methos was unreadable…as always. Maybe, just maybe he was having the same inner dilemma as Duncan was. Or he was thinking about socks and how nice it would be to be somewhere else. Like Aruba.

Duncan sighed and got between them before Jack could strike back "Guys! This isn't helping. We're not going to save Gwen by fighting amongst ourselves. Whatever's between you two I suggest you save it for later."

They both looked deflated and a heavy silence followed. Tosh spoke next "Jack, when you get the composite done I'll run it through facial recognition."

Jack took a few deep breaths and sat back down "You're right Duncan. We can't be wasting time."

Ianto stared intently at Jack for a few seconds and then stalked off to the kitchenette. Duncan sighed again and followed.

"Ianto?" he asked quietly.

Ianto turned to look at him "Are you talking to me?"

Duncan waved a hand around the small space "I don't see anyone else called Ianto."

His brows furrowed and said, puzzled "You're calling me Ianto now?"

Duncan shrugged "Everyone else is."

Ianto began to fiddle with the coffee machine "Is there something you want? Coffee or something?"

"No. Are you going to be all right?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I know what it's like to have friends be kidnapped."

Ianto pursed his lips for a moment "Yes and you also know what it's like to have sex with Jack. We have more in common than I first thought."

Duncan felt his face heat up "Ifan."

"That's better" he turned away from him and opened a bag of coffee beans; "it's weird when you call me Ianto."

Duncan sighed and thought for a moment about what he was going to say next "You knew Coltec didn't you?"

Ianto fumbled with the bag and some beans fell to the floor, "Yes" he didn't turn around "I'm sorry you had to kill him."

"So am I. He had a Dark Quickening. There wasn't anything else I could do."

Ianto turned then "Yeah, him and his habit of taking the hate out of others, like a Sin Eater. I'd just seen him before he went to you, dragged me to a bloody golf tournament. He seemed fine, like himself."

"He helped me once," Duncan told him "I had been living with a Lakota tribe in 1872. I was waiting to meet Connor when Kern walked up, he told me he'd destroyed a village. When I got there they'd all been massacred. I was so angry; I hadn't felt such hatred since after Culloden and this was worse."

"I know how you felt. I fought for the Scottish; met the Bonnie Prince. I don't blame you for going on an Englishman killing spree. Gods know I've killed my share. Damned English oppressors."

"But it was wrong; I was young and hot headed."

Ianto leaned against the counter "Perhaps, but if Scotland were to rebel again tomorrow you cannot tell me that you would not join them."

"They would be crushed."

"Maybe but you would join them just as I would join the Welsh."

Duncan sighed "Yes, of course I would…"

"Personally, I think we'd do well to join forces against the English. Might be fun."

Duncan closed his eyes a moment "Ifan, you're off topic."

"Right, we were talking about our late Hayoka friend, Coltec. He helped you after you lost your Lakota family."

"Yes, I wanted revenge, revenge against the one who killed them and those who thought like him. But Coltec showed me that the hate would consume me. He took away the hate and the pain."

"I know what he did, how he helped people. Whether his powers were real or he was just a damn good psychologist, we'll probably never know," Ianto sighed "I know about his cup metaphor and no, he's never helped me, never had reason to. His cup wasn't really bottomless though was it?"

"No, it wasn't. He told me 'A soul can only hold so much hate, so much anger.' When he killed Bryce Korland in 1958, he knew he reached his limit, that's why he stopped taking heads. Until Harry Kant. I think that's why you haven't taken a head since the Ripper. Ifan, one more drop and the hate will own you. "

"You don't know that" he turned back to his coffee, clearly indicating that this conversation was over.

"I've been there," but seeing he'd get nothing more out of him just now Duncan sighed, left him to his beans and returned to the main part of the Hub.

"And Mac Jr." Ianto called after him, "you're still young and hot headed."

* * *

THTHTHTH…

Methos and Jack were almost done with the drawing when Duncan returned from the kitchenette. He looked broody and contemplative which was normal. But he also looked weary, "He's impossible" he said to Methos, obviously referring to Ianto.

"I know" Methos said simply as he finished a line on the thug's mouth.

"Has he always been this way?" Jack asked.

"Once upon a time it was easier to talk him out of something but ever since he killed some psychopath called Mordred in the 500's or something, the ease began to decline." He had everyone's attention now and they all had 'what did you just say?' looks on their faces—except Ianto, he was still messing around with the coffee "Duncan here is fairly stubborn, trying to talk him out of something is like trying to pick up a Death Adder without getting bitten—difficult but it can be done, with practise; I still haven't quite got the hold of it. But Ifan, trying to talk him out of something is like trying to move Ayer's Rock, not bloody likely but I wouldn't go so far as to say impossible. Well, then again…"

Owen looked at him with eyebrows up to his hairline "Did you say _Mordred_?"

"Yes," Methos finished the drawing and showed it to Jack "How's that?"

"Damn, you're good," Jack took the drawing and went over to Toshiko.

"There's nobody by that name in Ifan's chronicle," Henry said.

"And there never will be," Ianto came in but he didn't have any coffee "I took the liberty of ordering some lunch. It's arrived, I'm going to go up and fetch it; it's pizza."

Once he was through the cog door, Methos said "he can be such an incorrigible Welshman."

"What are you, Turkish?" Owen asked.

Methos thought for a moment, "Nope."

"I was being sarcastic."

"And?"

"Aren't you Welsh?"

Methos sighed "Quite honestly? I don't really know. Why?"

"You seem Welsh."

"Really? I don't mean to."

Henry went over to him "Who was Mordred?"

Methos stood up and stretched "It seems that Ianto doesn't care for you to know," but Henry had the look of Watcher resolve on his face so Methos said "Well, what does the name mean to you?" he smiled as everyone's faces morphed from confusion to disbelief.

Ianto came back into the Hub carrying five boxes of pizza "What's going on?" he asked, seeing the looks on everyone's faces which were now not just directed at Methos but him as well.

Methos' smile widened, this was very amusing.

Joe asked the question that everyone must have been thinking "Which you was Arthur and which of you was Merlin?"

"You'll never know," Ianto set the boxes on a table.

"I don't fucking believe this," Owen muttered.

"Wasn't King Arthur English?" Richie asked.

"Shouldn't have said that," Methos said under his breath.

Ianto sputtered "English?" and a vein in his forehead became more prominent "That is an English lie! The bloody English stole the legend from us! And don't get me started on those fucking French fabrications!"

Methos put a hand on Ianto's shoulder "You like cold pizza, right?"

"Why?"

"I think we should go down to the shooting range."

"What for?"

"Only place in here where there's room enough to spar properly. You need to release some frustration before you face Kendal since apparently there's no talking you out of it."

Ianto was silent for a moment, clearly thinking it over and trying to figure out what Methos was up to. Not seeing a trick he nodded "Yeah, you're right."

Jack opened a pizza box and pulled out a slice "This I gotta see. Tosh, you have anything yet?"

"Yes, the drawing matches his passport exactly. His name is Billy Bob Tucker."

"Passport?" Jack asked.

"He flew in from West Virginia last week."

"That figures," Ianto muttered "bloody Appalachians."

"There's in International Airport in West Virginia?" Richie asked.

Henry glared at him and even Ianto briefly "Yes, there is in Charleston. And what's wrong with the Appalachians?"

Ianto shrugged "My experience, they're very similar to the Welsh Countryside which you'd think I'd enjoy but…"

"_Deliverance_ took place in Georgia and didn't have any cannibals and _The Hills Have Eyes_ took place somewhere west, I think in California."

Owen let out a low whistle "What's got your knickers in a twist? And what happened to your accent?"

Henry's accent had indeed changed, it had melded into something south of the Mason-Dixon Line "I'm from Beckley, West Virginia."

"Ah," Connor said "I was there during the Depression. Coal mining family, then?"

Henry nodded "My mother's family were the watchers."

Ianto looked at him "Over ten years, you've been my watcher and friend I'd like to say and you've never told me where you were from? And you masked your accent? Whatever for?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business," his accent changed back to the indeterminable American one he'd been using.

"Fine but the Appalachians do run into Georgia and it is at that point where _Deliverance _took place."

Henry ignored him and went over to Tosh "Does it say where this Billy Bob is staying?"

"I'm afraid not."

"All right, Rhys and I will check him out. I can't stand sitting here."

Rhys stood up, "Aye, I need to be doing something too."

Jack nodded "Fine, call us when you find something."

* * *

THTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTH

The rest of them decided to take the pizza down to the shooting range and watch Ianto and Methos spar. Because quite frankly, they couldn't really do anything else till they found Gwen and Jack could not just sit and do nothing. Tosh brought down her laptop and she was re-checking the CCTV and where people are likely to get grenades. Joe was going through Kendal's chronicle on his own laptop to see where his hideouts were—his last watcher by the way, was in jail with the rest of the village—and where he could have gotten his sword. He'd already had one when he challenged Llewellyn and there were no reports of matching robberies.

Everyone else was riveted to the fluid and almost supernatural movements of Ianto and Methos. Jack had never seen the like before, sure he'd seen fencing, stage and movie fighting, even a fight at a Renaissance Faire he'd been dragged to once but this was unreal. They started out slowly, matching each other's movements as if they were dancing, a dance of precision and elegance and…love. They danced as if they were made for each other. Jack felt a tiny twinge of jealously because he didn't normally think such sappy romance novel-like thoughts.

Suddenly what was a Waltz, slow, sweet and romantic became a Paso Doble, quick, firey and passionate, switching the rolls of bull and matador seamlessly. The shooting range echoed with the loud clanging of steel on steel. But as to who was better, that remained to be seen. They'd both stripped down to their waists and their chests glistened with sweat. Jack crossed his legs, were they trying to torture him? Or maybe they'd forgotten they were even being watched as they seemed so absorbed in each other. Richie had taken over Tosh's laptop because clearly her attention was elsewhere. Jack couldn't blame her, how could you not be distracted by two ancient and gorgeous warriors?

Jack's mouth salivated with desire; both Ianto and Methos were lean and chiselled. Methos' chest was smooth while Ianto's had just the right smattering of hair. Jack's erection was getting painful. Can you die of an unattended to erection? But Jack shouldn't be thinking of that right now, he should be focusing on Gwen. Damn sexy distracting immortals—things were better when he was the only sexy distracting immortal he knew. Or were they?

Owen seemed to notice how much Tosh was enjoying the show and he didn't seem happy about it. He cleared his throat, "What exactly is a Dark Quickening and what happens to an Immortal when they get one?"

"Badness," Richie said with a slight shudder.

"And actually," Owen added "what exactly is a regular quickening?"

"Something about heads and power," Jack didn't take his eyes off Ianto and Methos. Neither did Tosh.

Methos had been slashed across the chest, he returned the gesture to Ianto, who growled just a bit—probably miffed at getting blood on his trousers.

"When an Immortal is killed his power goes into another Immortal, the nearest, usually the one who killed him," Connor explained. "This is why we fight, why some of us hunt, the Quickening makes us stronger."

"What d'you mean 'usually the one that killed him'?" Owen asked.

"Sometimes it isn't another Immortal that strikes the fatal blow," Joe said "there are accidents or mortals do the killing. The power will still go into the nearest Immortal—if there are any nearby that is."

Duncan sighed "There was an Immortal in Pairs, Carolyn Mortimer in 1804; she was beheaded by guillotine on Napoleon's orders. Her essence was lost because there were too many mortals around for her friends to be there for her."

He had Tosh's attention now "Is it more than just power the surviving Immortal receives?" she asked "does the spirit of the fallen remain with them?"

"It feels like that sometimes," Duncan said softly.

"I believe that," Connor said "without Sean Burns, Duncan I don't think you could have beaten your Dark Quickening."

"I have to agree" Methos said as he dodged and blocked a thrust from Ianto "and it would explain why Connor sometimes laughs like Ramirez."

In response Connor laughed and smiled fondly "the over dressed haggis."

"Even though," Joe said "Ramirez was killed by the Kurgan."

"But Connor killed the Kurgan," Ianto parried a blow from Methos "however I think it depends. Duncan, you killed Caspian, ever feel like trying human flesh?"

"No" Duncan said.

"You know, talking completely ruins the Paso Doble feel" Jack found himself saying.

Ianto and Methos grinned and went back to being absorbed in each other.

"So what's the Dark Quickening exactly?" Owen asked again.

"When we take an Immortal's head, we take his energy, his power, his strength. In a Dark Quickening, if you take in too much evil, you overload," Duncan explained "it happened to me once."

"How did it happen?" Tosh asked gently.

"I had a friend who was a Hayoka, a Native American medicine man who took the hate away from others. He also fought against evil Immortals. He fought one too many and had a Dark Quickening. He became evil; he kept acting like those he killed. Joe called it 'revolving bad guys'. It was the only way I could stop him. It made me stop caring, I stopped being me and became something else, something twisted. It wasn't a good feeling."

Concerned at what might happen to Ianto, Jack tore his eyes away from the dance and joined the conversation "Did you hurt anyone?"

"I almost killed Richie, if it hadn't been for Joe…" he trailed off and looked at Richie who seemed to be focused on the laptop and ignoring the conversation. "I went to France, caused a hell of a lot of problems on the ship on the way. I did a lot of things I'm not proud of. Methos found me, got me away from some trouble I'd gotten myself into. I wouldn't listen to him though…"

"Bastard tried to run me over with a car he'd stolen," Methos grumbled as he dodged another swing from Ianto "had to risk everything and ask another watcher where he'd gone."

_"But Adam, you're a researcher working on the Methos Chronicle, you shouldn't be in the field."_

_ "It's a special case with MacLeod. Dawson sent me."_

"I killed a good friend" Duncan said softly and with regret "when I got to Sean's house, I tried to ask for his help, tried to fight the evil inside me but I couldn't. Methos followed me there but he couldn't stop me."

"Stupid rules of non interference," Methos said "and after the Quickening I thought I might have to kill him but he pushed me off a wall. Fortunately, Sean's goodness now in MacLeod prevented him from finishing me off and I was able to think of an actual plan." It was hard to tell if he sounded pleased with himself because he was panting quite heavily by this point.

"There's this holy spring he took me to…"

Finally Methos fell to his knees, whether because he wanted to end the match and he forfeited or Ianto won fairly it was impossible to tell. Their swords were locked and Ianto threw them both aside. He pulled Methos to his feet and kissed him. If it weren't for Connor picking up one of Jack's guns and firing it right over their heads there might have been removal of trousers. Damn it.

Owen stared at them mouth agape "Is this foreplay for you two?"

Ianto smiled wickedly "Sometimes."

Methos wiped himself down with a towel and sank into a chair "I went all the way to bloody Scotland to get the bloody MacLeod Claymore. Had to sweet talk the current owner into letting me take it. Had to tell her Duncan was in trouble to really convince her."

"I used it to fight my evil self in the spring. Methos was my only hope, if it wasn't for him…"

Methos shrugged "Well it's not like I had any choice. Darius wasn't in Paris anymore, in the bloody Amazon somewhere, Connor was antiquing in Thailand and Fitz was who knows where. And of course we couldn't have Amanda any where near you."

"I'm glad none of them were around to see me like that."

"I could have handled you," Connor said quietly.

"What would happen to Ianto then?" Owen asked.

"It won't," Ianto said sharply.

"Well, maybe not now but what if it ever does?"

Ianto was silent for a moment "Then I sincerely hope you're not around for it, you annoying little Englishman. I'm going to change my clothes," he left the shooting range.

…

* * *

For a moment Methos thought of going after him but he knew it was better to let him alone.

"Methos, are you okay?" Toshiko asked him.

He looked around at the others, thinking; Methos wasn't normally one to share personal feelings or opinions unless pressured but when it came to Ifan, especially now it was different. "If we let him take Kendal, he will win I've no doubt but he will have a Dark Quickening."

"He seems to be pretty confidant he won't," Joe pointed out.

Methos stood up "He's already battling the evil he got from the Ripper; he kills Kendal, and he will lose the fight."

"Okay, this I gotta hear," Owen said "Jack the Ripper was immortal and Ianto killed him. How'd that happen then?"

Methos took a couple of deep breaths and decided to tell the story.

* * *

…

**So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you're not too upset with me. I imagine some of you can see where this ride is going. Just remember, it's a TUNNEL not a CAVE, there is light at the end, I don't mind telling you. Please keep your hands and feet inside the cart at all times and keep your head flat against the head rest.**

**The spell/prayer that Ifan said in the flashback is out of ****Working with Fairies ****by Anna Franklin.**

**Please review. With any luck and good wishes, I'll have the next chapter up before Halloween but I've learned not to promise anything because I get distracted by my other crazy fics. I have started the next chapter though, so far I have "London 1888" on the computer, I have more in my notebook.**

**TTFN **

…


	15. Insight into Darkness Pt Two

**A/N: Okay, so we know what date it is: in this universe it is now early September when Gwen was taken because I figure it to have been July 20****th**** 2007 when they woke up Tommy and I've decided that Meat takes place over a month after so it's September, at least in this universe, I've stopped caring what the writers say. That's what fanfiction is all about after all, isn't it? You may make up the preceding timeline of events as you like. BTW, I have changed the passage of time mentioned in the chapter entitled "Sex, Lies and Meat". BTW, this is a long chapter, roughly 31 pages.**

**WARNING: This chapter contains bad things, mostly at the end. If you have any nice feelings for Gwen then you may not like what I do to her. But if you have any nice feelings for Gwen, then what the heck are you reading a Janto fic for?**

**Disclaimer: I made up some of Darius's early history and I hope you're not bothered by it. I also hope you don't mind that I had him change professions slightly—remember, he's still alive in this universe. Remember no offence is intended whatsoever. Suspension of disbelief and all.**

**Chapter rating: R for nudity and rape (but it's not really described)**

**Chapter title: Insight into Darkness Part II**

**

* * *

**

London, 1888

Methos and Ianto shared a house in Lauriston Gardens off the Brixton Road. Methos owned the property and a couple of the other houses on the street as well. He wasn't too good at keeping tenants though because he had a habit of not seeing to the drains. His other job, a surgeon at Albion kept him busy and Ifan who otherwise would take care of the drains had his own business to worry about. Ifan ran an employment service for household staff.

Methos came home one evening to find Ifan in the study reading the newspaper.

"Two more working girls were killed last night," Ifan said without looking up.

"White Chapel again?" Methos dropped his bag on the floor and fell into a chair opposite Ifan. It'd been a long day "Two in one night?"

Ifan nodded, "First one just got her throat cut, the second got worse than any of the others—Kate Eddows, I knew her, fourth possibly fifth one attributed to the same killer. Jack the Ripper, they're calling him and according to the letters the police and newspaper have been getting, he approves of the moniker."

"It is catchy; he probably wants to be remembered." Methos stretched his arms with a yawn "is there supper?"

"Should be ready soon. Shepard's pie, I wasn't in the mood to fix anything more complex."

Methos stood and went over to him "You only cook pub food when you're upset. What's wrong? Did you have a rough day at the office?"

Ifan folded the paper and set it down "One of my maids got sacked for stealing. I received a rather stern letter from her former employer. This should not happen to my business. I carefully interview everyone before I even consider training them and I interview them again before I send them out. How could I have missed this?"

Methos sat on Ifan's lap "Maybe she was wrongfully accused. Who was the employer?"

"Bernie the Fence."

"Bernie the Fence? Since when is he sophisticated enough to have servants?"

Ifan shrugged "He must have bought lessons with stolen property. Anyway, the girl confessed."

"Why is Bernie upset about stealing?"

"Probably because it was him who was stolen from," Ifan kissed his cheek "Now, go wash up for supper."

…...

"I don't see why you don't open your own restaurant," Methos said as he dug into his second helping of Shepard's pie.

"Who would go to a restaurant to eat Shepard's pie? A pub's one thing but no one goes to a restaurant expecting lower class fare."

"What I'm saying, Darling is that you're a fine cook. You could open one in New York or Paris. Paris would be good; I've been meaning to get back there."

Ifan shrugged "I'll think about it. Now, I have a question for you."

Methos nodded "What is it?"

"The police think the murders were done by someone who knew what he was doing, maybe a butcher or a surgeon."

"Most likely," Methos agreed "but people also think it could be a Red Indian or a Jew."

"Are any of your colleagues mentally unstable?"

Methos put down his fork "what are you getting at? You think it's someone at Albion?"

"Well, it could be anyone can't it? I just want to know if you've noticed anything odd."

"Ifan let the police handle this; it's their job."

"What about one of your horsemen? Do you think Caspian could be in town?"

Methos sighed "Maybe it's your old friend Kendal."

"You've seen what he does; he doesn't leave that much meat on a body."

"Neither does Caspian, not that I'm defending him."

Ifan looked Methos in the eyes "What about you?"

It took Methos a moment to realise what he was saying and he scoffed "You're not serious?"

"Methos, we both know you're not inherently good. You fight the evil inside you every day. You could lose control."

Methos stood up "What the hell is wrong with you? You can't really be accusing me."

Ifan looked up at him calmly "I'm not accusing anyone, I'm just speculating."

"Well leave me out of your speculation" he went over to Ifan and whispered "because I think you know that were I the killer, the bodies would never be found." He turned and walked out of the dining room.

"Where are you going?" Ifan called after him.

"Out" he shouted back.

"Out where?"

"I told you last night!" Methos grabbed his coat and gloves. He slammed the front door on his way out. He would have laughed in the face of anyone else accusing him of such things but Ifan was supposed to have known him better.

'_I was a bit angry and maybe I overreacted but that's beside the point. I'd promised a friend I'd look in on them that night. She was a "patient" at Bedlam which by the way was much worse than ever portrayed in the movies. When I got there, I felt the presence of another Immortal; Sean Burns was visiting someone too and I think complaining about the state of the hospital'_

"Hello" the Immortal smiled at Methos kindly and held out a hand "Sean Burns."

"Uh…" it took Methos a moment to recall his current alias "oh, that's right, Benjamin Adams." He shook Sean's hand "I've heard of you. Word has it you give good advice."

"I do my best. Are you in need?"

Methos chuckled, "Me? No but I think someone else is. He's been jumping to all kinds of conclusions lately, conspiracies about the government and following the police like mad."

"Is he one of us?" Sean asked quietly.

Methos nodded "But that's not why I'm here. I'm here to see a friend."

"As am I. The conditions are deplorable."

"Yes, well why do you think they call it Bedlam?"

"Indeed."

After visiting their respective friends, they walked out together. Ifan was there.

Methos sighed "You want something?"

"Yes, Benjamin, I…hello, Sean" Ifan noticed Sean.

"Hello, Ifan, it's good to see you," they shook hands warmly.

Methos looked back and forth between them "You know each other?"

Ifan nodded "Yes, Sean has been a guest at Robert and Gina's weddings. You know, Ben, you really should come with me next time. It'll be in, oh, eight years now."

"It always great fun" Sean said.

"I don't do well in crowds. Maybe next century, is there something you wanted Ifan?"

Ifan cleared his throat "I want to apologise for what I said earlier. I was wrong to even suggest it. I'll make it up to you." He said that in a suggestive tone and ran a hand down Methos's arm obviously uncaring of their location or of Sean's presence. But if Sean knew Ifan at all he shouldn't be surprised.

Methos was silent for a moment and then smirked "It'll have to wait till we get home, unless you fancy being tossed in there" he jerked a thumb at Bedlam "you've seen the inside, it's all dirty and covered in straw."

Ifan gulped "Does that mean you forgive me?"

Methos squeezed his hand "Yes, apology accepted. I forgive you."

Sean smiled at them "I take it you two know each other well."

"Quite well" Ifan told him "for a very long time." He looked at Methos "we need to start having anniversary parties."

"What and invite all your crazy immortal friends? No thank-you."

…...

That night once they were in bed, Ifan suddenly sat up with a snap of his fingers "I know who it could be!"

Methos glared at him, he'd been almost asleep "Who?"

"Jack the Ripper."

"That's nice. Tell the coppers. Good night" Methos shut his eyes.

But Ifan lit the bedside candle, got out of bed and started pacing "Do you remember that lunatic we ran into about three hundred years ago?"

Methos opened his eyes and groaned "Which one?"

"You know, that frightening Frenchman Jacque."

Methos sat up "You mean the one who makes Kronos look like merely a rabid puppy as apposed to a rabid adult Alsatian?"

"That's the one."

Methos thought about it "I suppose it could be him if he's still alive. He was very intelligent—he managed to give you the slip."

"By diving into a crowd of mortals, anyone could have done that. Kenneth does it all the time."

"Maybe Kenneth's the killer, the boy's a maniac."

Ifan ceased his pacing to shoot Methos a glare "Don't say that."

Methos scoffed "Oh come on. He's not your grandson."

"Amanda loves him like a son therefore that makes him like my grandson."

"He cons immortals into taking him in and he kills them plain and simple."

"Look Kenneth is not the issue right now. Jack the Ripper could be an Immortal and it's going to take an Immortal to stop him."

Methos laid back down "Well you may want to first check if Jacque is in town. Jack the Ripper could well be mortal, they're not as stupid as they seem."

…...

'_It turned out that Jacque was in London and he had anglicised quite remarkably. When we first met him he was very French and very evil, an evil Frenchman. But now he was English, still evil and still a genius. Ifan didn't catch up with him till after Mary Kelly was killed. Ifan chased the Ripper out of White Chapel to a quiet alley off Fleet Street, rather fitting I think. I followed because I had nothing better to do and I was ready to step in if need be.'_

The alley was dark, quiet and quite perfect for a confrontation that would end in someone's death. Methos watched from a rooftop, he was far enough away that they wouldn't immediately notice his presence but close enough so that he could still hear what was being said.

"I think I liked you better when you were French, Jacque," Ifan said, sword drawn.

Jacque drew his own sword "It's Jack now, thanks, or you can call me the Ripper." Apparently when the Frenchman anglicised, he anglicised to the lower class. He sounded Cockney. "I take it, Ifan you've been looking for me."

"For a very long time," Ifan swung at him and the battle began. It was over in less than five minutes. Ifan held onto Jacque's hair and held his sword to his neck "Any last words?" Ifan asked as he did with everyone.

"Go ahead and kill me" Jacque said, reverting to the upper class French he used to speak "I will still win."

"You're funny" and Ifan took his head.

For maybe a second nothing happened, save for the chill in the air getting sharper and more pronounced. Then the quickening started, it was the most violent Methos had ever seen anyone take. It wasn't a Dark Quickening; Methos knew how to recognise those but this was close enough to worry him especially when added to Jacque's last words.

Methos hurried down to the ground where Ifan was on his hands and knees, breathing heavily "Ifan, you all right?" Methos kneeled and put his hands on Ifan's shoulders.

"I think so" Ifan sat up and leaned on Methos "that was painful."

"It looked painful. You're still shaking."

Right then a constable came into the alley way "What happened here? You two stay right there" he blew on his whistle.

Methos groaned "I hate it when that happens."

Ifan laughed weakly "I think its time for a holiday."

"I was hoping you'd say that."

* * *

THTHTHTHTHTHTH….

Ianto took several deep breaths as he went up to the storage area in the tourist shop to fetch his spare suit. While the sparring with Methos had calmed his nerves to some extent at first, the conversation the others had during it had rattled him. Especially when the conversation had shifted to him. Killing the Ripper had affected him but he felt he was over it by now, he wished his friends had more faith in him. Maybe he should talk to someone who wouldn't jump to conclusions and automatically accuse him of being susceptible to a Dark Quickening. Darius was always a good listener, maybe Ianto would call him after he showered and changed.

Darius had certainly helped the last time Ianto needed to talk.

…...

The year before…

Jack had given the team a few days to recuperate after the events in the countryside. Physically Ianto didn't need it, his ribs and concussion had healed before Owen even looked at them. But Ianto wasn't about to tell that to Jack, a break sounded like a good idea. Ianto felt sick, he still couldn't fathom how humans could do that to each other. Murder was one thing, but to consume the flesh?

He was also angry at himself for the way he had acted—like a coward and he should have killed Kendal when he had the chance those centuries ago. But he'd been a coward then too and he had resorted to cheating.

Ianto needed someone to talk to but Methos, his usual confidant was in Tahiti without phone or internet access. Sean Burns who had always given good advice and would have been in France unfortunately had been dead for a decade. Of the people Ianto was willing to talk to about such things that left Darius who was currently in London.

Ianto liked and respected Darius but he was always uncomfortable in churches where Darius liked to spend so much of his time. The former warlord was no longer holed up in a monastery though. After he and Fitzcarin were nearly killed in 1993, Darius had realised he was just as vulnerable to mortals on holy ground as he was to immortals off of it. He left the monastery but remained a man of God travelling the world and helping those in need. He also brushed up on his self defence. Darius was now a vicar in the Anglican Church.

So, after Jack had dropped him off after returning from the camping trip from hell, Ianto changed his clothes, grabbed a few things, got in his car and then headed for London. It was fairly late when he got to Darius's vicarage in London's suburbs but there was a light on in the window. When Ianto parked and got out of the car he sensed another Immortal.

Sure enough Darius stepped out of the door "Ifan?"

"Darius" Ianto went up to him "I hope I'm not interrupting anything?"

"Not at all, I just got in. How are you?" Darius hugged him.

Ianto returned the embrace "I've had better days. Can we talk?"

"Of course" Darius released him "I have some fine brandy, come inside."

"That would be lovely, thank-you."

Darius led him into the living room.

"How did you know where I was?" Darius asked "I haven't seen you since I left Paris."

"I heard from Connor not too long ago. I'm sorry I didn't stop by sooner, I've been a little busy lately."

"Ah" Darius nodded "Where do you live now?"

"I'm back in Cardiff for awhile. How have you been?"

"Wonderful" Darius said with a smile and a look in his eyes "never been better."

Ianto smiled too "I know that look. You're in love."

Darius grinned "Guilty."

"Well, well, well, the warlord turned priest is in love. Never thought I'd see the day."

"Yes well, it had to happen sooner or later."

Ianto noticed a picture of a woman that was on the mantle piece. He picked it up.

"I take it that this is the lucky girl?"

"I'm the lucky one" Darius opened a liquor cabinet "she's a wonderful woman—her name's Daphne. We met three years ago at a relief mission in Rwanda" he poured brandy into a couple of glasses.

"Mortal?"

"Yes" he held out a glass to Ianto.

Ianto took the glass and put the picture back. Daphne had dark hair and olive skin "Pretty thing. Mediterranean?"

Darius nodded "Her parents are Greek but she was born here."

"Well you deserve it Darius. Have you slept with her yet?"

"Ifan, a gentleman doesn't kiss and tell."

Ianto sighed "Oh come on. Pretend you're still General Darius for a moment. I'm not with anyone right now. I need to live vicariously through someone. Methos is unreachable in Tahiti and Connor's just whacky."

Darius took a sip of brandy "Truthfully, no. But we are engaged, she wants to wait till marriage."

"You're engaged? Congratulations. But have you slept with anyone since you left the monastery?" Ianto took a drink "Smooth."

"Not that it's any of your business but yes."

"And your first time since you took your vow of celibacy, how was it?"

Darius sank onto the couch "Ecstasy."

"Yeah?" Ianto sat next to him.

"I nearly died of orgasm. Let me tell you, if you want really great sex, then don't do it for a few centuries."

"Yeah, I think that's an impossibility for me."

Darius chuckled "Probably true. So, what did you want to talk about?"

Ianto took a breath "I may as well start at the beginning" and he told Darius about Torchwood, about Lisa and what had happened to her. He found himself crying and he hadn't even gotten to the countryside story yet.

Darius handed him a tissue "I'm sorry, Ifan; I'm sorry you had to go through that."

Ianto blew his nose "I've lost people before but never like this. I knew Torchwood was dangerous but I never thought anything like this could have happened."

"I understand. It makes you feel small doesn't it? Knowing that there's other life out there?"

"So you believe in aliens?"

Darius nodded "I was here when those creatures filled the streets and I have seen many things since I left Paris."

"Doesn't knowing that aliens exist ever make you question whether or not there is a God or someone up there?"

"No, someone had to create the aliens as well."

"That makes sense and I have yet to fathom a scientific explanation for Immortals."

Darius took a drink of his brandy "Was there anything else?"

"Yes" Ianto swallowed "in all my years there is one thing I cannot understand about the human race" and he told Darius about what had happened in the countryside.

Darius set his glass on the coffee table and was silent for several moments before speaking "You hear tales of desperation when humans consume those that have already passed lest they die themselves; the plane crash in the Andes for example. Those circumstances I can understand but when humans do it for pleasure, that I cannot comprehend either."

"And why," Ianto downed the rest of his brandy and set the glass down, he got up and started pacing "has this country abolished the death penalty? These people don't deserve warnings, they don't deserve life. Half a century ago they all would have been hanged."

"Some would say that these people are ill."

"The entire tribe is evil because Kendal got under their skin."

Darius arched an eyebrow "Tribe, Ifan?"

"Village I mean."

Darius stood and put a hand on Ianto's shoulder to cease his pacing "Kendal is evil, I grant you that but does that make the others evil? You said it yourself, 'because Kendal got under their skin'. Perhaps living in the mountains they did not know it was wrong."

"There was a cop doing it."

"Oh, well I have heard that eating human flesh can make one insane."

"You have to be insane to try it in the first place."

"Maybe but the villagers could have been forced. You are the not the one to judge them Ifan, that day will come sooner or later."

Ianto sighed and sat back down "I just wish it would be sooner. Jails are gonna get overcrowded one of these days and we can't send them to Australia anymore. First they abolish the death penalty and then they make some stupid gun control law. That just increased the stabbing deaths, you know?"

Darius poured some more brandy "and you know that I do not like to talk politics."

"Yeah, sorry. Just saying that it didn't make much of a difference in murder rates, people are just getting more creative, using bats, chairs, their great grandfather's bayonet and I even heard about someone trying to rob a shop with a crossbow. Didn't work out of course, bloody cumbersome crossbows. I mean, okay they allow civilians shotguns and ownership of antiques but you know there's still gun running going…" he stopped his rant when he noticed Darius looking him like an irritated teacher. "Sorry, so when's the wedding?"

Darius smiled "Not sure yet, I only just asked her last week."

"Well, be sure to send me an invitation."

"I will."

* * *

THTHTHTHTHTHTHTH….

The story that Methos had told had unnerved Jack and he absolutely hated that feeling. Ianto was adamant that he wouldn't get a Dark Quickening but what if he did? What would happen? Duncan had been cured of his but could the same be done for Ianto who had so many more years of quickenings under his belt? If Ianto became evil, would they be able to save him or would they have to kill him?

Jack couldn't stand the thought. He genuinely cared about the man he'd come to know as Ifan of Cymru. But how exactly he felt, he wasn't sure. Jack had been falling for Ianto Jones whose sweet yet sly demeanour and very presence could make Jack smile. But intense and broody yet still sly Ifan was so different. Methos had said that Jack just needed to get to know Ifan and Jack saw the similarities, he did. There were times when Jack could see the sweet beneath the spicy but still, discovering Ianto's true identity had confused his feelings.

As they were leaving the shooting range, Methos pulled Jack aside "I know that look."

"What look?"

"You're worried about something."

Since Methos knew Ianto so well, Jack decided to tell him "Ianto Jones was sweet and shy. He rarely showed his sense of humour or even his emotions and he didn't scare me."

"Scare you or thrill you?"

Jack sighed "Both but I'd rather Ifan just thrill me instead of throwing in the scare factor."

"I'm sure he doesn't mean to, Jack. Ifan's been very upset since Kendal escaped from jail."

"I understand that but…"

Methos sighed heavily "Jack, Ifan can be very sweet and he is a very good man who is fighting a lot of evil inside him."

"Okay, I can see that but has he always been like that? You said that when you first met him, he tortured you and the horsemen. You told me he likes pain and he has all those torture devices…"

"When I said that some of them are mine, I meant most of them. They can be fun to play with when you can't die but he doesn't use them on mortals. Okay, there were a few times when he got angry enough to torture the Inquisitors back but he soon realised that it wouldn't accomplish anything."

"But…" Jack was beginning to wonder if he could trust anything that Methos said who seemed to know what he was thinking.

"I'm telling the truth now. I know I said he tortured us but he didn't, not really, he didn't have the stomach for it. He did leave us tied up for three days but the worst thing he did was convincingly threaten us and place tantalising food just out of our reach. For some reason it did impress Kronos."

Jack rubbed his forehead, this was just confusing "Okay but what I'm trying to understand…"

Methos again seemed to know what he was worried about, like he was reading his mind or like he'd seen it before "Ifan talks tough and he is a superior fighter, he is passionate about his beliefs and those he loves. He can be damn annoying. Sometimes I think that if an Immortal can be bipolar than Ifan is a classic case. But Jack, Ianto Jones was just a name, a name he used so no one would suspect he was a four thousand year old immortal. He acted a little for the same reasons. An experienced Immortal can adapt to his surroundings, he can be a pauper one minute and a prince the next but inside he's the same. Ianto could have disappeared when you saw him die, I'm sure he could have gotten out of that cell but he didn't. He chose to stay."

For a moment Jack could only marvel at Methos's loyalty to Ianto "He did say he would have told me when he figured out how" he said at last.

"See. Jack, I know it hasn't been so apparent the past few weeks but you bring out the sweetness in him, the way he looks at you and the way you two act when you think I'm not watching. So let me ask you this; do you love him?"

That was a good question "I don't know, I really don't. I know I care about him but the past few weeks have…"

"Well," Methos patted his shoulder "when you figure it out, let me know. I really don't mind sharing him. Now, I think I'll go see how he's doing."

THTHTHTHTHTHTH….

Ianto had just gotten the invitation the other day, the wedding was set for January fifth but Darius had yet to concede to a bachelor party.

He was readjusting his tie for the fifteenth time when Methos walked into the bathroom.

"That's a good colour on you," he said.

"Thank-you," Ianto checked his mobile, it was working all right and there were no missed calls. Maybe Kendal would call the Hub?

"This is purple right? Your shirt?" Methos buttoned up Ianto's black waist coat.

"Basically," Ianto said "certainly would be called purple before they gave names to all the various shades in the world."

"Ah, back when red was red and black was black. Simpler times, I occasionally miss them."

Ianto smiled "And then you remember that technology and indoor plumbing can be quite nice."

Methos grinned "You know me so well."

"Well, two thousand years is a long time."

"Yes, and I wouldn't trade it for anything," Methos spoke softly.

Ianto kissed him gently "Neither would I."

"Can I ask you something?" the usual sparkle in his eyes was currently not present. There was something serious on his mind.

"Of course, what is it?"

"Do you love him?"

"Who?" Ianto looked back in the mirror "Do you mean Jack?"

Methos sighed "No, I mean Barney the Dinosaur."

Ianto looked at him aghast "Give me just two minutes with that monster and I'll rip his foul head off. Actually, I once read this Gargoyles fanfiction…"

"Ifan. Do you love Jack?"

Ianto looked down at the sink "I don't know," he moved his gaze back to Methos. "I mean, I love him but I'm not sure what kind of love it is. It's unlike any…" he cut off, unsure how to tell Methos that "I love you, Methos and what we have is special and irreplaceable. I know that in here," he put a hand over his heart "but Jack, I don't know what we have or how long it will last. I don't even know how he feels about me exactly." He took a breath "I was falling for him before I knew he was immortal but now…I don't know." He wasn't prepared to tell Methos that whatever he was feeling for Jack was unlike anything he'd felt before, wasn't prepared to tell him that it was like his heart was being ripped in two.

"Well," some of the sparkle returned to Methos's eyes "I don't blame you. He's a good man and I really don't mind sharing you…much."

They kissed again and then Methos said "I told them about the Ripper."

Ianto let go of him "Did you?"

"They wanted to hear the story. I didn't tell them everything though. I pretty much gave them the Cliff Notes version."

Ianto sighed "That's okay."

"And one other thing," Methos helped Ianto into his suit jacket "Jack is having trouble understanding your ever changing moods. Ianto Jones was sweet apparently but Ifan of Cymru frightens him a bit."

"Really?" Ianto blinked "I hadn't realised. I guess I've been distracted…"

"You should show him the real you, I think he'd quite like it."

"But that's just it" Ianto leaned against the wall "I'm not sure who that is anymore."

"I remember. When you told the story of how we met in Thebes you left out and altered some important details. I didn't correct you because most of it was private."

"You lied about what happened when we first met."

"I didn't lie. I withheld information. I just now told Jack the truth. I wonder though how you would have embellished that tale."

"I…" Ianto began.

"Ifan, ever since you killed Mordred the brave but very gentle man I fell for has become buried over the years by quickenings, bitterness at the loss of his original culture and the changing details of this world. But I know," Methos poked his chest "that he's still in there somewhere. Those that hold on to the past, hold everything in are at greater risk for a Dark Quickening and I think you know that."

Methos had a point and Ianto knew he was only trying to help and maybe…Ianto shut his suddenly stinging eyes tightly for a moment and got a hold of himself "Even so, this is something I have to do. If it overtakes me then do what you have to." He left the bathroom without another word.

He heard Methos mutter "I left Papeete for this" and then he followed him.

…

* * *

THTHTHTHTHTHTH…

It was maybe ten minutes before Ianto and Methos came down the stairs into the main Hub. Tosh, Richie and Joe were at the computers and everyone else was basically twiddling their thumbs because there was nothing else to do. They were all gathered around the workstations and couch.

Methos opened a pizza box and pulled out a slice "Don't worry Ianto, I won't reheat it." He stuffed the whole thing in his mouth.

Ianto took a piece himself and said to Jack who was lounging on the couch "Amazing isn't he?" he inclined his head towards Methos.

Jack shrugged "I can do two."

That caused Methos to gag and nearly choke by the sound of it.

Ianto sat down next to Jack "Any word from Henry and Rhys?"

"They found where Tucker was staying" said Joe "they're looking through it now."

Jack looked at Ianto "Feeling better since your workout?"

"A little; thanks." He looked around at the other Immortals "Guys, here's something I didn't think I'd ever say; you all going to Darius's wedding in January?"

"I know, right?" Connor smiled.

"Couldn't believe it myself" said Duncan.

"I knew it had to happen sooner or later" said Methos "no self respecting man can give up sex forever."

"Wait a minute" Jack said "Methos, didn't you tell me that Darius was and I quote 'a monk/priest thing'?"

Methos nodded "Yes and right now he's a vicar in London."

Ianto sighed "Jack, Methos is not exactly Horton the Elephant because he doesn't always say what he means or means what he says."

"I cannot believe you just referenced Dr. Seuss" said Richie.

"Neither can I."

"That gives me an idea though" Duncan pulled out his cell phone.

"Dr. Seuss?" Ianto furrowed his eyebrows.

"No. Darius. We should keep in mind that Kendal could leave the Cardiff area, even Wales. I'll ask Darius to keep an eye out."

Methos took his phone "Let me, it's been awhile since I've talked to him" he moved away from the group.

"By the way" Ianto leaned back "Joe, why do the watchers think Darius is from the Germanic region and was born in the double digits of A.D.?"

Joe clicked away at his laptop "Are you saying his first death wasn't in 90 A.D.?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"What?" Duncan said "he never said…"

"Did you ever ask? I'm thinking that year 90 was just when he first got on Watcher radar and they assumed. Darius is originally Greek. But he was living with that tribe in 90 and he did defend it from invading hordes."

Joe looked at his computer screen and then at Ianto "Just how much do you know about the chronicles?"

"About as much as Methos."

Joes sighed "So he's Greek?"

"Yes and older than you think."

"But he never told us that" Connor said.

"Of course not, it was a different life. When Methos and I met him he was the top general in the Theban army."

"But why would he keep something like that a secret?" asked Richie.

"He still honours the oath he took."

"What oath?"

"Because" Methos called from where he was standing, he was still on the phone "you do not tell people you are the high priest of the god of war—you let them figure it out themselves." In the following silence they could hear a snappy Greek voice from the phone. Methos grinned and said something back in what sounded like Ancient Greek.

"I don't believe this" Duncan sank into a chair.

"He was a good man then, Duncan" Ianto said softly "warriors of Ares only killed when they had to. Bitterness drove him to be the warlord he was when he had his Light Quickening. I do believe he communed with Whoever's in charge up there" he pointed upwards. "Whether or not there were or still are lesser gods including the Greek and other pantheons…I don't know. I guess it's all a matter of faith."

Methos's voice rose for a brief moment and then hushed again. About two minutes later he hung up the phone and tossed it back to Duncan "Darius will keep his eyes open."

"What was that about?" Ianto asked him "It sounded like you were arguing about something."

"We were just chatting."

Both Ianto and Duncan said "Methos" in a warning tone.

Methos sighed and muttered something in a language that Jack didn't recognise nor did his translator pick it up. Ianto looked like he didn't understand it either. Finally Methos said "Ianto, you remember that priestess of Demeter we had trouble with?"

"Dorkas? Of course, why?"

"That's what we were arguing about."

The subject was dropped though the other Immortals, Ianto and Duncan especially looked like they didn't believe Methos for a second. Jack wasn't too sure either as he now knew not to trust everything that came out of the old man's mouth.

"I have a question," Tosh said suddenly, clearly trying to make conversation. It wasn't usually her style but she'd been completely enamoured with the Immortals the past few weeks "What's it like to be immortal? It must be wondrous to see time unfold. And to know first hand what the history books are wrong about…I can't even imagine."

All was quiet as each immortal thought about Tosh's words. Personally, Jack didn't know how he felt about immortality or rather he didn't like to think about it.

"It can be wonderful" Duncan said at last "but it can also be terrible."

"Oh yes, I'm sorry. You must lose so many people."

"Yes and it never gets easier but they stay with you."

"And hopefully," Ianto said softly "make you a better person for them being in your life no matter how short a time."

"It's harder when children are involved" Methos spoke so quietly, everyone looked at him as if unsure they heard right. "Several of my wives had children from previous relationships and I loved them like my own" there was a distant look in his hazel eyes that was gone as soon as it appeared "it's always difficult to outlive them."

Ianto nodded "I was lucky to find Amanda. But I think that's why we can't have children…"

Jack stood up and found himself saying "Lucky bastards" and not wanting to take part in this conversation he stormed to his office.

…

* * *

Connor watched in the silence as Jack stalked to his office.

"Whoa" said Richie.

"Oh my god" Tosh breathed.

"He can have children?" Duncan's eyes were wide.

Ianto stood up but Connor held up a hand "Let me" with the loss of Rachel still fresh in his heart, Connor felt he was the best one to talk to Jack. Because the look on Jack's face was that of a father who has lost a child.

Connor went in the office without bothering to knock. He found Jack sitting at his desk looking at a picture of a young man in a British army uniform from the fifties. Connor went over to him "That your boy?"

Jack nodded "He died in Korea."

"I'm sorry. After WWII I adopted a little girl. I had promised her father I'd take care of her. She died a few years ago of cancer."

Jack looked up at him "I'm sorry."

"Who's this?" Connor indicated a wallet photo of a little blond boy that was lying on Jack's desk.

"My grandson, Steven."

"He has your eyes."

"You think so? His mother wants me to stay away. He doesn't even know I'm his grandfather. When Alice does let me visit I'm just 'Uncle Jack'."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Why?"

Jack shrugged "Same reason her mother stopped wanting to see me, I guess. I make her feel old. It's always the same."

"So your children don't get your immortality?"

"No. I'm usually careful when I'm with women but every so often something slips."

Connor felt bad for Jack but he couldn't exactly relate to that little detail. He didn't need to worry about anything slipping so he diverted the subject to something he could relate to "So, you say that Alice's mother stopped wanting to see you because you don't age?"

"That's right" Jack said softly "they're all like that. When I don't manage to leave before I have to tell them that is. But Alice's mother already knew, she was in Torchwood."

Connor knew that that was the danger of an immortal falling in love with a mortal. But if the mortal knew going into the relationship that they would grow old while their partner didn't then she should have thought long and hard about how that would make her feel. She also should have thought about the true nature of her feelings for Jack. A relationship works only if both parties are willing to commit fully. "I don't think she loved you" Connor told Jack.

"What do you mean?"

"Let me ask you this Jack; did you love her?"

"Of course I did."

"While you were with her did your eyes wander wishing for someone younger? Because she knew of your immortality would you have stayed loyal to her even while she aged before your eyes? Would you have stayed out of obligation or because you still saw the beautiful young woman you fell in love with?"

Jack was silent for long moments before he answered "I like to believe that I would have if she wanted me. But while I was with her I was faithful, yes. I'm not a home wrecker Connor."

"I believe you. But your daughter's mother never loved you."

"What makes you say that?"

"If she really loved you and you really loved her, she would have stayed with you. I always told my wife Heather that she could leave if she wanted, find someone else, have a family but she didn't. She stayed with me and I stayed with her until she died an old woman. Ask Methos and Ianto, they've been through the same thing many times."

Jack stood up "Did your wife ever feel old around you?"

Connor sighed and wiped tears from his eyes "Of course she did. She was always afraid I'd leave her but I would just take her in my arms and reassure her that I loved her. Duncan would still be with his girlfriend Tessa had she not been killed in '93." Connor took a breath and looked into Jack's eyes "You're still young Jack, you'll get the hang of immortality sooner or later."

Jack blinked "What? We were talking about love and relationships and all of a sudden you're telling me that I don't have the hang of immortality?"

"Hand in hand, boy" Connor turned and left the office.

After a second or two, Jack followed "Did you just call me boy?"

"Might've."

When they returned to where the others where gathered, Ianto and Methos were arguing in ancient Greek.

"What's wrong with them?" Connor asked.

"Well," said Duncan "it started in English and Ifan had brought up that Dorkas girl. After that it shifted to Greek but from what I can infer it's similar to the situation we had with that red head in London."

Connor smiled and laughed "So which one of them gets most of the good women?"

"Actually, I think Methos."

"Even though" Ianto spoke in English and rather loudly "back then he was still recovering from being a murdering rapist."

Methos cringed but then said "It's not my fault she wanted me and how was I to know her father had promised her to General Darius?"

…

* * *

As the day morphed into night they still hadn't heard from Kendal. Henry and Rhys had returned with no information on Kendal's whereabouts. Chances were that he was well outside of Cardiff by now but where he would go, Ianto couldn't think. He did know one thing, nobody would sleep that night.

At one point it was so quiet in the Hub that the only sounds came from the fountain—not even Myfanwy was squawking. Tosh broke the silence, she had a map of Wales up on her computer screen "Ianto, are you sure about the location of your village? The one where you met Kendal?"

"Fairly, why?" he went over to her.

"You said that Cardigan Bay was maybe a day's ride away, right?"

"At a standard pace with several breaks, yeah."

"Well, Bala Lake, the source of Dee looks like it would be more than a day's ride on horseback from Cardigan" she pointed to a blue dot on the map.

Ianto looked at the map and searched his memory "Damn it, you're right. Now I remember, it was Rheidol. Right about here" he pointed to a spot that was on the map fairly close to the coast "Yeah, because I noticed some time later that it's a direct line east from where they built the castle in Aberystwyth in 1277."

"How the hell," Owen said "did you confuse the two?"

Ianto opened his mouth but it was then that his phone rang. He looked at the called ID, "It says it's Gwen" he said and then he answered in Welsh "What's the game Kendal?"

"No more games, Ifan" Kendal said.

"Where's Gwen? If you've hurt her…"

"Have a soft spot for the brave girl do you? Does she remind you of Bronwyn?"

Getting himself back into Ifan of Cymru mode, he growled "You've no right to say that name. What have you done with Gwen?"

"Oh, she's alive and still mortal for now. If you don't heed my terms she won't stay that way. I remember your views, Ifan. You wanted to give Bronwyn a choice, pity I wasted a head taking on her before her immortality could be activated. I could have used the power. Gwen won't be so lucky. I will kill her and then take her essence. And you would just love that wouldn't you?" evil dripped from his voice.

Ifan saw the others looking at him with concern but he did his best to ignore them and not outwardly react to what Kendal was saying "You escaped from jail over a month ago, why wait till now to do this?"

"To make you sweat, did it work? I think it did."

"What do you want Kendal?"

"I already wasted one head chopping today; I don't want to do it again. Though it was fun to kill your captain."

Ifan had to smile but he declined to tell Kendal that Jack was not dead "I'm surprised you didn't torture him first."

"If only I had had more time. I did taste his blood though, it was quite nice."

"You disgust me" Ifan spat at him, "what do you want?"

"You know, Ifan. I want your head. You will come alone and if I sense any other immortals or if my guards see anyone else then I will kill the girl and then kill her again. After I tell her what she is. I get the feeling she's the type to be upset with you for not telling her."

Why the hell were sociopaths so damn perceptive? It didn't take Ifan long to reach a decision "Deal, when and where?"

"Midnight and I'm sure your team can figure out where. Just don't bring them with you" Kendal hung up.

Ifan growled again and resisted the urge to throw his mobile across the room "Tell me someone was tracing that call."

"I got it" Tosh said "He's in a warehouse in Merthyr."

Owen groaned "Weren't we just there yesterday?"

"It's a different abandoned warehouse though."

Jack stood up from where he'd been sitting "Okay, one thing did we try tracking Gwen's mobile earlier?"

"It was turned off when she was taken" Tosh told him.

Jack held up his left arm and indicated his wrist strap "We all understood your end of the conversation, Ianto. What does Kendal want?"

"I didn't like the sound of it" Methos said.

Ifan thought for a moment, he didn't want Jack and the mortals to know of Gwen's eventual immortality—it wouldn't do for her to be the last to know. "He wants my head. I'm to go alone or he'll kill Gwen, every villain's ultimatum. What did you think he wanted—to sell tickets to the fireman's ball?"

"You're not actually going to listen are you?" Tosh asked.

"It doesn't look like I have a choice; if Kendal senses or his guards see anyone else he will kill her."

"There must be a plan we can come up with."

Ifan glanced at his watch "In two hours? I have to be there at midnight. And anyway" he looked at the other immortals, plan already forming in his mind "I don't want any more mortals involved."

"I agree," Jack said looking at Tosh and Owen "it's too dangerous and I don't want to risk any more of my team. Tosh, Owen, you're standing down, that's an order."

Owen stood up "Oh come on Jack, we can help."

"No, I can't afford to lose you two."

"Gwen can always be replaced you know" Methos muttered under his breath but everyone heard him "What? Out of the three of them," he indicated Tosh and Owen "she's the most expendable" to the glaring faces of Torchwood he said "well, what exactly does she do here? Stand around and look cute? Talk to people? Anyone can do that. A parrot can do that."

Wisely Jack ignored him but Rhys glared at Methos "My fiancée is not expendable."

Jack looked at the three watchers "I can't control you three but I strongly suggest you stay out of the way."

After a little more convincing the immortals went to the conference room without the mortals.

…

* * *

The six immortals, including Jack would come up with a quick plan to rescue the damsel in distress and stop the villain. Personally, Methos didn't care whether the girl lived or died but better for her to die than Ifan or anyone to lose their head. But the four younger immortals insisted on saving her. By Ifan's posture alone, Methos could tell that he already had a plan in mind and Methos didn't like it, whatever it was. He still hadn't told them what the deal he'd made with Kendal was exactly.

Ifan paced the length of the conference room "If Kendal senses any other Immortal…"

"He won't" said Duncan "Jack will go with you."

"No question. I'm still your boss Ianto. I can't afford to lose you either" there was a look in Jack's eyes that screamed emotions he was clearly not yet prepared to voice "I bet he'll be surprised to see me."

Ifan sighed heavily "What if he chops you into tiny pieces and then puts you into multiple boxes of cement?"

"How the hell did you come up with that?" asked Richie.

"There was an episode of Angel where the bad guy could detach his body parts and reattach them at will. The only way to kill him was to keep the parts separate long enough. They had to put the parts in boxes, encase them in concrete and bury them. Jack, what if that process is a way to actually kill you?"

Jack shuddered "Well, it's a risk I'm gonna have to take."

"But…"

"Ifan," Methos grabbed his arm to cease his incessant pacing "even if you follow Kendal's instructions, what makes you think he won't kill Gwen anyway?"

Ifan sighed "Whatever you lot want to do but he has to think I'm alone."

Methos didn't like that Ifan had stopped arguing so easily.

"Don't worry" Jack nodded.

Ifan took a deep breath "Just in case something goes wrong," he looked at each of them in turn "Connor, you've been a good friend…"

Connor's brows furrowed "Ifan, what…?"

Methos really didn't like the direction Ifan was going.

Ifan held up a hand "Please let me do this—just in case. Duncan, tell Amanda…" he swallowed "well, think of something, yeah? And truth be told I think you and Gwen would make a cute couple. Richie, you're okay. Methos," he wrapped his arms around Methos and kissed him "we'll always have Thebes. And, well you know…"

Methos did know, he knew what Ifan was doing; he was saying good-bye "Ifan, don't talk like this. Don't do this," he saw what was coming and he reached for his gun. It wasn't there.

Ifan turned to Jack and kissed him deeply "Jack, Cardiff is our city. I—I love you." It was in that moment that Methos knew for sure that Ifan's heart was not, if at all, solely his.

"Ianto" Jack's eyes were shining. He had figured out what Ifan was doing too.

"I'm sorry" Ifan shot Richie first, then Connor and Duncan, with both his and Methos's guns and then he shot Methos and Jack.

…

* * *

When Jack woke up, Methos was turning the door knob but to no avail "He's locked us in and has taken our guns. The little bastard, he grabbed mine when he hugged me."

Jack checked for his own gun "Looks like he did the same to me. Why would he do this?" At the last moment Jack had worked out what Ianto was going to do but hearing that Ianto had loved him had slowed his reactions. Ianto actually loved him? Is that why Ianto had shot him and locked him in here? To protect him?

Then one by one, the other three came back to life as well.

"What the fuck, man?" Richie swore "he took my gun."

"Of course he did. After you went down, I'm sure" Methos leaned against the door "since he didn't hug you. If he had I would have figured out his suicide mission sooner. And since Duncan and Connor don't carry, he only had three guns to swipe."

"Why didn't any of you react?" Duncan stood and looked the three who do carry.

"He moved too fast" Jack stood and tapped his Bluetooth "Owen, Tosh, get down here and let us out. Ianto locked us in."

"When I rode with Butch and Sundance" Methos spoke with the air of someone saying 'I went to the shops the other day' "Ifan was a U.S. Marshall, he was quite literally the fastest draw in the west."

…..

* * *

Ifan got to the warehouse twenty minutes early because that's just how he was. Better early than late, that was his philosophy. But when he got there, a couple of Kendal's minions held him back.

"He's not ready for you yet" said one, he had a thick Appalachian accent. He must have been Billy Bob Tucker.

Ifan crossed his arms "What's he doing? I'm very close to changing my mind." He shoved past them and managed to open the door slightly before they pulled him back. He heard Gwen scream and plead "No! Please stop!"

Without a thought, Ifan bashed the thugs' heads together and ran inside, sword drawn "Kendal! Get off of her!"

Gwen was on the floor, chained and naked. She was bruised and crying.

Slowly Kendal stood, grinning evilly "Ifan, you're early."

"You said if I came alone you wouldn't hurt her" Ifan stepped closer.

"Ah ah" Kendal kneeled again and pulled Gwen into a sitting position, he held a knife to her chest. Ifan stopped in his tracks.

"I said I wouldn't kill her," Kendal said "I never said anything about not having my way with her."

"Ianto," Gwen sobbed "Ianto, it's a trap" the countryside had hardened her, as had the past year but whatever Kendal had done and said to her this day had stripped away the armour she had. It was in her eyes, she had given up hope of being rescued.

"No, it's not" Ifan told her. He knew the others would be there soon, there was no keeping them away, he just needed a head start "I have every intention of giving him what he wants. You can have Jack now, you know, if you want him. Duncan's better for you though, if you ever get tired of Rhys" Ifan dropped his sword "Okay, Kendal you have me. Now, let her go."

"Oh," Kendal moved away from her, leaving a thin cut on her chest "did you really think I was going to do that? I thought you knew me better."

"Please Kendal. Don't."

Kendal stood above her, knife raised.

Gwen sobbed "No, please."

Quicker than even he thought possible Ifan ran forward and grabbed the knife out of Kendal's hand and pushed him to the ground "No! She should have a choice!"

Kendal laughed "You think so?"

Ifan took off his coat and draped it over Gwen "I'm sorry Gwen, I was going to tell you."

"Tell me what?" she sniffed.

"You're an Immortal, like me or you will be if you ever have a violent death. But you should be able to choose" there was movement out of the corner of his eye and then a shot rang out.

Kendal fell to the floor clutching his shoulder, his sword clattered at his side. On a long chain hanging from the ceiling, Jack swung down from the rafters.

Kendal started at him wide eyed "I thought I killed you."

Jack ignored him and said to Ifan "Next time I give you an order, you better listen to me!" he knelt down and got to work on freeing Gwen.

"Gwen," Ifan looked into her eyes "you should choose. I'd like for at least one person to get the choice that none of us ever got." He lunged at Kendal who had started to get up again "Jack, get her out of here!"

…..

* * *

Jack picked the locks on the chains easily "Gwen, it's gonna be all right. Gwen?" She didn't respond, she was in shock. He wrapped her in Ianto's coat, picked her up and carried her out of there with every intention of going back. The other immortals were gathered outside, they'd taken care of all Kendal's thugs. Gwen's shock turned into hysterics.

"Oh God, Ianto…we have to help him!" she struggled so much Jack could barely hold her.

"Gwen, it's okay" Duncan took her from him, she calmed almost immediately in Duncan's arms but the tears still came violently.

"Has the battle been joined?" Methos asked Jack.

"What?"

"Are they fighting with swords?"

"No."

Methos made for the door but stopped and sniffed "Does anyone else smell that?"

Right then a van pulled up, Jack recognised it as belonging to Henry. The three watchers and Tosh and Owen all got out of it. God, what was with people and not listening to Jack today?

Rhys whose arm was out of the sling and Owen rushed to Gwen.

"Gwen!" Rhys took her from Duncan.

"Rhys!" Gwen wrapped her arms around his neck "Rhys!"

"What the hell happened?" Owen asked "where are her clothes?"

There was no response, save for Gwen's sobs coming harder.

Then Owen got it "Oh."

"Oh God" Rhys held her closer.

"Damn it!" Methos was standing in the doorway. He turned "They've got their swords" and sure enough the sound of steel on steel echoed from within.

"Do I smell meth?" Henry asked.

Owen sniffed the air "Yeah, that is meth."

"Take Gwen and get out of here" Duncan told the mortals.

"No matter who wins, there'll be an explosion" Methos said "we're lucky it hasn't gone up already."

The mortals, including Gwen were gone quickly. Jack had heard what Ianto had said to Gwen but he couldn't think of that now. He looked back into the building, he couldn't see Ianto and Kendal but he heard them. He wanted to shoot Kendal again but he wasn't sure if he'd be able to get a clear shot. Very rarely did Jack have no idea what to do, this was one of those times "What do we do?"

…

* * *

In those four words, Jack sounded years younger than he looked. Methos took a breath "We stop this" he took a step forward but Duncan grabbed his arm.

"Methos, the battle's started, we can't interfere."

Methos really hated the rules. He wrenched his arm free and pointed at Jack "He can. Let him."

"You know Ifan's good enough to win."

"What then MacLeod? You know what will happen and I swear he'll be worse than you were." The sound of glass shattering came from the other side of the building. The immortals all ran towards it. It looked like Ifan and Kendal had moved up to the second floor of the building and crashed through the window to the ground. They were already up and fighting again by the time the others got there.

"Tell me those aren't filled with something explosive" Richie indicated a line of steel barrels.

Connor inspected one "Gasoline."

Methos groaned "We're all going to die. I hate being blown up."

"Tell me about it" Jack muttered and started forward.

Methos held him back "No, we can't" he saw it now and he wasn't happy about it "if you interfere now, there's no telling what will happen." Methos clung to Jack to keep him from interfering but also to keep himself from breaking the rules.

Suddenly Ifan stumbled and fell to his knees. Both Methos and Jack started towards him but the MacLeods held them back.

Kendal stood over Ifan and smiled evilly "I win again, Ifan" he spoke in ancient Welsh "and there's no Bronwyn here to save you this time" he pulled back his sword.

In an instant Ifan whipped out his gun and shot Kendal, once in the chest and once in the groin. Kendal fell to his knees. Ifan stood with his sword raised "You said exactly the right thing."

"Go to hell" Kendal snarled.

"Save me a seat. There can be only one and all that jazz" Ifan swung his sword and took Kendal's head.

At first as with the Ripper, nothing happened save for the air growing colder. Methos backed up against a tree. It had been steadily drizzling all evening, it now stopped as if someone had put up a rather large umbrella and thunder boomed loudly overhead. The mist gathered around Ifan and the quickening really started—the dark quickening. The sky darkened and lightning struck Ifan repeatedly as his body convulsed. The scream that emitted from him was inhuman, almost demonic. The barrels of gasoline blew up one by one. Methos shut his eyes when he saw a horrible face appear above Ifan and he heard menacing laughter. There was one last explosion before Methos felt something hit him and he lost consciousness.

End of Part I

* * *

**Don't worry, don't worry, Part II will NOT be a separate story, it will be in this one. The chapter alert you get after this one will be the start of Part II. **

**Now I imagine some of you have torches and pitchforks standing by but remember there is a light at the end of the tunnel. Just how long that tunnel will be, I haven't decided yet.**

**Chances are some of you are not going to be happy with me over the next few chapters but I'm practising drama**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**TTFN**


	16. Overtaken

"Immortality: Greatest Gift or Greatest Curse: Part Two"

**Hey, gang. Here's the start of part two. I hope you like it…**

**WARNING! WARNING! DANGER!: This chapter shows how much evil is in Ifan and you may not be happy with me by the end of the chapter. But everything happens for a reason. This chapter also contains some disturbing images, I hope you don't have a weak stomach.**

**This was a difficult chapter to write, you'll see why.  
**

**Chapter title: Overtaken**

**Chapter rating: R**

**Chapter summary: The aftermath of the explosion/DQ. In the morning while the watchers are getting breakfast the rest of the gang gets locked in the Hub. Henry separates from Rhys and Joe and is on his own. He comes across a very changed Ifan…**

**

* * *

**

Pain. Lot's of pain. Being blown up hurt—quite a bit worse than being decapitated. When Jack opened his eyes, some fingers were growing back, fortunately those were the only body parts he lost in the explosion. He sat up and looked around. Ianto was nowhere to be seen, but Methos was sitting up next to him.

"That must hurt" he said, indicating Jack's hands and the healing injuries on his face. Methos and the other Immortals who were waking up were only a bit singed.

"Why didn't you people lose any limbs?" Jack asked.

Methos shrugged "It's been my observation that our kind only loses limbs if they're sliced off."

Jack stood and focused on his surroundings. The building was mostly rubble and they'd all had to dig themselves out of it. "Do you think Ianto's buried somewhere under all this?"

Everyone looked around.

"I was the first one to wake up" Methos said "but I waited awhile. I felt Ifan wake up, when I couldn't sense him anymore I dug myself out."

"Why'd you wait?" Richie asked.

"I didn't want to face him on my own, Richie. What was the first thing Duncan did after his dark quickening? Tried to kill you. I don't want to think what killing me would do to Ifan."

"Well, if he is evil now" Jack said, coming to a quick decision "we should probably find him and contain him. Since I'm the only one who can't die, I'll find him." He trudged out of the rubble and made his way to the remaining walls of the building. When he rounded them he saw a huddled form some distance away by one of the smaller buildings on the lot. He walked towards it, fingers fully regrown.

He nearly threw up when the huddled form became clearer. "Ianto? What are you doing?"

Ianto was kneeling over Kendal's body and cutting into it, he licked his fingers "Seeing what he found so fascinating about it; salty" he held up a strip of flesh "you think I should cook it first?"

Jack cringed and swallowed the bile in his mouth "I think you need to stop. Ianto, this isn't you."

"How do you know? Maybe it is" he stood. His voice was different, deeper and there was something quite terrifying in his eyes. He put the flesh in his mouth and chewed.

Jack knew he should do something, restrain Ianto or something but for some reason he couldn't move.

Ianto swallowed "Not bad, be better cooked" he smiled wickedly "He tasted your blood, I wonder…" he pulled out a knife.

"Ianto, stop" Jack reached for his gun but Ianto was faster. He stabbed Jack in the gut and twisted the knife.

Jack sank to his knees, the look in Ianto's eyes was not Ianto, it was nothing like Ianto. Jack hated being scared more than he hated being confused but right now he was very frightened "Ianto, this isn't you."

Ianto put his other hand behind Jack's head and bent down, getting close to his face "Scared Jack? Do I scare you Jack? Do I?" he drove the knife in deeper. This was going to be a slow death.

"No" but Jack's voice shook.

"You're a horrible liar, Harkness. Oh the things I'd do to you" he kissed Jack on the mouth…hard "but I know when I'm out numbered. Some other time perhaps" he pulled the knife out and pushed Jack fully to the ground. Ianto stood above him and licked the knife as Jack's vision blurred "Spicy, you're blood could get addicting."

…...

It took another couple of minutes for the younger Immortals to fully heal and extract themselves from the rubble after Jack went off in search of Ifan. By the time they found Jack, Ifan was gone and Jack was dead, shirt soaked in blood and his coat was missing. Kendal's headless corpse had been cut into, it looked like Ifan had dragged it away from the initial site to do this.

"Oh my God" Richie looked sick.

Methos kneeled down by Jack and took him into his arms.

Jack awoke with a gasp and struggled to get up.

Methos held him firmly "Jack, it's okay. It's me."

Jack clutched at him "Methos? Oh god, it's not Ianto, I don't know who that was but it wasn't Ianto."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry."

"He must be Kendal right now" Duncan said looking over the corpse.

"Then after that he'll be Jack the Ripper" Connor observed.

"So what do we do?" asked Richie.

"We have to stop him before he hurts anyone who can't come back to life" said Duncan.

"And then we have to save him" Methos's voice came out quietly.

"What if we can't?"

Methos took a shaky breath "Then we'll do what we have to."

Suddenly Jack scrambled to his feet and his eyes darted around "He took my coat?"

Methos stood "Looks that way."

"He took my coat. He _took_ my _coat_."

"I thought Ifan was in the RAF, wouldn't he have his own?" Connor wondered.

Methos shook his head "No, he was just obsessed with the RAF. He served in the US Navy during WWII. He had an attraction to pilots, had a whole string of flyboy lovers."

"Oh yeah" Jack said as if remembering something "I remember hearing stories about that sailor, never got the chance to meet him myself. I wanted to, he sounded fun."

Henry's van pulled up to them then and the mortals all got out, except Gwen. She was huddled in the back seat, still wearing Ifan's coat. They actually hung around to watch? Why hadn't they taken her to a hospital or something? Then again Methos wasn't terribly surprised.

"So that was definitely a dark quickening?" Henry asked "we didn't have the best view."

Duncan nodded "Yes."

"He took off" Connor told them.

"What happened to you, Jack?" Owen asked "and where's your coat?"

"Ianto killed me and took it" Jack crossed his arms.

Methos sighed "You need to stop referring to him as Ianto because right now that's not who he is. He's not the man you knew at the moment. Let's just call him Ifan."

"But he's not Ifan right now either" Connor pointed out.

"I know that" Methos snapped "but it's more wrong to call him Ianto. His name is Ifan."

Jack leaned against the van "Methos is right. He's not Ianto" there was a look in his eyes that made Methos shiver. What, if anything had Ifan said to him? Jack took a breath "Ianto wouldn't steal my coat."

"Well," said Owen "If there's any of our Ianto still in him he probably took it to clean it 'cause I'm sure there was blood on it."

Jack straightened up "Let's get back to the Hub and figure this thing out."

* * *

….THTHTHTHTHTHTHTH…

They'd all agreed—or rather Methos and Jack agreed—that it was best to stick together for the time being. They would all go back to the Hub and stay there at least till morning. They weren't one hundred percent sure what Ifan was capable of in his current state and neither Methos nor Jack felt it was safe for anyone to be by themselves till they caught him. But they had to find him first and to do that they needed Torchwood's technology. Jack felt it was far too dangerous to find him the old fashioned way—he neglected to say why exactly.

"Any sign of him?" Jack came out of his office—he'd changed his clothes.

"None" Tosh shook her head, she'd been checking the CCTV "but he knows how to avoid the cameras and he's disabled the tracking device on his car."

Jack sighed "Of course he has. How's Gwen?" he asked Owen who'd just come up from his pit.

"Physically she'll be fine. Good thing we stopped by her place on the way back and picked up a few things. I think that'll help" Owen sat in his chair "hasn't said much though."

"Of course she hasn't" Methos took a swing of beer "she's a victim of rape physical and mental. They tend to be quiet afterwards, if they live. Believe me, I know. I'm not proud of it" he said to the looks he was getting.

"What do you think Ifan will do?" Connor asked "do you think he's really that far gone?"

"I feel he can still be saved but until then…if we don't get to him in time, he will kill someone" Methos closed his eyes and accessed the part of himself that still had evil thoughts "he'll play with his victims first though, like a cat. It's not so much the killing that gives the thrill, it's the torment. Destroying the mind, the will first is much more invigorating than simply killing. It always gave me a hard-on" he blinked and shook his head to clear it "crap, was that last bit out loud?"

"'Fraid so" Joe said.

Jack came closer to Methos "How do we save him?"

Methos stood "We must purge the evil from him."

"Will that spring you took me to work?" Duncan asked.

Methos shook his head "Not for him. We need something closer to home."

"And what's that?" Owen asked.

"I'm thinking."

"What time is it in Israel?" Henry asked suddenly.

"What for?" Richie asked.

"My partner, Alan is there right now on pilgrimage. I want to call him."

Owen furrowed his eyebrows "He's Jewish?"

Henry nodded "So am I."

"But you're gay."

"Your point?"

"Isn't Alan Rhys's cousin? Rhys isn't Jewish."

"Second cousin" Henry told him.

"Alan's family," Rhys lead Gwen up from the pit and over to the sofa "are our Jewish American cousins and Alan's second generation Jewish. His dad converted for his mam. Does that make sense now?"

"What some men will do for love…" Methos muttered and checked his watch "Nearly five in Jerusalem now. Why aren't you with him?" he asked Henry

Henry took out his cell phone "I was supposed to go with him, we've been planning it for months. But two days ago when we were supposed to leave I decided to stay here and I sent him ahead without me" he sighed "I decided to stay till this Kendal thing was taken care of. I was ordered to keep an eye on Kendal and I failed. And now…" he let the sentence hang and put his phone to his ear. He moved away from the group "Alan honey, I'm sorry to wake you so early…"

Tosh looked at Methos "Is all of Jerusalem considered holy ground?"

Methos nodded "Perfect place for a holiday."

* * *

…THTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTH

Not seeing anything useful he could do at the moment Jack went back to his office. Before he could so much as sit down, Methos walked in.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Fine. Is there something you want?" Jack knew his voice was clipped but he couldn't help it. Dying and coat thievery always put him in a bad mood.

"Yes, I want to know if you're going to be all right" Methos leaned against the wall.

Jack sighed heavily "Honestly? I don't know. Are you sure we can save him? You didn't see his eyes" Jack shuddered.

Methos moved away from the wall and took hold of Jack's hand "What did he say to you?"

Jack pulled his hand away "I hate being scared, Methos" he took several deep breaths and decided to share with Methos something he didn't even like to think about. "A few months ago I was away from my team for awhile, longer for me than for them. I uh, haven't told them exactly what happened, they don't need to know everything. But while I was gone, for a long time, every day I was tortured and killed by a mad man. He was insane and what he was doing to the world was terrible but…" he took a breath "I wasn't really scared of him. He was kind of idiotic and I was mostly annoyed and pissed off that I let myself get captured. Honestly, I'm more scared of Maleficent than I was of that guy. But tonight with Ifan, I've never been more terrified and I don't know why." Oddly, Jack felt better for sharing that.

Methos took his hand again "This loony that tortured you, did you know him before?"

"No," Jack shook his head.

"I think you're more scared of Ifan because you know him, you can't believe he did to you what he did and it's breaking your heart. But Jack, unless we get him soon, the terror is only just beginning." Methos took a breath "What did he say to you?"

Jack closed his eyes "He implied that he would do very bad things to me if he wasn't outnumbered and he licked the knife he stabbed me with. Then I died" he opened his eyes again when Methos squeezed his hand.

"The man we both love is still in there Jack. He is too good to let this completely overtake him. You must believe that" he released his hand and started to leave the room He stopped in front of the door and looked over his shoulder "By the way, Maleficent trumps all."

* * *

…WWWWWWWWWW…

By seven that morning Henry was tired of waiting. He didn't trust Torchwood's technology—it was time to get off his ass and do his job. But how to get out of here without someone trying to stop him?

Rhys solved that question for him. He'd been sitting with Gwen all night who had finally fallen asleep on the sofa. Rhys stood up gently and moved over to the others who were gathered around the computers because quite frankly there was no where else to gather. He stretched with a yawn "Anyone up for breakfast? We can't work on an empty stomach. Doughnuts and coffee sound good?"

"Oh god, coffee please, my head's killing me" Owen moaned "only Ianto can work that stupid machine we've got."

"Rhys has a point" Jack said, he'd finally emerged from his office after a couple hours to himself "but I don't want you going by yourself. I don't want Gwen to worry."

"I'll go with him" Joe volunteered "I'm going stir crazy myself."

Henry held up his hand "Me too, safety in numbers and all. Besides, we're probably gonna need a lot of food."

As they were taking everyone's orders, Tosh spoke up from her computer "Here's something, it might be nothing but…"

There was a resounding chorus as almost everyone asked "What is it Tosh?"

"A hardware shop was broken into early this morning."

"What was taken?" Methos asked, brows furrowed.

"That's the thing, it doesn't look like anything was taken, in fact the shop looked more organised than they left it but they checked the security cameras. Here's the image now."

The screen showed a dark figure in a ski mask stuffing a bunch of small things into a bag and the weirdest bit was that it looked like he stole a can of paint.

"That's definitely Ifan" Henry said "what he's not taking he's putting back where he found them."

Methos nodded "That's Ifan all right, never could stand a mess."

…...

Finally, the watchers were able to leave the Hub. Once the three of them were outside Henry turned to the other two "Guys, I'm going to do my job and find my Immortal."

"You sure?" Joe asked.

Henry blinked "You mean you're going to let me go?"

"We've all taken the same oath, Henry" Rhys said "we won't stop you. Just be careful, yeah?"

"He did catch you your first day" Joe pointed out.

"Yes, I know as Ifan constantly likes to remind me."

…...

Boston, 1996

Ifan had been working at a diner in South Boston, it was simple and low paying and Henry wondered why the infamous Ifan of Cymru would take such a job. Especially in an area that was predominantly Irish American. Ifan's file had said that Ifan didn't like it when a person whose family had been in America for two generations or more still called themselves Irish or any other nationality for that matter. He felt that once you're born in America, you're American, plain and simple—the same with any other country. Henry had to agree.

It was Henry's first day as Ifan's watcher and he hoped he wouldn't screw it up. Henry had graduated at the top of his class at the watcher academy with top marks in stealth but Ifan was known for catching his watchers. Whether he knew what the watchers were about or not remained to be seen. Ifan had been spotted some months previous when a young Immortal challenged him for some reason. Ifan won the fight but didn't take the boy's head. It was discovered where Ifan worked and Henry was assigned to him.

Henry arrived at the diner minutes before Ifan's shift ended and he waited across the street. When Ifan left the diner Henry kept step with him but fell back and checked his watch when Ifan looked his way.

Ifan shrugged and continued walking. Good, maybe he didn't suspect anything. As he reached the bus stop Henry crossed the street and appeared to be interested in waiting for the bus. Ifan smiled at him, "Hi."

Henry was caught off guard and felt his eyes go wide but he recovered quickly, "Hello," he responded politely.

"Are you waiting for the bus?"

Wait a minute, what was Ifan up to? "Yes, I am actually." Henry responded with the answer in 'Bulbous Bouffant'.

"I noticed you're not wearing any galoshes." Ifan looked like he was biting back a smirk.

Ah ha, Henry knew it "No I'm not, it's sunny out. No need for galoshes. But since you're not either, we can't exactly have this conversation. And there wasn't an article about Eskimos in the paper today."

Ifan smiled and opened his mouth but the bus arrived right then, "Here it is," he got on and paid his fare before taking a seat at the back. Drat, Henry had to sit in front of him as to not arouse suspicions. At the next stop, Ifan got off and Henry followed. But within seconds Henry lost Ifan in the crowd.

Damn, Henry thought and went in the direction he was pretty sure he saw Ifan go. After a few minutes he was starting to give up hope, he'd have to try again in the morning. As he passed by an alley an arm shout out and pulled him into it. It was Ifan. Crap.

Ifan grabbed his right arm and rolled up the sleeve. Double crap. But to Henry's surprise the smile Ifan gave him was…kind? "Oh I just love it when they give me a new watcher, it's like Christmas." He reached into Henry's pocket and pulled out his wallet and opened it. "Nice to meet you Henry Michaels. I suppose you already know who I am?"

Frozen with shock and embarrassment all Henry could do was nod dumbly.

"Well, Henry Michaels, I don't mind giving you a trial run" Ifan returned his wallet to him "let's see how you do." He started to walk away.

Henry blinked and came to his senses "Is that a challenge?" he called after the Welsh Immortal.

Ifan looked over his shoulder "Does it sound like one? I like you so far Henry Michaels, good luck. Oh and thanks for the twenty." He continued walking.

What twenty? Henry looked in his wallet and discovered twenty dollars missing. How had he done that? That was some skilled slight of hand. Determined not to join the long list of Ifan's previous failed watchers, Henry took off after him.

…...

"I am surprised," Henry said coming back to the present "that the Tribunal has never had him killed."

"I think they've tried actually" Joe said "but the assassin lost Ifan on Mount Everest and was never heard from again."

* * *

…THTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTH…

Not ten minutes after the watchers had left, Gwen woke up.

"Rhys? Where's Rhys?"

Duncan moved over to her "It's okay, he, Joe and Henry went to get breakfast. They'll be back soon."

"And they're all armed" Jack told her "How are you feeling?"

"Better now that I've had some sleep, thank-you. Is there coffee?"

Owen handed her a can of cola "Watchers will bring some; it's just cola for now."

Gwen blinked "Has Ianto really gone evil? I was a bit out of it earlier."

"Don't worry" Methos took a gulp of beer "we'll fix him."

Jack looked at him and indicated the beer "Methos, it's seven thirty in the morning."

"Yes, yes it is. So?"

Right then the lights flickered. Gwen screamed.

Duncan put a gentle arm around her "What was that?" he asked.

Jack furrowed his eyebrows "I don't know. Tosh?" the lights flickered again.

"Does anyone else feel déjà vu?" Owen asked warily.

Tosh clicked away at her computer "Power surges…from the same room Ianto kept the cyberwoman."

Owen held up a finger "What I say? Déjà vu."

"That's impossible" Jack looked over Tosh's shoulder "that equipment was melted down."

"There's still electricity down there Jack. The effects could easily be replicated, if a person knew what they were doing."

"Do you think Ifan could be down there?" Conner asked.

That's exactly what Jack was thinking but why would he be messing with the power? "It's possible" he nodded.

"But how could he get down there without anyone knowing?" Richie wondered "we were all here when he robbed that hardware store."

Jack sighed and cocked his gun "I'll never admit this again but he knows those tunnels better than me. I'll go check."

Methos stood "Not by yourself."

The lights went out again and this time they stayed that way for more than a minute.

Duncan stood too "I'll go too. Just in case."

When the lights flickered again, violently this time Methos said "let's just get this over with," he too pulled out his gun.

Jack, Methos and Duncan started down the tunnel. Everyone else followed. When asked Owen explained "He could be anywhere down here, Jack. We might have to split up."

Before Jack would consider doing that he wanted to check that room. He pulled open the door and went inside. The others followed. There were exposed and flickering wires but that and something written on the wall were the only signs anyone had been down here.

"Oh my god" Owen shone his torch on the wall. In big red letters it said 'Made ya look.'

"Well," Methos said "that's why he needed paint. I've told him too many stories of my horsemen days."

Just as they all turned to leave the room the door slammed shut. Jack tried the door but it was stuck fast. They were trapped.

Methos pounded on the door "Ifan! Don't do this!"

"And he doesn't even know what I'm going to do" Ifan's voice buzzed in the ears of Jack, Tosh and Owen. Gwen hadn't been wearing her Bluetooth. "Though I imagine he's shared with you some theories. You people are too easy. But don't worry, you'll be able to get out of there soon enough. It wouldn't be any fun if you stayed down there all day."

"Ifan!" Jack shouted "let us out!"

"Weren't you listening?" Ifan ended the connection.

Jack growled "Gwen, Tosh, Owen, stand behind someone immortal. There might be a ricochet." He shot at the door handle. Just as he got the door open the power went out completely. The Hub had gone into total shut down. Oh no he didn't. The back up red lights came on.

Owen swore "He shut the power off. That son of a bitch."

"But wouldn't that have locked him in too?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah" Jack said "but he knows the tunnels and he knows how to get in the safe!" he ran up the tunnel, the others close behind.

When they got to the main part of the Hub Ifan already had the cog door open and was slipping through it. Jack and Methos shot at him but he made it through and closed the door behind him before they could get to him.

Methos swore in a dead language, at least Jack assumed so because his translator didn't pick it up.

Ifan's head appeared in the little window, he mouthed the words "Too easy" and held up the unlocking device. Then he was gone. To make things more irritating Ifan had been wearing Jack's coat.

"And how long will we be trapped down here?" Methos asked.

Tosh was over by the switch "System restore will take awhile."

"See what you can do to make it faster" Jack told her "and if anyone has a signal, someone might want to warn the watchers."

* * *

…WWWWWWWWWWW…

Once Henry was free from Rhys and Joe, he first checked Ifan's house. Ifan wasn't there but he had been. Despite Ifan's OCD it was obvious he'd changed his clothes and gathered a few belongings. He wouldn't be coming back here. The odd thing was that none of Ifan's suits were missing—the one he'd been wearing was in the laundry hamper. Ifan had changed into jeans. That was very disconcerting.

It was still overcast when Henry made his way back to Mermaid Quay; the clouds looked rather ominous, a storm was brewing. He went into the Starbucks. He needed a coffee before he continued working, an American coffee. As he was waiting for his order to be filled, his cell phone rang. It was Alan.

"Hey honey" Henry answered "what's up?"

"Hey, I just had this feeling I should call you. Anything change since this morning?"

"Well, I'm out and about now," he took his coffee with a nod of thanks to the barista and left the shop "just got a coffee. How are you?"

"Worried about you. Should I come home?"

"Absolutely not" Henry found himself saying sharply, he didn't want to think what could happen if Alan weren't safe "stay in Jerusalem till this is over. I'll let you know."

"Can't you just come here?"

"I've got a job to do, Alan."

"Is your job more important than me?"

Henry sighed and stopped walking "No, of course not" he was next to a potted plant near the end of Tacoma Square "I failed in my assignment, I need to make up for it."

Alan sighed too "I know. I'm just worried. Ifan was freaky enough before, to know that he's evil now…"

"It's not permanent, honey. We'll…" he stopped as he felt someone move behind him and press something against his back "fix him" he swallowed. "Alan, I gotta go now. I love you."

"I love you too. Are you okay?"

"Sure. I'll see you later."

"Yeah, later."

"Bye, honey" Henry hung up. As soon as he did, Ifan ripped the phone out of his hand and threw it aside.

"You will see him later" Ifan breathed into his ear "in the Afterlife."

Henry calmly took a sip of his coffee "Hello Ifan. Is that a gun in my back or are you just happy to see me?"

Ifan chuckled evilly "One thing I'll miss about you Henry, your sense of humour. Walk."

* * *

…THTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTH…

As Tosh fiddled with the power, Jack allowed his mind to wander. Ianto looked like he was in his early twenties but he wasn't. Jack wondered how old he was when he had his first death. "Methos?"

"Hmm?" Methos was lounging next to him, drinking another beer.

"Do you know how old Ifan was when he first died?"

"Now that is a good question" Owen said "I'd like to know that too, from a scientist's stand point, off the record of course."

Methos looked thoughtful for a moment "He's never told me and I doubt he remembers. But I'd guess he was in his late teens."

"Why?" Jack asked "He looks in his early twenties."

"Sure" Methos nodded "today but back then, even up to the first half of last century, people looked older. Connor for example," Methos waved a hand towards the elder Highlander "was eighteen when he had his first death and he looks about thirty."

"So," Owen said thoughtfully "you were probably a teenager too."

"Probably, be grateful for your preservatives boy."

Owen shuddered.

Jack closed his eyes. It was then that he remembered something. "Does anybody have a signal yet?" he asked.

After the negative response he said "Tosh, remember when Suzie trapped us in here? Ianto got a signal on his mobile by using the water tower as a relay."

Tosh's eyes lit up "Of course! I should have thought of that."

When Jack called Rhys he was informed that Henry was out on his own trying to find Ifan. Rhys also told him that Alan had called worried that something may have happened to Henry.

"Okay," Jack said "Forget the food for now and go find him. Find him before he finds Ifan, if he hasn't already."

"Yeah, we will. What do you want us to do if Ifan already has him?"

"Subdue him if you can, wait for us. Ifan locked us in here."

When Jack hung up he told the others what he learned.

Methos took another swig of beer "Henry's dead or soon will be. Ifan will regret it."

Not much later Tosh managed to restore enough power for them to use the tunnel that led from Jack's office.

* * *

…DQDQDQDQDQDQDQDQDQ…

A part of Ifan knew what he was doing was wrong, that Henry was his friend and didn't deserve what Ifan was going to do to him. A part of him knew that but the rest of him didn't give a damn.

He knocked Henry out and drove him to an old desecrated abbey just outside the city. Ifan knew that the others—if they managed to get out of the Hub that is—would think he'd hide in a warehouse. Well, Ifan didn't do warehouses; an abandoned place of worship was much more classy and thrilling.

Henry groaned awake just as Ifan put the car into park "Is there a reason I can't feel my hands?"

"Effects of the drug, it's much more entertaining then simply tying you up" He pulled Henry out of the car.

Henry's eyes widened at the sight of the building "This is holy ground, you can't kill me here."

Ifan shoved the gun into Henry's back again "Whoever said I was going to kill you first thing? Keep walking."

Once inside Ifan threw Henry onto a table on what was once the altar and tied his hands above his head.

Henry looked frantically around and said a prayer in Hebrew and then he looked Ifan in the eye "What exactly are you going to do to me?"

Ifan smiled "What would you like me to do to you?"

"How about letting me go?" his West Virginian accent was coming through, clearly his nerves were playing against him. This was entertaining.

Ifan bent down over him "Anything but that."

Henry swallowed "Ifan please don't do this. I'll do anything, just don't kill me."

Ifan straightened up, this wouldn't be any fun if Henry was already begging for his life "I'm ashamed of you Henry, I thought you would have held out longer."

"Following you into the Amazon is one thing but I don't care for the idea of being tortured. That's what you're going to do isn't it?"

"Very astute of you" Ifan took out a knife and cut Henry's shirt open causing buttons to fly everywhere.

Henry swallowed again "Okay I'm really worried now. You don't make a mess out of the hardware store but you ruin my shirt?"

Ifan chuckled and made a light cut down Henry's chest and torso "You won't be needing your shirt again."

Henry bit his lip but didn't scream; it wasn't a very deep cut after all, really just a scratch. Ifan wanted this to last awhile. Henry tried to struggle but his hands were still numb and he glared at Ifan "I would appreciate it if you wouldn't damage my body too badly. The Big Guy likes us intact."

Ifan made another little nick in Henry's flesh "Do you think I care what the "Big Guy" thinks?"

"Come on Ifan, I'll do what you want, just let me go" he laughed nervously "you know, I can stuff a whole banana in my mouth without gagging."

Ifan ran a finger in the cuts he'd made and then he tasted Henry's blood "Thoughtful of you but I'm not sure I'm in that sort of mood."

Henry coughed "Ifan listen to me, this isn't you."

Ifan rolled his eyes, the next person to tell him that was going to be killed without the thrill of torture first "You sure about that? I almost forgot" he set the knife down and brought out a tank of nitrous oxide.

"Yes I'm sure. You're annoying and you drive me insane but you're not a murderer…what are you doing? What's that?"

Ifan put the mask over Henry's nose and turned on the gas. Within moments Henry's body began to convulse with laughter.

"Laughing gas? Hehe, are you serious?" he laughed some more "what kind…hehe…of torture is this?"

"Just trying something new, see if I like it. I want to find out what's more thrilling, torturing someone while they're screaming in agony or while they're laughing like a lunatic."

"Haha, well, ha, I think that haha depends on your perspective."

* * *

…WWWWWWWW…

It wasn't long before Rhys and Joe found Henry's mobile in Tacoma Square. Rhys looked through it "Alan was the last one to call him. Ifan must've grabbed him here."

Joe sighed "Now the question is, where would he take him?"

"I don't know."

"Well, let's get cracking, we can't waste time by waiting for the others."

Rhys nodded "yeah, let's see if his car's still around here."

They found Henry's van a few minutes later with copious amounts of liquid leaking from it. Rhys got down and looked under it "Everything that holds liquid has been cut. Somebody didn't want this car driven" he stood.

Rhys's mobile rang, it was Jack "yeah Jack?"

"Where are you? We just got out."

"We're over by Henry's van, fuel line's been cut, so has the oil and the anti-freeze."

* * *

…THTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTH…

Jack and the others found Rhys and Joe easily enough.

"What do we do now?" Gwen asked "How do we find him? He really won't kill Henry will he?"

Methos rubbed his temples "The Ifan we all know and love wouldn't but this one…I don't know."

"Well, we've gotta find them right?" said Owen "Would Ifan hole up in one of those warehouses? Even though his name doesn't start with that hard C sound."

"I don't think so" Methos said "it's not his style."

"It'd be too easy" Jack said "okay, we should split up. Tosh, Owen and Richie, stay at the Hub, get more power and Owen we might need some medical supplies ready just in case."

"Or that freezer of yours" Methos said miserably "it'll help to keep Henry's body fresh till he can be buried, I think his family would appreciate it."

Jack sighed "You just said you weren't sure if Ifan would kill him."

"Yeah but I'm not sure he won't either."

Duncan stepped between them "Guys, we don't have time for this. I agree with Jack, we should split up. Connor and I will check the warehouses just in case."

Jack nodded "Gwen go with them or stay with Tosh and Owen, whatever you want. Methos and I will go with Rhys and Joe."

…...

Jack drove the SUV, the watchers sat in the back. Methos sat in front with Jack. "Methos, any ideas?" Jack asked.

Methos thought for a moment "Isn't there an old abbey or something just outside the city?"

"I think so."

"That's holy ground though" Rhys said "he can't take Henry there."

Methos sighed "We cannot _kill_ on holy ground, there's nothing that says we cannot _torture_ on holy ground. There are loopholes to everything. Try the abbey Jack, it's worth a shot."

* * *

…DQDQDQDQDQDQDQDQ…

Henry laughed "This is sadistic. You're insane. I am in immense pain and I'm laughing about it." There were also tears streaming down his cheeks.

Ifan smiled "That was my intention. Still, I'm not sure if I prefer it to screaming in agony yet. Perhaps a little longer."

Suddenly Henry's legs swung up and kicked Ifan back and then his hands were free. He ripped the gas mask off his face "Strawberry flavoured, did you steal that from a dentist?"

Ifan rushed towards him but Henry kicked him again, this time something sharp penetrated Ifan's stomach. Henry's shoe was left behind.

"Trick dagger" Henry laughed still under the effects of the gas "ever since the…ah who cares? I don't have time for this" he shoved Ifan to the floor and made for the exit.

Ifan picked up a metal spike that was on the floor and went after him. He grabbed Henry just as he reached the door. Henry managed to slip away but not before Ifan stuck him with the spike. Ifan yanked the shoe dagger out of his own stomach, the wound wasn't that deep, he'd have time to retrieve Henry. He followed the trail of blood to the metal spike—Henry had removed it and was lying a few feet away.

"Idiot, you'll just die faster that way."

"Realised after the fact" Henry was extremely pale and it seemed he was using every effort not to scream "This isn't funny anymore. I…"

Ifan took a step forward when the Torchwood SUV came out of nowhere and smashed into him.

* * *

…THTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTH…

Methos and Rhys got out of the car. Rhys rushed to Henry and Methos shot Ifan a few times for good measure. They had to leave him though, getting Henry help was their first priority.

Methos helped Rhys get Henry into the car "I'll hold him, you get in the front."

Jack stepped on the gas before Rhys could even close the door. Rhys turned in his seat "It's gonna be all right Henry."

Henry laughed "Don't lie to me."

Methos kept pressure on the main wound but knew it was too little too late. Henry had minutes at the most.

Henry was very pale, his cheeks were wet with tears and his body was convulsing "It's not Ifan, it's the dark quickening."

"I know, I know" Methos stroked Henry's hair.

Joe's eyes were closed, like he was praying.

Henry's voice was getting weaker as he spoke next "Tell him I forgive him and tell Alan I…"

"I will, I promise. Save your voice."

Blood began to trickle out of his mouth and Henry Michaels took his last breath.

"He's dead" Methos said with shaky voice and then said a Hebrew blessing as he knew Henry would have appreciated it.

TBC..

* * *

**Don't kill me please. I imagine you're upset but it's all part of the plan. After all Duncan was able to be cured of his DQ more easily because he felt guilty about killing Sean Burns. And anyway drama, so don't be too upset with me. And besides ever since I created Henry and decided Ianto would get a DQ I knew Henry would die. The scene was still hard to write.  
**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**A/N: I don't know if the Jewish use a different word for 'pilgrimage' or even if that's what they call it when they take a special trip to Israel but I figure 'pilgrimage' is the closest word to it and Henry would just use it anyway so nobody would have to ask 'what's that mean?'  
**

**I probably won't be able to update anything else till January sometime. It's a long involved story involving the internet and I don't wanna bore you with it. But don't worry I will be working on all my stories in the meantime.**

**Happy Holidays!**

**_What you might see coming up on "Immortality" (not all in the same chapter of course)  
_**

**_"I don't care, you two go to London and don't stop till you get there."_**

**_...  
_**

**_The water was already past both their knees, Gwen clung to Duncan "What do we do?"_**

**_"I think drowning is an excellent idea" Ifan loomed over them at the top of the pit "then I'll have two for the price of one."_**

**_..._**

**_"There is a little known stone circle equipped with a spring in central Wales, we need to get Ifan there. But first he has to agree he needs help."_**

**_..._**

**_Gwen checked the CCTV "Jack, he's talking to a black woman."_**

**_Jack looked "That's Martha Jones. Oh God."_**

**_'You know her?"_**

**_"We have a mutual friend. What's Ifan gonna do?"_**

**_Methos looked at the screen "Ifan once killed a plantation owner who had a habit of raping his female slaves."_**

**_..._**

**Still interested? **

**TTFN  
**


	17. Cat and Mouse

**Hey, gang. Sorry for the delay but a lot happens in this chapter and I had to do a little research. There are a couple of flashbacks and there are some funny bits mixed in with the drama.**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. Oh and no offence is intended by anything the characters may say or do—especially Methos. You know how he can get sometimes**

**Chapter Title: Cat and Mouse**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

There was nothing but stunned silence in the Hub as they all stood around the medical bay, looking down at Henry's body. Owen had set out his autopsy equipment but hadn't started anything yet. He was simply staring, clearly shocked, as they all were, at what Ifan had done.

"All right, Owen" Jack began, he stood at the top of the stairs.

"Don't" Methos was down in the medical bay, leaning wearily against the wall and for a moment Jack could see his age. "I think it's obvious how he died, there is no need to cut up his body even more. Besides he was Jewish; a Rabbi typically gives permission for an autopsy."

"Methos is right" Joe said "and we should tell his mother first."

Methos looked up at him "Teresa Michaels is still working?"

"Yeah, she's in London."

"She should be told in person. This is not something that should be told over the phone" then Methos went up the stairs of the medical bay and then up the stairs towards the bathrooms.

Jack followed him and stood outside the closed door. He heard the sound of retching, the toilet flushing and then the faucet running, along with violent sobbing. Jack wanted to go in there and comfort him but considering he felt like doing that himself, he let Methos alone. It was probably what he needed right now anyway. Jack went back down to the medical bay and helped Owen move Henry's body to the freezer.

…...

Jack felt cold, colder than usual. The coat helped normally but now that he didn't have it he was freezing. He wondered if it was a common trait among immortals to feel colder the older they got. Perhaps that was why Methos hadn't taken off his coat since they first returned to the Hub that morning. Connor hadn't removed his either. Of course the Hub was chilly. Richie wasn't in uniform but he wasn't wearing a warm coat, of course he was under fifty—not even forty.

Jack needed to do something to feel warm but he didn't want to bother Methos and he wasn't interested in anyone else. So he resorted to day dreaming. It would figure that the first thought to come into his head would be of Ianto and their first time together.

_It was two days after the countryside incident. Ianto had come into work before the sunrise that morning, earlier than usual. Jack was already awake having been unable to sleep the past week. He was in his office reading a Choose Your Own Adventure novel when the cog alarm went off. He went out to see who it was. Ianto looked the same as always, sharply dressed in a nice suit, except he looked a little pale and tired and older than his twenty-three years of age._

"_You're in early" Jack said by way of greeting._

"_I couldn't sleep. Would you like a coffee?" Ianto sounded like he hadn't used his voice or hadn't spoken English in a day or two._

"_God yes. I'll be in my office."_

_Ianto nodded and went off to the kitchenette. Jack returned to his office. While Jack waited for the coffee he got to thinking about just how much Ianto did around there. He did almost everything. He manned the tourist office, took care of the archives, cleaned up and provided refreshments. He was, in a way, like the character Radar from M*A*S*H, he kept the place running, Jack just gave the orders. After his suspension after the cyberwoman thing, Ianto came back to work at full throttle like nothing had happened. He was a little quieter maybe, especially since Owen had given him the cold shoulder, and Gwen pitied him to his face. Tosh at least was trying to be kind and sympathetic._

_Tosh had told Jack what Ianto had done to help her escape the cannibals—that proved his loyalty to the team, Ianto did all this and he wasn't appreciated enough. Jack felt awful. Ianto didn't deserve to be treated the way they'd all been treating him._

_About ten minutes later, Ianto came in with coffee. He set a cup before Jack._

"_Thanks," Jack told him "Have a seat, I'm bored" he indicated an empty chair next to him._

_Ianto sat with his own cup of coffee, then he blinked "Sorry, did you just tell me 'thanks' sir?"_

"_Yes, does that surprise you?" Jack took a drink of coffee "mmm, perfection."_

"_Well, I…"_

"_Ianto" Jack looked at him "I've realised recently just how much you do around here. We've been taking you for granted and we shouldn't. You're a valuable member of this team." It was the truth._

_Ianto blinked again as if he didn't believe what Jack had said "Thank-you sir."_

_Jack decided to change the subject to something that might just answer something he'd been wondering about the young Welshman. "Hey, you know a lot of stuff. For future reference, do you know where to get free porn online?"_

_He answered without hesitation but then his eyebrows rose "wait, what?"_

_Jack laughed "Oh come on, you can't be surprised that I would ask something like that?"_

"_Well, I wouldn't think you'd need porn, sir. May I speak candidly?"_

_Jack smiled and waved a hand "Of course, everyone else does."_

"_You're an incredibly handsome man, Captain. I'm sure you can get sex anytime you want. You don't need porn" Ianto's cheeks were red, as if he was a little nervous._

"_Thank-you, you're right. I don't need porn but it's fun to watch."_

_Ianto smiled slightly "That's true. The site is amateur but some of it can be entertaining—especially when they attempt plot, it always makes me laugh."_

"_Honestly Ianto, I didn't have you pegged as a porn watcher."_

"_Well…" Ianto shrugged._

_Then Jack had to know "You called me handsome…" he trailed off hoping Ianto would pick up what he was asking._

_And he did "Yes. I'm bisexual sir, if I must use a label."_

_Jack smiled "Hate labels myself."_

_Ianto's shoulders relaxed, like he was finally getting more comfortable with Jack. That was good. "Two and a half thousand years ago it was perfectly acceptable to fuck whoever you wanted. It was so much better back then. I would assume" he added after a beat._

"_Why's that?" Jack asked "you like history?"_

_Ianto nodded "One of my passions. Sometimes I wish I was back there to be honest, might be less complicated. Then I remember how fond I am of running water."_

_Jack laughed and patted Ianto's shoulder "I understand, believe me. So what's that website again? We still have plenty of time before the others get here."_

_Ianto smiled and typed in the website. Once it came on the screen he went to the category section._

"_Wow," Jack said "That's quite a few categories. Which one should we look at first?"_

_Ianto shrugged "I don't care, I could go either way. But I do find the gay videos more entertaining but the lesbian videos are also fun."_

_Jack regarded him for a moment "That clean cut look is hiding a dirty mind isn't it?"_

_Ianto smiled slyly "Perhaps" then lust filled his eyes._

_Jack returned the look. He did think that Ianto was gorgeous and he loved that accent. In fact, Jack had wanted Ianto since the night they met. Deciding to take a chance, Jack leaned over and captured Ianto's lips. To Jack's surprise, Ianto kissed him back._

…...

Jack pulled himself out of his thoughts when he realised what they were doing to his body. They'd made him warm all right but more than that. And while it was perfectly acceptable in the 51st century to walk around and deal with a hard on in front of friends Jack knew that his friends here in the 21st weren't quite up to that point. Well, maybe Methos wouldn't mind but the others certainly would.

….

* * *

Duncan slowly sipped on some tea as he thought about the situation. Under any other circumstance he would be out there looking for Ifan but he knew what could happen if he were to face Ifan alone. He didn't think he was at risk of another dark quickening—that didn't concern him. He didn't want to be forced to kill him. Ifan could be an annoying son of a bitch but he deserved the chance to be saved. There were people who loved him and Duncan cared about them, he was even starting to warm up to Ifan himself a little. So he stayed with the others and prayed that Ifan wouldn't kill anyone else.

He sat next to Jack on the sofa "How are you?"

Jack shrugged "I've had better days."

"Yeah. I'm sorry this happened."

"Me too," Jack was pale and he was hugging his arms to his chest. "Methos says that Ifan wasn't always so intense, you know. Wasn't always teetering on the edge of evil."

Duncan nodded "I can believe that. For as long as I've known him, he's been an annoying pain in the ass but he's a good man inside." Except for the killing ten of his watchers when he caught them thing, but then again, Duncan thought maybe he didn't kill them. Maybe that was what the Watchers said because they were ashamed of getting caught. Perhaps Ifan made friends with his watchers and the Tribunal executed them, Duncan wouldn't put it past them. It was also possible they had suicide pills. But then why would Ifan let everyone believe he killed those watchers? Maybe he was just easily amused like Methos was.

"How long have you known him?" Jack asked bringing Duncan out of his musings.

"Well, it wasn't long after I met Fitz and we had stopped at an inn and tavern for the night…"

* * *

1637, outside Verona, Italy

They were on the road outside Verona, it was nearly sunset and both of them were horseless. They had spent the night before on the ground when they had to leave the city. Duncan sighed exasperatedly, "Ach, is there a reason you are still following me, Fitzcairn?"

"I am not following you. You agreed to travel together for awhile."

"Did I? Must have been out of my mind."

"Besides we both need to learn to read to better communicate with the ladies."

"Is that all you think about, Fitzcairn? No wonder you can't read, you let your pecker do all the thinking."

"And what's your excuse, you daft Scot?"

Duncan had to think about it and decided to go with the easy answer "Nobody ever taught me."

"Not even your teacher?"

"Well that was the next thing on his list but I told him I'd learn on my own."

Fitzcairn rolled his eyes "At least yours could read" and then he pointed to an inn they'd come across "I say, that is a fine looking establishment. As it is nearly sunset, let us stay here tonight." He went towards it.

"It looks expensive" Duncan muttered but followed anyway; he was tired and he didn't feel like sleeping in another ditch.

"Don't be such a pessimist, MacLeod, come along."

"I am not a—what's a pessimist? Big words for an illiterate Englishman" Duncan said as they entered the tavern portion of the inn.

Fitzcairn gasped over dramatically "You know the word illiterate?"

Then it hit them like a stampeding carriage, the presence of another Immortal, a powerful one by the feel of it. Duncan had to steady himself on the wall, he was still young and still not quite used to the sensation.

"My God, MacLeod" Fitzcairn said "you are young aren't you?"

"Fe fi fo fum, I hear the voice of an Englishman" a man with Celtic features approached them "Good evening gentlemen, welcome to my establishment." He spoke English and his Welsh accent was apparent "I am Ifan of Cymru."

"Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod" Duncan nodded "This is some annoying little Englishman."

Fitzcairn glared at him "Hugh Fitzcairn" he said to Ifan "tell me what is a Welshman doing running a tavern in Italy?"

Ifan shrugged "Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

Duncan thought that over "That doesn't make sense."

Ifan smiled "Exactly. Connor's a good friend of mine, Duncan."

"Really?"

"Yes, I saw him recently and he said that you were the best student he's had."

Duncan bristled with pride "Well I already knew a thing or two about swords before."

"Of course, you're a strong Highlander" he leaned in and whispered—loudly enough for Fitz to hear—"what do you say we join forces and destroy the English?"

"Oh aye, I like the sound of that."

Fitzcairn cleared his throat "Do you really think it wise to be conspiring rebellion in front of an Englishman?"

Ifan grinned "Perhaps not. And I was only kidding" he patted Fitz's head "I take it you two are in need of accommodations tonight."

"Yes, how much do you charge?"

Ifan waved a hand "Oh I don't charge Immortals; I find it keeps my head attached. I'll go get your keys." He walked towards what looked like a desk.

"He seems nice" Duncan observed.

Fitzcairn chuckled "You are such an idiot."

"I am not. Why do you say that?"

"He wants to get in your trousers."

"My trousers? What makes you think he likes my trousers? I don't think they'd fit him, he's too skinny."

"No, you imbecile, he was flirting with you." He walked towards the desk.

Duncan blinked "Flirting with me?" his eyes widened "wait a minute, Fitzcairn, why do you say that?"

…

* * *

Duncan's mobile rang "speak of the devil" he muttered when he saw the caller ID "hello Fitz" he answered.

"MacLeod, handy things these mobile phones" there was the sound of traffic in the background "You knew it was me."

Duncan sighed, "Yes, where are you?"

"I'm in Paris but I thought I'd pop over to Cardiff, you are still in Cardiff aren't you?"

"Yes I am but you should stay in Paris" Duncan kept his voice calm.

"Why's that? Anything to do with the strange phone call I got from Ifan a few moments ago?"

Duncan didn't answer straight away. Why had Ifan called Fitz?

"Mac?" Fitz prompted "everything all right?"

Methos came bounding down the stairs then and came over to the sofa , seemingly filled with a new energy "Everyone gather 'round the sofa, I like to talk around sofas. Mac Jr. who are you talking to?"

For some reason Duncan found himself saying "Only Ifan calls me that."

"Mac?" Fitz said again.

"Sorry, Fitz" Duncan said into the phone "what did Ifan say to you?"

"Well that's just it, he didn't say anything. I only heard breathing, I'm not even sure it was him but it was from his phone though. Duncan, what's going on? I think I will come to Cardiff."

"No!" Duncan stood up "stay there, in fact go somewhere else." He said to the others "Ifan called Fitz but didn't say anything."

"MacLeod" Fitz said "what's going on? Are you planning a surprise party for me?"

Duncan sighed "No, I wish that were the case, Fitz. Ifan's had a dark quickening."

"Oh."

"So don't come anywhere near here. He might target you."

"I can handle him."

"No Fitz you can't. That's what you said about Kalas but he would have killed you if that cop hadn't shown up. And Ifan is a hundred times better than Kalas, you know that."

Fitz audibly gulped "Indeed. But don't you need any help?"

"We have plenty, Connor, Methos, and Richie are here and we have Ifan's friends."

"All right, I'll stay away but keep me informed. Okay?"

"I will. Watch your head."

"And you" Fitz hung up.

"Why did he call?" Methos asked.

"Huh? Oh, ever since Kalas, he calls me every time he gets a strange phone call. Bit paranoid that it might be some immortal who wants to kill him just to get to me."

"Well considering that's usually the case…" Richie muttered "Hey, do you think we should call Amanda and let her know what happened?"

"Absolutely not" Duncan, Methos, and Jack all said.

"At least not yet," Methos said "we may need her once Ifan calms down but for now, let's not tell her that the man who raised her is currently psychotic."

"Hey" Joe said, he and Rhys were looking at his laptop "report just came in from Amanda's watcher; she met up with Cory Raines in the Netherlands and they're planning a heist."

Duncan sighed and rolled his eyes. Well, at least that would keep Amanda safe for awhile.

Methos looked at everyone "We won't get anywhere by sitting around and moping. We've got to get to work."

"Methos is right" Jack stood up "we have to find Ifan before he hurts anyone else—if he hasn't already."

Now Methos looked straight at Joe and Rhys "I want you two to go to London and talk to Henry's mother but don't tell her how he died. I don't want anymore watchers involved in this. Ifan's already killed one; let's not add any others to the list."

Rhys cleared his throat "It's eleven to be technical and ten of them was when he was good."

"He's got a point," Duncan said.

Methos sighed heavily and looked like he was resisting punching Rhys in the gut "You think I don't know what really happened? I was a watcher, I saw the files. Only one of those ten watchers was killed by something other than suicide or execution by the Tribunal. The bloody Tribunal only said that Ifan killed them all to cover their asses and neglected to tell new watchers that Ifan knew about them because they were embarrassed."

That was creepy, Duncan thought, he had just been thinking of that scenario.

For their part both watchers looked ashamed. Then Rhys took a breath "whatever the case, I'm not leaving Gwen."

"Rhys it's okay…" Gwen started.

"This is not open for debate. Look there's ten of us, and we may have to split up; five teams of two. Ideally each team should have one Immortal and one mortal—and when I say one Immortal, I mean one who can sense Ifan—but since there's only four of us…" Methos trailed off.

"He's right" Duncan told the watchers "you two should go to London. No offence but I think you both know neither one of you would stand a chance against Ifan. Henry lifted weights and look what happened to him."

Joe sighed "You're right, Mac and for the record I wasn't arguing."

"It would be better if we had two less mortals to worry about" Jack said "I promise we'll protect the others as best we can."

Owen held up a hand "I can protect myself, you know. Henry didn't have a gun."

Gwen pulled Rhys away from the group and said something to him. He nodded and they walked back over.

"All right," he said "I'll go."

Methos cleared his throat "Good, don't stop till you get there or least till you're out of Cardiff. If you must stop for petrol or anything make sure there are other people around. And if Ifan calls, don't answer. Call one of us when you get there."

…

* * *

Methos and Duncan escorted the watchers to Rhys's car. They checked it thoroughly first of course, amazingly it had not been tampered with. After they saw Joe and Rhys off, they went to the deli to get sandwiches for everyone. They were silent for most of the trip until they were on their way back to the Hub.

"I know you said if we had to" Duncan said "but could you?"

Methos knew what Duncan was referring to but he asked anyway "Could I what?"

"Kill Ifan if it came to that."

Methos sighed "It won't. But if it does, I think we should have Jack do it with none of us around. That evil must be purged one way or another."

"I know, but do you think Jack would be able to?"

Methos decided to ignore that question "Have you called Darius and told him about Ifan?"

"No. I should" Duncan took out his mobile and pressed a button.

"You have him on speed dial?"

Duncan ignored him "Hello Darius. Yeah, Kendal's dead. Ifan killed him—it was a dark quickening. It's bad, Darius."

Then Methos had a thought. He grabbed the phone from Duncan "Darius, it's Methos."

Duncan rolled his eyes.

"Hello Methos" Darius said "why did you take the phone from Duncan?"

"Ifan killed his watcher" Methos explained "and I think it's only going to get worse."

"My God" Darius breathed.

"Look, just to be safe, you and your fiancée should stay on holy ground. And don't say you can handle him because you know bloody well you can't. We have to save him and while I'm sure killing you would help, I don't think anyone wants that."

Darius sighed heavily but didn't argue "If he comes to London I'll stay out of his way, don't worry. Do you know where he is now?"

"No, we're looking though. My guess is he's going to keep a low profile for a bit to make us sweat, play with our minds. You know what that's like."

"Yes I do. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"You can help me think of a holy place in Wales to purge the evil. We'll keep you informed. Watch your head." He hung up and handed the phone back to Duncan.

….

* * *

When they got back down to the Hub Jack was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Jack?" Methos asked once they had handed out the rest of the sandwiches.

Owen shrugged "Slunk off somewhere. My guess he's in one of two places; a rooftop or the archives."

"He better be in the latter, we can't have Ifan sneaking up on him." Methos grabbed his sandwich and Jack's and went down to the archives. Tosh and Richie were constantly checking the CCTV but so far Ifan had been avoiding the cameras—if he'd left that abbey at all that is.

"Jack!" he called once down there "you down here? Because I really don't think it's wise to have a rooftop brooding session at the moment."

"Over here" came Jack's voice, he sounded hoarse "in the J's."

Methos found him and sat next to him on the floor. He didn't ask if Jack was okay because he knew he wasn't. "Brought you a sandwich" he gave Jack the food.

"Not hungry" Jack mumbled.

"You should eat something. None of us have eaten since yesterday. Come on Jack, even immortals need to eat. Starving to death is not pleasant."

Jack sighed and unwrapped the sandwich "I know."

They ate in silence for awhile till Jack asked "Rhys and Joe get off okay?"

"Would have said otherwise. Tosh and Richie are keeping an eye on the cameras but so far, nothing. We're also keeping alert for reports of murdered prostitutes in case he turns into the Ripper."

"Wouldn't he go to London then?"

Methos shrugged "Anything's possible."

Everyone was on edge for the rest of the day. Methos was positive now that Ifan was intentionally making them sweat. They went in twos or threes to get more food and changes of clothes for everyone. They'd be spending another restless night at the Hub.

...THTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTH

* * *

It wasn't till mid afternoon the next day that they finally got a hit on Ifan's whereabouts. A few hits actually, he'd been to four different locations. He was up to something.

"What did I tell you;" Methos said "he's going to play with us first. Those are probably all red herrings."

He'd spent precisely thirty minutes at each location randomly spaced out since six o'clock that morning—at least that's what the CCTV indicated. He'd been to the museum in Cathays, a run down and abandoned department store, a warehouse by the docks nearby and a meat packing plant in Bridgend.

"Why the hell did he go all the way there?" Owen asked "If he wants to play with us, why'd he drive half an hour to spend another half hour looking at meat?"

Nobody answered because nobody could fathom.

"So what do we do?" Gwen asked, she seemed better and sounded more like herself but her eyes were still tired.

"We split up" Jack used his captain's voice "me and Methos, Tosh and Connor, Owen and Richie and Gwen and Duncan." He paired them off according to how they got along.

"Shall we draw straws to see who goes where?" Methos said in that nonchalant way of his.

In the end, they hadn't drawn straws. It made more sense to split up by skills and personal interest. It was agreed that Tosh and Connor would go to the museum and Jack and Methos would go to Bridgend because Ifan had been there more recently. Duncan and Gwen volunteered to check the warehouse because it was closest to the Hub. Everyone knew but didn't say it was because if Gwen wanted to get back to the Hub quickly. That left Owen and Richie with the department store, they weren't overly pleased.

….

* * *

Duncan and Gwen were the last to leave the Hub as their location was the closest. The whole team would meet back in two hours at most with Methos and Jack checking in one. Those two would be gone the longest and the others would likely all be back at the Hub in an hour. Jack was uncomfortable with leaving the Hub unattended for too long and it wasn't because of the rift. As Methos had implied and Owen had outright said this could well be a ruse so Ifan could get back into the Hub. Jack had sealed off the lower tunnels and Toshiko changed all the codes but Ifan was clever. Plus he had the unlocking device—that Cory Raines would give his left arm for; Amanda would find it too easy. It was also possible that Ifan hadn't given to Jack everything he'd scavenged from Canary Wharf.

They walked to the warehouse in a companionable silence. Gwen seemed better but Duncan could tell it would be awhile before she fully recovered. She'd have to talk about it, she hadn't yet and keeping in her emotions wasn't healthy. She was on edge the day before after Rhys had left but relaxed once the watchers had called to tell them they'd made it to London safely. That morning Joe had called to tell them how Henry's mother was doing. She was upset naturally but knew it was a risk that came with the job.

They were nearing the warehouse and Duncan noticed Gwen had a worried frown on her face.

"You okay?" he was growing quite fond of the Welshwoman but she was engaged and Duncan prided himself on respecting such things. Besides Duncan liked Rhys, he was a good man who was unquestionably devoted to his fiancée.

"Has anyone told Alan, Henry's partner?" she asked after a few seconds "I've only met him a few times since he and Henry moved here. I knew them before; Alan's the only of Rhys's relatives I've met who actually likes me. He's such a sweetheart, he'll be devastated; he loves Henry so much."

That was the most she'd spoken in two days. It was nice to hear even though it was about something depressing. "Alan called Methos last night when you were sleeping, worried that he hadn't heard from Henry since they last spoke. He guessed and Methos had to tell him. He's flying to London to be with Henry's mother."

"Good, he shouldn't be alone. Is Ifan here?"

They'd finally arrived at the warehouse. The building was about sixty years old and used to store a variety of shipments. It was empty and condemned now. The large sign on the door that said 'unsafe' in both English and Welsh was proof of that. Someone hadn't listened though, the door was ajar.

Duncan took a breath "If he is he's not close enough." He took out his sword "I'll go in first" he pulled the door fully open and stepped inside. No trap was sprung but he walked a few more feet before signalling for Gwen to follow.

Gwen had her gun out as she slowly moved toward him. They made a visual sweep of the area first, nothing seemed wrong. The door may have been open but it didn't look like anyone had been here.

"I think this is just a red herring like Methos suggested" Duncan said "he's messing with us."

Gwen's eyes were downcast as she spoke next "Before he started fighting Kendal, Ianto told me that I was like you or would be if I died. Is that true?"

Duncan was surprised, it was accepted that one not tell a pre-immortal of their possible destiny "Did he say why he told you?"

"Said it should be my choice. Is it true though?" she looked up at him now "am I like you?"

So that was it, Duncan knew there was something other than the torture she suffered that was keeping her quiet. "Yes" he said finally, deciding it was pointless to keep it from her now. "We can talk about it later; let's look behind some of those boxes." He took a step forward. He managed to think that something wasn't right before the tarp gave way and he fell into the water below. He got to his feet quickly, the water was thigh deep on him.

"Duncan, are you okay?" Gwen stood at the top looking down at him. It was a long way up about twelve feet; there was no way Duncan could reach it. And it didn't look like there was a way out down here either but where was the water coming in?

"Yeah, see if you…" then he felt it "Gwen…" but it was too late. Ifan appeared behind Gwen, snatched her Bluetooth from her ear and pushed her into the pit. Duncan dropped his sword and caught her.

Ifan laughed "Always the gentleman, eh Highlander? You could have let her bash her head."

Duncan set Gwen down and glared up at Ifan "why are you doing this, Ifan?" he demanded.

Ifan huffed "Why must everyone ask that?" He put his hands on his hips "The tide will be in soon, and the water will rise slowly. If you're thinking about where the water's coming from, you can't get through there, too small for either of you. I'll be back for both your heads after I've had my fun with my lovers. You should be drowned by then" he laughed and then disappeared.

Gwen swore "I can't get a signal" she was holding up her phone "You?"

Duncan took out his phone; it fizzled and died "it got wet."

"Jack and Methos can handle themselves right?"

"Yeah, it's the others I'm worried about. He could have set traps for them too."

"Are we going to drown then? I don't know if I want to be immortal, Duncan."

He held her hand "Don't worry, we'll think of something. We might not drown. We just have to be patient."

…

* * *

Richie and Owen begrudgingly agreed to go to the department store. They took Owen's car that Richie would pay good money just to drive around the block.

"You have got to be kidding me" Owen muttered as he parked the car in front of the building.

"What?" Richie asked.

"It's a fucking Grace Brothers."

Richie saw the faded words on the brick "You mean it's a real department store?"

"It was" Owen scoffed "show didn't do it a bit of good" he got out of the car.

Richie noticed that he left the key in the ignition. He reached over and pulled it out "Not a good habit man" he tossed it at Owen.

"Damn. Can we not mention this to anyone? I'd never hear the end of it."

As they entered the building Owen muttered "The fucking bastard, is he here?"

Richie shook his head "I don't think so but I'm keeping this out just in case." He held up his sword.

"Well how close do you have to be to sense another immortal?"

"I'm not sure exactly; at least twenty feet."

"So he could be here?"

"It's possible. Just wish I knew what he was up to."

"Well I know one thing for sure."

"What's that?"

"No one is getting me to say 'I'm free'." He took another step "what the…?"

They both looked down; Owen had walked into a trip wire. "Shit."

Richie pushed Owen to the floor but the only thing that happened was that music started playing.

Richie slowly put up his head "Isn't that Psycho music?"

"Makes sense" Owen mumbled as he sat up "had him pegged as a Norman Bates type."

Despite the situation, Richie couldn't help but laugh at that "I know right. A combination of Norman Bates, Nathan Wallace, and a bit of Jason."

"Too right!"

They had a good laugh over it. One thing they had in common was their love of horror movies though Owen admitted he hadn't watched _The Hills Have Eyes _since before Torchwood's adventure in the countryside.

Suddenly Richie heard something "Shhh! Did you hear that?"

Owen got a hold of himself "Hear what?"

Richie heard the sound again "That. It sounds like something electrical is malfunctioning."

"Smells like it too" Owen sniffed "Yeah, I heard it that time. It's coming from over there" he pointed towards an archway that according to the sign led to the elevators.

They both stood and cautiously made their way towards it. As they got closer Owen stopped and put a hand on Richie's shoulder "There's water on the floor."

Sure enough there was a puddle of water leading from the area of the noise. "Okay" Richie said "stay back, I'll check it out. You got rubber soles?"

Owen nodded.

"Good. If you see Ifan, shoot him."

"With pleasure."

Richie stepped through the archway and into a trip wire. It was maybe a second before he was electrocuted.

…

* * *

"Do you think he can be saved?" Toshiko asked Connor once they were on their way to the museum. She was driving.

Connor shifted in his seat to look at her "I think so. Ifan is a good man, one of the best I know."

"How long have you known him?"

Connor thought for a moment "Over 450 years now. He was the first immortal I met after my teacher Ramirez was killed."

"You must know him very well."

Connor chuckled "Not as well as Methos does. But well enough to believe we can save him."

Tosh made a left turn "How did you meet?"

Connor smiled.

….

* * *

1550, the Scottish Highlands

Connor had been out since sunrise that morning and he still hadn't caught a single thing. If he didn't catch something soon, he'd have to slaughter another sheep and he didn't want to do that. They didn't have very many and they made decent money from the blankets Heather made with the wool. He saw movement behind some bushes and then felt it, a sensation he hadn't felt since Ramirez.

Remembering what he was taught Connor held up his claymore and called "Who's there?"

A man stepped from behind a tree; he had dark hair and blue eyes. He looked Celtic and was no doubt if the dragon torc around his neck was anything to go by. He too was holding up a sword but he lowered it after fixing Connor with a scrutinizing (he'd learned that word from Ramirez) gaze. "I have no desire to fight you. You're still fresh and I'm just passing through." The accent was different, Connor hadn't heard it before but living in the Highlands there was a lot he hadn't heard. The man certainly sounded like he could be from somewhere on the island.

Connor lowered his sword too; he was too hungry to fight "I am Connor MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod. Who are you?"

"It is a pleasure to meet you Connor MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod. I am Ifan of Cymru."

Connor knew that name. Ramirez had told him. And that confirmed it; Ifan was from this island, the Welsh bit to be exact. "You are a friend of Juan Sanchez Villa-Lobos Ramirez?"

"Who?" then Ifan blinked "Oh, him. Sorry, I occasionally forget. He did not have that name when we met. You know him?"

"He was my teacher."

"Was?"

Oh dear. Connor didn't want to do this but there was no getting out of it now. "He was killed by an immortal called the Kurgan."

Ifan's eyes widened and he paled. He swallowed "But that overgrown peacock was one of the best. How long ago?"

"Thirteen years ago. I was away from home when it happened. My wife saw it."

"Did the Kurgan hurt her?"

"If he did, she hasna said. Are you hungry? It might be sheep for supper if I canna catch a deer."

"Is it all right if my partner joins us? He fell behind but he should catch up soon. Did Ramirez by chance mention anyone called Methos?"

Connor smiled, Ramirez had told many interesting tales of both Ifan and Methos "Of course, we've not had company in a long time. Is that who is with you? Ramirez said you were often together."

Before Ifan could answer the presence of another immortal answered for him. "Ifan!" another man came into the clearing. His hair was darker than Ifan's and his eyes were more of a brown. He must have been Methos "You could have waited!"

Ifan looked chastised "I'm sorry but I was tracking supper. I may have found it."

Methos looked at Connor "I don't eat babies."

"I'm not a…" Connor began "what?"

Ifan sighed "No, not him. Methos this is Connor MacLeod, a student of Ramirez who told him all about us." He said this last part quickly when Methos had glared at him when he said his name. "And Ramirez is dead. The Kurgan killed him."

Methos relaxed "Oh. Nice to meet you" he said to Connor "so what about supper?" He didn't seem at all surprised Ramirez was dead but maybe he just showed emotion differently.

Connor smiled "You are both welcome to join my wife and me for supper. Do you like sheep?"

Methos looked thoughtful "To eat? I'm not sure how Ifan feels about eating them. He is Welsh after all."

Ifan hit him in the back of the head and Methos laughed. The joke and there must have been a joke was lost on Connor.

Then Ifan took a breath "You want a deer? I'll get you a deer."

…

* * *

Connor and Tosh entered the museum.

"The CCTV picked him up in the Evolution of Wales gallery a little over an hour ago" Tosh said "Can you sense him?"

"No" Connor shook his head "but it's a big museum. I think Methos is right, he's just messing with us."

"Maybe he left a sign like he did in the Hub" Tosh suggested "Let's look."

Connor nodded "All right." They made their way to the Evolution of Wales gallery.

Tosh picked up a crumpled brochure that was on the floor and smoothed it out. "This might be something. It looks like Ianto's handwriting."

Connor took it. On the brochure was written 'I never liked him anyway' right next to a circle drawn around information about a peat man exhibit. "Stay here" he told Tosh "I'll check it out; I don't like the sound of this."

Connor could tell she didn't want to stay behind but she nodded anyway. She must have been thinking about what Ifan had done to Henry.

Connor found the peat man exhibit. One of the displays was not like the others. There was a thermos sitting next to it. Why hadn't anyone noticed? Someone should have been concerned in this age of terrorism. He cautiously approached the display. The peat man in the glass case had a rope around his neck and his face bore an expression of anguish. The information card said he was either executed or murdered. The word 'executed' was circled in black ink. Again, why hadn't anyone noticed? Then Connor heard a ticking sound; he picked up the thermos and it exploded.

….

* * *

It would take Methos and Jack about half an hour to get to Bridgend by way of the M4—if a normal person were driving that is. Jack was a regular speed racer; they'd get to the meat plant in half that time at the rate Jack was driving.

"I don't even like rugby" Jack growled in obvious frustration as they got closer to the Bridgend turn-off "why is that song in my head?"

"What song?" Methos asked, to get his thoughts away from firey car crashes. He made sure his seat belt was securely fastened. He may have been immortal but he hated crashing.

"That song Ianto was singing a few days ago to annoy Owen, the rugby one."

"Oh yeah" while he didn't work there, Jack and Ianto didn't seem to have a problem with him occasionally dropping by as long as he either helped or stayed out of the way. Methos preferred the latter. "We don't wanna be your enemy" he sang making his accent more Welsh "but when we're on the field it's red, white, and green."

Jack groaned "Methos."

"Got beat by the Irish, got beat by the Scots, the French had a struggle but you're the one we want. You're the one we want."

"Methos, is now really the time? There aren't any Englishmen around to annoy."

"That's true" Methos conceded "I'm surprised you don't like rugby, Jack. They were tight little shorts. Why do you think Ifan enjoys it so much?"

"I was beginning to think it was the violence."

Methos thought about that "Well there is that. Okay, how about this one: Have you ever thought of the differences between the English and the Welsh?"

Jack turned onto the Bridgend exit so sharply Methos was lurched forward. The seat belt was in good working order. "Good job you're immortal" he muttered "the way you drive."

Jack grinned "What can I say? I love to go fast."

"Well clearly you're not in the mood for a spot of Welsh nationalism."

"I thought you weren't Welsh."

Methos smiled "I might as well be. The reason I don't much like Cardiff is because it's too full of foreigners and the southern Welsh. I prefer the northern Welsh myself."

"Hmm, Ianto said he grew up west of the Beacons, that makes him southern Welsh."

"He's the exception, though from what he's told me when his memory was fresher, I reckon he's from central Wales. It's feasible he travelled."

"So you might as well be Welsh" Jack said "with a name like Methos?"

"It could easily be an ancient Welsh name and I'm fairly certain it was. I grant you though, it does sound Greek. I may as well be Greek too. I love them both. See Jack, it's not necessarily about what's in your blood or where you grew up but what's in your heart, what you feel in your soul."

"That makes sense" Jack said after a moment or two "guess I might as well be Welsh too, though I'm also fond of the Scottish and I'm better at the accent."

"Oh don't be Scottish" Methos said in his impossible-to-tell-if-he-was-kidding voice he shared with Ifan "we already have two. And why do you think they still like to wear kilts? What do you think they do up in those mountains with _their_ sheep? Those kilts provide easy access. You don't see many Welshmen these days wearing kilts. And the English call _us_ sheep shaggers?"

Methos smiled to let Jack know he was kidding and then Jack was laughing so hard he nearly crashed the car into a lamppost.

They were both sombre again once they reached the meat packing plant. Thankfully it was closed, it being a Sunday but someone had definitely broken in.

Methos closed his eyes for a moment as they stood outside the building "I don't sense him but that doesn't mean he's not here, he could be out of range."

"I don't see his car anywhere" Jack looked around.

"Doesn't mean a thing. He could have parked it anywhere nearby and walked. He knows how to walk and walk fast. Anyone born more than a century before cars knows how to walk. Especially if they don't like to ride horses."

Jack blinked "Are you saying Ifan doesn't like horses?"

"Oh he loves them, to look at but he hates riding them and getting too close. Doesn't like to fall you see." They entered the building.

"That's why he doesn't come up to the roof with me."

"And why he stumbled when fighting Kendal, that fall through the window shook him." Methos stared at the open freezer door once they came across it. If Ifan had left any macabre clues, they'd be in there "we may as well check the freezer."

They went in and Methos hugged his coat closer to him. It was a freezer all right. They began meandering through the meat.

Jack stopped and shivered in his pilot's jacket "what's he mean messing around with a bloody meat locker?"

Methos sighed "You're in a snit today."

"Yeah well, I'm freezing my fucking balls off, I've been without my coat for two fucking days and more than that, the only man I've loved, really loved in 173 years of life has gone evil. Of course I'm in a fucking snit!"

Methos sighed again and decided for the moment to say nothing of Jack's revelation of loving Ifan. Methos knew of course but Jack hadn't actually said it. "You shouldn't swear, it doesn't sound right. Now, let's see if our boy's left any fun messages." He started moving again, he pushed aside a side of cow. After a moment Jack followed.

"What if we can't save him?" his voice was meek and hollow.

Methos turned around "we will" he was resolute.

"What if we can't?"

Methos exhaled, breath causing condensation in the air before him. He hadn't wanted to have this discussion with Jack but it needed to be done, just in case "Then you will have to kill him."

Jack blinked "Me? Why me?"

Methos looked into his eyes "There is a lot of evil inside him right now. We cannot risk it going into anyone else. You'd have to take him out where nobody else is and take his head. But it won't come to that Jack, you have to believe that."

"What got you filled with so much confidence? You were in the bathroom awhile yesterday, you came out more chipper. There something in there I don't know about?"

Methos smiled slightly "Yeah, a portal to another dimension where everything's roses and kittens. That and the Welsh god of the dead told me it wasn't Ifan's time yet."

Jack stared at him and for a moment looked like he believed him. Then he shook his head "Methos."

Methos smiled again "I had an epiphany. Sitting around crying isn't going to accomplish anything. And in an insane amount of years alive he's the only man I've ever really loved in that way too. We're going to save him."

Suddenly a loud banging noise sounded from the direction they had come.

"What was that?" Jack asked warily.

"It sounded like the door" Methos answered slowly and then he felt it "oh gods" he clung to Jack "he's here."

Maniacal laughter came from somewhere in the rafters above them.

"Ianto!" Jack shouted "what are you playing at? And I want my coat back!"

Ifan laughed again "I could easily kill Methos now and have great fun tormenting Jack. But I don't really want to do that."

"Why not?" Jack demanded "Isn't that what evil guys do?"

"Of course. But doing it by yourself gets so dull after awhile."

"Exactly" Methos spoke up "so give it up, cut out this nonsense."

"Where would the fun be in that?" he sounded like himself for a moment, like he was asking where the fun would be in not touring a coffee plantation in Columbia. But then his voice deepened "I know Methos can turn on a dime and you Jack, I think you have potential. I'm giving you two the chance to join me but you'll have to get out of here first. Have fun finding the other exit."

"Other exit?" Methos searched the rafters "where the hell are you?"

"You won't be able to get out the front. And Jack, you can have your coat back if you join me." He laughed manically again then there was another clanging sound.

Seconds later Methos no longer felt Ifan's presence "He's gone."

….

* * *

**Will Jack and Methos freeze to death before they can get out? Will Gwen and Duncan drown? Are the others okay? What kind of game is Ifan playing? The answers to all these questions and more in the next instalment of Immortality. We may also finish those flashbacks later on. **

**I'm sorry for the lack of a sex scene but I didn't feel that one belonged in this chapter.**

**Oh and those songs Methos was singing, I'm not sure when they were written but whatever, this is an AU after all. But I will the information on them with the next post if anyone's interested.**

**Please review.**

**TTFN**


	18. Cat and Mouse Pt II

**Hello all. Sorry for the wait. This chapter was difficult.**

**A/N: We meet new characters in this one but no worries, they'll be fine.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the things only Forever Knight fans will recognise. Tehe.**

**Chapter rating: err…PG-13?**

**Chapter title: Cat and Mouse part II**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Owen watched helplessly as Richie was electrocuted; he'd just barely stopped himself from running to his aid. He couldn't go near Richie either, not until he woke up or Owen would risk getting electrocuted himself. He thought about looking through the rest of the building but didn't want to leave Richie vulnerable in case Ianto showed up.

Ianto. How the hell had this happened? Why was Ianto doing this? Owen may joke about Ianto being the quiet one and never trusting the quiet ones but he never really believed that Ianto could snap like this. Ianto had been quieter after the cyberwoman thing and Owen had wondered about his sanity but he soon understood that Ianto just dealt with grief differently than he did—Owen would scream and rage and hit anything that got in his way.

Owen had given Ianto the cold shoulder after the cyberwoman thing for awhile because Ianto had put the entire team at risk but Owen respected and understood his reasons. If he'd had the chance Owen would have torn the world apart to save Katie.

Because of that Owen just couldn't fathom this, Ianto may be weird and annoying but two days ago he would have sworn on a stack of bibles that there wasn't a real evil bone in the Welshman's body—despite what the other immortals said. Not that he would ever admit that. The team wasn't aware and maybe he should tell them but Owen and Ianto knew each other before Torchwood—before Torchwood for either of them.

They'd met when Katie was still alive, before she got sick.

2003, London

Katie had gone out with her mates to celebrate the engagement so Owen decided to go out with his. But considering he had none that he wanted to go to the pub with he went by himself. The pub he went to wasn't crowded but it wasn't empty either. There was a rugby match on and nearly every man in there had his eyes glued to the TV. The one man who didn't looked to be about Owen's age and he was leaning against the pool table, beer in hand and staring into space.

Owen ordered a beer for himself and went to join the guy. "Who's winning?" he asked to start conversation something he didn't do normally but he was always so bored when Katie went out.

The taller man glanced at the TV, "No one yet."

"Ah, who's playing?"

"Highlanders and Leprechauns," it was then Owen heard the Welsh accent and then he registered what the Welshman had said.

"What? You mean the Scots and the Irish?"

The Welshman looked at him and blinked, "Isn't that what I said?"

Owen snorted, "Who you rooting for?"

"Not really watching, but I'd rather the Scots. The Welsh and Irish are ancient enemies."

Owen had no idea if this guy was kidding or not. He laughed anyway, it was funny regardless.

The Welshman smiled and held out a hand, "Ianto Jones."

"Owen Harper," they shook, "wanna shoot a few rounds?" he asked, gesturing to the pool table.

"Sure."

They had a few good games that night—Ianto won most of them—and chatted amicably. They met at the pub a few more times for pool until Owen's work got in the way and then Katie got sick. Owen didn't see Ianto again till the Welshman's first day at Torchwood 3.

Owen got in that morning, last to arrive as usual—Tosh and Suzie were already there. The most amazing smell hit his nose, it overpowered the coffee in his hand. He went to his work station, "What is that smell?"

"Coffee," Tosh said.

"I know that, but I thought the machine didn't work."

"It doesn't," Suzie said, taking sip from a mug Owen hadn't seen before, "the god of coffee brought his own till he figures ours out."

"The who?"

"Ianto," Suzie grinned, "our new recruit."

Owen blinked, "Jack's hired someone?"

"Yep."

It was at that point Jack came down from the kitchen with a very familiar looking man just behind him.

"Owen, glad you could join us," Jack said with that annoying smile of his, "meet Ianto Jones, our new everything the four of us don't like to do. He's also going to help us sort out the stuff we snatched from Canary Wharf. Ianto, our medic Owen Harper."

Owen sat down, "_Dr_. Owen Harper," he wondered if Ianto recognised him, not that they'd made any declaration of friendship or anything. They had been just billiards buddies.

"Would you like a coffee Dr. Harper?" Ianto asked, clearly not seeing or not caring about the Starbucks on Owen's desk. And he either didn't recognise him or he was just being professional. Owen looked at the paper cup on his desk, the smell wafting down from the kitchen was calling to him. He nodded. Moments later a steaming mug was placed on his desk.

"Please tell me what you think," Ianto said.

Owen took a sip and then held up the Starbucks he'd brought, "Get rid of this, please."

Ianto took the paper cup with a small smile, "with pleasure."

That day consisted mainly of Jack and Ianto trying to train their pet dinosaur that Owen was pretending didn't exist. Once they'd got it contained, Owen was able to work on an autopsy.

Ianto brought him another coffee, "How are you?" he asked.

Owen looked up at him, "So you do remember me?"

Ianto nodded, "I read about Katie in the paper."

Owen scoffed, "Paper was wrong, that's not what happened." He said no more, not wanting to get into it.

….

Owen tried to raise the others on the comms but all he got was static. Then he tried their mobiles. He couldn't call Jack's because it had been in his coat when Ianto took it and Methos wasn't answering. Owen liked the outgoing message though—'Leave it at the beep', short and to the point. Gwen's mobile went straight to voice mail as did Duncan's. Then he tried Tosh.

"Owen," she answered.

"Tosh, thank God. I can't reach the others. You okay?"

"Yes, Connor's just gone to check on a clue Ifan left here at the museum. You can't reach the others?"

"No, comms are all static and no one's answering their phones. Richie's been electrocuted and…" Owen was cut off by the sound of an explosion. "Tosh, what was that? Tosh? Can you hear me? Tosh!" There was nothing but silence "Fuck."

Richie gasped alive right then.

"About bloody time, come on there's been an explosion at the museum."

…

* * *

The explosion sent Tosh to her knees and her mobile flew out of her hand. She scrambled for it as people ran from the site of the explosion. She found the phone and stood to examine it—the battery had popped out and was no where to be seen. "Kuso" she swore and then ran to where Connor had gone.

"Connor!" she skidded to a halt when she reached the gallery. It was mostly still in tact, the bomb must not have been big—only one of the displays was ruined. Connor was lying at the base of it, covered in glass and the remains of a peat man. She kneeled by him and checked his pulse—there wasn't one but she knew he would wake up. She just didn't know how long it would take.

Tosh looked at the damage, there wasn't much and no one else seemed to be hurt but if she had come in here with Connor she might have been killed. Had Ianto meant to kill her? She shuddered at the thought, it didn't make sense. Ianto was her friend, he was always so kind to her. They got on well because they were both listeners, saying volumes by just sitting together on the sofa and watching the others. Owen didn't talk much unless it was to brag about a night's pull but it was Jack and Gwen who were the Torchwood chatterboxes as Tosh and Ianto called them privately.

She remembered a conversation they'd had about Jack and Gwen about two weeks before Ianto's secret came out. Ianto's jealously about their apparent attraction to each other was subtle but evident to Tosh.

"Do you think they'll get together?" Tosh asked as they watched Gwen tell Jack off for something or other. "She already acts like his wife."

Ianto shrugged, something briefly flashing in his eyes, "Wouldn't last if they did."

"Why do you say that?"

"They're the same polarity, might get them close but they'd never stick. Gwen needs the opposite magnet or a puzzle piece. Jack is neither."

"Why Ianto, you sound jealous."

He quirked an eyebrow, "Don't know what you're talking about, Tosh. I think it's time for more coffee." He walked away.

Owen had apparently been listening to their conversation, "If anyone is Jack's wife it's the teaboy, Jack's submissive wife. Gwen is his overbearing mistress."

Tosh looked at him sharply, "I thought she was _your_ overbearing mistress" with that she turned to her computer and ignored him for the rest of the day.

Ianto was jealous of Gwen, though he tried not to be and lately his fears were unfounded. Gwen hadn't been ogling Jack in over a month, it seemed her affections had been transferred to Duncan though she still clung to Rhys.

And Jack, Jack was clearly in love with Ianto, of that Tosh had no doubt. Even so, in the state he was in, what Tosh wondered would Ianto do to Gwen?

Connor came back to life just as Owen and Richie came running into the gallery.

"Tosh, you all right?" Owen knelt next to her and hugged her. He was breathing heavily.

"Yes, I'm fine," Tosh leaned into the embrace, Owen always made her feel safe, "the explosion made me drop my mobile."

"What the hell happened?" Richie asked helping Connor up.

"Bloody Welshman," Connor grumbled, "left a time bomb. In a thermos."

"Was anyone else hurt?" Owen asked, still holding on to Toshiko.

"No, I don't think so," Tosh told him.

"All right, we'll clean up later. Duncan and Gwen aren't answering their phones."

…

* * *

Duncan had noticed it first, when Gwen suggested she stand on his shoulders to try and reach the top. A sparking electrical cable was slowly inching its way towards them.

"If he meant for us to just drown he would have blocked the opening. By the time we start floating that thing will be too close."

"Oh God," Gwen hugged him, "so what do we do?"

"Are you sure you can reach the top by standing on my shoulders?"

"I don't know maybe."

"It might be the only way to get you out. You'll have to avoid touching that cable though."

…

The water was up to Duncan's neck by the time Gwen found the right balance on his shoulders. The cable was getting closer and closer, so close that if Gwen fell to the right she was sure to hit it.

"Gwen, can you reach?"

Gwen stretched as much as she could but the top was still about two feet away. "No I can't."

Duncan's hands tightened around her ankles, "Gwen."

"Gwen! Duncan!" it was Connor.

"Thank God," Duncan breathed.

"Connor!" Gwen shouted, "Down here!"

Connor, Richie, Tosh, and Owen appeared at the top.

"Holy shit," Owen swore.

"We have to get that cable out of the way," Connor said.

Richie looked at him, "Have fun. I was already electrocuted once today."

"I was blown up and covered in peat man."

"One of you do it!" Duncan shouted, at least that's what it sounded like as the water was to his mouth now.

Connor grumbled, "Fine. Gwen get back in the water for now," he looked at the others, "one of you find a rope."

…

* * *

Methos took a deep breath, "Well," he clapped his hands together, "let's look for that other exit shall we?"

Jack blew on his hands, "It's gotta be up there somewhere," he pointed.

"Yep, so let's find a way up. Split up, we'll cover more ground that way." He took out his mobile, "I'll also try and get a signal on this as there's currently not one," he moved off to the left.

Jack sighed and took the right. His mobile had been in his coat pocket. He tried his comm. link, nothing, not even static. He started to shiver. Was it suddenly colder in here? Had Ifan turned down the temperature? How had this happened? Why did Ianto have to be such a stubborn bastard and kill Kendal himself? Jack had to believe Methos though, that they could save him. He loved Ianto too much to just give up. And there it was, he loved Ianto. Maybe if he had realised it sooner.

He stopped and found himself staring at a rack of ribs. All he'd had for breakfast was cola and a piece of toast—and that was only because Methos had insisted. But he couldn't be thinking of food right now.

He moved past the ribs and saw something dangling from the ceiling. What the hell? It was metal and sort of pear shaped. "Methos!" he called as he pulled on it without thinking. As soon as the metal thing separated from the string eerie music started playing.

"Where the hell is that coming from?" Methos approached him.

"It started playing when I pulled on this," Jack held out the metal pear, "I feel I should now what this is but I think my brain is freezing over."

Methos took the pear, "We haven't been in here that long," he barely glanced at the object when he laughed, "This is a pear of anguish."

"Oh yeah. Ifan has one?"

"Quite the collection. What's he up to? This is one of his favourites," he had a wistful look on his face, "oh the fun we've had."

Jack stared at him, "Methos, I know what those things are supposed to do…"

Methos twisted the handle and the pear opened up into sharp prongs, "Yes."

"You two really are into that BDSM stuff aren't you?"

Methos grinned, "Every so often. This we only used when the other needed to be punished. You wanna play? It'll keep us warm but then there might be blood…"

"Might be?"

"And we wouldn't want to contaminate the freezer anymore than we already are. Believe it or not I actually care about the well being of mortals."

"We can use it on Ifan when we catch him."

"Yeah, maybe this is a cry for help," Methos closed the pear and put it in his coat, "now, where is that music…?"

A voice joined the music, "If you love something, let it go. If it doesn't return, hunt it down and kill it. In this ever changing world that we share only one thing is truly permanent…me."

Methos's eyebrows shot up, "Really Ifan?"

"What? What is it?"

The voice continued saying creepy things. Methos shook his head, "It's Lucius, an old friend of ours. These are sound bytes from a late night radio show he did in Toronto in the nineties, called _Nightwatch_. He gave all sorts of bizarre advice. Still does when ever he gets a chance."

"When you say 'old friend', you mean?"

Methos smiled slightly, "Lucius survived Pompeii."

Jack gave a low whistle, "Gotta respect anyone who can survive Volcano Day."

Methos arched an eyebrow but said nothing.

"So," Jack said, "when he's cured will Ianto be less twisted?"

"Oh I'm sure of it. Come on, let's get back to looking for that exit. It's a big freezer."

They stayed together this time so that one would know if the other started to suffer from hypothermia.

"Methos," Jack said after a few minutes, he had a question that he wanted answered, "what's it like when you die?"

Methos sighed, "Sticking with the morbid theme are we?" he stopped and faced him.

"Do you see anything when you die? I don't."

"It's like going to sleep," Methos said after a long pause.

"So there's nothing after…"

"I didn't say that. We're immortal, Jack. We're not meant to see what's beyond final death till we get there."

"You believe there's something after death?"

Methos looked him in the eyes, "I know there is."

"How can you be sure?"

"You have to have faith in something Jack, otherwise there's no point in living."

"And what do you have faith in?"

Methos sighed, "That one day I will be reunited with my first wife."

Jack's brows furrowed, "First wife?"

"Ifan's never owed my heart, Jack and he knows it. Maia was my first love, my true love and she will always own my heart. I just lease it out every now and then."

"But you love Ifan too?"

"And I always will but he is not my soulmate."

"I don't believe in soul mates."

"Maybe you should," Methos turned around, "come on, back to work. Freezing my balls off here."

Then Jack's teeth started to chatter and he hugged his arms to his chest.

Methos sighed again, took off his coat and draped it over Jack's shoulders, "You're no use to me if you freeze to death."

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine for awhile yet. Although, perhaps we should warm up a bit," Methos slipped his hand down Jack's trousers. He arched an eyebrow, "You're shivering yet the captain hasn't retreated back to the barracks."

Jack managed a smile, "51st century DNA."

"Very nice," Methos placed his lips over Jack's.

"Mmm, Methos if you're trying to distract me, it's working."

"Hmm, good," Methos moved his mouth to Jack's neck, hand lightly teasing the mini captain, "Warmer yet?"

"Getting there but won't Ianto be upset if he finds out we did this without him?"

"All part of the plan."

"What plan?"

"I make things up as I go. Just don't tell anyone; apparently I have this reputation as a brilliant strategist."

…

* * *

Dylan Garient was just putting shampoo in his hair when his partner, Rhodri came into the bathroom.

"Dylan, phone for you," he said.

"Who is it?" Dylan shut his eyes just before the mango scented lather could run into them.

"Connor MacLeod. Says he's a friend and that it's urgent."

That was worrisome; urgent wasn't often in the elder MacLeod's vocabulary, "How urgent? I'm kind of in the middle of shampoo." He spat out the lather that had run into his mouth.

"How urgent?" Rhodri said into the phone, after a pause he said to Dylan, "He says it's about Ifan."

Dylan opened the shower door and stuck his head out, "What about him? Is he okay? Tell Connor he can be _completely_ honest with you."

Rhodri spoke into the phone, "Mr MacLeod, Dylan says you can be completely honest with me." Rhodri's eyes went wide and he looked at Dylan, "He says Ifan's had a Dark Quickening."

Dylan almost fell when he jumped out of the shower and grabbed the phone, "What? When?"

"Two nights ago," Connor answered, "It was Kendal."

"Oh God. Where's Ifan now?"

"Anybody's guess; I hate to ask because God knows if you get involved and anything happens to you, Ifan will never forgive himself. He's already killed his watcher. But listen, we need your help. You still near Bridgend?"

…

When Dylan got off the phone with Connor he rushed into some clothes without even bothering to dry properly.

"Rhodri," he went into the nursery, "I have to go help some friends but I'll be back as soon as I can. I want you to take Garwin and stay in the basement."

"Where are you going?"

"Meat plant," he kissed both Rhodri and the baby and rushed out.

...

As Dylan rushed to the meat plant, he thought it interesting that the man Methos was with was called Captain Jack Harkness. But it's not like it was an extremely rare name. That was why Dylan had chosen it back in the 40's, not too common and not too rare; it was right in the middle.

He made it to the meat plant in record time and when he got there he didn't see the SUV Connor had described to him. Either Methos and this Jack fellow had left or the car had been stolen. Whatever the case Dylan approached the building cautiously with his sword drawn, once inside he felt the presence of another Immortal. He hoped it was Methos, Dylan couldn't beat a good Ifan, he wouldn't stand a chance against an evil one.

"Methos!" he called "that you?" He found the freezer door, it was blocked by a light crate. One good shove from the other side of the door would move it. Dylan moved it out of the way and entered the freezer.

"Methos!" he called again. "It's Dylan Garient."

Methos appeared through some meat, "Dylan. Glad to see you but how…?"

"Connor called, asked me to check on you," then he saw him. It was impossible, wasn't it? The second man, the one supposedly called Captain Jack Harkness looked just like the man Dylan had always classified as 'the one who got away.' But it couldn't be the same man, he wasn't an Immortal. The man in the pilot's jacket was staring at him with just as much shock though. Could it be?

Methos looked between them, "You two know each other? Jack, you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Then the man called Jack collapsed.

…

* * *

When Jack woke up he was wrapped in a space blanket and leaning against a car outside in the parking lot.

Methos helped him to stand, "You okay?"

Jack let the blanket fall as he stretched, "What happened?" then his eyes fell on the man Methos had called Dylan but who looked just like the original Captain Jack Harkness. What was going on here?

"I'm sorry, Jack, I had to tell him," Methos was saying. "You died and he felt your pulse not pulsing."

Jack shook his head to clear it and focused on Methos, "But who is he?"

"Dylan Garient, he was a student of Ifan's. We can trust him, I promise."

"He's an Immortal?" Jack couldn't believe this. It wasn't possible, was it?

"I am," the man stepped back into Jack's eyesight. "Are you who I think you are?" he looked like the original Jack but he sounded Welsh.

"That depends. Who do you think I am?"

Dylan smiled slightly, "January 1941, Cardiff. You'd come into the dance hall with a Japanese woman named Toshiko and you introduced yourself as Captain James Harper. At one point Toshiko called you Jack. Few hours later you disappeared. Do I have that right? Or am I confusing you for someone else? If I am I apologise."

"I…" Jack began but had no idea how to respond to that.

"Oh," Methos said suddenly, "Ianto told me about the time you and Tosh got stuck in 1941. Is that how you met Dylan?"

Jack felt dizzy and he leaned against the car.

Dylan took a step closer, "Perhaps this'll help," he held out his hand and started speaking with an American accent, "Captain Jack Harkness."

Jack stared at him, "I thought you died."

"So did I till I looked myself up and found someone had stolen my identity."

"That was me. I'm sorry, it's complicated."

"That's okay, wasn't mine to begin with anyway. That's just who I was at the time," he held out his hand again and switched back to the Welsh accent, "My real name is Dylan Garient and I am originally Welsh. It's nice to meet you Jack. The name suits you far better than it ever did me."

Jack shook the offered hand. "So, you survived your plane being shot?"

Dylan arched an eyebrow, "Is that was the original report said? Interesting."

"That's not how you died?"

Dylan shook his head, "No. I was beaten to death by some sailors and a couple of my own men."

"Rude," Methos said, "why?"

"Because I asked him to dance," he cocked his head to Jack.

"In 1941? What were you thinking?" then Methos whacked Jack, "and what were _you_ thinking accepting? It was 1941, homosexuality was illegal."

Jack was getting dizzy again so he focused on the car he'd been leaning on; it was a mini-van. Then he looked around for his car. He didn't see it, "Where's the SUV?"

"Seems our dear Ifan took it," Methos said.

Jack took several deep breaths. He should have remembered Ianto had his own key, "I'll kill him! I don't care if it's the Dark Quickening making him like this, when I get my hands on him, he's going in a cell with a weevil and a hoix. First he kills me and then steals my COAT, then he locks me in my own base, locks me in a freezer and now he takes MY car. I will kill him!"

Methos grabbed him, "Calm down" Jack hadn't even realised he'd been pacing. "Dylan has offered to give us a ride back to Cardiff."

Dylan nodded, "But first I want to stop by my place and check on my partner."

Jack looked at him, "Partner?"

"Rhodri," Dylan said with a smile, "and Garwin, our son."

"Son?" Jack echoed.

"Did you adopt?" Methos asked as they all climbed into Dylan's van. Methos called shotgun and Jack ended up sitting in the second row next to a car seat.

"No," Dylan shook his head, "we had a surrogate. Rhodri provided the necessary information."

"That is the weirdest way to say 'sperm' I have ever heard."

…

Twenty minutes later they pulled up to a two story house with a rather lovely rose garden out front.

"But you were their captain," Jack found himself saying to Dylan when they exited the van.

"I think that's why they did it." He led them inside and to what was clearly the family room, "Have a seat. I'm going to let Rhodri know I'm home. He and Garwin are in the basement."

"Why the basement?" Methos asked.

"Rhodri's pagan, he turned it into an altar room. Had it blessed by an arch druid and everything."

"Ah, holy ground. Clever."

"What exactly counts as holy ground?" Jack asked when Dylan disappeared through another door.

"Any place considered holy by any religion."

Dylan came back into the family room, a baby in his arms and another man at his side. "Jack, Methos, this is Rhodri," he indicated the man, "and this is Garwin," he introduced the baby.

"He's adorable," Methos said, "May I?" he held out his arms.

"Sure," Rhodri said and Dylan handed the baby to Methos.

Methos held the baby up, cooing over him and speaking in Welsh.

Dylan looked at Jack, "Let me get a couple of things and I'll get you two back to Cardiff."

"Thanks," Jack said and then looked at Rhodri, "You should come with us to be safe."

Rhodri smiled at him, "Thanks but I think we'll be fine here. If Ifan was going to bother us, don't you think he would have by now?"

"And as much as I'd like to help, I'll come straight back here after I drop you off," Dylan said. "Now, if you'll excuse me a moment, I just need to find something," he went up the stairs.

"Uh oh," Methos said, "someone's a little wet."

"Oh I'll take him," Rhodri said.

"Allow me. I've been a father."

"Sure, I'll show you the nursery."

They went up the stairs too, leaving Jack by himself.

He sat down with a heavy sigh. He still wasn't sure what was going on. It would figure that when Jack finally realised he loved Ianto that the man he'd fallen for during those brief hours in 1941 was immortal and still alive. Of course it was just as well that he was taken and had a family. But to make things more awkward, Ianto had been the man's teacher and Ianto told Jack that he thinks of all his students as his children. Maybe there was someone in charge up there and they were having a good laugh at Jack's expense. Could Jack's life get any more complicated?

Jack looked up, it was worth a try. "Hey, you up there, I'm surrounded by people who believe in something so I'm giving this a go. I ask you: why me?"

"A question we all ask every now and then," Dylan was standing at the base of the stairs and he was holding a garment bag, "I bet even God has days like that. You okay?"

"Not particularly," Jack sighed and looked up at him. "I'm sorry for what happened to you."

Dylan shrugged and walked over to him, "Not your fault. So, I'm guessing the reason you disappeared was because you went back to the future?"

Jack nodded, "I wanted to stay with you."

"But they needed you here."

"Yeah."

"So, how did you get involved in all this? From what Methos said I gather you must know Ifan some how."

If the rest of Ianto's immortal friends knew about Torchwood then chances were Dylan did too but Jack asked just in case, "You know what Torchwood is?"

Dylan nodded, "I've done my time with UNIT and Rhodri had a brother-in-law who worked at Canary Wharf."

Jack was starting to not see the point of being a 'secret' organization. "I command Torchwood in Cardiff and Ianto works for me."

Dylan stood in front of him, "He's more than that to you isn't he? It's why you're so upset."

Jack sighed and nodded, "Much more than that. I'm still having trouble believing this has happened to him. I know he's a good man."

"One of the best," Dylan agreed, "but I saw this coming, we all did. There's sort of a club of Ifan's students, we meet every so often."

Jack stared at him, "Are you serious?"

"'Fraid so. Ifan's one of the better teachers, most of the students he's had are still alive. Of course some aren't so lucky. We all got together a couple weeks back to pay respects to Kai Llewellyn. Ifan was there too."

"So that's where he disappeared to," Jack mumbled, mainly to himself. Then he said to Dylan, "and he thinks of you as his children? He told me that."

"Yeah, he does. That's why I think he won't bother me. Ifan keeps his oaths."

"What do you mean?"

"Ifan swears loyalty to all his "children", he'd never harm them, it's against some unwritten rules. You're not supposed to kill your own student."

"But he's evil right now."

"And if I get in his way, he might hurt me but I don't think he'll seek me out."

"Then don't get in his way."

"I wasn't planning on it."

The thought suddenly came to Jack, "Because he is extremely possessive and if he finds out who you are."

"Don't worry. Now, I'm assuming that the coat that was stolen is the one you were wearing when we met."

"Yeah" and Jack remembered the garment bag Dylan was holding "why?"

Dylan smiled and unzipped the bag, "You look a little cold and I have a spare." He pulled out an RAF captain's greatcoat.

Jack stood up, "Really?"

"Be my guest," he held out the coat to Jack.

Jack put it on and immediately he felt more like himself and he grinned, "That's more like it. Thank you" and he pulled Dylan into a hug and just for good measure he kissed him.

"Pleasure's all mine," Dylan breathed as he stepped back, "just, uh, don't do that again while I've still got a ring on my finger."

"Oh right," Jack noticed the wedding band or was it called a partnership band? Stupid labels, "sorry."

"That's okay."

"Well, let's get out of here. Methos!" he called up the stairs, "stop playing nanny and get down here. We've got to get back to Cardiff."

…

* * *

**Just make Jack's life more complicated, why don't you? Oh, that was me who did that. ;) I have to remember the title. This isn't just about the Highlander immortals immortality but about Jack's as well.**

**No, there will NOT be any vampires involved in this. Lucius/Lucien was only mentioned and will NOT be making an appearance. Too complicated.**

**Methos's words to Jack during their afterlife conversation do tie in to future chapters of "Not Unbreakable" for those of you who read that. That's a hint BTW.**

**Here are the watcher stats on Dylan Garient/original Jack Harkness:**

Dylan Garient

Known Aliases: Grant Dylan, Jasper Sullivan, Jack Harkness

Born: May 15, 1645

First Death: 12 June, 1669—tripped in street and trampled by carriage.

First Teacher: Ifan of Cymru

Original Cultural Affiliation: Welsh

Occupation: Ballroom dance instructor

Roster Status: Active

Watcher: Fiona Morgan

**Please review.**

**TTFN**


	19. Dread

**Hey gang, many apologies for the delay, the long delay. But the muses have only recently got me going on this again and I have planned out the next several chapters so hopefully it'll go faster now. Especially once I get Gambit and Endgame done which should be very soon (the next chapter of which is giving me trouble though 'cos the Doctor is going to show and you know how difficlut he can be).**

**Chapter Summary: Mainly flashblack, we find out who this Mordred character was and something very interesting about Ifan.**

**Remember at the end of the last chapter Dylan, the one who got Methos and Jack out of the freezer is taking them back to Cardiff.**

**Disclaimer: I do take liberties with the Arthurian legends. Also, no offence intended by whatever the characters say.  
**

**Chapter rating: Oh let's call it PG-13**

**Chapter title: Dread**

**Enjoy and please review, they inspire me.**

* * *

Two weeks earlier…

Methos watched as Ifan put some things into an overnight bag "Did you tell Jack where you were going?"

"It's none of his business. You are going to cover for me," Ifan zipped the bag.

"And when did I agree to this?" Methos leaned against the wall, arms crossed.

"When you said 'I do.'"

Methos arched an eyebrow, "I never said those words to you."

"You know what I mean. Different words, same meaning."

Methos smirked and kissed Ifan's cheek "All right, I'll cover for you. When will you be back?"

"Couple of days. One for Kai's funeral and one to catch up with the others." He sat down on the bed "I would have liked to have it sooner after his death but…"

Methos sat next to him "You had to acquire the body and everyone's schedules had to clear."

"Yeah," he flopped onto his back with a heavy sigh "If only I'd known Kai was in Cardiff, I would have kept up his training."

"But you didn't know and he was over a hundred years old. He didn't need his teacher anymore."

"He was more than just my student to me, Methos."

Methos rolled his eyes "And that's your problem. I don't see why you get so attached to them. There's no law that says you have to treat them as your children."

Ifan hit him with a pillow "Shut up. You sleep with yours. Every single one of them."

"I don't take students as often as you and I haven't had one since Byron."

"Whom you slept with."

"And I haven't slept with all of them. Besides if someone asks, I'm not gonna say no."

"Trollop. You seduced Byron. He was young and impressionable and you took advantage of your job as his teacher."

Methos crawled on top of Ifan and straddled his hips "I don't deny it which is why I avoid students. I'm a horrible teacher. Every one I've had is dead, the most recent one killed by Duncan MacLeod."

"Byron was indirectly killing young musicians who were better than him. You knew how Mac Jr. would react."

"Byron was a good musician."

"He was a poet and he will forever be remembered as a poet. He should never have been an immortal. Though I do wonder how he felt whenever he heard someone compliment his poetry."

"That's what drove him mad. He couldn't tell people who he really was. Besides the Romantics were the rock stars of the day, it was his personality. But we were not talking about my students. I don't see why you continued to take students after what happened with Mordred."

Ifan pushed Methos off of him and stood up "How many times do I have to tell you not to mention that name in my presence?"

"You can't just ignore what happened, Ifan. That's what started your gods' damn habit of killing psychos. Tell me, does that make you any better than them?"

"I never claimed it did."

…

* * *

The 500s or something…

No one on Earth kissed quite like Ifan did. Methos had to wonder if he kissed his other lovers like this. Ifan probably did but Methos liked to pretend that he reserved this kiss just for him. Methos loved his mortal lovers, every one of them but no one had made him feel like Ifan did in a very long time. Ifan had saved his soul and no one had done that since…not since Maia. Losing her, the life they had, losing everything that had made Methos who he was is what drove him to evil. He didn't think he could ever be the same again. But with Ifan, Methos felt he could get close to the man he used to be.

Having been evil, Methos knew how to recognise it and this boy, Mordred, Ifan's young student was nothing but pure soulless evil. And Ifan couldn't see it.

Ifan pulled away "What's wrong?"

"Huh?" Methos blinked.

"You've lost your hard on. You okay?"

"Oh sorry. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

Methos shrugged "Not much. Where's Mordred today?"

"Out hunting. He'll be gone awhile. Are you worried about him walking in on us?" Ifan poured some mead for himself and Methos.

"Yeah," Methos sat down "The other day, I saw him torturing a cat."

"What?"

"I swear. I think he wanted to see what made it tick."

Ifan sighed "He's seventeen. Boys do that sort of thing."

"Did you?"

"Of course not but some boys…"

"None of the sons I raised ever did…well there was that one incident with…" his voice caught in his throat "but you don't want to hear about that."

Ifan sighed again "What is this about Methos?"

"I have noticed that torturing small animals is one sign of a killer."

"I know you don't like him but that's no reason to…"

"I'm just saying Ifan, it's an observation. Don't get upset with me."

Ifan sat down "Mordred is a good boy."

Methos took a drink of his mead "If you say so."

"You know I'm a good judge of character."

"I know."

"And if he is torturing animals, I'll talk to him, help him before it escalates."

Methos looked into his eyes "I hope so." He stood up "I'm going into the village. The services of Emrys are needed."

…

Methos added dried lavender to the potion he was preparing for Delwyn, the village bard "This will sooth you muscles, Delwyn and you should be back to playing your harp in a few days. Have your wife rub it on your shoulders twice a day till gone."

"Thank you Emrys" Delwyn gave him a smile "I'm going mad without my music."

"As is the entire village I imagine" Methos put a cloth over the bowl "keep this covered when not using it."

"Yes Emrys. What do I owe you?"

Methos smiled gently "How about a song as soon as you're better?"

Whatever Delwyn was going to say was interrupted by a scream. They ran outside to the edge of the village where the commotion was coming from.

"What is it?" Methos pushed his way passed the gathering crowd to the hysterical young girl, Delwyn's youngest daughter.

Delwyn scooped her up in his arms "Cara, what happened?"

Cara sniffled "I was in the woods picking flowers when I saw it."

"Saw what, luv?" Methos asked.

One of the young men came out of the woods "A body Emrys, someone has been killed."

"Show me, and you," he looked at one of the other young men "fetch Arthur."

…

The victim was female, she'd been raped and so badly mutilated she was unrecognisable. They'd have to see if anyone was missing from the village.

"Delwyn" Methos called "find out if there are any women missing."

"Yes, Emrys" Delwyn left the site.

"The rest of you, keep the other children from seeing this."

It wasn't long before Ifan finally arrived, Mordred at his side.

"Goddess" Ifan gasped "Who is she Emrys?"

Methos watched Mordred's reaction, his face was impassive but something glinted in his eyes. Perhaps the boy had already moved on to prey larger than cats. Methos stood, he'd been kneeling by the body "I don't know, whoever killed her did not want her recognised right away. I'm having Delwyn check to see if anyone's missing."

"How was she killed?" Mordred asked, voice far too neutral for Methos's liking.

You should know, Methos thought but he said "She was raped first…"

"How can you tell?"

"I've seen it enough times" Methos snapped, _done it enough times._

Obviously sensing what was going on in Methos's head, Ifan put a hand on his shoulder "All right, Emrys, you don't have to snap at him."

Methos turned his glare on Ifan and shrugged out of his touch. He bit his tongue and took a breath "It's difficult to tell till I look at her more closely when we clean her for burial but I'd say loss of blood. None of these cuts are really fatal if treated right away. This young woman was tortured."

"Emrys!" Delwyn came running back towards them "Emrys, Chieftain" he nodded to Ifan "I cannot find Angharad." Angharad was his eldest daughter, who had fancied Ifan—Arthur as he was known to the village—quite a bit.

Ifan went pale, he had not felt the same for the girl as he didn't fancy any women when Methos was around but he liked her well enough. She was a sweet girl whenever she wasn't fighting with the maid Guinevere over Arthur. "When was the last time you saw her Delwyn?"

"At dawn, she said she was going to see you."

Ifan shook his head "I did not see her."

"Are you certain?"

"I was with Arthur till I went to see you Delwyn, she did not present herself." Methos said, it wasn't exactly the truth but no one needed to know that.

…

It was proven that the body was that of young Angharad, the ceremony was set for the following day.

Methos poured Ifan some mead that night "Are you all right, Arthur?" they used their aliases in Mordred's presence because he did not know their real names and even Ifan did not trust the mouth of a seventeen year old boy, especially if he drank too much.

"I need to find who did this Emrys" he put his head on the table with a moan "maybe if I had married her, this wouldn't have happened."

Mordred took the mead that Methos was going to have for himself "Maybe Guinevere killed her, they were rivals."

Methos looked at him "You're forgetting she was raped, you idiot. Guinevere could not have done that."

"What if she used a branch or something to make it look like a man did it."

_Stop trying to pin this on Guinevere, you evil little boy. _

Ifan sat up "There was semen present, Mordred, that couldn't have been left by a branch."

_Probably infertile semen_, Methos thought. "Besides," he said "Guinevere isn't strong enough to have killed her like she was without tying her up and there was no evidence of that." Methos started to pour himself some more mead but found the jug was empty. "I'm going to find some more mead." He left the hut.

…

* * *

THTHTHTHTH

Ifan checked the clock on the bedside table "I have to be going, we can continue this discussion some other time."

"You know I'm right."

Ifan kissed Methos's cheek—indicating he wasn't terribly upset, "I'll see you in a couple of days. Don't touch my coffee machine."

…

Methos stared at the coffee machine in the Hub and touched it "Touch."

Jack came up to him "Hey Methos, where's Ianto?"

"Check on his investments, be gone a couple of days, I'm to substitute."

"Nice of him to let me know."

Methos shrugged "It was a short notice thing. Well, I guess I'll go up top and get some coffee since I'm not allowed to touch this thing."

Jack followed him down the stairs "What investments?"

"His job to tell you, not mine."

"Aren't you worried about him running into Kendal?"

Methos stopped in his tracks "Well now I am." He'd forgotten about that nutcase. He sighed "I wouldn't worry too much though, Ifan has friends where he's going. Now, if you'll excuse me" he left before Jack could say anything else.

* * *

THTHTHTHTHTHTH…

Methos had to find proof that Mordred had killed the girl, he couldn't just accuse the chieftain's "adopted son" of murder. Well he could he supposed, no one really liked Mordred but Ifan would require proof.

He first checked where the girl was found. There was nothing of course, she'd been killed somewhere else and moved. He searched for clues till the moon hid behind some clouds and he lost his light. He'd have to start again the next day after the funeral.

Unfortunately Methos couldn't find any evidence before the next victim was found that evening.

"Nobody's missing this time," Ifan stated as they examined the body, "so who is she?" the victim had been found on the opposite end of the village this time.

Methos stood up "We'll have to check the other villages nearby," he took a breath "Arthur, I think it's time to call a meeting. If this bastard's killed twice in so short a time, he will kill again, I have no doubt."

…

The nerve of that soulless little bastard, the absolute nerve! How dare he question Methos's whereabouts during the times of the murders, in front of all the village elders? Mordred must have known Methos was on to him, that was why he did it. It didn't help that Methos immediately questioned Mordred's own whereabouts in an accusatory tone.

That hadn't accomplished anything except Ifan saying "Calm yourself Emrys." Oh and then there was the Christian representative who was invited to the meeting saying that maybe they shouldn't trust the druid because some nonsense about magic being evil or whatever. So now suspicion was cast on Methos; not for what the Christian had said but because Methos couldn't account for his whereabouts. He was out looking for where Mordred had killed the first girl but no one had actually seen him at it.

He would have to catch Mordred red handed. It was a good plan, it would be the boy's word against his. So two days later when he found Mordred in a secluded cave near the Christian camp, he thought he'd won, it was just too bad it was too late to save the latest victim. It would just figure that as soon as Methos got the knife away from Mordred the boy would start shouting, saying that the killer was the druid Emrys.

It would also figure that because the victims were innocent young girls, there would be a rare agreement between the villagers and the Christians. Ifan as the chieftain tried to stop the madness by demanding more evidence but he was outnumbered. Mob mentality had kicked in and Methos would be burned at the stake.

Oh joy.

Methos could only hope that sometime soon, Ifan would realise that it was in fact Mordred who had killed those girls and set things right. It wasn't like Methos was afraid of dying or anything, he was immortal after all but fire was really painful.

He struggled against his bonds as the villagers surrounded him with wood for the fire. "Oh come on" he shouted "You know I didn't kill those girls. I'm Emrys, druid, remember? We're peaceful. Don't do this."

"You were caught" Delwyn pointed out.

"You actually believe Mordred over me? Tell me, where's the bastard now? He knows he'll be found out so he's run off."

"Mordred is a kind lad" said one of the Christian elders.

"You're deluded. He's as bad as your devil!"

"Enough of this!" Ifan pushed his way through the crowd dragging one of Mordred's friends "Emrys speaks the truth" he shoved the boy to the ground and held his sword over him "Tell them what you told me."

…

"I'm sorry Methos" Ifan told him later as they sat in his hut "I should have trusted your judgement."

"What made you change your mind?"

Ifan kissed him "I love you. I will always choose you. Besides you're not stupid enough to kill with me around."

Methos stared at him "You didn't actually think it was me did you?"

Ifan kissed him again "Never." He made for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To find Mordred; he's my responsibility."

…

Methos found Ifan just as Mordred's head fell. The boy had not killed other immortals so the quickening was short but due to his evil it was violent. This would have an adverse effect on Ifan, Methos knew. Not a dark quickening, of course but if Ifan wasn't careful the dark energy would build.

"Ifan" Methos knelt by him "I'm sorry you had to do that. I could have…"

Ifan shook his head and clutched to him "My student, my responsibility. He betrayed me, Methos, fooled me. Why didn't I see it? Why didn't I want to?"

"You treated him as a son. Parents are often blind when it comes to their children."

Ifan sighed heavily "I suppose that must be it."

"Why do you do it? Why do you get so close to them?"

Ifan took a breath "Do you remember your father, Methos?"

Methos blinked "What? What's that got to do with anything?"

"I'm trying to make you understand why I care for my students so" Ifan moved away and leaned against a tree.

"You can't have children of your own so you attach yourself to young ones who will likely live longer than mortal step-children."

Ifan sighed "I suppose that's part of the reason. Answer me Methos, do you remember your father?"

Methos sat down in front of him "More or less" and for once his voice didn't catch in his throat "Been a long time but I guess it's not something one could easily forget."

"Tell me about it. I don't really remember a mother exactly. I know there was a female in my life at some point. But if my father ever had a partner she must have died when I was young. What was your father like?"

"What was yours like?"

"I asked you first."

Methos took a breath "I couldn't describe his features to you but I feel if I were to see him again I'd know him in an instant."

"But what was he like?"

Methos closed his eyes and searched his memories "He was away lot, some sort of… chief possibly. Tough, didn't take kindly to me misbehaving but I know he loved me, always wanted the best for me."

"I remember mine quite well. I haven't seen him in a long while, likely he's dead by now as I haven't heard from him in ages."

Methos's eyes widened "Are you saying that you were raised by one of us?"

"Yes. He prayed to the Goddess for a son, knowing he couldn't have one of his own and soon after he found me when he was out hunting. He knew right away that I would be like him some day."

"Did he cause your first death?"

"Goddess no, his plan was to let it happen naturally if at all. I was hunting boar and the boar won. Tad came and fought it off but I was already dead."

"So he was your first teacher?"

"Yes."

"What was his name?"

"Ieusten last I saw him. I can't remember his original name. I just called him Tad. Do you understand now, why I do what I do?"

Methos nodded "You were raised right and you want to show that courtesy to others" he stood up "Come on, I'll help you bury him."

Ifan stood too "Thank you but I need to do this myself."

* * *

…THTHTHTHTHTH

While Jack had wanted to be waiting with Methos when Ifan returned home from "checking on his investments" (gods, Methos loved how clever he was) there was a rift alert and Jack had to go investigate. Methos was glad of it, he needed to talk to Ifan without the immortal mortal present.

Methos stood up from the couch when Ifan got in "I'm sorry for bringing up Voldemort before you left. It perhaps was not the right time; I know it's a touchy subject."

Ifan set his bag down "Sorry, Voldemort?"

"Well you don't like it when I say his real name so he is He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named but that's a bit long and I didn't think you'd appreciate me calling him the Boy-Who-_Didn't_-Live."

Ifan rolled his eyes "You need to stop reading Harry Potter; seriously Methos it is bad for your health."

"Yeah, especially when we get into those 'who-should-Remus-be-with' arguments."

Ifan sighed "Let's not. Apology accepted and you're right, maybe I shouldn't get so attached to my students. Where's Jack?"

"Rift alert."

"Ah, what did you tell him?"

"That you were checking on your investments."

"Clever."

"I thought so."

"By the way, Jack agrees with me."

"About what?"

"About Remus and Sirius and how they're made for each other. So it's two against one. Ha!"

Methos took a breath "I'm going to go get a beer before I get into this."

"Wise."

"He _married_ Tonks."

"Sirius was dead and Remus gave in to peer-pressure. Aren't you going to get a drink?"

….

* * *

Present day

"You doing okay, Methos?" Jack's voice pulled Methos out of his thoughts.

Methos turned in his seat, Jack was leaning forward in the back seat "More concerned about you."

Jack leaned back with a sigh "You've known him longer."

"You love him more."

Dylan cleared his throat "Should I pull over and give you two some privacy?"

"No, it's fine" Methos told him "Dylan, has Ifan ever told you about his father?"

Dylan nodded "Said he learned everything from him."

"What does his father have to do with anything?" Jack asked "He's dead isn't he?"

"Every possibility he's not" Methos pulled out his mobile "He was one of us, found infant Ifan and raised him" he called Joe.

"Hey, Methos, any news?" Joe answered.

"Oh, just more of Ifan playing cat and mouse, mice rather but we're all fine. Stole the Torchwood car though. Anyway, I need you to do something for me. I know who Ifan's teacher was and if he's still alive, he might be able to talk sense into him."

Joe sighed "Okay, whatever helps I guess, what's his name?"

"He's Welsh and his last known alias was Ieusten but that was before the 500s. And he possibly treats his students like children. That's all I know."

"All right, I'll let you know."

"Thanks Joe."

…..

Jack had Dylan drop them off by the Plass.

"Thanks," He said as he and Methos got out of the van.

"No problem," Dylan smiled "let me know how it all works out."

"And let us know if you hear from Ifan," Methos told him.

"Will do."

Jack indicated the coat, "I can get this back to you when…"

Dylan held up a hand "Keep it, you should always have a spare. Especially in your line of work."

Jack grinned, "Thank you."

"More for Ianto to clean," Methos drawled in that tone of voice he used where you couldn't tell his mood.

…

Jack and Methos rode the invisible lift down to the Hub. Everyone was there looking up at them and they all looked a bit depressed.

"Hey," Jack said as the lift reached the bottom "why the long faces? Aren't you glad to see us? We nearly froze to death. But the highlight is that an old friend gave me his spare coat."

Tosh took a breath, "CCTV picked up the SUV crossing into England half an hour ago."

* * *

**Cue dramatic music and the words "To Be Continued"**

**Okay, folks, questions, comments, concerns? Let me know what you think. Reviews will help get this updated as soon as possible.**

**Emrys, btw, is the Welsh name for Merlin.**

**Next chapter is called "London Calling", should be fun.**

**So, um, any of you watching Miracle Day? I admit I am, have to find it online though. I just watched the third one and I will tell you this: Jack wishes Ianto was there. That's something at least and I haven't seen him drink coffee. He poured something that could have been coffee or tea but he gave it to Gwen. Maybe he can never drink coffee again because it just can't compare to Ianto's. Also I think Jack is broken, so damaged because he is not acting like the man Ianto fell in love with. At least in my opinion as a life long crew member of the good ship Janto.**

**And who has listened to the new radio plays; "The Devil and Miss Carew", "Submission", and "The House of the Dead"? Especially the last one. It's very important. Of course several words and phrases can be used to describe it and they include but are not limited to: "*girlie sniffly sound* he said it, he actually said it", "What the hell dude?" "Maybe the rift is like the nexus in Star Trek Generations, one could always hope", and others but they might give it away.**

**If you've listened to it, I would love to talk about it with you.**

**TTFN**


	20. London Calling

**Hey gang. Sorry for the wait. For such a short chapter this was difficult and I had other things to write.**

**Chapter summary: The gang travels to London. On the way Methos tells the story about he and Ifan met Darius way back when.**

**Disclaimer: No offence is intended what so ever. Now listen just in case I found this conversation from season 1 of Highlander:**

_Tessa: You said Darius had been a Buddhist and a Hindu…Why is it so important that he now respect this rule about the confessional?_

_Mac: You said it. Respect. It isn't so much that he believes in a religion or a set of rules…_

_Tessa: Then what does he believe?_

_Mac: Being your brother's keeper. I think that…for him…if he's going to help human beings…he has to honour their codes._

**That's made me think Darius doesn't always have to be predominately monotheistic. He is just a very good man. It's also why I decided to have him stop being a Catholic priest—he'd been celibate long enough. He deserved a reward.**

**Chapter rating: Oh let's call it PG-13**

**Chapter title: London Calling**

* * *

Methos groaned, "Great, it'll be London he's headed to. Remind me to shoot him if he starts speaking with a French or Cockney accent."

Jack sighed, "Okay, well then London is where we'll go too."

"How?" asked Owen "we don't have enough cars now that the SUV's been swiped because I am not driving my car anywhere Ifan can get it. It's my car."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Don't worry, I've got something that'll accommodate all of us."

"You do?"

"Yep, the Torchwood bus."

Gwen blinked and looked at Tosh and Owen, "We have a bus?"

They both shrugged.

…

Jack pulled a tarp off a large object in the garage that the mortal Torchwood operatives never noticed before. "I present to you the Torchwood bus. There hasn't been cause to use it in over twenty years."

"It looks brand new" said Gwen "shouldn't it have gathered dust or something?"

"Ianto discovered it his second week of work. Apparently he's also an expert in auto restoration."

"Well," said Owen "we'd better make sure he didn't fuck with it."

By the time they had thoroughly checked the bus for tampering and gathered supplies it was 8 PM.

…

* * *

It was nearly 9 PM when Ifan arrived in London so the first thing he did was stop for dinner on Fleet Street. He enjoyed a meat pie just because he liked the symbolism. Meat pies on Fleet Street…gorgeous. Sweeny Todd was one of his favourite musicals…wasn't it? Well it was now; that Sondheim was a genius, though Ifan didn't have a preference among the more famous producers.

After his dinner he wandered around Whitechapel looking for entertainment. It was still early though; the obvious and more willing bangtails wouldn't be out for another hour or so. He'd come back. Besides he wanted to visit an old friend first.

…

* * *

Normally Darius would be getting ready to head home by now but Methos had called and stated that Ifan was now likely in London and that Darius should stay at church because Methos and everyone were on their way. They wanted to meet with Darius somewhere safe.

Darius was rereading a postcard from Daphne when he felt the presence of another Immortal. He left his office and entered the main part of the church to find Ifan lounging in the front pew.

He was grinning darkly "Evening General" he said this in Ancient Greek.

"Ifan," Darius nodded "How are you?"

Ifan put his arms behind his head "You're tense, I gather they called you."

"Yes. Ifan, you need help."

"Are you offering to join me? I don't think Methos will. He's gone soft."

Darius backed against his pulpit "Methos is a good man. So are you."

"Nah," Ifan scoffed and stood "Tired of that. I stopped by your house. I was hoping to meet your lovely fiancée but she wasn't there. Doesn't even look like she lives there. I guess you're being traditional."

Darius thanked God that Daphne was away visiting family in Greece. He could actually feel the darkness seeping from Ifan's pores. "What are you doing here Ifan?"

In the dim lighting Ifan's dark blue eyes looked almost black "I was in the neighbourhood" he took a step closer. "You know, I wonder what your precious lord Ares would think of you now, if he ever existed at all that is."

A flame of something long supressed erupted inside Darius, his sword arm twitched but he chose to ignore it. "If you are trying to lure me away from holy ground, it's not working. I am not stupid Ifan, you would win if I chose to fight you."

"Very true. You can't stay in here forever though. The minute you let your guard down…"

Darius squared his shoulders "If that were to happen Ifan then I would gladly give my life to help save your soul. But I don't think it'll come to that. You are too good to let this over take you."

Ifan's eyes narrowed "Why does everyone think that?" He turned on his heel and stalked out of the church.

When Darius could no longer feel the presence, he sank to the floor too shocked to offer a prayer to anyone.

…

* * *

It would take roughly three hours on the M4 to get from the Cardiff area to the London area. If Jack were driving it would take less but since Duncan and Methos were the only immortals of the group who hadn't died that day somehow it was agreed that one of them drive. Out of the two of them Duncan was the only one who'd actually driven a bus before so he got the driver's seat.

Because he was always a careful driver with mortals in the vehicle they would reach their destination of Darius' chucrh by midnight.

The drive was annoyingly quiet.

Methos normally liked quiet but this was maddening. Throughout the first hour he looked around at everyone—they all looked rather deep in thought.

At first glance it looked like Tosh was reading a book on quantum physics but her eyes were glazed over and her frown was so obvious it would literally be a smile turned upside down.

Owen sat next to her, eyes closed and fists clenched but his breathing wasn't even so he wasn't sleeping.

Richie had his laptop in his lap and was supposed to be running Ifan's image through facial recognition but his eyes were also glazed over.

Connor gazed out the window at the passing scenery but his mind was clearly miles away.

Gwen, by herself in the back, was wrapped up in Ifan's coat and was obviously trying to sleep but worry lines stood out prominently on her forehead and the corners of her mouth.

Duncan's face for a rare change didn't look broody but he was concentrating on driving. He did occasionally glance at Gwen through the rear-view mirror.

Jack who had insisted on sitting up front so he could watch Duncan's driving had such a look on his face it was as if he'd stolen Duncan's brooding badge.

Methos couldn't stand this anymore. He stood at the front of the aisle "How 'bout some songs?" when he received no response other than 'what the hell?' stares he said "Come on people, we have to do something to pass the time. Quiet is just gonna make the trip seem longer and personally I feel we should talk about cheery things. Because as soon as we get to Darius we have to start being serious again."

Richie said what everyone must have been thinking "Who are you and what have you done with Methos?"

Methos sighed "I had an epiphany yesterday. Sullenness accomplishes nothing."

"It happened when he was in the bathroom" Jack told everyone "you know when he was in there for an hour. Remember he came out more chipper."

"Weird place for an epiphany" Owen muttered.

"Yes well I didn't choose it." Methos said "It just sort of came to me. Look people, we have to think positively. We are going to save Ifan's soul. He is too good for this. He could have killed Gwen instead of just pushing her into the pit but he didn't. He could have killed me in the freezer but he didn't. Why? Because the Ifan we all know and love is still in there. And when we do save him he is going to need all our support and understanding because he will hate himself for what he's done."

"Methos is right" Jack stood next to Methos "Ianto is too good for this and he loves far too strongly to let this evil win. We just need to remind him that we love him and will forgive him."

"So, we're going for a Legend of Big Paw moment then?"

Nobody had any idea what Richie was talking about.

Richie sighed "Girl I dated a while back had it on tape. It's a Pound Puppies movie, it's a cartoon. Anyway, something happened that made the adult dogs go a little crazy. It caused the mother dog to leave her puppies or something like that. Well I forget all the details but she returned to normal when they licked her and told her they loved her."

Methos vaguely remembered something like that from the late 80s. "Yes, that's basically what we—Jack and I especially—have to do for Ifan."

Jack looked at him "We have to lick him?"

Methos shrugged "It couldn't hurt."

"Hey," Duncan said "that's all very nice but will you two sit down? This isn't an airplane."

Methos and Jack sat down and Methos angled himself so he could see everyone "Okay then back to cheery stuff. How about wild sex stories?"

Jack rose his hand "Ooo, pick me."

"Anyone else? No? Very well. Go ahead Jack."

"I was on this shuttle from Venus…"

….

* * *

Darius wasn't sure how long it was before he was able to get up. He rolled up his right sleeve and looked at the brand he'd received before he was immortal back when things were simpler. It was crossed swords, points down when his arm hung at his side, points up when he held his sword. It marked him as a Priest to Ares.

He went back to his office and found a bottle of wine he'd been keeping there. It wasn't Greek but it'd do, he needed something to numb the sudden burning in his arm.

…

* * *

When Jack finished his—quite frankly, astronomical—story Duncan decided to ask "Methos, how did you and Ifan meet Darius?"

Methos took a breath "Ah I suppose that's cheery enough. I had left the Horsemen and returned to Thebes to meet with Ifan…"

….

* * *

Temple of Hermes, Thebes, Greece

When Methos returned to the inn he'd last seen Ifan, the inn keeper told him he was spending the day at the temple of Hermes.

_Back then, in Thebes especially temples of Hermes were rather like ancient YMCAs. They had weights, punching bags, boxing rings and hot pools. Hermes was the god of travellers, in addition to everything else he did so they accepted anyone in his temples. He was also patron of athletes despite what some may say about Apollo._

One of the mostly naked priests directed Methos to the hot pool where Ifan was relaxing. Upon seeing him, Ifan smiled and leapt out of the pool. "How did it go?"

"I came back didn't I?"

Ifan pulled him into a hug "It's good to see you."

Methos kissed his cheek "You too."

Ifan pulled back "Oh I got your clothes wet."

Methos shrugged "No worries, I'm going to take them off anyway." He did so and then he and Ifan got into the pool.

"Did you kill them?"

"No and can we talk about it later? Right now I just want to relax."

"Of course, I'm sorry" Ifan put an arm around him "Just as long as you're all right. That's all that matters."

After awhile Methos became acutely aware of the statue of Hermes in the vicinity. He squirmed "Ifan, you think we can go back to the inn now?"

"You okay?"

Methos hadn't taken his eyes off the statue whose realistic paint job was making things worse "It's like he's staring at us, disapproving."

"Methos, it's a statue."

"Yes well, he's still making me uncomfortable."

"Images of gods making you feel guilty?"

"Something like that" Methos stood "you coming?"

…

They spent the night and most of the next day in bed. The whole time Methos appreciated Ifan's patience with him when it came to the subject of the Horsemen. But by that evening Methos knew he should tell his new lover what had happened.

"It was easy to lose Silas and Caspian" Methos said as they got ready to go out for the evening "but I ended up using that poison you gave me on Kronos."

Ifan ran a hand through his hair "What did you do with him?"

"Trapped him in a well on Ios. I just couldn't kill him."

Ifan stared at him "You trapped him in a well?"

"I left some priests to guard him."

Ifan sighed but for some reason decided not to argue with him "Are you doing okay though? I know it must have been difficult."

"It was though I was glad to be rid of Caspian. I'll be okay as long as I have your help. I was tempted to hurt people so many times on the way here but I focused on getting back to you."

Ifan kissed him softly "I will help you as best I can. If you ever feel tempted to do something evil let me know. If you need to be rough, I can take it."

"Your consent means a lot," he leaned into Ifan's embrace.

Ifan kissed him again and whispered "I'll take care of you. I promise."

…

* * *

Methos was standing up again, it was probably annoying Duncan but he doubted any cops would see him. "You may be surprised to learn this but Thebes was the San Francisco of Ancient Greece."

"Really?" Jack asked.

"Oh yes, it just wasn't by the water…"

* * *

_Eros was the god of love but he was also patron of homosexual love. So, you'll be surprised, was his father Ares. Ares was the god of war, true enough, but he wasn't as bad as people think. What does this have to do with anything? The Band of Thebes was a small army of homosexual lovers and they predominantly worshipped Eros and Ares. My point is that even then there were nightclubs and one of the favourites of the "gay scene" was the Gold Horn. It was on the same street as the local military officer's club._

As Methos and Ifan passed by the officer's club they felt the presence of another Immortal. An unassuming man in general's armour stepped out, he wore a long red cape and a bronze crossed swords pendant hung around his neck. This marked him as a Warrior of Ares, the brand on his sword arm said he was a priest.

"I am General Darius of the Theban Army." The fact that his pendant was jewel incrusted meant that he was High Priest to the god of war.

Ifan smiled and held out his hand "Ifan of Cymru. It's a pleasure."

Darius shook his hand "Indeed. And you are?" he asked Methos.

"Methos" he answered then indicated the pendant "high priest of Ares aren't you?"

Darius nodded and smiled "With great pride. Would you like me to bless your swords?"

Ifan rested his hand on his hilt "Thanks but Gwyn ap Nuad probably wouldn't like that."

Darius chuckled "I supposed not. Were you two headed to the Gold Horn?"

"Yes" Ifan said "are you?"

"Tomorrow. The Band of Thebes is meeting there and I am a guest speaker. They act as militia sometimes, it's very helpful but I'd like to make them an official part of the Theban Army, the home front guard perhaps."

"That's kind of you."

"They do good work. They deserve to be paid for it. You two are together, am I correct in assuming that?"

"Yes" Ifan told him "fairly recently but yes."

A man—fairly drunk—came up to them and pointed at Methos "I know you. You are one of the Horsemen."

Methos blinked "You must have me confused for someone else. Oh look, is that a monkey?" he moved away from them.

A few moments later Ifan was by his side "I thought you didn't leave survivors."

"If we didn't occasionally, where would the stories come from?"

"Good point. You okay?"

Methos shrugged.

"A sparring session might help" Darius was standing behind them "and devoting yourself to someone will also help you fight the evil."

Ifan took hold of Methos's hand "I told him you were giving it up."

"I'm getting fighting evil lessons from a warrior of Ares?"

Darius was affronted "My Lord Ares is not evil. Those who foul his reputation are swiftly dealt with."

…

_I asked Ifan why he automatically trusted Darius. Ifan said that he was a good judge of character and knew that Darius was in fact a good man. Like he knew I was inside._

_.._

Darius had a special room designated for sparring in his house. He wiped the floor with Methos.

Methos leaned against the wall, exhausted "Where did you learn that?"

Darius smiled "I am blessed by my Lord Ares."

"Apparently."

Ifan stepped up "May I have a go?"

The fighting styles of Ifan and Darius were exceptionally different.

Darius fought with the precision and grace of the Greek Warrior; organised footwork and moves that actually had names. Ifan on the other hand, fought with the basic unorganised brute force like the Celtic people. Gods help them if they ever got invaded by Greeks or the advancing Romans. Ifan was still good and it was no wonder he'd survived this long but it did not look likely he would win against the General. Eventually Ifan was forced to forfeit.

Darius smiled and saluted the statue of Ares that was in the room "If you two are going to live in these parts you'd best learn to fight properly."

…

* * *

"What about that Dorkas girl?" Jack asked.

Methos returned to his seat "I think we'll save that for when Ifan's back to normal. Even I don't trust my version."

"Anything else happen before it?"

"Oh plenty but…I'd have to have Darius' permission to tell it."

…

They arrived at Darius' church twenty minutes later. He came outside when they pulled up. He seemed a little wobbly to Methos. Weird.

Methos exited the bus first to see what the deal was. Darius literally fell into his arms.

"Methos! So good to see you" he kissed him on the mouth, a common greeting among close friends in the old days.

"And you" Methos steadied him "why do you smell like an Italian winery?"

"Is that what I've been drinking? I feel like a traitor. But I always cook with Greek olive oil and oregano."

"That's good" Methos patted his head "and why have you been drinking?"

"Duncan, Connor and Richie" he hugged and kissed them too—they'd just left the bus "so good to see you."

"Darius, are you all right?" Duncan asked.

"Oh yes, absolutely" Darius wobbled again.

Duncan looked at Methos with raised eyebrows.

Methos shrugged "I don't know. I haven't seen him this drunk since the Aegean boat races of 72 BC. Don't ask."

Team Torchwood disembarked next. Oh dear. The Immortals had all painted Darius as well deserving of respect. This drunk thing was not a good first impression.

"You must be Ifan's mortal friends" Darius grinned at them "let me guess—he told me all about you last year" he took Jack's hand "You must be Jack."

"That's right," Jack smiled.

"You're as handsome as Ifan says. You would make a fine Warrior of Ares."

"Thanks…I think."

Darius turned to Owen "You look like a monkey so you're Owen."

"Say what? Ianto said that? I'll kill him."

Jack sniggered "You do kind of look like one."

Before Darius could focus on the girls Methos pulled him back "Darius, why are you acting like you're in the second hour of a Dionysus party?"

"I would never!" Darius was indignant "My Lord Ares does not approve of his younger brother's libations."

"Right," Methos drug out the word "because he was such a teetotaller. Come on people, let's get inside."

Methos hauled Darius into the men's room and not having the patience to sober him up the mortal way he snapped his neck and waited.

…

* * *

Darius woke with a Spartan class headache and to find Methos standing over him. They appeared to be in the church's men's room. As Darius sat up he remembered drinking and vaguely he recalled seeing a bus. Oh dear.

"I was drunk wasn't I?"

Methos nodded "Just a bit."

"Did I die of alcohol poisoning?"

"Nope. I snapped your neck to move things along."

"Oh. Thanks. Did I make a fool of myself?"

Methos shrugged "Depends on your definition. So Ifan told you Owen looks like a monkey?"

Darius groaned "I didn't?"

"You did. You also said that Jack would make an excellent warrior of Ares. I found that interesting."

Darius felt his face heat up "Really?"

"Yeah, he seems more like a Zeus or Apollo man to me. But I think he's atheist. Why were you drinking?"

Darius got to his feet "Ifan was here. He threatened me."

"That's not why you were drinking."

"I'd rather not discuss it in a church."

"Are church bathrooms consecrated?"

"Mine are."

"Ah. Hey," he stuck a hand in his pocket and pulled something out "in my recent travels I acquired something of yours. It rightfully belongs in your possession" he put it in Darius' hand "when was the last time you acknowledged him?"

It was a pendant, jewel incrusted and bronze crossed swords. When Darius was high priest to Ares, he'd never taken it off. He couldn't remember when he'd lost it "Where did you get this?" he asked ignoring Methos's question. The pendant seemed to pulsate in his hand.

"Perhaps I'll tell you one day. We've no time right now. We have a soul to save" Methos left the room.

Darius stared at the pendant for long moments before jamming it in his pocket.

…

* * *

While Methos was sobering up Darius, Jack called to check in with the watchers. He got the information they had and then let Rhys talk to Gwen.

As soon as Methos and Darius joined them in the main part of the church Jack announced "Joe and Rhys found Ifan on the CCTV earlier tonight going into a pub on Fleet Street known for its meat pies."

"That is just wrong" Owen muttered.

"And then" Jack continued "He wandered around Whitechapel for awhile. They lost him when he headed in this direction."

Everyone stared at Darius.

Darius leaned against the pulpit "Yes he was here. Didn't stay long."

Methos sank onto a pew "Wandering Whitechapel is not a good sign. He's probably grabbed someone by now. Did the watchers say anything about my request?"

"Yep" Jack answered "an immortal matching Ieusten's description is guest lecturing at Oxford tomorrow."

"Good, I'll check him out."

"Who is this?" Duncan asked.

Methos explained the possibility.

"Oh my goodness" Tosh exclaimed from her laptop "I thought I'd see if Ifan used his credit card at all since…you know. He did earlier today."

"What did he buy?"

"Grapes."

"Other problem" Owen raised his hand "the spare medical kit in the SUV, it has sharp things."

"What kind of sharp things?"

"Er…Well, there's a Liston knife."

…

* * *

Ifan dropped the knife. What had he done? He scrambled away from the dead girl unsure what to do. He caught his reflection in some broken glass lying on the alley floor. Something flashed inside him and before he could stop himself, he'd picked up the knife again.

….

* * *

**Okay gang, I know short chapter comparatively but I didn't feel it needed to be any longer. The next chapter is called "Bloodlust".**

**Here's the summary just so you have some idea what to expect and so I remember what I'm supposed to write. In no particular order of events:**

**Methos fights the darkness, the bloodlust every day but he wants to be the man he was before the evil. Possible flashback to when he left the Horsemen. He chose to stop being evil like he chose to be evil in the first place. The team meets up with Joe and Rhys and Methos goes to talk with Ieusten. Ifan meanwhile hunts for more prey but also starts to question himself. Then a pretty black girl catches his eye.**

**Oh and dear. Don't worry so much, I promise everything will be all right. Salvation is near, about three more chapters including the next one.**

**Reviews will make me write faster.**


	21. Blood is Thicker

**Hey gang. Many apologies but you know how things can get. We're getting close to the cure now, never you fear.**

**This is a little different than the summary I put with the last chapter. We don't really deal with Methos's internal struggles but you know him, he tends to keep most things to himself. There is a little part where he mentions his evil days, ah you'll see. My original chapter title didn't quite fit either so I changed it. Those muses, eh?**

**Chapter title: Blood is Thicker**

**Chapter rating: M**

**Good news! I know you've been waiting for it. We finally have a sex scene between just Jack and Ianto *sets off noisemakers*, it's in flashback but still…**

**It's your Halloween present.**

**I've changed the name of Ieusten or whatever it was to Iestyn. I looked and apparently Ieusten isn't a name. I was looking at Welsh names and the names Ieuan and Iestyn were right next to each other and I must have combined them in my head some how. I'll change it in the previous chapters later.**

**Oh and Jack goes a little weird for a bit but the man's under a lot of stress. Put yourself in his shoes.**

**That said, enjoy!**

* * *

As there was safety in numbers they decided to spend the night at Darius' house which was just down the street. Darius didn't sleep though; he kept alert in case Ifan should come 'round. Methos doubted he would have slept anyway, there was likely too much on the Greek's mind.

As it was, Methos had trouble sleeping himself; he tossed and turned all night, thinking about what he was going to say to this Iestyn, provided he was indeed Ifan's teacher/father. When it was near sunrise Methos got up from his spot on the living room floor and went to the kitchen. He was unsurprised to find Jack already there sipping on a coffee.

He nodded at Methos "There's a whole other nine cups in the pot. Darius said he got this blend from Ianto."

Methos poured himself a cup "Where is Darius?"

"Taking a hot shower. The man's wound tighter than copper wire. I offered to give him a massage but he said something about fidelity but if this were Ancient Greece, he'd be all for it."

Methos sat at the table across from him "Sounds like he's at war with himself."

"Why did he have to keep watch all night? Shouldn't Ifan's presence wake you all?"

Methos shrugged "That's a tough one. Sometimes with so many immortals present already, you can't always sense a new arrival right away. That's why Duncan assumed you were one of us when you first met. He was with Fitz and Amanda and figured he just didn't notice your buzz."

"Buzz?"

"Watcher's nickname for when an Immortal senses another."

"When are you going to talk to this Iestyn guy?"

"His lecture is at 9:00, I imagine I'll go then. I called Joe back last night and got the information you neglected to ask for."

"Sorry, I had other things on my mind. Do you want me to go with you?"

"I think I can take care of myself, Jack. Stay with the others, besides it's enough I'll have to tell him Ifan's had a Dark Quickening, I really don't think we should explain you right away."

"Good point."

"I usually have them. If only more people would listen to me."

…

* * *

It had taken a little persuasion but Methos managed to convince the others he would be fine by himself.

"If I see him, I'll shoot him and tie him up."

He borrowed Darius' car and agreed to check in with the others when he found out if the immortal at Oxford was Iestyn or not. He flicked on the radio as he drove away and as he neared the old university, a news bulletin caught his attention: a known prostitute had been found dead in Whitechapel, in the exact same spot as Catherine Eddows and she was killed in almost the same manner.

Methos turned off the radio in disgust "Damn it." They had to find him before he killed anyone else.

He found a place to park he didn't have to pay for and walked the rest of the way to the university.

Dr Dewi Martyn was lecturing on neurology and Methos got there just as the lecture started. The presence he felt was definitely ancient. The man at the podium actually looked like he could be related to Ifan, with the greying at his temples he looked like he could actually be Ifan's father, they were that similar in appearance. Dr Martyn briefly acknowledged Methos and continued with his lecture. Methos found a seat at the back of the hall, great now he'd have to sit through a mind numbing lecture on a subject he had no real interest in.

Dr Martyn however turned out to be a rather engrossing and entertaining lecturer. And thankfully it lasted only an hour; apparently he'd do a more in depth lecture at Edinburgh next month. However as engrossing as Dr Martyn was Methos opened up the laptop he'd brought with him and went over this guy's watcher file—he'd had Joe send it to him. Apparently he was better known as Henry Morgan.

Henry Morgan

Known Aliases: Iestyn, Bryn Jones, Hector Kerry

Likely: Ifan Davies*

Born: ?

First Death: ?

First Teacher: Unknown

Original Cultural Affiliation: Unknown, most likely Cymru

Occupation: Neurologist

Roster Status: Active

Watcher: Justin Myles

*In the 1950s and early 60s this man who matched Morgan's description was the commander of a special ops group in Cardiff but we could not verify if he was in fact the Immortal known as Henry Morgan.

Yeah, this was probably the guy. Joe also said that Dewi's watcher would not be at the lecture; that was good. Wait a moment, was he the same Henry Morgan as the Welsh buccaneer? Possibly, Ifan had never sailed with him and if he had he would have told Methos that Henry Morgan was his father—if this is the same man that is. Methos put the laptop under his arm and went up to the podium as the lecture was over and people began filing out. He had to be the same man though but why did he look so much like Ifan? And wait, special ops group in Cardiff? Maybe Methos wouldn't have to explain Jack after all.

"Dr Dewi Martyn" Methos said "Sut wyt ti?" He said this in Welsh to make sure the man spoke it.

Dewi nodded and responded in Welsh "I am well thank you. And you?"

"I've had better days. My name is Methos" he held out his hand.

Dewi shook it "And what can I do for the illustrious Methos?"

"You've heard of me?"

"Who hasn't?"

"And I try so hard to be elusive; sadly I attract exhibitionist Boy Scout-like friends."

Dewi sighed "I do have students to help, Methos. Did you just come here to chat?"

"No. Do you know Ifan of Cymru?"

Dewi's eyes widened "Yes. I've not seen him in ages."

"I'm a close friend of his and if we could talk privately…"

Clearly not liking Methos's tone Dewi excused himself from students with questions and led Methos to the office he was using.

"Has he died?" Dewi asked.

"No, I wouldn't have bothered you if he had."

"I assumed he was dead all these centuries but you mentioning him…if he's not dead then what?"

"He had a Dark Quickening."

Dewi dropped the briefcase he had still been holding and sank into a chair "Great Goddess."

"He told me about you, said how much he loved and respected you. You were his father, yes?"

Dewi nodded "I prayed for a son and I found him, a new born infant and raised him." Maybe it was no coincidence that he'd found him right after wishing for a son. Maybe the Goddess actually granted his wish. Perhaps this was another clue to the origins of Immortals.

"Well he needs you now. I think you may be the only who can talk sense into him before it's too late to save him. We have to save him because I cannot bear the thought of having to kill him."

Dewi met his eyes "He's more than a friend to you isn't he?"

Methos nodded "Much more and he has a lot of friends who love him too, as well as another lover who might just love him more than I do."

Dewi stood "I'll cancel all my appointments."

"You know" Methos had to say "you actually look like you could be Ifan's father. You look like him if he were in his fifties."

Dewi smiled slightly "I know. People have always believed that I was his father."

…

* * *

The news about the murder in Whitechapel had rattled them all, Jack especially.

"Are the cops still at the crime scene?" he asked Gwen.

"They should be, yeah. Why?" she had been using her police knowledge to find out what the news reporters weren't saying.

"Well," Jack pointlessly stirred his coffee, his seventh cup of the morning, "most murderers return to the scene of the crime as part of the crowd, right?"

Owen's brows furrowed "What are you getting at, Jack?"

"You want to talk to him don't you?" Duncan said, the first one to understand what Jack was saying.

Jack nodded "Ianto's probably back there right now, watching the police work. Someone needs to talk to him and if we could have him restrained by the time Methos gets back with this Iestyn guy then it'll be so much easier."

"Jack, it's dangerous" Tosh pointed out.

"He's killed you once already" Owen said.

Jack shot him a brief glare "So have you and I've forgiven you for that."

Owen had the decently to look sheepish "Yeah, but I didn't twist a knife in your gut and then lick it like a lolly."

"I can't die, remember. And I'm the only immortal who can sneak up on him."

"He's got a point" Connor stated.

Jack stood "Look, I'll meet you back at the church later, sooner if I can't find him. I promise" he took off his coat "no one's stopping me." He handed the coat to Tosh "Look after this please, just in case."

…

Jack knew this was probably stupid and possibly suicidal—in a sense—but he had to try talking to Ianto. Murderers always returned to the scene of the crime, especially if subconsciously they wanted to get caught. And as Jack predicted Ianto was standing in the crowd of gawkers in Whitechapel—and he was still wearing Jack's coat.

Jack stepped up behind him, he hadn't been seen yet. Now, what to say to him? After all, he had to get Ianto alone before he could restrain him. Maybe he could seduce him, he was quite good at distracting him with seduction. It certainly worked back in May, two days after Jack got back from that mess with the Master. There was a nest of weevils in the park late that night and Jack had called Ianto to help.

…

_They got the last weevil into a cell._

_Ianto took a breath "We have got to find some way of controlling them."_

"_I thought that was Owen's job or has it become more of a group effort since I've been gone?"_

_Ianto, clearly still tired, snapped "A lot's become more of a group effort since you've been gone. We're not like you, Jack."_

_Jack cringed, he had felt horrible about the whole thing "I didn't mean to be gone so long."_

_Ianto sighed wearily and like he had after the countryside incident looked far older than his twenty-something years "I know, I'm sorry." He looked at his watch "it's after five, I'll go make some coffee." He made to leave._

_Jack grabbed his arm "Oh no you don't. You are not getting out of this by making coffee. Ianto, I want to know how you feel. I overlooked your feelings once, I'm not going to do that again."_

_For a moment, Ianto seemed to be mulling something over but then he sighed again "I am truly happy you're home, sir."_

"_I told you to stop calling me that. Ianto, what went on while I was away?" to show good faith, he released his hold on Ianto's arm._

"_Much of the same, really, just without you, and Harold Saxon sent us to Tibet. Don't try the yak butter, plays hell with the digestion. How exactly did he know about us before he became prime minister?"_

_Jack thought about what he should say and decided it should wait, talking about the Valiant would only sour his mood "I really don't know." It was the truth, he didn't know how the Master knew about Torchwood. But he knew he needed to tell Ianto something "Ianto, do you know who I meant when I said I found my doctor?"_

"_Yes, it was no secret in Torchwood Tower. I know who the Doctor is Jack. I think I saw him, actually during the Battle."_

"_Well that's who I was with and his time machine can be unpredictable, that's why I was gone for so long. I am sorry."_

_Ianto's shoulders relaxed "Jack, you don't have to be sorry. You were trying to find him and you took the first opportunity you had. I understand. I'm sorry for how we acted when you got back."_

"_Don't be, I deserved it" Jack took a step closer, it was time to change this conversation to something more pleasant. He looked at Ianto up and down, slowly. The Welshman was wearing jeans and a hoodie, he had been in too much of a rush tonight to put on a suit. Ianto was quite tantalising in jeans._

_Ianto cleared his throat "I'll, I'll go make that coffee now."_

_Jack ran his fingers lightly down Ianto's arm "I'm not craving coffee" he'd lowered his voice to his lust pitch._

_Ianto's eyes widened and he swallowed, now knowing what mood Jack was in "Jack, I…"_

_Jack captured his lips and kissed him deeply, putting a year's worth of emotion into it. He ran his tongue over every millimetre of Ianto's mouth._

_Ianto moaned, his body responding but then he pushed back "Jack, I don't know if I can do this."_

"_Sure you can" Jack took Ianto's hand and placed it over his own crotch._

_Ianto's face was flush and he squeezed ever so slightly before pulling his hand away "Jack, you've been gone two months and I've not been with anyone…"_

"_You haven't?" Jack was surprised and flattered to know that Ianto hadn't been with anyone while he was gone "I'll go easy on you" he rubbed his body gently against Ianto's._

"_That's not what concerns me" while Ianto spoke, Jack kept up his feather-light ministrations down Ianto's arms and across his chest and neck "Jack, I don't know if I can keep doing this…us…oh what the hell." He found Jack's lips and Jack pushed him against the wall "God, I hate you" Ianto moaned._

"_That makes two of us" Jack began to undo Ianto's belt._

"_Jack, we're not having sex in front of the weevils."_

"_Why not? They won't care" he pulled down Ianto's jeans and underwear and got on his knees. He took Ianto's throbbing cock in his mouth._

_Ianto's hands went to Jack's hair "Jaaaccckk" and then he mumbled something in Welsh._

_Jack sucked harder and faster, he wanted to make Ianto come soon, needed to taste the Welshman's sweet juices, it'd been too long. When he did come, pumping the hot seed down Jack's throat, he lapped up every drop._

_When he released the softened cock, Ianto pulled him to his feet and kissed him roughly "Fuck me" he murmured and hastily undid Jack's trousers. He pulled out Jack's own hard cock._

_Jack grinned and licked his lips, "thought you'd never ask" he turned Ianto around and first stuck his fingers inside, rubbing against Ianto's prostate._

_Ianto moaned, nearly screamed in pleasure—and he would scream before Jack was done with him—and again mumbled something in Welsh, it sounded dirty._

_Once Jack felt Ianto was sufficiently prepared, he lined up his desperate cock and plunged into him._

_That made Ianto scream, "Yes Jack! Yes! More!"_

_Jack pumped harder and deeper till Ianto's screams had become whimpers of ecstasy. Jack himself was on the verge of climax, just one more thrust._

_When his vision cleared he was leaning against Ianto who was leaning against the wall for support, his legs shook._

_Jack pulled out of Ianto and turned him back around to face him "Better than coffee?"_

_Ianto smiled "One of the few things. The weevils are staring at us."_

"_They must be impressed."_

"_They do look impressed. Can we go somewhere more comfortable now? It's my turn."_

_Jack rubbed their noses together "I love how you recover so quickly, faster than me some times."_

_Ianto shrugged "Well you know, what can I say? We Welshmen have stamina, same stuff that lets us outdrink Irishmen and Scotsmen."_

"_I do love that stuff. Well then, shall we?"_

"_Mhmm, but first, coffee I think."_

_Jack grinned "I can go for that."_

…

Jack came out of his thoughts to find Ianto looking directly at him. "Jesus!" he took a step back.

"Yeah, I don't think he's here" Ianto took a step forward "I have been staring at you for five minutes. How could you not see me?" amusement sparkled in his eyes.

Jack cleared his throat, how had he not seen him? "I was thinking about that night."

"Which night would that be?"

"With the weevils."

"Oh well that narrows it down."

"Two days after I got back."

"Ah yes" he smiled "that was fun. What are you doing here Jack?"

"I want to talk to you, Ianto."

"Because that worked so well the last time" he rolled his eyes and began to walk away.

Jack followed "My coat looks better on me."

Ianto turned around sharply "That's not what you came to tell me" he looked around, clearly seeing if there was a trap.

"No, not really. Where's my car?"

"I gather you and Methos got out of the freezer all right" he continued walking "did someone have to rescue you or did you realise you could easily get out the door?"

Jack continued to follow him and decided not to tell him about getting out of the freezer "I died in there you know."

"Did you? That's nice." He turned into an empty alley way about a block and a half away from the commotion at the crime scene.

"The creepy radio voice was a nice touch."

"You think so? I'll have to introduce you sometime."

Jack grabbed Ianto and shoved him against the wall "Ianto, stop."

"I'm tired of that word. Do you want to see what I can do to you?"

"Ianto listen to me, please. That night, down in the vaults, you told me you weren't with anyone while I was away. Neither was I."

Ianto blinked and his eyes cleared, the man Jack knew and loved was staring back at him "Really?"

"Yes and every day I was gone, I thought of you. I was in a bad place and thinking of you kept me sane" it was the truth and now that Jack thought about it, he had thought more of Ianto than of Gwen.

"Jack, I…" but his eyes flashed and darkened, he grabbed Jack's crotch and squeezed hard "We both know it's not me you want so don't try lying."

That stung, that stung badly "Ianto, that's not true and you're not one to talk" though perhaps stinging back wasn't wise.

"You're a freak Jack, that's all you are."

Now, that just made Jack angry "Don't call me that" he pulled out a pocket knife and held it to Ianto's crotch "you wanna let me go? 'Cos yours don't grow back."

In an instant Ianto took control of the knife and threw Jack to the ground. Well that didn't go as planned.

"You think you can over power me?" Ianto—no Ifan sneered. Then he got the Look on his face.

A woman, Jack knew as fashion model, Sandra Grant stepped into the alley "Ifan, I thought that was you. What's going on?"

"Cassandra?" Ifan pocketed the knife "what are you doing here?"

That woman was the Cassandra Jack had heard about? Just how many people had Jack slept with (or had thought of sleeping with) were Immortal? She obviously sensed something was wrong because she took a step back "Ifan, what's happened to you?"

Ifan reached inside his—no, Jack's coat.

Jack scrambled to his feet "Wait, the cops are still down the street. I think they'd here the clanging."

Without another word Ifan stormed off.

Cassandra approached Jack "Jack, is that you? You haven't changed."

"Yeah, it's a long story. He's had a Dark Quickening so don't go after him."

"I thought that's what I was feeling. How did it happen?"

"So you're one of them too huh? Do I have something written on my forehead?" Jack sighed "Cassandra is it? I like it, much better than that other name."

"Jack, what happened? How do you know him?"

Jack felt himself beginning to unravel, this was too much.

Cassandra put a calming hand on him "You'll be all right" her voice was soothing "now tell me what happened."

Jack shook his head to clear it. "First of all, while not like you, I can't die. Don't ask how because I don't fully understand it either. Ifan works for me and long story short he killed some psycho cannibal called Kendal and he had a Dark Quickening. Apparently Kendal was a friend of Caspian."

Cassandra paled but said nothing.

"Yeah, I know about them. Are you friends with Ifan?"

"Yes."

"Did you know he's lovers with Methos?"

She nodded "I found out most recently. Ifan sees the good in others, just like Duncan MacLeod. I've made my peace with the fact that Methos has loved ones who do not wish to see him dead."

"Have you forgiven him yet?" when she didn't answer Jack continued "He's the leader of our quest to cure Ifan. He believes Ifan is too good to let this overtake him."

"He's right. I'll be happy to help."

Jack smiled slightly "Good, the more people who show how much they care about Ifan , the better. Come with me and I'll tell you the whole story."

…

* * *

Joe and Rhys were at the church too when Jack and Cassandra got there. Cassandra hugged Duncan, Joe and Darius and then was introduced to the others.

"So you're the witch of the Donan Woods" Connor said, "it's good to finally meet you."

"Likewise, Connor MacLeod."

"Wait a moment" Gwen said "You're Sandra Grant."

Cassandra chuckled "I was, I'm afraid one can be a model for only so long."

"So" Jack sat in a pew "Methos isn't back yet?"

"No" said Owen "But he probably had to sit through the lecture. I've been to a lecture at Oxford and they can be bloody long. Also I've remembered something, I've seen this Dr Dewi Martyn and he kind of looks like Ianto. If Ianto were thirty years older, physically anyway."

An image entered Jack's head. Wait a minute. Then the church door opened and "I know that laugh" Jack stood.

Methos and another man walked down the aisle towards everyone. The other man did indeed look like an older version of Ianto. Why hadn't Jack thought of it before?

The man saw Jack and smiled "Hello Jack, I see you haven't changed."

That did it. "You have got to be kidding me!" Jack exclaimed "Commander Davies? You're one of them too?"

…

Dewi smiled "I knew he'd react this way. Yes, Jack it's me."

"That explains why we couldn't find your body" there was a look in Jack's eyes that worried Methos but he'd address it in a moment.

"Everyone" he announced "This is Dr Dewi Martyn also know as Iestyn, Ifan's teacher/father. I know the resemblance is uncanny but we can worry about the true origins of Immortals later." Methos noticed Cassandra "What's she doing here?"

"Jack ran into her in Whitechapel and she wants to help" Duncan explained.

Methos rounded on Jack "What were you doing in Whitechapel?"

Jack took a breath "I had a feeling Ifan would be there watching the police work."

"And was he?"

"Yes. I wanted to talk to Ianto and for a moment I did but then something flashed in his eyes and he was psychotic again. I think he was going to hurt me but then Cassandra showed up. He might have killed her but I reminded him the police were only down the street."

Methos stopped himself from saying 'should have let him, it might have helped' and instead said "You shouldn't have gone by yourself."

Jack shoved him "I had to try!"

Methos took a breath "Calm down Jack."

There was a wildness in Jack's eyes as he answered "Calm down? Just how many people are immortal? First, Ianto and Duncan, the original Captain Jack Harkness" he pointed at Cassandra "I knew her quite well in the '90s and now that nutcase!" he pointed at Dewi "who by the way, I never slept with, he was too busy using me as target practise!"

Dewi laughed nervously "Not all time, he's over exaggerating."

Jack laughed rather like a lunatic "Do I have something on my forehead only immortals can see? Why do I keep attracting you people?"

Team Torchwood looked very worried and confused; clearly they'd never seen their captain like this.

Owen swallowed "What's wrong with him?"

"I'll tell you what's wrong with me" Jack laughed "the one man I've ever felt this strongly about is evil and I don't even know him! I'm in love with someone I don't know!"

"Jack" Methos grabbed his arms "I told you, the man you fell in love with is the real Ianto and I promise once he's cured he will be that man again."

Jack wrenched his arms away "My life was much less complicated when I was the only immortal I knew."

"Jack, please calm down."

"Why should I! I tried talking to him and I failed. He called me a freak" unshed tears shone in his eyes.

"He didn't mean it, Jack. That wasn't Ianto talking."

"I know how we can calm him down" Dewi pulled out a pistol.

Jack yelped and ducked behind a pew.

Methos glared at Iestyn "Put that away you idiot. He doesn't like dying and this is holy ground. Ifan is supposed to respect you and something like that will lose his respect. He loves this man." Methos pulled Jack to his feet and pulled him into the men's room.

Jack sank to the floor.

Methos got on his knees in front of him "Jack, now is not the time for you to unravel."

"But I am a freak. I shouldn't exist."

Methos sighed "That's not true Jack. If you shouldn't then you wouldn't. And maybe you are slightly freaky but in a good way. That's one thing Ianto loves about you."

Jack sniffed "Really?"

"Really. Jack, listen to me. You need to be strong for him, okay? He loves you and he needs you and when he's cured he will need you more than ever. Because he will hate himself. Jack, you cannot unravel."

"But I don't know if I can do this."

"Yes you can. Ianto told me that you are the strongest man he knows and you cannot let him see you like this. He said that not only do you roll with the punches, you get back up and grin."

"He said that?"

"He did. You have to be that man for him, the man he loves. Jack, I see something between you two that is not between me and him. Right now, he needs you more than he needs me. Show him that you love him and the next chance you get, for the love of the gods, tell him. Now, get up, wash your face and be Captain Jack Harkness. Be the man Ianto fell in love with."

After a moment, Jack wiped a sleeve across his eyes and got to his feet. He grinned "Thanks Methos, I needed that."

"No problem and don't let Dewi get to you. You're the leader of Torchwood now. And anyway, he was Henry Morgan, pirates always have a few screws loose."

"He was Henry Morgan?" Jack shook his head "that explains so much."

…

* * *

Once Jack had completely pulled himself together, they left the restroom and re-joined the others.

"I think we have time to think of a good plan to catch him" Jack said.

"How do you figure?" Owen asked "he could kill again tonight."

"I don't think so. It was what two days since he killed Henry? I think his bloodlust is satiated for now, at least when it comes to mortals. Look, the day after he killed Henry, he had the chance to kill all of us but he didn't. Why? Because I think he felt guilty. Methos has been right all along, the man we all know and love is still in there and he's fighting. Those traps he set for us, he knows us so well he knew how we'd pair off and where we'd go." Jack started pacing as he explained "He knew Gwen and Duncan wouldn't go far from the Hub. He could have killed both of them but he didn't. He said he'd be back for them but he wasn't because he knew they'd be rescued. In the museum, he left clues for Tosh and Connor. He knew Tosh would pick up that pamphlet and that Connor would check out the exhibit alone. Owen and Richie, what was the first thing that happened when you got to that old Grace Brothers?"

"We came across a trip wire" Richie answered.

"Right but it set off music. That gave you enough time to notice the smell and the sound of the faulty wiring in that other room. Ianto knew Richie would investigate. In each case, he knew the immortal wouldn't let anything happen to the mortal."

"You're right" Gwen said "he's playing games with us but the good in him isn't letting the mortals get hurt. And maybe he can fight the evil for only so long…"

"And that's why he killed that girl, he lost the fight" Tosh finished "now he's fighting it again because he feels guilty."

"Exactly" Jack snapped his fingers.

"So" said Owen "he fights this but he can't fight it completely that's why he says what he says, threatens people and plays those stupid tricks."

"And because he has so much evil inside him" said Cassandra "he is going to need the help of those he loves to win the fight."

"I didn't need that many people" Duncan observed "because I haven't killed as many evil immortals."

"See" said Methos "now you all understand. That is what I've been trying to tell you. Also Mac Jr., there wasn't time to find all your friends."

"Only Ifan can call me that."

"He loves us all" Jack said "when he finds those he loves, he sticks by them, fights for them. I saw that when he fought so hard to save Lisa. Now, he's fighting to save us from himself and we have to fight for him."

Dewi looked around at all them and smiled "This is truly wonderful. I think it will help a great deal once Ifan sees how many loyal friends he has. I regret that I lost touch with him, while I raised him to see the good in everyone and the hope in the world, he was the one who always reminded me to do that. And after I lost track of him I forgot that every once and awhile." He looked at Jack "Jack, I am sorry for how I treated you. It was wrong of me."

The sincerity in his eyes could not be missed. Jack sighed and shrugged "Don't worry about it. I saw your orders from London."

"Still…"

"Forget it…what should I call you?" after all, Jack couldn't very well call him Ifan.

"Dewi will do just fine. It is my original name after all."

"It is?" both Joe and Rhys perked up.

Methos rolled his eyes "Not important right now. But if you're good little watchers, I might tell you mine sometime."

Everyone looked at him and he smiled slyly "You'll just never know with me. Ifan and Jack may be good liars but I trump them both."

"So you were lying just now" Rhys said.

Methos shrugged "One door leads to safety and one door leads to certain death. Anyway, now that we have our loyalty to Ifan straightened out; I think it's time to play him at his own game."

"What do you mean?" Gwen asked.

"He's been scaring us. It's time to scare him."

"How would we do that?"

"He's had arachnophobia for as long as I've known him."

Owen snorted "He's afraid of spiders?"

"Deathly. Freezes at the sight of them. I cannot tell you how many I've had to kill for him. Gaia knows what he did when he was by himself."

"How will scaring him help?" Jack asked.

"It will distract him and this time I will talk to him. If I have to I will trick him into thinking I want to join his evil campaign."

"What makes you think he'll believe you?" Duncan asked.

"Yes, he told me you'd gone soft" Darius said.

"Nobody can out-evil me." Methos sighed "Cassandra can vouch for this: Kronos may have been the leader but he was hardly more than a punk, Caspian was insane and Silas didn't know the difference between right and wrong—he could have been helped. I was the evil one because for a long time I had no emotions, maybe even no soul for awhile. When I first met Ifan, I realised that I still had one somewhere" he looked at Cassandra "you made me want to use it again, that's why I let you go and Ifan helped find my soul and grab on to it."

After a moment Cassandra nodded "I forgive you, Methos."

Methos smiled "Thank you. That being said, I can still _act_ like I'm an evil son of a bitch."

* * *

DQDQDQDQ….

Ifan went back to his hotel room and tried not to think about Jack or the blood on his hands. He curled up on his side and just laid there awhile staring into space. He felt as if he were lost in a fog and he had no idea how to find his way out.

Maybe a hot shower would help. He turned the water as hot as it would go. By the time he was numb to the heat, the bathroom was coated in steam and his skin was red and scalded. He stepped out of the shower and wiped some of the mist off the mirror.

"Why are you doing this?" he said to the reflection he hardly recognised "they're right, this isn't you."

There was a knock on the hotel room door. He wrapped a towel around his waist and went to answer it. The cute bellhop was there holding a tray with a folded up paper on it.

"Telegram for you, Mr Jones."

"A telegram?" who the hell still sent telegrams?

"Yes sir" the bellhop's eyes were lowered, he was clearly trying not to look at Ifan's nearly nakedness.

Ifan picked up the paper and unfolded it. It read: Highgate. Sunset.—M.

Great, what did he want? Ifan sighed and shut the door, thereby dismissing the bellhop. If he wanted to find out what Methos was up to, there was no time to be seducing cute bellhops. Sunset was in half an hour. Highgate was just down the street but since Methos neglected to say just where he would be…though Ifan had a pretty good idea.

…

Sure enough, when Ifan got there he found Methos leaning against the wall in Egyptian Avenue.

"Why here?" Ifan asked.

Methos's smile looked down right creepy in the dim light of dusk "If we were in Cardiff, I would have chosen Cathays."

"You were going for creepy then? You know I hate cemeteries."

"Here and I thought you were all for creepy these days. I'm surprised you came at all."

Ifan shrugged "I had nothing better to do. I take it the watchers found out where I was."

"That and Cassandra's new watcher is apparently very good. He's the one who followed you, curious as to why you didn't have a watcher around."

"I see" how had he not noticed? He always noticed. "What do you want Methos?" Ifan's hands twitched, he needed to be doing something. Maybe he should have seduced the bellhop.

Methos stepped away from the wall, thunder boomed in the distance—was there supposed to be a storm tonight? "I'm annoyed with you Ifan, you told Darius I'd gone soft. Now, now, that's not true."

"It's not?" Ifan was weary. Was this some sort of trick?

"No. I was just acting that way to throw off the others till I could get away. Ifan, I have to say, you've given a valiant effort but you are not very good at being evil."

"Is that what you think?" Ifan took an involuntary step back, something about Methos was making him uncomfortable.

Lightning flashed on the horizon, followed by more thunder "Why yes, I know how to be evil Ifan and you are horrible at it. You should get out of the business or you can let me teach you the true use of terror." He certainly sounded convincing.

Ifan swallowed "Teach me then."

Methos sighed "Lesson one" he took a small box from his coat and faster than Ifan could react he dumped whatever was inside it on Ifan's arm. It was a tarantula.

Ifan froze, Goddess how he hated spiders "G-get it off me."

"No" Methos shoved him to the ground "This is part of the lesson" he dropped another spider on him "If you cannot handle it yourself then you shouldn't be doing it."

* * *

THTHTHTHTH…

Jack watched from a vantage point on top of a nearby crypt. Methos was certainly doing a good job—Ianto looked terrified.

Methos stood over him and he looked positively menacing "I don't see why some people are so afraid of spiders, they really are helpful creatures" though Jack had to admit when Methos acted evil he was pretty sexy. And if Jack were looking at Ifan with an unbiased opinion, he'd be sexily evil too but Jack didn't want him to be evil. "Some don't taste bad either" Methos continued. He picked up the box he'd put on the ground earlier, pulled out a spider and popped it in his mouth. Did really just do that? Ewwwww, if Jack were mortal and starving he wouldn't eat a spider.

"W-what does th-this have to do with anything?" Ianto looked very ill.

Methos laughed rather maniacally "Ianto, darling if you don't like being scared yourself then you have no business scaring others." He then dumped the whole box of spiders on Ianto.

Finally Ianto stopped being frozen, he shrieked, got to his feet and then did the well-known Covered-in-Creepy-Crawlies dance. He threw off Jack's coat and once he seemed to have gotten all the spiders off (Jack couldn't tell) he glared at Methos "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Methos picked up something from the ground—it looked like the tarantula—and put it in the box from his pocket "I could ask you the same thing."

Ianto took a breath "This is a trick, you're not evil."

"Oh? And what makes you so sure?"

"I know you. I may have given you a hard time but I know at the end of the day you would never be that way again."

"Exactly my point, Ifan; I know you and you're not evil either. You missed one on your head."

Ianto whacked his own head and then ran off, without the coat, Jack noted.

Jack got down from the crypt and went over to Methos "What was the point of all that if you let him get away? There's no way he's going back to his hotel."

"Oh he'll screw up now. Watch the CCTV."

* * *

…DQDQDQDQ…

Ifan wasn't sure how long he ran for or how far. He finally stopped when he was out of breath. When he was sure there were no more spiders on his person he leaned heavily against a lamppost and worked to catch his breath.

What was that supposed to accomplish? If it was supposed to be some kind of trap, it didn't quite work as Ifan had gotten away. He felt tears in his eyes, maybe Methos was right. No of course he was right, everyone was. This wasn't who Ifan was supposed to be, he wasn't a bad person. What the hell _was_ wrong with him? He should go back and ask for help because he couldn't do this anymore. But would his friends still want him after what he's done?

"Are you okay?"

The voice startled him, the owner was a young black woman who looked a lot like someone Ianto knew in Torchwood Tower, one of Lisa's friends who worked up top with Yvonne.

"I'm sorry" she said "I didn't mean to scare you. But are you okay? I'm a doctor."

Ifan caught his breath "No sorry, I mean I'm fine. My friends, they just played a cruel joke on me in Highgate cemetery."

"Gosh, I'm sorry. That was mean of them. Are you sure you're okay though?"

"Yes, I'll be fine. I'm sorry miss, uh, Doctor I mean but are you related to an Adeola Oshodi?"

"She was my cousin."

"You look just like her. I'm sorry for your loss."

"You knew her?"

"I worked with her sometimes in Canary Wharf. She was one of my late girlfriend's friends."

"You lost your girlfriend there too?"

"I did yeah."

"I'm sorry."

Ifan shrugged and held out his hand to her "Ianto Jones."

She smiled and shook his hand "Martha Jones."

Ifan smiled too "That name and to think the bloody Gallaghers keep trying to beat us."

"I know, right?"

"Well Doctor Jones," he caught his reflection in a shop window and something flashed inside him. His hands twitched again, he needed something "can I buy you a drink?" he thickened his accent.

She smiled more broadly "Sure, why not?"

To be continued…

* * *

***Cue dramatic music* ;)**

**Don't worry. She's a Doctor companion, she'll be fine. No, he's not going to show up.**

**Anyway, so what'd you think? The more reviews, the faster the next chapter will be up. I mean it this time.**

**With sugar on top? And naked hot guys? Because there will be more of that.**

**I'm going to try working on Gambit and Endgame now.**

**Happy Halloween!**


	22. Resistance

**Hello team. Why did I only get three reviews last chapter? It's acceptable but more would make me happier. I should have kept you all waiting longer but I pretty much already had this chapter in my head. I hope no one's losing interest because I'm not. I love this story and I have a lot more planned. Oh well I'll take what I can get, it really is no big deal. There I'm off the soap box. Moving on.**

**This isn't a very long chapter but I didn't feel it needed to be. The next chapter will likely be a little longer.**

**Chapter rating: PG-13, I'd say**

**Chapter summary: Ifan takes Martha to a pub and slips something in her drink. Meanwhile the gang tries to find him on the CCTV. Flashbacks to 1853 SC when Ifan and Methos were using the aliases of Drs Jack and Benjamin Adams. Dewi talks to Ifan.**

**Warning: This contains topics of a sensitive nature but they are part of our history so I hope no one is offended. No offence to Vikings, I like them I do, I'm part German so there's probably Viking blood in me somewhere.**

**Chapter Title: Resistance**

* * *

"_Well Doctor Jones," he caught his reflection in a shop window and something flashed inside him. His hands twitched again, he needed something "can I buy you a drink?" he thickened his accent._

_She smiled more broadly "Sure, why not?"_

"Lovely, I know this great place just down the street. I have to say though, the rebalance between you and Adeola is uncanny. The theme to _Identical Cousins_ is in my head."

"Yeah, we've got a great-uncle in America who always sang that."

"Well" he offered her his arm "Shall we?"

…

* * *

The Torchwood Bus…

"Here he is" Tosh said from her laptop "he's talking to a black girl."

"He looks exhausted," Richie said "did he run all that way?"

"I would have" Gwen said "I hate spiders."

"Wait a minute" Richie peered closer at the screen "I know her; she's a doctor with UNIT, just hired. Rumour has it, she knows the Doctor."

That caught Jack's attention, he looked over Tosh's shoulder "My God, that's Martha."

"You know her?" Richie asked.

"Doctor's a mutual friend. Will Ifan hurt her?" Jack asked Methos.

Methos looked at the screen "Well, she's walking off with him, I don't know. Around 1853 Ifan killed an Immortal who liked to rape his female slaves." He blinked "come to think of it, the slave girl who told us about it was called Martha. Ifan and I were both doctors at the time; we let people think we were brothers, easier that way. Anyway, we were also known in the Underground for helping slaves escape…"

* * *

1853, South Carolina

Ifan handed the young woman a cup of tea "You are very brave coming here, Miss Martha."

Martha's hands shook as she took a sip "I had no choice. I heard you twos help slaves. Heard from the cook at the Harrison place that the Adams brothers are a blessing and you both being doctors."

"We do what we can" Methos said "now how can we help you, Martha?"

She took a breath "It's my master sirs, he hurts us, hurts us bad."

"How so?" Ifan asked gently.

Martha swallowed "When the menfolk are out in the field, every day Master Montgomery picks one of us girls and makes us…sleep with him."

"Makes you?"

"Yes Dr Adams and he uses the whip. The men know about it but they can't stop him. One of them tried once and he got killed for it. Before he was he said he killed Master Montgomery but then the master walked right into the cabins, live as ever."

Ifan and Methos shared a look.

"We'll see what we can do, Martha" Ifan told her "In the meantime, you'll stay here till we can get you underground. Is there anyone at Palmetto Grove you want to go with you?"

"My sister Abigail sir, she's all I got."

"All right then and please call me Jack, there are two Dr Adamses here after all."

"And call me Benjamin" Methos said.

…

"Are you sure you want to go by yourself?" Methos asked.

"You have patients to see. Besides, what was it you said last night? Oh yes, 'if he turns out to be Morgan Walker, I'm on the first boat to France'. I am not planning on fighting tonight; I just want to speak with him. Maybe all he needs is a chance. However, if he does turn out to be Morgan Walker, you can bloody well kill him yourself. Walker's your problem, not mine."

Methos decided to ignore that statement "Just be careful, Ifan. Try not to annoy him to the point where _he_ wants to fight."

* * *

…DQDQDQDQDQ…

The thing Ifan liked about this pub is that it didn't have any cameras trained on it.

"So" Ifan said once he'd ordered their drinks "you have family in America?"

Martha nodded "My great-great-great grandmother moved here in the 1850s after she was freed from slavery. My granddad's brother moved back there in the seventies for work."

The 1850s triggered something for Ifan "The American Civil War was in the 1860s, how was your ancestress freed?"

"Oh my god, it is a great story. These two brothers, both doctors were known abolitionists and my thrice great grandmother went to them for help 'cos her master was just horrible, he raped the women like all the time."

"Was her name Martha as well?"

"Yeah, I'm named after her. How'd you know?"

"Were these brothers Jack and Benjamin Adams?"

"You know the story?"

"Jack Adams is my ancestor."

"No way?"

"Way" the truth was of course Ifan had been Jack Adams.

"That is so cool."

…

South Carolina

Ifan was shown into Palmetto Grove's front parlour and the butler went up the stairs to announce him. It wasn't long before he felt the presence of another Immortal. His suspicions were confirmed then; the slave who had said he'd killed this Master Montgomery had been truthful.

Montgomery came down the staircase "Hello, I am George Montgomery. What can I do for you Dr Adams?"

Ifan had to be careful, he could not let Montgomery know about Martha "I heard in town that you have not had a physician to see your slaves in quite some time. I thought my services might be useful to you."

"That's mighty kind of you but I cannot be worrying about their health. I can always buy more."

That was not the answer Ifan wanted to hear "I see. May I ask, Mr Montgomery how old are you?"

"Old enough. I've heard about you sir, you and your "brother" are abolitionists. I don't need someone like you influencing my property."

Ifan looked more closely at him; Montgomery had blond hair, blue eyes and strong broad shoulders. "You're a Viking."

Montgomery smiled and his accent melted into Norwegian "Leif is my name, from Norway."

Ifan nodded "Ifan of Cymru and I do not like your attitude, Viking."

"As much as I would enjoy playing with you, Celt I have more important things to do today. One of my property has gone missing…unless you know where it is."

Ifan just barely stopped himself from correcting the Viking's use of the word 'it' "Someone steal your silver?"

"Get out of my house, barbarian."

Ifan was affronted "Who are you calling barbarian? I will leave for now but you will see me again."

….

Methos looked quite frantic when Ifan returned home. "Methos, what's wrong? You're acting like a headless chicken."

"Martha's gone."

"Gone? What do you mean gone?"

"As in she was not here when I got back from my rounds and I have no idea where she is. Is Montgomery an Immortal?"

"Yes, some Viking called Leif. Martha probably went to fetch her sister. She did say that this was the time of day the Viking picked one of the women. Methos, why do some women never wait for something to be done for them?"

"One of the mysteries of life."

Ifan sighed "Well let's go find her, you know that bloody Viking had the nerve to call me a barbarian. Can you believe that?"

"They did invade the Celtic lands you know."

Ifan looked at him sharply "When was this?"

…

* * *

THTHTHTHTHTHTHTH

"How the hell did we lose him?" Jack demanded.

"I don't know, Jack" Toshiko responded defensively "he probably knows were the cameras are here too."

"Of course he does" Richie muttered "he was probably here when they were installed."

Jack began to pace up and down the aisle of the bus "If anything happens to Martha, there's gonna be hell to pay and I'm not talking about UNIT."

"I have heard the Doctor doesn't take kindly to people messing with his companions" Richie said.

"All right everyone" Duncan held up his hands in a gesture that meant 'let's calm down before we lose our heads (metaphorically) "let's think. Where would he take her after earning her trust? This is assuming he's acting like Montgomery and Methos's stunt at the cemetery didn't affect him."

"Stunt? It worked" Methos said "he'll screw up now. I'm sure of it."

"Then why did we lose him?" both Jack and Duncan pointed to the computer.

Methos sighed heavily "He'd take her some place familiar and quiet. Montgomery took his victims to an old storage shed that was isolated from the rest of the plantation. So, it's possible Ifan would go to an abandoned warehouse."

"You said he was too classy for that" Owen pointed out "that he thinks using a warehouse as a hideout is cliché."

"Normally but if he thinks we think he wouldn't use one, that's just what he'd do. I mean the SUV wasn't at the hotel, he's gotta be keeping it somewhere."

"Torchwood London" Jack said suddenly.

"What about it?" Dewi asked "it's been destroyed."

"But its warehouses weren't. Ianto knows everything there is to know about Torchwood London and he was in research, he probably went to those warehouses all the time. They should be empty now but they're still standing and the only cameras ever on them were for Torchwood's eyes only. They're turned off now, Ianto would know that. Tosh, find those buildings and see if you can turn those cameras back on."

Tosh smiled "Piece of cake."

"Meanwhile" Jack sat in the driver's seat "I have a general idea where they are, let's go. We've got ourselves a damsel in distress…don't tell her I said that."

…

* * *

South Carolina

"Never mind" Methos said, Ifan would never stop being in denial about that "I will go with you, if only to distract the slaves whilst you kill Montgomery since I'm guessing that is your intention."

"It is now. Now come along, we have a damsel in distress."

…

When they got there neither Martha nor her sister were in the slave cabins. According to the women Master Montgomery had chosen Abigail that day. After receiving directions Methos and Ifan raced to the shed that the Viking used for his purposes.

Martha stood over the prone body of Montgomery with a frying pan "I had to do it sirs" she cried as she dropped the pan "he was hurting my sister."

Martha's sister who couldn't have been anymore than fourteen was crouched in the corner of the shed, shaking and wide eyed.

"Benjamin, get them out of here" Ifan said "I'll deal with this."

Methos led the girls out and away from the shed. He took them back to the cabins and told the slaves present that they wouldn't have to worry about Montgomery anymore and that he and Ifan would help them. He told them to gather the men in the field and everything would be explained once Montgomery was taken care of. Then he went back to the shed where the battle was underway. It figures that Ifan would wait for the Viking to wake up.

The fighting styles of the Vikings and Celts were similar in the simple brutality of it. Montgomery however seemed to be winning. That was not good but then Ifan stopped fighting like a Celt and began fighting in the Greek style Darius had taught him. It did the job. Precision will almost always win over strength and Methos had to wonder if Ifan was also in denial about the Romans conquering Britain. It wouldn't surprise him.

They freed Montgomery's slaves and took as many who wanted to back to England with them—Martha and her sister included.

* * *

…THTHTHTHTHTHTH

Martha woke up just as Ianto was setting her down on a concrete floor. "What happened?" she asked though her symptoms told her he must have slipped something in her drink. It looked like they were in a warehouse of some kind. How could this have happened? He seemed like a nice guy, but then they always do, she told herself.

"In all honesty, I slipped you some sleeping powder. A little something of my own concoction; some potent herbs and I admit a teeny sprinkle of flunitrazepam. I'll give you something else later so you won't remember this."

Martha managed to sit up "Where are we?" she certainly felt like he'd given her Rohypnol.

"Torchwood warehouse, that's what your cousin did at Canary Wharf, she worked for Torchwood."

"I know; I'm in UNIT so you really should let me go." The room seemed to be sort of rocking back and forth like a boat.

"I'm afraid, Miss Martha, that you just made this more interesting by telling me that."

Okay, keep him talking till you can stand up and run "Do you still work for Torchwood?"

"Why yes, that's where I got the drug that will make you forget."

"Then you must know Captain Jack Harkness, he's a friend of mine so…" she tried to stand.

Ianto sighed "See Martha, you shouldn't have told me that. I wasn't planning on killing you, I was just going to have my way with you but now…I really can't let this get back to Jack."

Okay, maybe she shouldn't have said that. "Why are you doing this? I don't get it after what your ancestor did for mine."

"I don't get it either" he sounded almost sad but then he reached for her but she got to her feet and started to run. He gave chase.

Unfortunately the drug hadn't worn off yet and she fell to the floor.

He got down on his knees and grabbed her. She struggled but he was too strong. He ripped at her jeans.

"NO!" she screamed "stop! Please!" she managed to kick at him. That only caused his hands to move to her neck and he started to choke her.

Suddenly he stopped.

"Ianto!" shouted a familiar voice "get off her!"

Ianto pulled her up and there was a knife at her neck; in front of them stood Jack and another man.

* * *

…THTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTH…

"I don't like being interrupted" Ianto said, voice low.

"Ianto let her go," Jack held up his hands "she's not part of this." They just needed to keep him distracted long enough.

"Seems to be she is now."

"Jack" Martha cried.

"It's okay Martha" Jack said gently "we'll get you out of here. Ianto, come on, this isn't you and you know it."

"He's right" Methos said "you need help, Ifan and we're all here for you. Let the girl go and we'll talk."

Jack took a breath, he was going to say those three words Ianto needed to hear; it would distract him long enough but he really hadn't wanted the first time he said it to be a distraction.

Dewi solved that problem for him by entering the building "Ifan, what on earth are you playing at?"

"What?" Ianto blinked and he lowered the knife ever so slightly. "Tad?"

Methos nodded and then from behind Owen knocked Ianto over the head with a brick. Ianto immediately slumped to the floor and Martha ran to Jack.

Owen stood over Ianto "I have always wanted to do that."

Methos whistled for the others and Dewi went to restrain Ianto.

Jack held Martha "Are you okay?"

Martha coughed "I think so. He said he gave me sleeping powder with Rohypnol in it and tried to choke me but…" she clearly was trying to be strong but she was shaking terribly and tears ran down her cheeks.

"Sleeping powder with rohypnol?" Owen muttered but Martha didn't seem to hear "that's weevil spray mix."

"Well nobody's gonna hurt you now," Jack told Martha "I promise. I heard you're a doctor now but let my medic look you over to be safe. Owen."

Owen came over to them "Hello, I'm Owen."

"What-what's wrong with him?" she pointed to Ianto's prone figure.

"Oh I didn't hit him terribly hard, oh you mean why he was…" Owen looked at Jack uncertainly as if to say 'what do we tell her?'

Richie answered that "He accidently ingested some BlueGlow and it made him crazy. Trust me, he's not like that normally."

"Sergeant Richardson?" Martha sniffed.

He nodded "Dr Jones, are you all right?"

"I—I think so. So he's on drugs?"

"Not intentionally" Jack told her, going with Richie's story "we helped the sergeant with a drug ring a little while ago and when Ianto was sorting through the archives he came across some BlueGlow we forgot to burn. It fell on his head. Martha, he really is a very good man, I wouldn't be with him if he wasn't."

"You're together?"

"They're very much in love" Methos interjected "hello, I'm Cadfael Jones, Ianto's brother, that's our father there, Dewi Martyn—we use our mother's name, they were never married. Sorry, I guess you didn't need to know all that, I get chatty when I'm nervous."

"That's all right."

Methos looked at Owen and Richie "Guys, why don't you take Martha outside and look her over and arrange a ride home for her."

Once they were gone Jack said to Methos "Cadfael?"

"First name I thought of."

"Derek Jacobi fan?"

"Who? Now, Jack could you fetch us that straitjacket we found in the bus, just in case?"

…

* * *

Once Ifan was restrained, Dewi sent Methos and Jack outside. They all felt that he should be the first one Ifan saw when he woke up.

Dewi didn't have to wait long.

Ifan groaned as he woke "Somebody get the license of the truck that hit me?"

"I see the young Dr Harper didn't hit you very hard after all."

"It was Harper who hit me?" Ifan tried to sit up but saw he was in a straight jacket. He struggled but to no avail "What the hell?"

"What do you think?" Dewi responded calmly "My heart aches for you child."

Ifan looked up at him "I thought you were dead."

"I thought the same of you till your friend Methos came to my lecture this morning. I was glad to hear you were alive still but saddened to hear what has happened to you."

Ifan's brows furrowed in thought "Methos found you?"

"Yes, specifically to help you. Ifan, I raised you to be a good man. How could you let this darkness overtake you?"

Ifan was silent for a long moment before letting out a heavy and weary sigh "I don't know."

"Your friends told me what you have done. You should have been able to fight the darkness."

"I thought I could" he said quietly and then he snapped "I don't need a lecture."

"No, you need help."

Finally all the fight seemed to leave him "I know but what if it's too late? There's something inside me that wants to kill. There have been moments when I wondered what I was doing and thought that I'd go to my friends but then something would happen and…" he sniffed "I don't know if I can fight this Tad."

Dewi pulled him up "It's not too late if you want help Ifan. You can fight this, we all have faith in you."

…

* * *

Methos leaned against the bus "Will she be all right?" he asked Jack as Joe and Rhys drove off with Martha.

"Physically" Jack sighed "but…she saved the world once but I don't think anything like this has ever happened to her before."

"He didn't finish what he set out to do."

"Does that matter? He got close."

"I know. Attempted rape and murder is just as traumatic." Methos sighed this time "but believe me once Ifan is back to normal he'll be more afraid of her than she is of him." He looked over at Duncan who was just getting off his mobile "Did you do what I asked, Mac?"

Duncan nodded "She'll meet us there with the staff."

"Where are we going again?" Owen asked.

"Some place sacred to Ifan and Dewi's tribe. It is exactly what I was hoping for, a stone circle with a spring in the centre. I'm glad Dewi remembered it. I know the place but it would have taken me longer to think of it. It should take about six hours to get there and then we have to go on foot. You mortals don't have to come, the watchers aren't."

"Ianto's our friend too" Gwen said "we want to be there for him as well. He saved my life. And he's gonna want his coat back."

"That's true" Methos consented "he'll probably be terrified to touch Jack's again."

Jack, after making sure his coat was spider free had traded it for the spare he got from Dylan and put the spare in a storage cabinet on the bus. "Why would he be terrified?" Jack asked.

Methos stared at him "He stole it after he killed you. You know you should get five more then you'd have one for each day of the week."

Finally, Dewi led Ifan out of the warehouse.

"Whose idea was the straightjacket?" Ifan said miserably.

For some reason everyone pointed to Methos.

…

* * *

**Okay gang, my plan is to have the next chapter up in less than a month (fingers crossed, knock on wood) regardless of reviews because I enjoy writing this but reviews would make it even more enjoyable.**

**If you are unfamiliar with Derek Jacobi's "Cadfael" then I am very sad for you. He plays a Welsh monk who solves medieval crimes as I recall. Also Derek Jacobi played the Master before he turned into John Simm.**

**The next chapter is called…Salvation. That's right Ianto will be Ianto again and then we'll have a transition chapter before Part 3. I have it all planned. Stick around.**

**TTFN**


	23. Salvation

**Chapter summary: The gang drives to a sacred place in Wales where Ianto can be cured. On the way there there's some talking and a flashback and some introspection.**

**Disclaimer: The songs mentioned do not belong to me. "Newgrange" (at least the one mentioned here) is sung by Clannad and "If I Told You" is sung by Idina Menzel. "Tranquillity" is by Phil Coulter (there's no lyrics to it). And the Captain's Log excerpt comes from The Torchwood Archives by Gary Russell who from what I've seen and read is a Janto man. **

**Chapter rating: R for language and violence**

**Review goal: at least 5 (pretty please) Though it would be ever so nice if this story reached 200 reviews with this chapter.**

**That all said, please enjoy!**

**Chapter Title: ****Salvation**

* * *

It was agreed that they would drive all night to get to the site; the sooner they got there the better. To be on the safe side Ifan remained in his straitjacket and sat in the back near the bus's lavatory. Ifan though hadn't said a word since he asked about the straitjacket and he looked rather pensive and broody.

A silent Ifan was just weird to Duncan, under normal circumstances he'd probably have everyone singing Row, row, row Your Boat by now or else turn on the radio. As if reading his mind (which he seemed to be doing a lot of lately) Methos turned on the radio and a song by Clannad was just starting.

_Mysterious ring, magical ring of stones_

_The druids lived here once they said_

_Forgotten is the race that no one knows_

Duncan moved to the back of the bus and sat next to Ifan "Hey."

Ifan sighed "Hay is for horses, Duncan MacLeod."

"You're getting your sense of humour back, that's good."

"This song is depressing but fitting considering where we're going. Though I don't know if the druids have ever been there."

"Weren't you a druid?"

"I don't count. That site was sacred long before the druids came along. Why'd you come back here, Duncan?"

"I know what you're going through."

"Do you? I don't believe you killed anyone when you had your Dark Quickening."

"I killed Sean Burns remember, and I came close to killing again, more than once." Duncan sighed "You feel lost, like you're in a fog and you don't know how to get out and you have no control over your actions. You know what you're doing is wrong but you can't help it."

Ifan had been looking down, now he looked up "It's like I'm trapped inside KITT's evil twin and I can't get out. And I can't believe I just used Knight Rider as a reference."

Duncan put a hand on his shoulder "That's what I felt like but Methos helped me find my way out and now we're all here for you. Your core is good—you are still Ifan of Cymru."

Ifan looked at all those in the bus "I just can't believe I have so many friends. I thought for sure you'd all turn away from me. I thought you at least would want to kill me."

"Ifan, you annoy the hell out of me but I realised recently that you wouldn't tease me if you didn't care. That and Amanda, Methos and Connor like you so…" he trailed off and shrugged.

Ifan's lips curved just a fraction upwards "Thank you, Mac Jr."

Duncan gave him a one armed hug "Anytime." He moved back to his seat.

…

* * *

After awhile Ifan had to wonder if there was a theme to the songs playing on the radio and if Methos had just put in a CD. Most of the songs so far had been Celtic melodies, the one playing right now was called Tranquillity by Phil Coulter.

Speaking of Methos, he approached him "You want out of that thing?" he clearly meant the straitjacket.

Ifan took a breath "I do have to pee."

"Think you'll behave?"

"I don't have a choice do I? I'm outnumbered."

"Just see that you remember that" Methos unbuckled the straps and released Ifan from the jacket.

"Thank you" Ifan stood and stretched and then immediately went into the lavatory. After using the toilet, he stared into the mirror for long moments. Someone he didn't recognise stared back at him. He was pale, his eyes were red and his hair messed up and aside from the red there was something in his eyes he didn't like. He just didn't feel right. He sank to his knees "Help me."

The door opened, either he'd forgotten to lock it or it was a pathetic lock "You okay?" Methos asked.

"Leave me alone."

Methos put a hand on his shoulder "With the porcelain god or your demons? Although, the bathroom can be an okay place for an epiphany, I speak from experience."

Ifan looked up at him "What?"

Methos pulled him to his feet "Just come on out of here, it's a sardine tin."

Ifan sat back in his seat and Methos sat next to him and took his hand.

The hand in his was comforting. Ifan sighed "Something you want, Methos?"

"You know I love you, right?"

"It's been my assumption for the past twenty centuries, yes." Ifan's eyes stung.

"Stealing my lines now?"

Ifan felt a tiny bubble of laughter and his lips curved.

Methos put his other hand on Ifan's cheek "That was a smile."

"No it wasn't."

"Yes it was."

"Was not," Even now the darkness was being driven back, just sitting here with Methos.

"I will tickle you if you don't admit it was a smile" he ran a finger down Ifan's side.

Ifan let out a single yelp of laughter "All right, it was a smile. You win."

Methos grinned "I always win" his eyes flicked to Jack who was lounging sideways in a seat near the front "usually anyway" he kissed Ifan softly and sweetly. "You will win this fight, Ifan. I have no doubt."

"How can you be sure?"

"I know you don't like to hear me say this but you are in the same category as Duncan MacLeod and from the likes of you, Ifan of Cymru, evil runs and hides." He kissed him again "now try and get some sleep, you're going to need it." He moved next to the driver's seat where Dewi was driving.

Ifan laid back, sleep might be a good idea. But he shot back up again, what did Methos mean 'usually anyway'?

…

* * *

Throughout the drive Jack continually glanced back at Ianto and when the Welshman eventually fell asleep Jack couldn't take it anymore. He moved to the back to sit with him. He put Ianto's head in his lap and just held him. He couldn't sleep himself though. Instead he watched everyone else. The mortals fell asleep but the Immortals merely seemed to dose. Halfway into the trip, Methos took over driving to give Dewi a break.

After using the lavatory Dewi looked at Jack and Ianto "I never would have thought it" he whispered.

"What?" Jack asked.

"That you would ever look at anyone the way you look at him."

"I don't know what it is."

Dewi touched a hand to Jack's chest, over his heart "I think you do." With that he moved back to the front.

It was still dark when they reached the spot they would hike from so they decided to stay in the bus till morning after they made a breakfast of the only food they thought to bring with them; cereal, jerky and trail mix. Ianto would have thought to bring more and better supplies. Torchwood was just lost without him.

That fact was made apparent when Jack had suspended Ianto after the cyberwoman incident.

…

_There was blood on Ianto's hands, literally and figuratively. His shoes and trousers were soaked in blood, his eyes red and his cheeks were still wet with tears. He hadn't said anything when Jack and Owen had wrenched him away from the cyberwoman's body and dragged him back up to the main Hub. He hadn't struggled as Jack forced him into a chair into the conference room. The clean up could wait, he had to deal with his personnel first._

_Jack stood in front of Ianto and took a breath "Owen's gone to get his kit. He's going to check you over."_

_Ianto didn't respond and he didn't meet Jack's eyes._

"_You hit your head pretty hard" Jack continued "you might have a concussion. Chances are good since you're not saying anything."_

_That got a response "What would you have me say? That I'm sorry? Sorry for trying to save the woman I love? Well sir, I'm not."_

"_I don't expect you are. Who was that man you invited in here?"_

"_Dr Tanizaki, he was an expert in cybernetics."_

_Jack got the meaning "Apparently not expert enough. Where is he?"_

_Ianto put his face in his hands "Storage room in tunnel 12."_

_Owen came in the room then with his kit bag "Let's have a look" his shoulders were tense. He was likely angry at Ianto but at the same time, Jack was sure he understood. Jack understood too but that didn't excuse what Ianto did._

_Ianto shrugged away from Owen's touch "I'm fine."_

"_Right, because you're a cartoon and being thrown halfway across the Hub doesn't hurt you at all."_

_Ianto sighed miserably but relented to Owen's examination._

"_Weirdest fucking thing" Owen muttered when he was finished._

"_What?" Jack asked._

"_There doesn't seem to be any bruising or broken bones and there's no concussion. You'd think there would be." He looked at Ianto "Were you abused as a child?"_

"_Depends on whom you talk to" Ianto said quietly._

_After a beat Owen said to Jack "Well physically there's nothing wrong with him. What are you going to do with him?"_

_Jack shoved Owen out the door "I'll let you know, go wait with the girls." He closed the door._

_Ianto's face was in his hands again "I am sorry for what happened to Dr Tanizaki and the pizza girl. I take full responsibility for them."_

_Jack nodded "Good." He could tell that Ianto regretted what had happened but how should he be punished? Because he should be. "Why didn't you come to me?"_

"_You know why."_

"_No Ianto I don't. You should have known coming here that we do things differently than London."_

"_Just because you severed ties with them didn't tell me you were any different."_

"_You should have got the message when I hired you" Jack's voice rose "maybe if you had explained things to me I would have tried to help. But instead you hid and lied and two innocent people are dead because of it!"_

_Ianto shot up from his chair "I'm sorry all right! I'm sorry I didn't ask for help but I honestly didn't think you would. All of Torchwood London knew you were friends with the Doctor and if his opinion of cybermen was anything to go by…"_

_All of Torchwood London knew he was friends with the Doctor? Ianto knew about the Doctor? Of course he did, Jack thought, it was Torchwood London's mission to find the Doctor. That explained why Ianto never asked about the hand. Owen, Tosh and Gwen had but Ianto never did because he knew what it was and where Jack had filched it from._

_Jack felt deflated but he wasn't going to let it show "Go home."_

_Ianto blinked "What?"_

"_Go home, you're suspended until further notice. I'll let you know when I decide what to do with you. I'll check on you in the morning. Don't kill yourself or anything."_

_Jack wasn't sure but he thought he heard Ianto mutter "wouldn't accomplish anything anyway."_

…

_That night as he finished his captain's log report he knew what he needed to do with Ianto:_

**OTHER STAFF ISSUES:** Ianto Jones temporarily suspended from active duty, to return at my discretion. His love for Lisa clouded his judgement, and he made some serious mistakes—but I have to wonder if I would have done the same thing in his situation. Ianto's personal needs and emotional state have been overlooked; I should not have missed something like this. During his suspension, I will try to spend more time with him. Hopefully we can establish a closer working relationship.

_It was four weeks before Jack couldn't take it anymore and in retrospect, four weeks was a little too long. The team (at the very least Jack and Tosh) quickly realised that they were a disorganised mess without Ianto._

_The archives seemed to explode like a rabbit population, nobody seemed to know how to throw anything away, mysterious stains randomly appeared and coffee shop coffee paled in comparison. Because of that the team grew rather snappy with each other. Ianto apparently had a calming effect on them or at least his coffee did. When they forgot necessary supplies for the third time out on a Rift alert the tension between the four of them came to a head._

"_Owen, I told you to pack the Plasma" Jack shouted "this isn't even a real gun."_

"_I didn't pack it, Gwen did 'cos you told her not me and I'm not the one who put a toy in the armoury in the first place. You did and you didn't put it away because you for some reason expected Ianto to do it and he's been gone four weeks!"_

"_I wanted to bring him back two weeks ago but you two" he pointed wildly at Owen and Gwen "seemed to be against it!"_

"_Um guys" Tosh tried to speak up "the plant, it's…"_

"_Look," Gwen said "let's talk about this later, okay? How about one of us just goes back and gets the Plasma?"_

"_There isn't time!" Tosh shouted at her "Audrey II is about to destroy the bloody street and we wouldn't be in this mess if you had packed the right gun!"_

"_I'm sorry! But it's supposed to be Ianto's job to have things ready. I don't know how he does it!"_

_Jack held up his hands "All right, let's think, it's a giant man-eating plant but still a plant. What kills plants?"_

"_Perhaps weed killer sir?"_

"_Yes weed killer, thank you Ianto. Ianto?" Jack turned and Ianto was standing there holding bags from the nearby dry cleaner and a bag from what appeared to be a garden shop. As Jack looked, there was one just down the street._

"_I hope you don't mind I took the liberty" he handed Jack the bag, inside was a garden hose and a nozzle sprayer with a weed killer attachment "there's a place to hook up the hose just there." He pointed to the side of a building "May I do anything else for you sir?"_

"_Yeah" said Owen "you can bloody well help hook up the hose."_

…

_The weed killer thankfully worked. It may have caused Ianto to make another trip to the cleaner's but at least the giant plant was dead. As the others began the clean up, Jack pulled Ianto aside._

"_Think you're ready to return to work?"_

"_Do you think I am sir?"_

"_I think so but do you?"_

"_To be honest I've been ready for some time."_

_Jack grinned and clapped his shoulder "Great! Report for work first thing in the morning. Oh and we're out of cleaning stuff and I think garbage bags because we can't find them."_

_Very briefly a look of horror flashed across Ianto's face "Certainly sir."_

…

Everyone woke as the sun rose. Ianto yawned and then smiled as he saw Jack. "When did you get here?"

"About fifteen minutes after you fell asleep. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all" Ianto sat up "your legs must be numb though."

Jack blinked "I don't know" he tried to stand and promptly fell back in the seat "Yes they are."

"I'm sorry about yesterday."

Jack shrugged "Forget about it."

"I see you have your coat back."

"Yeah, after making sure it was spider free. I told Methos he was over doing it but he didn't listen."

"Not surprising Methos hardly listens to himself."

"Methos can hear you, you know" Methos came up to them "you have a choice between cereal, jerky and trail mix for breakfast."

Ianto blinked "Who stocked this bus?"

"Not you" Jack told him.

"And did no one think to get anything from Darius, perhaps?" He looked directly at the man in question.

Darius looked a little contrite "Knew I forgot something."

"Well we ate when we were staying at his house" Jack said "I guess we just forgot to bring anything with us."

Ianto sighed, muttered "You people are pathetic" and then asked Methos "what kind of cereal?"

"Corn flakes."

"I'll take the jerky."

"I'd say that's fitting."

While they ate and got ready for the hike, Methos turned the music back on.

A song began playing that gave Jack the courage to tell Ianto what needed to be said.

_If I told you that I lie sometimes_

_If I told you that I'd run away_

_If I told you who I was before would you follow me?_

_If I told that I sneak sometimes_

_If I told you that I love too much_

_If I showed you the other side would you follow me?_

He looked at Ianto to find Ianto looking at him with the same expression. Jack swallowed "I think this song has Jack and Ianto written all over it. Wanna dance?"

Ianto nodded "Sure."

They stood up, held each other and began to sway to the music.

Ianto's eyes glistened "I'm sorry Jack, for everything."

"Shhh, let's not talk about that now. I need to tell you something, I haven't said it properly."

Ianto seemed to get the message "It doesn't need saying."

"Yes it does. I love you Ianto, more than I've ever loved anyone and I don't ever wanna lose you. I don't know what it would do to me."

Ianto wiped a tear from his cheek "And I love you too, Jack. I promise, you won't lose me."

Jack pulled him into a kiss.

After a few moments, someone cleared his throat.

"Oi" it was Owen "you two aren't the only ones here you know?"

Methos was smiling and his eyes were twinkling "I think we'd best get to the circle. Anyone who wishes to stay with the bus may."

Nobody did and it was Ianto who made sure the keys were not left in the ignition. As they all exited the bus to wait for someone else, apparently, a car pulled up to them.

Amanda jumped out of the passenger side "I hope you weren't gonna leave without me. I did try calling but he" she pointed the man who was getting out of the driver's side "got lost."

"Well it's not my fault the bloody Welsh countryside is confusing." He had curly blond hair and looked like Roger Daltrey.

"Fitzcarin" Duncan said "what are you doing here?"

"Ifan's my friend too, when Amanda told me where she was going I thought I'd show my support."

"Hi Tad" Amanda hugged Ianto.

"Hello sweetheart" Ianto kissed her forehead "you didn't have to come. I don't want you to see me like this."

"Well" she went back to the car and pulled out the staff Ianto had gotten on the night of his karaoke party "someone had to bring you this."

Methos shrugged when Ianto looked at him "So I enlisted her help. How's Raines doing?" he asked Amanda.

"I think he and McCormick are involved. McCormick's always chasing him, I think it's some sort of game they play."

Methos snorted "I knew it."

Amanda held up the staff "Should I give it to him now?"

"I don't think that should be a problem. I let Duncan have his Claymore when it was just me and him."

"Sorry?" Connor spoke up "Who's Claymore?"

Methos rolled his eyes "The Clan MacLeod Claymore that was originally Connor's and passed down till it got to Duncan's father."

Amanda held out the staff to Ianto "Here you go Tad."

"That staff, Ifan" Methos said "represents who you are. Now take it."

Ianto took hold of it "Where should I take it to?"

Methos sighed and muttered something in a dead language. They all then began their trek to the stone circle with Owen muttering something about the Canterbury Tales and why does there have to be so many people.

…

* * *

"I'm sorry everyone" Ifan said when they were about halfway to the circle "Jack, I'm sorry I killed you and stole your coat."

"I forgive you, just don't steal it again" Jack linked his arm through his.

Ifan took a breath "And I'm sorry Duncan and Gwen for the warehouse and the water and the cable. I'm sorry Tosh and Connor for the museum and I'm sorry Owen and Richie for the Grace Brothers. I'm sorry Jack and Methos for the freezer and for stealing the SUV."

Methos linked with his other arm "That's all right, it was a nice touch I must say, the eerie music. But what was the point of the pear of anguish?"

Ifan shrugged "I don't know."

"A cry for help perhaps? You know, I think I still have it in my pocket."

"Sometimes you disturb me."

"It's okay, sometimes I disturb myself."

"We forgive you Ianto" Gwen kissed his cheek "it's what friends do."

Tosh smiled her agreement and kissed Ianto as well.

Owen shrugged "Whatever."

Connor rolled his eyes and gave Ifan a smile, then he said "Peat man?"

Ifan bit his lip "I admit it was stupid of me to destroy a display but the guy was a bastard."

Duncan merely nodded his forgiveness and Richie muttered "You're all right too I guess or at least you will be."

"Oh and Fitz, I'm sorry if my phone call scared you."

"That's all right, Ifan" Fitz patted his back "I'm used to such things."

Duncan groaned and shook his head.

…

* * *

Finally they reached the stone circle. The circle comprised of nine man-sized stones of various shapes; by appearances there was nothing special about them. But to Ifan and Dewi's long dead tribe they were more than just strategically placed stones around a spring. It was their temple, where they came to pray to the Mother in open Nature. There was no better place for it. Despite the fact there was no overgrowth inside it, it was clear no one had been here in quite some time.

Everyone stared at it in peaceful silence till Owen decided to open his mouth. "So how were these moved? I don't imagine they had much in the way of transportation 4,000 years ago. And what about Stonehenge?"

"What about it?" Methos asked.

"I've always wondered, are the alien theorists right?"

As one, Ifan, Dewi and Methos said "Have faith in your own race, boy."

Owen stepped back with his hands up "So not aliens then?"

"No" Ifan snapped "I know, I was there. I helped build the thing."

"You helped build Stonehenge?"

"Yes I did and I'll have you know, back then Salisbury was part of Cymru. You bloody English steal everything from us."

"Okay Ifan" Methos shoved Ifan towards the circle "I think it's time."

"I have to get wet don't I?"

Dewi kissed his cheek "You must do what you think is right, child."

"We all love you" Methos told him "and we're all here for you."

"Goddess go with you, Ifan" Cassandra said.

Jack kissed his lips "Come back to us Ianto."

Ifan squared his shoulders "Right away sir" and he stepped into the circle and walked towards the spring. He took a breath and looked up at the heavens and then the surrounding forest. "Guide me" he whispered in his native tongue. He held out his staff and stepped into the spring water.

Mist began to gather and in the pool's reflection he saw the faces of those he loved and the faces of those he'd killed. He also saw those whose deaths he was responsible for; he saw Lisa, Dr Tanizaki, the pizza girl, Annie Bennett. He saw the girl he killed two nights before and he saw Henry.

"Goddess, what have I done?"

Out of the mist stepped, himself or rather the evil inside him manifested to look like himself.

"Looks like you did a lot of bad things, Ianto" the evil-Ifan sneered. He held Ianto's regular sword "Come on then Yan Yan."

Ianto climbed out of the spring "Do not call me Yan Yan. I've always said the next person to call me that gets their head handed to them." He unscrewed the top of his staff and pulled out the sword concealed within "You were the next person."

"Ohh", evil-Ifan mock pouted and swung at him.

Ianto blocked him.

…

* * *

Meanwhile…

"He's just standing there" Owen pointed out "What is supposed to be happening? And what's with the sudden fog?"

"The battle is raging inside his head" Duncan explained "I don't really know what the fog is for."

"For effect I reckon" Methos leaned against one of the stones; at least that had been his intention. He misjudged the distance and banged his head. "Ow."

"Are you okay?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah sure" Methos rubbed his head and his eyes widened "I just remembered something."

"What?"

"Something that happened to me a long time ago. Those bastards!" he shouted to the sky "well," he said to the strange looks everyone was giving him "that could be where they are or it could be" he looked down "those bastards! There I think I've covered my bases."

Richie leaned over to Jack "What the hell happened to him in your bathroom?"

Jack shrugged "I don't know anymore."

…

* * *

Ianto dodged another strike from evil Ifan.

"Give it up Ianto" sneered evil-Ifan "you kill me you kill yourself."

"Just you."

"You can't kill what you've become."

"I'm not you" Ianto struck at him.

"Yes you are, we're one. I can hear your thoughts."

Ianto fell to his knees, he saw images of all those he loved, waiting for him, praying that he fight this "Then you know who I am" He got to his feet "I am Ifan of Cymru and I've had enough of you."

He kicked evil-Ifan's legs out from under him and swung his sword.

…

* * *

The mist gathered around Ianto and water started to bubble as lightning began to strike. What the others saw that day, they could never fully agree on as they all saw something different according to his or her individual beliefs. The one thing they could agree on though was that it was the opposite of what they saw the night Ianto killed Kendal.

When it was over Jack was the first one to rush to Ianto's side. "Ianto!"

Ianto looked up at him and nodded "Taken care of sir."

Jack pulled him out of the water and into a tight embrace "Don't ever do that to me again."

"Never Jack" Ianto cried onto his shoulder "I've done terrible things."

"It wasn't you" Jack assured him "it was never you."

"I killed Henry, I killed a friend, I…"

Methos came up to them and put a hand on his shoulder "He forgives you, he knew it was the Dark Quickening. It was one of the last things he told me."

Ianto hugged Methos "Thank you for believing in me."

"Oh it wasn't just me."

"But his support never wavered" Duncan said.

"Oh come on, you all believed me. Ianto, you should have seen the primetime family drama moment we had at the church."

"Thank you all" he hugged everyone.

Jack pulled Ianto back into his arms "Let's go home."

"Sound's good to me" Owen grumbled "but there is the little matter of the SUV still in London."

Jack sighed "I know that. Let's go home via London. I will be driving the SUV back to Cardiff."

"In some ways we already are home" Ianto said as he looked at his friends "home is wherever your family is."

"I thought it was heart."

"I didn't want to sound cliché."

* * *

**End of part II**

**Okay folks there you have it, Ianto is Ianto again. *sets off noise makers" Coffee for everyone!**

**But the story isn't over yet. In part 3 we get to deal with more Torchwoody stuff, like Reset for example, Ianto's brooding issues and new hires. We'll see appearances by Ceridwen, maybe even Warren Cochrane. There'll be Gwen's wedding, Out of the Rain, a couple of new ideas. And in part 4 we will explore the origins of Immortals and it will be then we find out what Methos remembered. **

**But before part 3 officially begins we have a transition chapter. It's called "Change", now some of you may not be overly pleased with how that one ends but it's all part of the plan (no nobody dies, relax). I hope you'll stick with me because it's gonna be fun.**

**If I don't see you (metaphorically) before the end of December, Happy Holidays! **

**TTFN**

…


	24. Change

**Chapter summary: Ianto suffers from depression, talks to Henry's partner, and gets confused by something Methos says and does.  
**

**Chapter Title: Change**

The drive back to London was at first quiet and relaxing to a degree; those who weren't driving leaned back and got some sleep. But Ianto couldn't stop thinking about what he had done when he was evil so sleep was out of the question. While rationally he knew that mentally it hadn't been him doing those things, it was him physically and he just couldn't shake that.

Amanda had joined them on the bus and Richie and Cassandra had chosen to ride with Fitz—Richie had to get back to his post in Cardiff so they were going there first.

"You okay Tad?" Amanda had turned in her seat to look at him.

"Just thinking" he responded quietly.

"That's never good" Methos said "you really will become Duncan if you do too much of that."

Duncan appeared to be asleep and seemed to not have heard him.

"At least Duncan doesn't brood on rooftops."

"Hey" Jack said from the driver's seat "what are you implying?"

"Nothing dear, eyes on the road."

…

During the rest of the drive Ianto found out some interesting things, yes interesting was the word for it.

Apparently Dewi was once commander of Torchwood 3 and was Jack's boss and used him for target practice. Weird, but oddly not surprising.

Tosh and Owen were cuddling throughout the trip, yes by gum, that was definitely cuddling. When did that happen?

Dylan Geraint, one of Ianto's former students had been the one to release Methos and Jack from the freezer and apparently had been the man Jack took his name from. That bit was apparently supposed to be a surprise but Ianto had recognized Dylan in that picture he and Owen had found of Jack in 1941. It wasn't hard to figure out, especially once they'd heard about the other Captain Jack Harkness from Tosh.

The weirdest bit was that Methos was being very…well, weird. He was talkative and tried to get everyone to sing.

But the topper came when they got back to London.

"You know," Ianto said to Jack and Methos "I still haven't checked out of my hotel room."

Jack grinned "Oh yeah?"

"You two go ahead" Methos said.

Ianto blinked "What?"

"I'm not in the mood."

"But…"

Methos patted his shoulder "You two need some time alone together. Ianto, we've had plenty, Jack ought to catch up to me."

"But you will come back to Cardiff with us right?"

"Of course, I have stuff there."

…

"That was thoughtful of him" Jack said when they reached Ianto's hotel room "it's been awhile since it was just the two of us."

"You're right" Ianto agreed and then he looked uncertain "have you not been happy with him joining us?"

Jack blinked "What? Where'd you get that idea? I've enjoyed it but I admit" he took Ianto's hands "I have missed having you to myself."

Ianto gave him a small smile "I've missed that too" he sighed deeply "oh Jack."

Jack put his lips over Ianto's who quickly allowed his tongue entrance. Jack wrapped his arms around him and pressed closer to him, his erection pressing against…wait a minute.

Jack pulled back a little "Ianto? Are you okay?"

"Oh god, I'm sorry Jack" Ianto pulled away and sat on the bed "I don't understand it. Your touch always turns me on."

Jack sat next to him "You wanna talk about it?"

Ianto laid back "I want you but I don't deserve this. I don't deserve sex."

Jack crawled up all the way on the bed and pulled Ianto into his lap "It's not sex Ianto, it's making love."

Ianto's eyes glistened and a tear leaked down his cheek "I don't deserve that. I don't deserve you."

"Don't talk like that. Look at me" he cupped Ianto's chin in his hand and looked into his eyes "we've all forgiven you and we all love you. I love you." He kissed Ianto softly.

Ianto took a shuddering breath and laid his head in the crook of Jack's neck "Can you just hold me for awhile?" he started to cry.

Jack kissed the top of his head "You don't have to ask, babe. I'm right here."

…

Two weeks later…

Jack took some time away from the Hub to have a chat with Methos. "I've never seen him like this" he confided "not even after Lisa. He's doing all his duties and more, asking the others if he can help. I think he's been re-organising the Archives and he's rearranged the tourist shop three times."

Methos sighed "And you've seen what he's done in here" he waved his arm, indicating the room.

Ianto had rearranged his living room almost once a day since they got back to Cardiff.

Jack took a breath "Have you ever seen him like this?"

"Depression? Yes. Not sleeping? Yes. Throwing himself into his work? Yes. Over cleaning? Yes. But stricken with impotency? Never. Believe me Jack, I'm just as worried as you are."

While Ianto seemed to want sex and he had tried with both Jack and Methos, in the past two weeks, he'd been unable to rise to the occasion.

"Do you think it's all in his head?" Jack asked "Or could it be something physical?"

Methos shook his head "Immortals don't get physical conditions. Of course it's all in his head, he's punishing himself. But I suppose it couldn't hurt if he tried Viagra or something. However, I think the best thing is to be patient with him, tell him not to try so hard, that there's no pressure. He'll get over it eventually."

"You're right" Jack agreed "but I think he's also confused by your behaviour."

Methos blinked "My behaviour?"

"He tells me you've been kind of distant, different around him. Like you don't even want sex with him."

Methos sighed again "I thought I'd wait till he's feeling a little better to talk to him about that. It's not that I don't want him but… I still love him but you two belong together and it's time for me to step away, time for Ianto and me to be just friends."

"But I'm sure he'd be happy with us both."

Methos smiled slightly "Maybe for awhile but I don't think he wants to share you, not really; neither does he want to share me. I think that's one reason for the impotency; he doesn't know who to choose. He loves us both but he's not quite sure who he loves more."

"He doesn't have to choose. We can share him."

Methos shook his head "Admit it Jack, you want him to yourself."

"I'm from the 51st century, there are group marriages." Why was it that Methos seemed to keep reading thoughts Jack wasn't even aware he was thinking?

"And when were you there last? You've grown used to monogamy. Jack, don't you get it, I want you and Ianto to be together. I'm all for Janto."

Jack blinked "Janto?"

"Yes, Janto, now go back to work and see if he's dropped from exhaustion yet. Call me if you need me but I doubt it since Dewi's off the lecture circuit."

"What?"

"I think he said he'd come to help out while Ianto's recovering. Relax, I don't think Ianto will let him shoot you."

…

Jack looked warily around the Hub as he descended on the lift. He didn't see Dewi but that didn't mean anything.

"Is he here?" He asked Tosh when he got down.

"Who?" Tosh was updating her translator program.

"The pirate" he'd taken to calling Dewi that since he'd found out the man was Henry Morgan.

"Buccaneer actually" Gwen corrected in the tone of voice Jack called 'Welsh pride' "admiral, knighted and lieutenant governor of Jamaica."

"Whatever" Jack rolled his eyes "is he here?"

Just then Dewi came out of the office "Afternoon Jack" he nodded.

"What were you doing in my office?"

Dewi arched an eyebrow "Your office?"

"Yes my office, you think I'm about to give you back the reigns just because you're still alive?" Jack was a little cranky and not just because he hadn't had sex in weeks. Because Ianto wasn't sleeping, neither was he.

Dewi smiled "Of course not. I don't even want them. Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?"

"Where's Ianto?"

"Napping in your bunker, I slipped him some sleeping potion. Maybe you should join him."

"Not a bad idea Jack" Owen said "you look dead on your feet. We got things covered up here."

Jack sighed which turned into a yawn "Yeah all right, wake me if the world starts ending."

He climbed down to his bunker and crawled in bed next to the sleeping Ianto spooning him. He was asleep in moments.

…

Alan stared at the picture of his and Henry's commitment ceremony, just stared at it not moving. He had meant to put it in the box he had labelled 'Photos'. He was packing up the house and moving back to the states. He couldn't stay here anymore.

"Why don't you have anyone helping you?"

Shocked Alan turned at the sound of the voice. It was Henry, only…

"You're dead" Alan said, voice hoarse "aren't you?"

Henry nodded "I'm a ghost, I guess you could say. I got a special pass to make sure you're gonna be all right."

"I don't know. I miss you."

"I miss you too." Henry took the picture from Alan and set it down. "Answer my question, why don't you have anyone helping you?"

"I'm just doing a few things by myself. Rhys will be over soon and he's gonna ship most of it for me. Your mom's gonna travel with me back home. How long can you stay?"

"Oh I'll always be with you, honey" he touched Alan's heart "even if you can't see me."

Tears leaked down Alan's cheeks "Why didn't you come to Israel with me?"

"I told you, I had a job to do."

"But if you had you'd still be alive."

Henry took him in his arms "We don't know that."

Alan sobbed on his shoulder, he felt so real. "Why did he kill you?"

"I was stupid enough to be alone. It could have been anyone else. It's my own fault so don't blame Ifan."

"But he killed you."

"No he didn't. It was the Dark Quickening."

"That's what Rhys and Methos said but…"

Henry kissed his forehead and then straightened him up to look into his eyes "I know you hurt right now but one day you'll get better and you'll find someone…"

"But I want to be with you. Can't I be with you?"

Henry shook his head "No baby, not now. One day we'll be together again but right now you need to live. Can you do that for me?"

"I don't know."

"Yes you can."

There was a knock on the door.

"Go on and answer it" Henry said "no one else will see me."

Alan sniffed, reluctantly pulled out of Henry's embrace and answered the door. Rhys stood there.

"How you doing, Alan?"

Alan shrugged and peered over Rhys' shoulder "Is there someone else in the car?"

"Uh yeah, Ianto wants to talk to you, if you'll let him. You don't have to talk to him, just listen to what he has to say. He feels just horrible about what happened."

Alan looked over his shoulder at Henry who nodded "Talk to him. I think it'll do you both some good."

Alan nodded at Rhys "Fine" he moved to sit on the couch.

Rhys whistled to his car and moments later the Welsh Immortal came inside—Ianto as he was apparently called these days. That was fine, Alan wouldn't be able to do this if he referred to the man as Ifan.

"Hello Alan" Ianto said.

Alan didn't respond.

Henry was sitting on the coffee table. He sighed.

Rhys excused himself by saying "I'll go make some tea shall I?"

Ianto took a breath "I know that nothing I can say will make things better but I am so sorry, Alan for taking him away from you. I'll regret it for the rest of my life." There were tears in his eyes "I know you and I haven't been the best of friends but if there's anything…Henry wasn't just my watcher, he was also my friend and because of my stupidity… I didn't have to kill Kendal. I should have let someone else take care of it." He pulled out a handkerchief and blew his nose "you know, this isn't coming out like I planned in my head."

"Say something, Alan" Henry said.

"What am I supposed to say?" his voice came out harsh.

Ianto flinched "You don't have to say anything, Alan."

"I wasn't talking to you."

Ianto blinked "You weren't?"

Henry rolled his eyes "He can't see me, honey."

"Henry's sitting on the coffee table" Alan didn't care if Ianto thought he was crazy.

Henry groaned and put a hand to his head.

Ianto blinked again "He is?"

"He told me to say something but I don't know what. Now he's muttering in Yiddish."

"You don't have to say anything if you don't want to. I'm not asking for your forgiveness, Alan. I just knew I needed to talk to you."

"You don't believe me do you?"

"I believe you" Ianto said.

"Why?"

"Because you need to be seeing him right now."

Henry moved to the couch and put a hand over Alan's "I've forgiven him. You should too."

"It's not that easy. What if I'd been the one he killed?"

"Then I would have taken his head with my bare hands."

"Then how can you expect me to forgive him?"

Ianto took a breath "You don't have to. He doesn't have to" he looked in the direction Alan was looking.

Alan looked at Ianto "Henry tells me he forgives you, that it wasn't you who killed him but a result of the Dark Quickening. Methos and Rhys said that too."

"I know. Henry was a good friend."

Alan stood up and really looked at Ianto "There's something different in your eyes. They're not as intense. Rhys said the cure erased all the evil in you."

"We all have evil in us, it's impossible to erase it all but it took away a good chunk yeah. It doesn't make things better. I still… I will always regret what I did."

Alan took a breath "I'm not forgiving you because I can see that it wasn't you who killed him. Thank you for coming here today."

Ianto nodded "If there's ever anything you need, please let me know."

…

Not long after Ianto left, Henry's ghost disappeared with a last "I love you. You'll be all right and I'll be in your dreams when you need me most."

THTHTHTHTHTH…

Ianto had been fixing coffee, the third batch of the day when the depression and deep guilt threatened to overtake him. He just barely stopped himself from dropping the mug he was holding and hurried with as much dignity as he could muster down to the archives.

He found a corner only he ventured to and sank to the floor in tears. The emotional pain was so great, not even the presence of another Immortal could bring him out of it. His father kneeled next to him and put a strong, comforting arm around him.

Dewi kissed the top of his head "It's all right, son."

Ianto tried to snuffle up his tears "It's not."

"It will be. It is all right to feel pain for what the Darkness did with your body but it was not you who committed those acts. You were just a vessel, a chance for Evil to manifest."

"I know but…" he sniffed again and whatever was in his nose ran down the back of his throat "that doesn't make it easier. It was my choice to kill Kendal when I damn well knew the risks. I shouldn't have been so stubborn."

"You are Welsh, it's a national trait" Dewi placed a handkerchief over Ianto's nose "blow child, you should not sniff it in."

The retort 'I'm not five' was on the tip of his tongue but it remained there as he did as he was told. He took over control of the handkerchief and blew his nose till he could breathe.

"That's better" Dewi said gently "Now, it is not just what the Darkness made you do that is hurting you so. Jack and Methos have both spoken to me and only because they are worried for you so have they told me what's been going on…or not going on as the case may be."

Ianto understood and he looked down at the floor "Methos doesn't even want me anymore."

"That is not true. Methos loves you but he feels that Jack is the one for you."

Ianto looked up "He does?"

"Yes. You are torn aren't you? You know that only one of them may have you completely and you don't know who you must choose."

"I don't think they'd mind if…"

"Or perhaps you do know. You enjoy having them both but when it comes down to it, you do not like sharing one with the other. You want to be with the one you love more, the one who truly owns your heart but you feel guilty about letting go of the other."

Ianto thought about it a moment and realised that that was the truth of it.

"And perhaps" Dewi continued "that rip in your heart is what is causing the lack of blood flow to your lower half."

"How is it that after so many centuries you still see right through me."

"I'm your tad, it's my job. I suggest talking to them both. Tell me though, who do you feel has the true claim on your heart and soul?"

The answer flashed before his eyes, tall and broad shouldered, a smile that could light up the entire Eastern seaboard for a month and eyes as blue as the sky "Jack."

…

Ianto couldn't talk to them both at the same time, at least not till he talked to them individually. He went up to Jack's office. The captain was behind his desk staring at some paperwork. He wasn't reading it because his eyes were glazed over.

"Jack?"

Jack looked up and gave him a smile "Hey Ianto, you doing okay?"

"Depends on your definition of okay but I suppose so for all intentions and purposes. Can we go down and talk?"

Jack stood "Of course."

They went down to the bunker and Ianto fell into Jack's arms. "I love you."

Jack kissed the top of his head "I love you too. What's going on inside Ianto?"

"I take it you mean that in the metaphorical sense, as in what am I thinking and feeling, not the sense in what would be answered in a biology class."

"Yeah, that's pretty much what I mean. I want to help you Ianto. You acting the way you have been is scaring me."

Ianto sucked in a deep breath and looked into Jack's eyes "If one got lost in your eyes for too long, my love, they could die of lack of oxygen for your eyes are the sky."

"There a reason your waxing poetic on me?"

"I feel like it. Has anyone ever told you how gorgeous you are?"

Jack grinned "Is that a rhetorical question?"

Ianto smiled "I suppose it is, yeah."

Jack kissed him lightly "You know I'm not the romantic type so I don't know how I'd sound if I tried describing your features with metaphors."

Ianto arched an eyebrow "Then how, may I ask, is your little black book bigger than mine?"

"I'm easy, you take considerable effort. And generally I've found just smiling and saying 'hello' works wonders."

"Must be those blasted pheromones of yours as well," Ianto slid a hand down Jack's arm "Can you try to be romantic? I want you so terribly but I need help getting in the mood. I need you, Jack, I need you to complete me."

Jack put his hands gently on Ianto's neck and stared intently into his eyes for a long moment. Then he said, voice thick with love and lust "I am a rich man when I stare into your eyes because they are sapphires, the rarest in the universe."

A pleasant shiver ran down Ianto's spine "There now, that wasn't so hard was it?"

Jack placed his lips over Ianto's and kissed him softly, prodding Ianto's teeth with his tongue. Ianto responded immediately and let the captain's tongue rove over his and every bit of his mouth. One of Jack's hands moved to Ianto's belt and undid it.

"This okay?"

"Please."

Jack's hand snaked down Ianto's trousers and squeezed his balls and cock gently a couple of times before sliding a finger towards his prostate. "I love you, Ianto, with all my heart and soul. Do you believe me?"

Ianto's knees buckled against Jack "Yes. I love you. My heart is yours, Jack."

"Fair exchange, mine is yours" he put his mouth on Ianto's neck "You deserve this" he said between love nips "you are the best man I know."

And finally, at long last, the little Archivist sprung to life.

…

Samhain (or Halloween to most people)

Ianto had intended to talk to Methos immediately after Jack but the Rift had other ideas. Work kept Ianto busy until finally on Samhain when Jack was in a meeting with officials that Ianto could thankfully miss, he went home early.

He entered the front room to find Methos lounging on the couch with a duffle bag at his feet.

Ianto looked at the bag, then at Methos "I thought you were going to stay till New Year's."

Methos shrugged "This is New Year's."

"I was referring to the Julian Calendar."

"I know but I've things to do and the sooner I start, the sooner I get them done" Methos twisted to his feet "besides you need time alone with Jack."

"That's what I want to talk to you about. Methos I…"

"I know. Jack owns your heart. It's all right, Ianto; you know who my heart belongs to."

"We are still friends though?"

"Always."

"When can I see you again?"

"I don't expect it will be too long. Maybe a year and I'll be back."

"Because I was thinking sometime when the Rift isn't so Rift-like to try and figure out where we come from."

"Well if anyone should lead that quest it should be you. It'd be a damn sight better than the movie."

"What?" Ianto blinked.

Methos sighed "That my friend, is a story for another day. Now, I must be off. Give Jack and everyone my love" he hugged Ianto and kissed his cheek. He picked up his bag and made for the door.

"Methos, be safe."

Methos smiled over his shoulder "Safe is my middle name…actually Methos is my middle name. See you" with that he walked out the door.

It took a second for Ianto to realise what Methos had said and he ran outside to ask him to explain but the elder Immortal was nowhere to be seen. What the hell?

"Methos" Ianto called despite the fact he didn't feel a presence. Did he have a cab waiting or something? But Ianto hadn't seen one. It was as if Methos just vanished into thin air. No, it was precisely that. Seriously, what the bloody hell?

The Range Rover pulled up right then and Jack got out.

"Hey babe," Jack gave him a grin and pulled him into a hug and kiss "You okay?

"Yeah, I guess, just a bit confused."

"About what? Where's Methos?"

"That's what I'm confused about. He just sort of vanished."

"Vanished?"

"Yeah, he left. Said he's got things to do; went out the door—I followed after a minute to ask him something and he was just gone. No trace of him."

"That is confusing. You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, he sends his love." Ianto took a breath "Yeah, I'll be okay" he looked into Jack's eyes "as long as I have you."

Jack kissed him "You can't get rid of me."

**Many apologies that there wasn't a sex scene but…I was gonna put one in, I had every intention of putting one in but I felt it flowed better without one. We will see a sweet and romantic love scene between Jack and Ianto sometime though. Maybe in the next couple of chapters.**

**Speaking of…the next chapter is "Reset" and we get to see how Ianto is around Martha, expect him to be skittish. I've already got it started so cross your fingers the muses are kind. Those of you who've read Wild Endeavour—that's right I'm re-writing the damn episode AGAIN. **

**As a gesture of good faith, here's an excerpt:**

"She's what?" Ianto squeaked "why?"

"UNIT's been investing weird murders and apparently there's a concentration in South Wales. That body Owen and Tosh found could be connected."

"So Dr Jones is coming here? They only just found the body."

"Martha was already on her way. She called to let me know and I offered her a tour. Tosh and Owen finding the body this evening was coincidence if you believe in that. So I just called Martha to let her know we had a body. She should be here in an hour."

"Why are you telling me now? How long have you known she was coming? I could have been somewhere else."

Jack sighed "Ianto, you have to face her sometime. Look, she thinks you were under the influence of Blue Glow. She doesn't hold it against you."

Ianto stared at him "You haven't dealt with many rape victims have you?"

"You didn't rape her."

"I almost did! If you lot hadn't gotten there when you did…"

"But we did and Martha's fine."

"Don't forget I nearly strangled her too, almost crushed her larynx…"

Jack put a hand on his shoulder "It wasn't even you. Listen, I'll go up top to meet her, okay."

"Because she'll panic if alone with me."

"No, because you're panicking. Martha is a strong woman, Ianto. She'll be fine around you. Now, why don't you go organise something, it'll make you feel better."

"I've nothing left to organise."

Jack sighed again, "Then help Owen with the prelim."

**Please review.**

**TTFN**


	25. Reset

"Immortality: Greatest Gift or Greatest Curse?: Part Three"

**Hello all. Surprised to see so soon? I've actually had this done for a couple of weeks but I was waiting for enough reviews on the last chapter to reach 200, I got bored. Perhaps we can bypass 200 this time? Pretty please.**

**Anyway, here's Reset. I am never re-writing this episode again, no way.**

**Chapter title: Reset**

**Chapter rating: PG-13, I reckon**

**BTW, the story is now in January 2008. We've skipped November and December because nothing exciting happened in those months. **

**Chapter summary: It's been almost 4 months since Ianto's DQ and he's doing better but still suffers from occasional bouts of depression because he still feels guilty and he nearly panics when he learns that Martha Jones is coming to the Hub.**

**Disclaimer: Martha's not my favourite companion (though I'll take her over Amy any day—Amy reminds me of Gwen) so depending on how you look at it, there might be a teeny bit of Martha bashing. You'll see and decide for yourself but I don't like how she acted like she was better than Owen when she first arrived and I addressed that. I love Owen. Also, archaic attitudes are discussed. As always I mean no offence to anyone, especially my fellow women. Oh and dialogue is taken from the episode of the same name which is owned by the BBC and the man who should be dead to us all for doing horrible things to our boys.**

**That being said, on with the show.**

* * *

"She's what?" Ianto squeaked "why?"

"UNIT's been investigating weird murders and apparently there's a concentration in South Wales. That body Owen and Tosh found could be connected."

"So Dr Jones is coming here? They only just found the body."

"Martha was already on her way. She called to let me know and I offered her a tour. Tosh and Owen finding the body this evening was coincidence if you believe in that. So I just called Martha to let her know we had a body. She should be here in an hour."

"Why are you telling me now? How long have you known she was coming? I could have been somewhere else."

Jack sighed "Ianto, you have to face her sometime. Look, she thinks you were under the influence of Blue Glow. She doesn't hold it against you."

Ianto stared at him "You haven't dealt with many rape victims have you?"

"You didn't rape her."

"I almost did! If you lot hadn't gotten there when you did…"

"But we did and Martha's fine."

"Don't forget I nearly strangled her too, almost crushed her larynx…"

Jack put a hand on his shoulder "It wasn't even you. Listen, I'll go up top to meet her, okay."

"Because she'll panic if alone with me."

"No, because you're panicking. Martha is a strong woman, Ianto. She'll be fine around you. Now, why don't you go organise something, it'll make you feel better."

"I've nothing left to organise."

Jack sighed again, "Then help Owen with the prelim."

…

* * *

Jack was flipping through one of Ianto's magazines when the shop door opened and Martha walked in. Jack grinned "Suddenly, in a small tourist shop, on a wet night in Cardiff, I hear the song of a nightingale. Miss Martha Jones."

Martha smiled at him, dropped her bag and gave him a hug "Oh, it's good to see you, Jack."

"And you," he kissed her cheek "How are you doing since September?"

"Much better" she picked up her bag "How's…Ianto, right?"

Jack nodded "Feeling horrible. I've a feeling he's going to be a little skittish around you. He was quite petrified when I told him you were coming."

"He feels that bad?" she took a breath.

"Are you going to be okay around him? Admittedly that's why I decided to meet you up here, Ianto normally mans the shop. Don't tell him I said that though."

Martha sighed "Of course Jack, I'll be fine. It wasn't his fault. I know what that drug can do to a person."

"If you could reassure him of that at some point, I think it'll help a great deal."

…

* * *

The dead body was male and middle aged for a mortal. Ianto looked through the contents of the man's pockets "License says he's Meredith Roberts, age forty-six last week; poor bloke."

Owen checked over the body "No obvious signs of violence."

The girls were down in the lab as well.

"Are we saying it wasn't the weevil?" Gwen asked. Tosh and Owen had been chasing a weevil.

"Give me a chance, Miss Cooper. I've only just started."

"Why do people kill other people?" Ianto wondered aloud.

Owen rolled his eyes "Ianto, if you don't stop that I'm going to put anti-depressants in your food."

Tosh put a gentle hand on his arm "I thought you were getting better."

"I was, more or less. Dr Jones is coming for a visit. That's were Jack went, gone to meet her."

"How long have you known?" Gwen asked him.

"About an hour. Jack's known for a day."

"Why didn't he tell us?"

The cog alarm went off. Owen and the girls left the lab and went to the front of the Hub. Ianto went to the kitchenette.

…

* * *

It has been said (mostly by Methos) that ever since Ianto developed his love of coffee, that was what he did when a situation grew uncomfortable—went off to make it. Ianto had to concede that this was probably true. Brewing the delightful beverage was relaxing and helped a great deal to calm his nerves. There was just something so soothing about going through the process of first grinding the aromatic beans and then placing them in carefully measured doses into the coffee maker.

It calmed him so much that he almost forgot why he had come up here in the first place. That is, until Jack called for him.

"Ianto, come down here and say hi to Martha!"

Ianto took a deep breath, straightened out his suit and praying for strength and deciding that one day he'd put cyanide in Jack's coffee just for the hell of it, he made his way downstairs.

Once he reached the others before he could so much as say 'hi', Martha gave him a sweet smile and said "Hello Ianto. Jack tells me you're doing better."

Ianto nodded "Most days, and yourself Dr Jones?"

"Oh I'm great" and that was that, at least for now.

Martha picked up a bag that had been at her feet.

Owen's brows furrowed "Uh, just a casual visit or...?"

"I'm here to complete your post-mortem" she said with a barely detectable note of smugness and she walked past Owen towards the lab as if she owned the place. That was UNIT arrogance for you, Richie had worn the same look on his face when he first visited.

Owen's brows if possible knitted closer together.

"Dr Jones is from UNIT." Jack stated as if nobody else knew that already. He made his way to the lab. Owen followed, looking like a dog who had someone encroaching on his territory. Gwen ran to catch up. Tosh and Ianto followed at a much more dignified pace.

"Oh, um, sorry, sorry," Gwen was saying "I get a bit confused. Which one's UNIT?"

Ianto sincerely hoped this woman didn't become an Immortal anytime soon because she'd lose her head in the first five minutes if she didn't learn to pay better attention.

Owen and Martha went down to the lab and everyone else gathered above to watch though Ianto himself would rather be in Tahiti. Tahiti was nice this time of year, but then it usually was.

"As you missed the delightfully boring speech Richie gave us; Intelligence, military, cute red caps - the acceptable face of intelligence-gathering on aliens. We're more ad hoc" Jack though he liked Richie well enough really hated having to deal with UNIT. He then said to Martha "But better looking."

Martha put her kit down and opened it. She put on gloves and a coat on as she talked, seemingly ignoring Jack. "I identified a pattern from UNIT's data on sudden deaths. Toxic shock. Nothing to link the victims. Different ages, sexes, ethnic origins, occupations. But there was a statistically significant concentration in South Wales." She produced a magnifying light.

"Come on, Martha, be honest. You came all this way just to see me."

Of course, Ianto thought, Australia would be nice too. It was January so it was summer there now. Good Goddess, he was starting to sound like Methos.

Martha looked at the body's left big toe for some reason.

Dr Jones flashed a smile "Still struggling to conquer your shyness, Jack?"

Jack laughed.

Owen looked like he was resisting the urge to glare at something "So what about this pattern, then, Dr Jones?"

"They were being written off as suicides or accidents." Martha checked the body's right eye. "Look. Puncture mark. Hypodermic needle. You'll find his bloodstream was pumped full of ammonium hydroxide."

Owen was clearly trying his level best to remain professional "Yeah. Bloodstream. That was the thing I was going to do next."

"Have you checked his medical records?" She was younger than Owen and she was talking to him like he was the village idiot.

"Uh, no. I was just about to." His muscles were tense.

"Well, let's give it a go. You never know, Owen, you might learn something."

Owen, probably wisely, refrained from commenting. He looked up at Jack who just smiled in response.

As fascinating as this all was, Ianto really wanted to check his coffee and besides, he was quite fond of Owen and had no real desire to see him shown up by a younger woman. It might have served the little Cockney right before but Owen had been nice to Ianto lately and seemed to genuinely care about him.

Although if Ianto felt like it, he could show them both up with the medical knowledge he'd gained over the centuries. Though they, young that they were, probably wouldn't approve of the fact that he still felt that natural herbal remedies were the best. However, more and more health practitioners these days were going back to the old advice of "Eat this compound of root."

While the others gathered around the workstations, Ianto excused himself and retreated back to the kitchen. He could still hear them though. Apparently some sort of system crash deleted victim records and Tosh was going to look into it.

The coffee was ready. He really did not want to offer Martha a drink—it might cause her to have a flashback. He stood at the railing "who wants coffee?"

Owen arched an eyebrow "That has got to be the stupidest question you've ever asked."

But Tosh got it. She asked Martha "Do you take tea or coffee Dr Jones?"

"Call me Martha and I'll take coffee, sure."

Jack must have got it too because he joined Ianto in the kitchen "I don't think she'll have a problem" he whispered "but for your own peace of mind give everyone matching mugs today."

"Thank you, Jack."

After the coffee was distributed, Jack took Martha into his office to catch up. Ianto slunk back to the Archives to look for any related files to what was going on. When that proved fruitless, he went back up to clean. Tosh informed him that there had been another attack but the victim survived. He picked up a tray on his way to tell Jack. As he neared the workstations there was a sudden explosion behind him, causing him to yelp and drop the tray. Once he straightened up he saw Owen holding his "singularity scalpel". If looks could kill Ianto was sure Owen would be dead right now.

Owen muttered "Uh, haven't quite got the calibration right yet." He must have been attempting to show off for Martha as she, Jack and Gwen stood with him.

Jack and Gwen started laughing. They might well come to regret that.

Ianto stepped up to them, gave his lover a look that said 'You enjoy the couch, do you?' and said while tugging at his suit "Jack."

Jack stifled his laughter "Mmm?"

"There's been another attack. Assault with a hypodermic. Only this time, the victim survived. Woman, aged 27. She's in the hospital. Medical records wiped, just like the others."

Once the four of them were gone (and really why did this need all four of them?) Ianto began to pick up the tray and bits of coffee mug.

Tosh approached him "You okay, Ianto?" she asked gently.

Ianto sighed "For the moment but it's not me I'm worried about."

"Martha seems fine. I don't think she's bothered."

"UNIT training. Did you see when she walked in here? Like she owned the place. Ruffled Owen's feathers, he's in charge when it comes to medical stuff around here."

"I know. I don't think Jack's noticed."

"Either that or he enjoys seeing Owen squirm."

"I would think that you would too."

"Maybe before, back when he thought I was younger. But we're mates now and he respects me I think and I respect him. I don't like to see him aggravated unless I'm doing the aggravating. It's how our relationship works."

Tosh smiled "I'm glad you two are getting along. Do you think Jack's showing Martha preference because they both know the Doctor?"

Ianto sighed again "I don't know. That would be a stupid reason but according to UNIT records, companions of the Doctor are a little…quirky, I guess would be the word. And extremely protective of him in that they don't really talk about him with outsiders."

"Do you think that's why they went into Jack's office earlier? To talk about him?"

Ianto shrugged "But if you ask me, I'm not sure if he deserves such reverence but then that could be my Torchwood London training talking. I should like to meet him though, apparently he was at the Boston Tea Party."

…

* * *

When they got back to the Hub Jack found Ianto in the Archives. He came up behind him and wrapped his arms around him.

"How you doing?" he kissed Ianto's neck.

Ianto leaned into his embrace "Okay for all intents and purposes. I don't appreciate being laughed at you know."

"I'm sorry about that but it was kind of funny. It's not like you were hurt."

"No, but how would it have been if Owen accidently killed me?"

"I know. I told him to be more careful with that thing. Wish we knew just what it's supposed to do though."

"Maybe you should call that Doctor of yours" Ianto said this a little stiffly.

Jack turned him around to face him "Where did that come from?"

Ianto shrugged.

"Ianto."

Ianto sighed "I don't know."

"You don't like him do you?"

"Why would you say that? I haven't even met him, not really anyway. I think it's time for more coffee." He made to leave but Jack blocked him.

"Don't give me that, Ianto. What's your problem?"

Ianto huffed "Well it's not just me. Let's for a moment forget what happened in September; Martha comes in here like she owns the place and acts like she better than Owen, like she's better than everyone, including you. And then, you two know each other but you don't talk about how in front of the rest of us. It's like you're closer to her because you share the Doctor. We're feeling left out. We're your team Jack, _your _team; Martha's UNIT, clearly UNIT and you're not treating her like it." He took a breath and his shoulders relaxed "I'm sorry sir, that was uncalled for."

Jack thought about this for long moments and maybe Ianto had a point. Martha was just visiting but she did deserve respect but then again, the others didn't exactly know why, did they. "I thought you liked strong and intelligent women."

"I do but not when they flaunt it like that. Arrogance is supposed to be a strictly male trait."

"You know that's an archaic way of thinking."

"Don't care. Yes, women are deserving of respect and reverence because they are the givers of life and they know how to solve problems men are too thick headed to figure out. But in my tribe, they didn't do it condescendingly."

"Was Martha being condescending to Owen?"

"A little. You had to be paying attention and she should have shown professional courtesy and called him Dr Harper like he called her Dr Jones."

Jack sighed "Okay, I give you that."

"It was disrespectful when it's his lab and she shouldn't have just taken charge like that, at least not without you telling Owen first."

"Okay, you're right. I'll talk to her. Now, what's your problem with the Doctor?"

Ianto huffed again "I don't have a problem with him other than the fact that all his companions seem to become obsessed with him and develop an extreme holier-than-thou attitude when it comes to other humans. Martha probably thinks she's better than everyone because she's seen the universe and travelled in time and you have your moments of that annoying trait too."

Jack bristled, Ianto had no idea what he was talking about. "You don't know what you're saying. You don't know any of them."

"No I don't but UNIT records are very extensive and easy to get into."

"You can't tell a personality by what you read Ianto. And you hardly know Martha, you can't know that about her already."

"I'm four thousand years old Jack, I can tell exactly how a person is within the first five minutes of meeting them. When I first met you I knew right away that you were arrogant, flirtatious, broody and damn secretive."

"I am not broody" Jack said defensively "and what about Immortals? And what about you?

Ianto blinked "I don't think I'm better than everyone. And yes, I'll admit Immortals can be arrogant sons of bitches especially the younger ones, the evil ones…and Methos but a lot of us know we're not better because we're Immortal. We don't have it as good as people would think and we're not talking about me. We weren't even talking about you" he sighed deeply and took a shuddering breath "I don't want to fight, Jack."

"Neither do I" Jack was deflated.

"I'm sorry, Jack. I shouldn't have said all that. Sometimes I feel so tired."

Jack put his arms around him again "I know the feeling. I'm sorry too. I love you."

"I love you too."

…

* * *

Everyone was gathered in Jack's office. The survivor's picture and info were up on the board.

"Locally, we've got a murder victim and a survivor. Both attacked with hypodermics, both with their medical records wiped" Jack was saying.

"And more cases across the UK" added Martha. "We think the point of the attacks is to  
destroy evidence of their medical condition."

Jack nodded and ordered "Gwen, Ianto, pursue the criminal investigation."

Ianto nodded and Gwen said "Okay."

"Martha and Owen will follow up with the medical side."

"Fine" Owen said.

"Tosh, any luck in retrieving those medical records?"

"Not yet. I'm gonna have to dig down into the system memories, see if I can find any remnants of deleted or temporary files. Completely illegally, of course."

"Do what you have to. We're not dealing with some freak with a needle fetish. This is a conspiracy."

…

* * *

Tosh's voice buzzed in Ianto's ear "Ianto, the police have found another body in Heath Park. From the initial reports, it's got all the hallmarks of the other attacks."

"I'll get Gwen, head out there now."

Ianto drove to the park and Gwen decided to get chatty. "Ianto, can I ask you something?"

"Of course" he nodded and stopped at a red light "what's on your mind?"

"Should I stay with Rhys?"

"What?" he glanced at her "you love him, don't you?"

"I do but I want him to be happy. What if I die and become immortal?"

Ianto sighed "Gwen, that man worships you. I doubt you being immortal would make a difference but let's have this conversation in the event you actually become immortal. Okay?"

"Yeah, I guess I shouldn't worry about it right now, huh?"

"Right" the light turned green "now, let's concentrate on work, yeah?"

Gwen nodded but then said "But why did you say Duncan was better for me?"

"I wasn't exactly in the best frame of mind at the time, Gwen. I thought I was going to die one way or the other. I'll be honest I think you and Duncan would make a cute couple if given the opportunity but I think right now, Rhys will do you good. He's a teddy bear and you need a teddy bear in your life right now. Duncan MacLeod is no teddy bear, he's a guard dog. But of course, Rhys can be a ferocious little teddy when he wants to be."

Gwen smiled "You're right."

"Usually am."

They arrived at the park and got of the SUV. They announced their presence and approached the police tape.

"What have you got?" Gwen asked an officer.

"Body was found early this morning. Caucasian male, early 20s." He waved them through.

"Okay, thanks."

Ianto and Gwen arrived at the body. It was that of a young man.

"Who is he?" Gwen asked the officer while she knelt over the body.

**"**Barry Leonard. Student. Doctor said it looked like..."

"Toxic shock," Gwen interrupted.

…

* * *

Later on that day, while Owen and Martha went back to the hospital, Ianto and Gwen went to interview Barry Leonard's dorm-mate.

"Barry was my best mate" said the young man, Mike.

Gwen spoke with him while Ianto looked around the room.

"We were doing the same course," Mike said "Met him on the first day."

"Was Barry doing any sort of drugs at all?" Gwen asked him.

"Well, he used to be really clean. Reckoned he had to be careful about what went into his body because of his diabetes."

"Barry was diabetic?" Ianto asked.

"Sure. But when they cured that, he was doing booze, blow..."

Ianto and Gwen shared a look.

"Wait a minute." Gwen said "You're telling me Barry's diabetes was cured?"

"Sure."

"That's impossible," Ianto said.

"Well, he stopped taking insulin. He was fine."

Ianto turned away from them and switched on his comm, he called Owen. "Owen, something you should know."

"So who performed this miracle cure?" Gwen asked Mike.

"I don't know. He was very quiet about that. All I know is, he was suddenly flashing a load of wedge about."

After a moment Owen came on "What's up, Ianto?"

"Barry Leonard is said to have recovered from diabetes."

…

* * *

"Thanks, Ianto." He clicked off. Owen cleared his throat "Right. Listen, Marie, you're gonna have to level with us. This could be a matter of life and death. Have you ever had a serious medical condition?" he said to the woman in the hospital bed.

"Too good to be true." Marie said.

"What do you mean?" asked Martha.

"I had HIV."

"You're perfectly clear of antibodies. That's not medically possible."

"That's the Reset."

"Reset? What are we talking about? A drug?"

"Right," Owen said "I'm not familiar with Reset, so any idea of a chemical name?" Doctors, after all rarely used brand names when talking about drugs.

Marie laughed and then started coughing.

"Where d'you get it from, Marie?" Owen tried a different tactic.

"I got it from the Pharm." She said between coughs. Her pulse was getting erratic.

"The farm?" said Martha "What farm? Marie!"

"No, P-H-A-R-M, the Pharm. It's a medical research place, all right?" her breathing was coming heavier. There might not be much time.

"How did you get it from there?" asked Owen, keeping an eye on the monitors.

"They gave it to me. They paid me a lot of money. They said I should to keep quiet about it cos it was part of the contract."

"Are you saying you were a clinical trial subject?" Martha asked her.

Marie started to convulse and the monitor alarm blared.

"Marie?"

"Convulsing!" Owen shouted the obvious.

"Marie!" Martha exclaimed.

Owen picked up a syringe and Martha held down Marie's hands.

"I'll give her another 10 mil." Owen said. He injected it into Marie's thigh but the monitor flat-lined.

"She's dead." Martha said.

Suddenly a swarm of bugs came out of Marie's mouth. Owen sounded the alarm and he and Martha huddled in the corner with masks over their mouths.  
…

* * *

They all met in the conference room a little later and the medical professionals shared their findings.

"This, folks, is a molecular model of the drug that we found in Marie's blood" Owen gestured to the screen.

"She called it Reset" Martha said.

"So what does it do?" Ianto asked while thinking that drugs were far simpler when they were just herbs.

"Well, think about when you run, you know, a virus scan through your computer, yeah? The software works its way through the files and when it finds a Trojan or a virus or whatever, identifies it and then it deletes it. That is what this stuff does to the human body. But it's not just viruses. It's harmful bacteria, toxins, even mutant cells, you name it. It's like the body's been turned back to its factory settings."

"It's the ultimate magic bullet." Martha explained "Supersedes anything and everything in the  
pharmacological armoury."

"But that would be the greatest medical discovery in history," Gwen said.

"Exactly. Except, it comes bundled with a lethal alien parasite." Martha put the image of the alien insect up on the monitor.

"Ah, not so good a discovery," Jack said.

Ianto shook his head and muttered "Whatever happened to willow bark and leeches?" only Jack seemed to hear him as he put a hand on his thigh.

"The parasite needs a healthy body until it's incubated. So the parasite egg incorporates this magic bullet, which puts everything in the system back to its factory settings." Martha said.

"Reset," Jack nodded "Neato. So who runs the Pharm?"

Now it was Ianto's turn "Well, the public image is innocent enough. Private-public partnership between the government and a consortium of the pharmaceutical companies. Researching and developing cutting-edge biotechnology."

Tosh took over "Their IT systems are way more cutting-edge than they need to be. Plus,  
they've got seemingly unrestricted security clearance."

"Which means they'd have the capability to erase medical records if they wanted to," said Martha.

"Exactly."

"Who runs this outfit?" Jack asked.

"Institute director is a Dr Aaron Copley" Gwen said.

Ianto brought up Dr Copley's photo and info on screen.

"Yeah, I know his work." Owen said "He's one of the most respected research scientists in  
his field."

"Harvard graduate." Ianto said "Did research at Cambridge. Last job, Harvard Professor of  
Molecular Pharmacology. Came to the UK to set up the Pharm."

"Hmm, he's kinda handsome, too." Jack said and Ianto had to arch an eyebrow; he didn't see it. He made a mental note to check if Jack was secretly an incubus. Jack continued "D'you think he'll like visitors?"

…

* * *

While Jack and Owen went to talk with Copley, Ianto called his father. Dewi after all was a respected neurologist—perhaps he knew more about this Copley fellow.

"I've met the man" Dewi said when Ianto asked "I don't trust him, he's shifty. Why?"

Ianto explained the situation.

Dewi sighed "I'd come down and help if I wasn't tied up with paper grading but listen, son, make sure those mortals are careful. Copley's a desperate man and will do anything to get what he wants. It's in his eyes."

"Understood sir, thank you."

…

* * *

It was decided that Martha would go undercover as a clinical trials subject. Jack ordered Ianto to show her the plans of the site and get her cover story sorted. He seemed reluctant to send her in at first but she said something about being in worse places and Jack knew it.

Ianto was not looking forward to being alone with her. He found her in the lab and handed her a file, he was going to make this as easy as possible "Okay, these are the plans for the Pharm's buildings." He took out the plans "From what Jack and Owen saw, they reckon that the main house contains Copley's office, medical research suites and the accommodation for the clinical trials subjects."

"What about the buildings at the rear?" Martha pointed. She certainly did seem to be handling this better than Ianto was.

"Restricted area, fenced off, armed security. Jack thinks that's where the readings of alien life forms came from."

"Cool," there was a gleam in her eye.

"But you don't need to go anywhere near there."

"Spoilsport." She opened her kit bag, back to Ianto, indicating she trusted him.

Emboldened Ianto continued "The first thing you need to do is get yourself accepted as a clinical trials subject. Don't try too hard, don't draw too much attention to yourself."

"Be invisible. I can do that."

"Once you're in, we need you to gain access to the Pharm's IT systems, close down the system firewalls and security protocols. That way Tosh can gain access to the files and see what they're really up to."

She turned back to Ianto "Industrial espionage. It's very civilized."

"Once you've done that, get out. Don't take any unnecessary risks. My dad's met Copley and he doesn't trust him."

"Understood."

"Cool." Ianto took a breath "Listen, Martha, I'm sorry about what happened in September, I…"

Martha held up a hand "It's okay Ianto you weren't in your right head. I don't hold it against you and I forgive you."

Ianto nodded "Thank you."

"So, Jack asked me if I could get you a UNIT cap to wear."

"Did he?" Ianto felt his cheeks flush "Well, red is my colour." He picked up the files and headed back up the steps.

"I know you two are together…"

Ianto stopped midway "Yes, we are."

"I gather it gets exciting."

"You could say that."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"So what's it like?"

"Innovative."

"Really?"

"Bordering on the avant garde."

"Wow."

"Oh, yeah." For a moment he was lost in thought. He pulled himself back "Huh. So shall we get your cover story sorted?"

"Absolutely."

…

* * *

Ianto showed Martha her ID. "Fake ID. First name Samantha. Thought the Jones would be safe."

"Okay. How do I stay in touch?" Martha asked.

…

After Martha had left for the Pharm, Ianto was no longer needed upstairs, at least not for the moment. They couldn't do anything till Tosh got through the firewalls after all.

He stared at the Archives, wondering what he should do. He'd already organised all that was visible—ah, the dusty back rooms no one goes into. They could use some TLC.

He was just getting into the zone when he felt the presence of another Immortal. Who could that be? He turned around.

"Tad, how'd you get in here?"

Dewi smiled "Tunnels."

"Does Jack know you're here?"

"No. I figured he was stressed enough."

"I thought you had papers to grade."

"I did and then I remembered I had a T.A."

Ianto sighed with a shake of his head "So what are you doing here?"

"Thought I'd see how things were going with the Copley issue."

Ianto told him "But I don't think we'll need any more help."

"No I don't expect so. I also came to check on you."

Ianto leaned against a filing cabinet "Better than I thought I would. Martha's fine. I haven't heard from Methos since he left. Have you?"

Dewi shook his head "But I'll tell you there's something about him, I can't quite put my finger on it but there's something unique about him."

Ianto arched an eyebrow "Just something? Look up unique in the dictionary and his picture's next to it. Mind, his picture is also next to cynical and occasional 'lazy ass.'"

"I don't know if lazy ass is in the dictionary."

"Well it should be. It's nice of you to think of Jack's stress."

Dewi shrugged "Well, I was cruel enough to him when I was in command. I think he's intimidated by me and I figure he's got enough on his plate."

"I appreciate it, Tad. Martha is Jack's friend and she's risking her life right now."

"And the others are up there monitoring her?"

"Soon I think. She has to wait till late to get to the computers. Jack's probably in his office or…"

"Ianto!" Jack called from within the archives. His tone of voice indicated he was bored and wanted some 'fun frolicking in the files' as Jack called it.

"Looking for me. In here, Jack!" Ianto called back "Room 24A!"

"Where's that?" he called back.

Ianto sighed "Where are you?"

"By the grandfather clock!"

"Which one!"

"It's by the blue marble coloured filing cabinet and a wooden one labelled 'Alien cheeses'!"

Ianto sighed "What are you doing all the way over there?"

"I think I took a wrong turn at the giant fork!"

"Giant fork?" Dewi said with an arched brow "must have been after my time."

Ianto sighed again "Stay there, I'll come to you!"

"What I came down here for!"

Ianto felt himself blush.

"Go on then" Dewi said "I'll go back the way I came."

"All right, if you want to visit, just come in through the shop, yeah?"

…

* * *

"So," Ianto said when he found Jack ten minutes later "by what you said, I take it you mean, you came down here to service me."

Jack grinned and grabbed Ianto's waist, pulling him close "Yeah, but we have some time for the whole shebang."

"Not if you use the word 'shebang."

Jack laughed and kissed him, moving his hands to Ianto's bum and squeezing.

…

* * *

While the commotion was going on at the Pharm, Gwen found the list of trials subjects "Jack? I've got the list of the clinical trials subjects here."

Jack looked over her shoulder and read the names "Meredith Roberts, Marie Thomas, Barry Leonard. All the murder victims. Ooh, who's BD?"

The screen read: EXECUTIVE ACTION: BD

Gwen clicked on it and information on a security guard popped up:  
NAME: BILLY DAVIS  
SECURITY RATING: ULTRA  
CLEARED FOR EXECUTIVE ACTION.

"Executive actions?" Gwen asked, having not heard that phrase in medical context before.

"Old CIA terminology for assassinations. The Pharm are running their own hit man, which is kind of unusual for a medical research facility."

"Wait a minute, there's a name here that we haven't seen before. Elin Morgan? She hasn't been reported missing or dead."

"She soon will be. Take Ianto, he used to be in the CIA and pull her in."

…

* * *

Ianto was an amazing driver and completely calm, even while speeding.

"How long have you been driving Ianto?" Gwen asked.

"Since they invented cars, what do you think?"

"Right sorry, it's just you seem so young."

"Thank you."

Gwen punched something into the GPS.

What's that?" Ianto asked.

A section on the map blinked.

"Billy Davis' mobile. He'll be at Elin's flat in three minutes."

Ianto sped up and the tires screeched as he turned a corner.

They got there a minute after Davis. Gwen burst into the room just as he was holding the syringe over Elin Morgan. Gwen aimed her gun "Hands above your head!" He held them and then she ordered "Up!"

Davis stood up and Gwen took the syringe from him. Ianto stepped into the room then, calm as ever and took in stock of the situation "Did you even need me?" he asked as if Gwen was painting the walls, not pointing her gun at a large man. Then Ianto quickly zapped Davis with the stun gun.

Davis fell back on the bed.

Gwen went to check on Elin "You're good with stun guns and drive better than Jack."

"Gwen, anyone with a driving license drives better than Jack." Ianto clicked on his Bluetooth. "Jack, we've got Billy Davis. He could help get you into the Pharm."

"Great, you wanna interrogate him?" Jack replied.

"Actually, Tad's in town and according to the Archives, you made quite the interrogation team."

Jack sighed "We were I admit though it got a bit Guantanamo sometimes."

"Yeah, I don't need to hear that.

…

* * *

Ianto and Owen stood back while Jack and Dewi hovered before the restrained Billy Davis.

"Hello Billy" Jack said pleasantly as the man came to.

Davis looked wildly around "Where am I? What did you do me?"

"We haven't done anything."

"Not yet anyway" Dewi added, in what Ianto liked to call 'evil Welshman' voice.

"Who are you blokes?"

Dewi nonchalantly cracked his fingers "No one of consequence."

Jack stared at him "Are you seriously quoting the Princess Bride?"

"The what?" Dewi blinked.

"Never mind" Jack said "See Billy, we've got a problem and we need your help. Who are you working for and why have you been on a killing spree?" Jack spoke as if he was asking a friend why he bought chocolate cake.

"I'm not talking."

"Is Jack the good cop?" Owen whispered to Ianto.

"Seems so. His bad cop needs work."

Davis groaned "My stomach hurts."

Dewi tsked "That's a shame."

"I'll get you some of that pink stuff in a bit" Jack said "now come on Billy, confession is good for the soul."

Davis groaned again "Agh! I got terrible guts, dunno what it is."

"Bad conscience, Billy. Try confessing."

"Get stuffed!"

Dewi sighed "Jack, perhaps we should skip ahead to the hard way. Ianto, be a lad."

"That's my cue" Ianto opened the cell next to them and pulled out Janet on a chain leash.

Janet moved towards Davis, snarling and drooling.

"Merciful Christ! What the ... ? Agh-hhh!" Davis screamed.

The weevil ran toward Davis. She ran out of chain and stopped mere inches in front of his  
face. She growled and bared her teeth.

"They have a tendency to act up," Jack said as if talking about a puppy.

Ianto pretended to lose control of the chain "Losing it!"

"Please!" Davis begged.

Dewi breathed in deeply "I do love it when a grown man begs. Quite the turn on, isn't it Jack?"

Ianto really wished he hadn't heard that.

Jack grinned "Good times. Something to say, Billy?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you want, just get it away from me! Get it off me!"

Ianto sprayed the weevil and forced her back into her cell.

"Okay, Billy," Jack said "you've been on a killing spree, why?"

"I work for the Pharm! They'd been giving people this Reset drug. But there were these side effects - parasites or something. They were gonna die anyway, so I had to get rid of them before any weird symptoms showed up ... in public."

"Okay, Billy, we're going into the Pharm and you're going to front it for us."

Davis nodded "Yeah, yeah. Okay. My stomach! My stomach! My stomach! Agh!  
Agh!" He started gasping for breath.

Owen stepped forward.

Blood spurted out of Davis's mouth.

"Whoa!" Owen started looking through the tools they'd brought with them.

Davis started convulsing. Jack and Dewi held him down.

"Owen, we need him alive!"

"Yeah, all right, I'm flying blind here, Jack!"

"Do something!"

Owen picked up the singularity scalpel. "Let's start with this."

Davis was choking on his own blood. Owen powered up the device and aimed it at Davis's stomach. "Okay. I think-I think I've got it, okay? I've got the calibrations right. I can get it out of him."

Just was the device was really starting to gain power, Davis did his John Hurt impression. The Mayfly burst out of his chest. Blood and guts spattered everywhere, some even got on Ianto's shoes.

"Whoa!" Owen and Ianto said.

"God!" Jack pointed to the Mayfly "Owen, deal with it."

Owen put down the singularity scalpel and picked up some large salad tongs.

"Are you sure you had those calibrations right?" Dewi asked.

"I'm sorry, all right?" Owen picked up the Mayfly and looked at it. "He must have breathed in larva when one of his victims died. This could have been me, or Martha." Owen put it in the bucket.

…

* * *

Not even half an hour later Ianto was walking past the workstations when Tosh beckoned him.

"Ianto, what have you done with Billy Davis's body?"

"Um, I was just about to dispose of it. Why?"

"I've thought of a way we could use him to get us into the Pharm," she typed away at her keyboard and pointed to the screen.

Ianto stared at it in horror. She intended to place the body in the driver's seat while the truck was controlled by computer.

"Clever, huh?" she smiled.

"Oh, you are warped on the inside. How do you think of these things?"

He started to walk away.

"I'll take that as a compliment." He heard her say. Later, she'd confess that an episode of NCIS was the inspiration.

* * *

Tosh's plan worked and they got through the Phram's gates with no problems. It was time to rescue Martha—again. Jack was really starting to wonder about that girl. They stopped the vehicle in front and got out. Dewi had opted not to go and went to Ianto's house to wait. They didn't want Martha to know he knew about Torchwood—had to keep up appearances you see.

Jack started barking orders "Tosh, Gwen, Ianto, check out Zone A. We're going after Martha. Let's go!"

Jack and Owen ran toward the main building. "Do I get to hit somebody over the head again?" Owen was asking.

Ianto and the girls made their way to Zone A, having to get past a couple of security codes in the process. When they got into the building housing the alien life, they found Copley's assistant bent over something. She picked up an empty jar.

"Put your hands above your head!" Gwen shouted.

The woman put the jar down and raised her hands.

Tosh indicated a large container "Ianto."

"Bloody hell." There were aliens in almost every large tube, alive and all looking like they've had better days. There was a weevil in this particular canister, hooked up to various tubings in its chest. The weevil groaned weakly.

The woman put her hands down slowly.

"What's happening here?" Gwen demanded.

"This is what the Pharm is all about. We farm captive aliens for the exotic chemical products they metabolize."

Ianto looked at her like she belonged in Bedlam…in the late Victorian Age "What the hell do you get from a weevil?"

"Some pesticides, and a quite powerful chemical defoliant." She turned and walked toward another canister. "But the weevils aren't what's going to clinch the Nobel for us. The Mayfly, our feedstock for Reset. Given time, we'll tweak the product for human use, and then it'll be bigger than penicillin."

Inside the canister was a fully grown Mayfly. It was alive and moved weakly in its confined  
space. It groaned. Gwen looked at it through the glass.

Ianto tapped his Bluetooth and spoke softly "Jack, I can give you a report on Zone A. They're holding dozens of creatures. They seem to be using them as test subjects. It's like Bedlam for aliens, Jack."

"Understood, Ianto. Tell Tosh to go for total shutdown."

…

* * *

They led the woman back to the vehicle. Gwen kept her gun on her and Tosh got to work shutting the place down.

Jack exited the front door, Owen and Martha following close behind.

Gwen pushed the woman against the vehicle. "Arms up on there." Gwen frisked her.

Jack looked at Tosh "Do it."

Tosh hit a button and Copley's assistant's voice came from overhead "Facility shut down in progress. All personnel must evacuate immediately."

"Okay, let's go!" Jack said.

Everyone started toward the truck.

Copley exited the building suddenly, gun pointed at Martha "Did you really think I was going to let you just walk away?" Owen stepped in front of Martha and Copley continued "You've ruined everything I've worked for."

Tad had been right Ianto thought, Copley was a desperate man.

Owen held up his hands "Let's not be stupid" he said gently.

Copley's finger twitched. Ianto wasn't going to risk waiting to see if he could be talked down. He pulled out his own gun and shot Copley's out of his hand.

Copley screamed and dropped to his knees in pain. Jack moved to restrain him.

Then Ianto did something he hadn't done since he was a U.S. Marshal, he twirled his gun and blew on it. He had been after all, the fastest draw in the west.

…

* * *

**Well I think that'll do for this chapter. That's right, I saved Owen. He and Tosh are just too important to lose. Because sooner or later we are so going to have some Towen. **

**Please review. **

**TTFN**

**Next time on Immortality: Greatest Gift or Greatest Curse…**

_It was early afternoon and Ianto was making the after-lunch coffee when the cog door opened and he felt the presence of another Immortal. Who could that be? Dewi was in London—Ianto put him on the train himself. When Methos said about a year, he meant it. So…_

"_Where have you been?" Jack barked. "That senior place isn't that far."_

"_Oh God, my head" that was Gwen's voice._

_Ianto turned and looked down "Oh balls."_

**See ya then! ;)**


	26. House on the Hill

**Hey gang. Well I'm back in Spokane, I just couldn't stand it where I was anymore. Now enough of that, let's get to it. This chapter isn't very long but it didn't need to be.**

**Chapter title: House on the Hill**

**Chapter rating: T**

**Chapter summary: On Gwen's day off she visits her aunt at an assisted living community and discovers a mystery. When she gets to the Hub to talk to the team about what she learns Ianto groans and is not happy. Jack is not happy about the mystery because it seems to be connected to a story he heard from the Doctor and Rose but is it really?**

**On with the show.**

* * *

…

It was Gwen's first day off in over a month, so now that she was awake—earlier than she'd like—what should she do? Rhys had to work so Gwen was on her own. She may as well clean the flat.

It was only ten by the time she'd cleaned everything she felt needed cleaning, so now what?

Well, she had promised her Auntie Willa she'd visit when she got the chance. She may as well do that.

Auntie Willa lived in an assisted living community just outside of the city. The place was a bit "Waiting For God" in Gwen's opinion but Willa was happy there so that was that.

Auntie Willa answered her door with a big smile "Well, if it isn't little Gwennie Cooper. It's about time you decide to visit your favourite aunt."

Gwen hugged her "Hello Auntie. I know, I'm sorry, work's been crazy."

"Well come in, come in. Your mam tells me you're engaged. Do tell me all about it. I've got the kettle on."

…

After Gwen's story about Rhys's proposal and being pummelled with biscuits, Auntie Willa said "Now, Gwennie, you're a copper; I have a question for you."

"Oh? Are you having problems with someone?"

"No, not really. But you've seen that old house up the hill, yes?"

"Not up close but yes. What about it?"

"At night, quite a few of us here have seen strange blue lights coming from the windows. I was wondering if you could perhaps, as you young ones say, check it out?"

Strange blue lights? Maybe it was an alien or paranoid old people. "Does anyone live there?" Gwen asked.

"Oh no, not for years. I don't even think it has electricity."

That made it more interesting. "Well, I guess I could take a look. How long have you been seeing this blue light?"

"For a while now. But talk to Mary Winters, she knows the legend."

"Legend?"

"Oh yes, over a century ago in the city, the last time blue lights were seen like this. There was an explosion I think."

…

Mary Winters had a clear view of the house on the hill. She handed Gwen her fifth cup of tea for the day "In 1869 my family lived close to the funeral home in Cardiff, run by Mr Sneed. On Christmas Eve that year, he and his maid were killed in a gas explosion."

"What does that have to do with blue lights?" Gwen asked.

"I'm getting to that dearie. My grandmother was a wee girl at the time and she said that all night she heard strange noises and saw the lights. But that's not the point. Earlier, she saw a dead woman walking around. That same night people saw similar lights at a reading by Charles Dickens."

Well, this definitely needed digging deeper.

Gwen walked up to the old house. She walked around it first. There weren't any electrical boxes, it was probably still hooked up to a gas line. Note to self: don't light a match.

There was she had to admit, something eerie about the house. She took a breath and tried the front door. It was stuck. A shiver ran down her spine. Was she being watched? It felt like she was being watched. She didn't have her gun, maybe she should wait to go inside. That's what Jack would want her to do. Ianto too. Without a way to defend herself, Gwen shouldn't be investigating something potentially dangerous.

She ought to research that explosion in 1869 first. She thought about calling Tosh but decided on Ianto. Who better to ask about old Cardiff than an old Welshman?

"Hey Gwen" Ianto answered "What's up?"

"Oh not much. I was visiting my aunt."

"Okay" Ianto said in a 'why are you telling me that' tone of voice.

"Anyway, I heard an interesting story. Were you in Cardiff in 1869?"

"Nowhere near it, why?"

"There was a gas explosion at a funeral home on Christmas Eve. There was talk of strange lights and a walking dead person."

Ianto was silent for a moment and then he said "I think Jack was in Cardiff around then. Shall I ask him?"

"Okay."

She couldn't hear anything, Ianto must have been covering the mouthpiece. A few moments later Ianto came back on "Gwen, Jack wants you back at the hub to explain in person just where you heard this story."

"All right and Ianto, can you look up an old house that's just behind the Saviour Senior's Community? The lights have been seen there too."

"Sure, just get back here. Jack has that look on his face, you know, the look that's a mixture of his rooftop brooding countenance and the stepped in dog doo look."

"Okay, I'm on my way." She hung up and headed down the long stone steps. The shiver hadn't left her so she walked faster than she probably should have. About halfway down, she tripped on a shoelace and tumbled down the stairs. Everything went black.

…

* * *

It was early afternoon and Ianto was making the after-lunch coffee when the cog door opened and he felt the presence of another Immortal. Who could that be? Dewi was in London—Ianto put him on the train himself. When Methos said about a year, he meant it. So…

"Where have you been?" Jack barked. "That senior place isn't that far."

"Oh God, my head" that was Gwen's voice.

Ianto turned and looked down "Oh balls."

He stared down there a few minutes thinking about how to handle this.

"Are you all right?" Jack asked Gwen.

"Just a headache, I tripped on the stairs at the house and knocked myself out."

Owen approached her "Let's have a look."

Ianto took a breath and went down to them "Uh Gwen…"

Owen examined her head "There's no bumps or bruises. What exactly happened?"

Gwen blushed "Well, it's a little embarrassing. My shoelace was untied but I'm all right really."

Everyone stared at her.

Owen arched an eyebrow "You tripped down the stairs on your shoelace? Well you shouldn't be all right."

"Gwen," Ianto sighed "if I could have a word privately?"

Jack looked from Ianto to Gwen and back again "Really?" he said.

"Really what?" Owen asked "Something going on?"

Gwen looked at Ianto and her eyes went wide "Oh no. Really?"

Ianto took her by the elbow "Yes really." He led her to Jack's office with a look at the captain that said 'don't even think about it.'

"Did I die?" Gwen asked once Ianto had closed the door.

"Apparently" Ianto nodded.

Gwen sank onto the couch "But it didn't seem like it. I thought I was just knocked out."

"Then you had a quick one. Consider yourself lucky. My first death was slow."

"What happened?"

Ianto sat next to her "I fought the boar and the boar won."

"Oh God, you were hunting?"

"Yep, oh the food we had on this island back then. But that's why I feel immense satisfaction whenever I eat pork, revenge you could say."

Gwen sighed "So what do we do?"

"Well, you'll have to let Tosh and Owen know."

"Yeah, I guess so huh? What about Rhys?"

"That's up to you but he's a good Watcher, he'll figure it out sometime."

Gwen wrung her hands together nervously and took a breath "So will I have to learn to use a sword?"

"Yes but let's take care of this blue light special thing first and then start your training. And we'll talk more too." He stood and held his hand to her "Come on, back to work."

She took it.

…

"Go on then" Ianto nudged her forward.

Gwen took a deep breath "Looks like I'm an Immortal."

Tosh's eyebrows shot up and Owen's mouth dropped open.

Jack sighed "So you weren't just knocked out then? I was wondering about that headache of yours."

"Why are we just hearing about this now?" Owen asked.

"Well she only just had her first death" Ianto explained "I've known she was a pre-immortal since I met her. I told her before I faced Kendal. It was her prerogative to share it with anyone else not mine."

Owen rounded on Jack "Did you know? Gwen and Ianto tell you everything."

"No I don't" Gwen and Ianto said simultaneously.

"I overheard him telling her, yes" Jack nodded "and no, they don't tell me everything."

Ianto stared at him "You heard that?"

"Yep, before I swung from the rafters."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think you'd want me to know so I didn't want to tell you that I knew."

Ianto rolled his eyes but otherwise said nothing.

"So," Jack said "is there a club for immortals? I mean do you have to be one of you or can any immortal join? Is there a secret handshake?"

"Well there is the 500 plus society" Ianto deadpanned.

"Really?"

"No and there's no handshake just headaches."

"Just making sure. Now," he looked at Gwen "I want you to tell me exactly what you learned today about these blue lights."

…

* * *

When Gwen finished explaining what she'd learned, Jack sighed deeply "If it's what I think it is, I was wondering when they'd leak through the Rift again."

"Did you deal with them then?" Tosh asked him.

Jack shook his head "No, but the Doctor did. I heard about it from him. The Gelf, that's what they're called, were in a gaseous state. They lived in the gas line and could possess, I guess, dead bodies. The undertaker's maid, Gwyneth was unique, telepathic like some who grow up on the Rift. She was the key, the one who could open the Rift to let the Gelf all the way through. The Doctor wanted to help them but they weren't as nice as they had pretended. But Gwyneth couldn't send them back to where they came from. She could trap them though, with the Rift. See, the gas had been turned up to draw the Gelf out of the corpses. Gwyneth lit a match and the place blew up, thus trapping the Gelf in the Rift."

"She sacrificed herself?" Gwen said.

"Yes" there was a distant look in Jack's eyes that Ianto was sure he was the only one who noticed.

…

Two hours later and they were all staring up at the old manor house.

"Creepy," Owen stated and then he stared at Gwen "You fell down those steps? A bit Exorcist, don't you think."

Ianto rolled his eyes, he had a feeling Owen would go there at some point. "I know that house, built in 1804, I courted the daughter for a bit in 1817."

Owen turned his 'what-the-hell' stare on him "Is there anyone in the past you didn't know?"

"I didn't know that Mr Sneed. I avoid undertakers, they give me the collywobbles."

"Did you just say collywobbles?"

"Yes I did. Sounded weird out of my mouth didn't it?"

"I think it sounded sexy" Jack said.

Owen rolled his eyes "Jack, you think everything with more than one vowel sounds sexy out of his mouth."

"That's because it's true."

"Boys" Gwen pointed up at the house "are we going to investigate or not?"

"Oh yeah, what d'we got Tosh?"

Tosh was on her PDA/scanner "There doesn't seem to be anything unusual."

"There wouldn't be if they're in the gas line. Ianto, does anyone own it now?"

Ianto had found information on the house in their files "We do."

Everyone stared at him "We do?"

Ianto nodded "Torchwood Cardiff purchased it in 1902. They were going use it as a safe house but the Rift distracted them and it was forgotten. The blue lights first appeared sixty years ago but the gas is supposed to be shut off. Jack, you joined in 1899, did you know…?"

Jack shook his head "Like those bitches would tell me they bought a house, probably wanted to use it as a 'no men allowed' whore house. Anyway, so it's ours, good then we're not trespassing. Do we have the key?"

Ianto fished it out of his pocket "It was in the file. I thought Torchwood didn't trespass."

"We don't but not everyone's aware of that. Tosh, just to be sure, the air's safe in there, right?"

"Oh please" Ianto said "there's only one way to be sure" he started up the steps "I'll check."

The manor wasn't very large by today's standards, back when it was built though, you'd have to be very well off to own something that size.

Ianto was thankful he'd thought to bring a crowbar. He used that to wrench off the boards that were covering the windows on either side of the door.

"Need a hand?" Jack had come up the steps.

Ianto took a breath "I think this is good enough for now."

"I told the others to wait. Is it all right I told Gwen to wait?"

"Yeah, one death a day is plenty for a fresh one."

"That's what I thought but Owen was being Owen and said something about why Gwen had to wait when she's immortal now. I think he's a bit cranky."

Ianto sighed "If he and Tosh don't have sex soon I'm going to lock them in a closet till they do."

"With you there" he waved an arm to the door "shall we?"

Ianto unlocked the door and coughed as a cloud of dust engulfed him "Son of a bitch."

"Dusty" Jack observed.

Ianto glared at him "Thank you Captain Obvious."

"I thought Methos was Captain Obvious."

"You've been promoted. Come on" he stepped inside and Jack followed.

They both sniffed the air.

"Doesn't seem to be a gas leak" Jack said.

"No, they should be all right. But you know what, let's get rid of all the boards and crack a few windows before we fully investigate. Owen can take out his frustrations."

"Good idea."

…

* * *

A little later Ianto found Jack in the dining room with his ear to the wall.

"What are you listening for?"

"The Gelf but so far all I hear is mice."

Ianto groaned "Great, now I'll have to call an exterminator. Bloody rodents," Ianto shook his head "What are the Gelf supposed to sound like?"

"Whispering I think, I'm not sure" Jack sighed and sank to the floor.

Ianto crouched in front of him "Want to talk about it?"

"No…yes… I don't know."

"Well I'm here, if you want to talk."

Ianto stood and was about to turn when Jack said "When I was here in 1869 I knew what was going to happen. I had already met the Doctor but when he dealt with the Gelf he hadn't met me yet so I couldn't do anything to help."

"I'm sorry. I can't imagine what that must be like."

Jack took a shuddering breath "I'd been in Cardiff about six months when it happened. I knew her, Gwyneth, I got a job delivering for the butcher. Saw her every week but never got around to asking her out."

"You didn't?" Ianto got on his knees and took Jack's hands.

"She was just so sweet, I didn't want take her innocence. She deserved someone better. You know, I think that's the real reason I hired Gwen."

"I don't think Gwen's innocent."

"No, she looks like Gwyneth, just like her."

"Well that happens, you know that."

"I know. It's still weird."

"Of course it's weird. Whoever said life wasn't weird was living under a rock."

Jack smiled "You're right. Well, let's get back to work."

…

* * *

Jack didn't get it. There were no signs of the Gelf in that house. The gas lines had been completely disconnected and it was nowhere near where they were before. It just didn't make sense.

"I hope you're hungry" Ianto called from the kitchen "I always make too much Shepard's Pie."

Jack went in there "It sure smells good and yes, I'm starving. You okay?"

"Of course I am. More worried about you."

"Methos told me that you only make Shepard's Pie when your mind feels foggy. You sure made a lot during the impotency."

Ianto cringed "Don't say that word. And Methos is a blabbermouth. I happen to like Shepard's Pie. Now what's bothering you?"

Jack took a breath "If it's not the Gelf in that place, I have no idea what it could be."

"Tosh's cameras should get something if there's anything. But I'll be honest," Ianto took the pie out of the oven "there is something weird about that house."

"How so?"

Ianto's sigh wasn't his usual, that of a youngish man who rolls his eyes at the world. No this was the sigh of an old man, weary and deep and so very tired "Do you believe in ghosts Jack?"

"Only echoes in time like what that ghost machine shows people. You do?"

"Lost souls, those who cannot find their way to the Afterlife. I haven't had much experience with them but I believe in spirits yes."

"What about magic? Methos says that in 5,000 years he hasn't…"

"Methos is a liar, you should know this by now."

"Seen anything like that" Jack finished lamely.

This time Ianto's sigh was frustrated "Magic isn't always visible, Jack. The man was a druid for Goddess's sakes. He's just a cynical old coot who likes playing with people's heads."

"Whoa" Jack put his hands on Ianto's arms "what's wrong?"

Ianto took a deep breath "Sorry, lot on my mind I guess. I've been thinking about the last time I saw him, how he just fucking vanished, like teleported or something. And it's been driving me crazy 'cos ever since my cure he's been acting so fucking weird. It's like, like he was more alive than he's ever been and, and I had nothing to do with it."

"I can't explain it but something happened to him in the Hub bathroom, he told me he had an epiphany…" Jack stopped and remembered "actually he said something else first, we were in the freezer and I was being gloomy…"

"_What if we can't save him?" his voice was meek and hollow._

_Methos turned around "we will" he was resolute._

"_What if we can't?"_

_Methos exhaled, breath causing condensation in the air before him. "Then you will have to kill him."_

_Jack blinked "Me? Why me?"_

_Methos looked into his eyes "There is a lot of evil inside him right now. We cannot risk it going into anyone else. You'd have to take him out where nobody else is and take his head. But it won't come to that Jack, you have to believe that."_

"_What got you filled with so much confidence? You were in the bathroom awhile yesterday, you came out more chipper. There something in there I don't know about?"_

_Methos smiled slightly "Yeah, a portal to another dimension where everything's roses and kittens. That and the Welsh god of the dead told me it wasn't Ifan's time yet."_

_Jack stared at him and for a moment looked like he believed him. Then he shook his head "Methos."_

_Methos smiled again "I had an epiphany. Sitting around crying isn't going to accomplish anything. And in an insane amount of years alive he's the only man I've ever really loved in that way too. We're going to save him."_

Ianto was silent a moment and then he said "Maybe he really did go to another dimension…I didn't really realise how much faith he had in me."

"I'm sorry I lost my head in there. I should have been as confidant as he was."

"You didn't know me as well. Let's have dinner and talk about something else."

"Sure, so Gwen's an Immortal…"

"Anything but that. I don't want to think about that right now. Goddess, I don't want to be her teacher, I've got to pawn her off on someone else. Have you set the table yet?"

"Uh…"

Ianto swatted him with a dish towel "I do whatever you want at work, is it so much that you do something I ask in _my_ house?"

"I'll do it, I'll do it. Relax."

* * *

**So what's in the old house? Is it the Gelf, ghosts, or something else? We'll find out soon enough.**

**I hope you like how I killed Gwen and for those of you who utterly despise her, I'm sorry she didn't stay that way. But plot development, you understand. Things are gonna get interesting now…more interesting.**

**Yes, I have all of part 3 planned so cross your fingers that I get it written and posted in a timely manner.**

**Next chapter we start training. That should be fun, considering Ianto won't let her so much as clean a sword till she at least takes a written test on a book he makes her read. **

**I have almost half of it done but I want to try and work on Not Unbreakable for a while, hopefully get a couple more chapters banged out soon. I also have a couple of side projects that will only be posted if and when they're complete. One is a new Janto story which I think is summarised in my profile, one is a Highlander story that has the same Methos was born a god idea but no Torchwood and one is a Harry Potter story where James Potter was out of the house when Voldemort showed up and what it could be like if James raised Harry as a single parent. And it's mostly from James's POV so…yeah, that man doesn't shut up.**

**TTFN**


	27. There Are More Things

**Well folks, I was going to call this chapter "Training" but my fingers got away from me and that title no longer works, unless you count this as two chapters in one. That happens when I'm upset—my desktop computer died on me. I had already put all my Fanfiction on my laptop so no worries there but that's beside the point. All my digital photos and a lot of my music was on there and the data only MIGHT be recoverable. Even if it is, I can't afford it right now. So somehow the second half of this chapter turned out the way it did.**

**I hope you like it.**

**Chapter title: There Are More Things **

**Chapter rating: M for your "viewing" pleasure ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the character of Nick. You'll see. I know I said I wouldn't but that was back in part II.**

**Remind me to stop pre-titling chapters.**

* * *

Ianto paced in front of Gwen in the shooting range "First young lady, you must learn the rules."

Gwen was seated in a chair "I think I already know them."

"All right, what are they?"

"Well, no killing on holy ground, one on one only, don't interfere with a battle…um…is there anything else?"

Ianto ceased his pacing and looked at her "You forgot there can be only one and there are a few other little things that are treated more like guidelines and not as respected by some."

"Right" then her brows furrowed deeply "and I really can't have children?"

"No, I'm sorry. None of us can."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

Gwen sighed and looked like she was mulling something over in her mind for a moment and then said "Will I still get my period?"

Ianto should have expected that question but it had been some time since he had a female student "Uh…er…I'm gonna give you Amanda's number and you can talk to her about that stuff."

Gwen rolled her eyes "That's just like a man, reminds me of when my dad used to say 'go ask your mam.'"

"Right well, shall we get back to the lesson?"

"Fine, what are these guidelines?"

"Well for one there is a belief shared by myself, the MacLeods and many others and that is that it's wrong to kill your own student. There is only one exception in my book and that is if they are sociopathic and beyond help."

"Have you had experience with that?"

Ianto sighed deeply "Only once, Mordred" not wanting to talk about this, he changed the subject "Due to work constraints we may not always be able to train during the day. We'll have to do it either early in the morning or after work hours. Have you told Rhys yet? I expect he'll want to know where you are."

"Not yet" she took a breath "I'll tell him today. Will you come with me? I'm not sure if I can do it on my own. I don't want to say the wrong thing, you know?"

"I know, I've been there many times. Mind, I've not dated a watcher. At least you don't have to explain Immortals to him. Sure, I'll come with you for moral support if you want, but you have to do most of the talking."

…

* * *

Gwen was chopping leeks when Rhys came into the kitchen to get some beer.

"Why is Ianto over for dinner?" he whispered.

Gwen gave him a sweet smile "You're his watcher."

"We don't invite our immortals over for dinner, Gwen; that's not how it's done."

"Oh relax, besides he's our friend."

"But why just him? Why not have a Torchwood dinner party? What's going on Gwen?"

"You worry too much, sweetheart, now go give Ianto a beer."

Ianto was just coming toward the kitchen "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Rhys held out a beer "Beer, mate?"

Ianto took it "Ta, Rhys. How 'bout it Gwen? I do have several centuries of cooking experience."

"Thank you for asking but I think I've got it covered" Gwen began to season the pork chops.

"How will you be cooking those?"

"Frying pan."

"Make sure you use the meat thermometer, I really don't feel like food poisoning tonight."

She rolled her eyes "I know how to cook Ianto."

"Does she?" Ianto asked Rhys "from what I understand you do most of the cooking."

"Well she's all right if she follows the directions very carefully."

"You'd think women would be inherently good at cooking. The men bring home the bacon and the women cook it. That's how it was for centuries. I miss those days."

"I wish I'd known those days."

Gwen knew they were teasing but still "Both you sexist pigs get out of my kitchen."

…

Ianto swallowed a bite of pork chop "Not bad for frying pan pork chop, Gwen."

"Thank you."

"I've always preferred open fire myself, classic is best. And nothing tastes better than something you've caught yourself."

"Ianto used to hunt wild boar" Gwen told Rhys.

"That right?"

Ianto smiled "Back then most things were wild but yes, it's how I had my first death. Ever since reuniting with my tad I've been remembering more. I know I look like I'm in my early to mid-twenties but Tad says I was about seventeen summers. I wasn't even supposed to be hunting that day but even back then there was such a thing as teenage rebellion."

….

* * *

The Beaker Era, what is now Central Wales

"You are a chieftain's son, you are not to fight over such petty matters" Dewi paced in front of Ifan in their hut.

"Aren't I old enough to be living on my own?"

"You can either stay with me or with the other bachelors until you get a wife. And don't change the subject."

"Teague started it."

"I don't care who started it. You are my son, you should have been the better man and walked away. Until you learn that you are still a boy."

Ifan picked up his bow.

Dewi grabbed his arm "Where do you think you're going boy?"

"Hunting with my friends."

"You'll do no such thing. You will stay here till I say otherwise."

"You can't stop me" Ifan jerked his arm away so forcibly Dewi fell to the floor, his head striking the cooking stone.

_I didn't know if I'd killed him, he didn't seem to be breathing but I didn't stick around to find out. No matter what I'd done to him I knew I'd be in serious trouble. I panicked and ran. I wasn't sure what to do._

Ifan was well into the woods by the time his thoughts cleared. What had he done? Had he killed his own father? What would happen now? Okay, okay, think Ifan think.

No one saw him do it. No one saw him run into the woods, he was fairly certain. All he had to do was bring back a boar and say he was hunting all day and had no idea what had happened.

There was a rustling in the bushes to his left, ah, there we go. He fitted his bow and took a step towards it. He shot into the bush but clearly missed as the boar came charging towards him. Fast.

Of course, Ifan thought as the creature knocked him to the ground, he should take responsibility for his actions. That's what a man would do. He tried to get up but the boar's tusks went into his stomach.

He wasn't sure if the pain he felt was from being attacked or what he had done to his father. His vision was going black. Was he dying then? Good, he deserved it.

Suddenly the boar was off him and his father was at his side and took him in his arms.

"Tad?" Ifan said weakly "I thought…"

"No, it was an accident, it's okay."

"I'm sorry…"

"It's okay."

"Everything's going dark."

"You'll be all right, I promise, you'll be all right."

* * *

…

Ianto took a sip of wine "I woke up of course. Tad forgave me for pushing him and he explained everything."

"I've been wondering" said Rhys, "are we sure Immortals can't have children because you look so much like him it's freaky."

"I know, I can't explain it but there aren't any cases of immortals having children of their own. Tad thinks his prayers were answered and that's why I look like him. Someday I'll figure it out. Anyway, Gwen have you told Rhys about your visit to your auntie?"

Gwen looked at Ianto like he'd just fed her to the lions. Ianto just smiled in response.

"How is Auntie Willa?" Rhys asked.

Gwen took a deep breath "There's an old house on the hill behind the home and residents have been seeing strange lights. I went up there to look around but I didn't go in. I called the team and went back to the Hub. But as I was leaving the house, walking down the stairs, I tripped and fell."

"God, Gwen, are you all right?"

"Um, well I thought I'd only knocked myself out but then I got back to the Hub and I had a headache the size of the Sahara."

It took only a moment but Rhys's eyes went wide in recognition. He got it "You mean…" he looked at Ianto.

Ianto nodded "Afraid so" he looked at Gwen "Sahara? _Methos_ is the Sahara, I'm the Gobi." He stood up "Now, I think I should leave you two alone. Thanks for dinner."

"Ianto…" Gwen started.

Ianto held up a hand "This is all you. Rhys, I wouldn't report her just yet. You might lose your job and I'd get a new watcher. I don't want a new watcher."

* * *

…

Ianto hoped for the best, that Gwen and Rhys could stay together, if only for a little while. A little while being as long as Rhys lived. Ianto was confidant Rhys could stay with Gwen but could Gwen stay with him?

Gwen loved him, that was certain but did she love him enough? Ianto hoped they could make it work. Rhys was a good man and he deserved happiness. Gwen deserved some too.

Ianto probably should be going home to work on a lesson plan for Gwen but the night was unusually clear (and by clear that meant only a few clouds) and he felt like thinking elsewhere. While Jack had his rooftops, Ianto had the Taffy. Ianto drove to the river, stripped to his boxer shorts and jumped in.

Jack went up insanely high to think, Ianto went swimming.

Of course, it being mid-February and after sunset the water was freezing. Maybe he should have gone to the pool at the gym. He really needed to look into putting a pool in his back garden. Or the basement, he'd have do something with those torture devices and fridges though.

Oh well, it's not like hypothermia would kill him.

And it got warmer the longer he was in there. He swam around a bit and rather than think, he just let his mind go blank—it was much less stressful.

"Lord and Lady, lad, isn't that water cold?" a man was standing on the bank. He was around middle-aged, a bit pale under the almost-full moon and he was dressed like a mortician.

"Freezing" Ianto swam closer "but I don't mind. I like the cold. Wish it would snow more here."

"I blame pollution."

"Yeah, same here."

"Is it safe to swim in that river?"

"This bit's all right, not a lot of boat traffic, especially at night."

"Aren't you worried about toxins?"

"Not really."

The man sighed wearily "It's a terrible shame."

"What is, sir?"

"Pollution; the water and sky were so much clearer years ago."

Ianto sighed himself "Tell me about it."

"It breaks my heart to see the world like this, Cymru especially." It was then Ianto, realised they were speaking in Welsh. The man had initiated the conversation in Welsh and Ianto automatically responded and hadn't even realised it. Damn, he was getting old.

And cold. He climbed out of the water "Sir, could I trouble you to hand me that towel there?"

"Certainly" he gave the towel to Ianto.

"Thank you, my name's Ianto." Ianto rubbed the towel over his head.

"I know."

Ianto looked at him "You do?"

"I know quite a bit about you."

"How's that?" Ianto was worried, was this guy a watcher or something?

"I've known Methos for some time."

"You have?" oh this non-Immortal was a friend of Methos? And Methos told him about Ianto? What? That didn't make sense. Methos didn't tell anyone about anyone else.

"Oh yes, he was once as they say, a tinkle in my ear."

"I think you mean twinkle in your eye. Wait, what?" but at that moment, water he had missed with the towel chose to drip into his own eyes. He shut his eyes.

"I can see why you'll always have a piece of him."

When Ianto opened his eyes again the man was gone. "Again I say, wait, what?" he growled in frustration and looked up at the sky "that is the second person to vanish on me. What is going on?" He wrapped the towel around him, gathered his clothes and stalked back to his car. The vanishing wasn't even the weirdest part, it was what the man had said and the fact he kind of looked like Methos.

What…the…hell?

* * *

…

While Ianto was at Gwen's for dinner, Jack got some work done at the Hub and then went for his nightly sojourn to a rooftop. After that he went over to Ianto's house. The 4000 year old Welshman wasn't home yet though, so Jack let himself in with the key Ianto had given him.

He didn't have to wait long. About half an hour later Ianto came in wearing nothing but his boxers and a towel around his shoulders and he was muttering in what Jack now knew to be Babylonian.

Jack stood up from where he was sitting "You okay, babe?"

"I hate riddles!" Ianto said in English as he slammed the door.

"Er…okay?" Jack approached him.

"It's why I never looked for dragons."

"Oh, um, well, good?" Jack said uncertainly, while wondering what dragons had to do with anything. "Ianto, sweetheart, where are your clothes?"

"In the car. I don't know, maybe he really meant 'tinkle in his ear'."

"Yeah, maybe" Jack had learned that sometimes it was best to just go along with Ianto even if he had no idea what the other man was talking about it.

"You're looking at me as if I'm some crazy old man."

"What?" Jack blinked "No I'm not. How was dinner?"

"Fine and you are too, whippersnapper."

"Did you just call me a whippersnapper?"

"I did, yes."

"Well, you come home in just your underwear when it's freezing outside and you're going on about riddles and dragons and I don't know what else. I'm concerned."

Ianto sighed "I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay," Jack slid the towel off Ianto's shoulders and cupped his cheek "a hot shower should make you feel better."

Ianto leaned into his touch "Only if you join me."

"My intention."

…

They didn't make it as far as the shower. They didn't even make it as far as the bedroom. A trail of Jack's clothes led up to the hallway where they ended up against the wall.

Ianto put his hands on Jack's chest and began rolling his nipples between both his forefingers and thumbs while pushing him back against the wall. Jack ran his hands down Ianto's sides and thrust his hips towards him.

Ianto chuckled, it was a deep low rumble that aroused Jack even more "Patience, my love" he looked into his eyes "Do you trust me?"

Jack nodded.

Ianto smiled "Then relax and try to stay still, 'less I tell you to move." There was such fire in his eyes, Jack could not resist nor did he want to. And Ianto captured his lips. Jack had always been on top with Ianto but tonight he wanted his ancient lover to take control and he had a feeling he would not regret it.

Jack moaned and Ianto slipped in his tongue. Once he had his wicked way with the inside of Jack's mouth, he nipped at his lips and then slowly moved his way down Jack's jaw, chin and neck where Jack was sure he was getting a hickie.

This was unbelievable, by just kissing him, Ianto had Jack tingling in places he didn't know could tingle. And Jack thought _he_ was good.

The Immortal Welshman placed love bites and kisses along Jack's collarbone and then took one of Jack's nipples in his mouth and massaged the other with his fingers. It was then he realised he was no longer against the wall but lying on the floor. When did that happen? Oh well, who cares?

Ianto's tongue and hands were magic, there was no other explanation for it.

He worked his way down Jack's torso and sucked for several agonising moments at his belly button before moving further down to what Jack really wanted. Ianto squeezed Jack's balls gently and rolled them in his hand while his delectable mouth around Jack's pulsating and desperate cock.

Jack screamed in near ecstasy.

Then Ianto's hand and mouth traded places.

Words cannot describe the pleasure Jack was feeling.

Then Ianto stopped, straightened up and said "I'd like you to turn over now."

"Huh?" it took Jack a moment to register what Ianto was saying and another moment to remember how to turn over. And Ianto wasn't done yet. Damn, this must be what 4000 years of experience was like.

Once Jack was on his hands and knees, Ianto squeezed and slapped his ass in a very erotic way a few times before spreading his cheeks and snaking in his tongue. Oh God. Yup, the Welshman's tongue was definitely magic.

Jack was near climax but he wanted to hold just a little longer, he wanted to come at the same time or within moments of Ianto. "Ianto" he moaned "almost…gonna…"

"Shhh, no worries Cariad" he stuck in one finger and then two to ensure Jack was truly ready. He cock slapped him once and then twice before finally plunging in. They kept this position a few thrusts before Ianto turned him over on his back again and pushed up his knees and took him that way. He pumped Jack's cock with his hand.

Jack couldn't hold out any longer. He came over Ianto's hand and his own chest. He felt Ianto about to pull out but Jack said "No, no, stay inside, want you…inside."

Ianto leaned down and kissed him and released inside him.

…

Ianto collapsed on top on of Jack, stresses of the evening, for the moment anyway, blissfully forgotten.

Jack caught his breath "I can see why Methos always let you be on top and was I under the impression that wasn't even the half of it?"

Ianto smiled and nuzzled Jack's neck "Correct but I don't like to brag."

"Well, we'll have to do that more often because I am most interested to see what 4,000 years of experience has taught you. Now, how 'bout that shower?"

"With pleasure and then…"

"And then?"

Ianto got to his feet "And then I have to find that book."

"What book?"

"The book I want Gwen to read so I can test her on it. It's how I teach."

"What did you do before they had books?"

"Scrolls" he held out a hand to Jack.

Jack took it and stood up "And before that?"

"There was no before that, I learned to read and write with scrolls."

"But did you have students before that?"

Ianto thought for a moment "I don't think so and anyway, writing's older than me. Just took a while to reach Europe, unless you count pictographs. I didn't even know what writing was till I left the island and travelled and got to Egypt I believe. Yes, Egypt, I first learned with hieroglyphics."

* * *

…

"You're late Cooper" Ianto said without turning around. He was cleaning the targets in the shooting range.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" she said as she came up next to him.

"5:50, you should have been here at 5."

"I don't even wake up for another ten minutes" her hands were on her hips and she was practically pouting.

Ianto gave her a smile "Nothing wrong with a fresh start. I didn't get to sleep till one this morning and I woke up at four. You'll learn, there's coffee and cereal for you on the table" he inclined his head to the wooden table where they usually laid out the guns. This morning instead, there was Gwen's breakfast and an assortment of swords.

Gwen went over to it "Are you going to teach me how to use a sword today?" she poured herself some coffee from the thermos it was being kept in.

"Nope."

"Then why…?"

"You will however be learning about them today. We'll also have a history lesson and I have a book I want you to read. When we do start working with swords, we might start with fencing and work our way up to the heavier stuff. Eat up."

Gwen sat down with her coffee "I can't eat this early."

"Suit yourself. How'd it go after I left last night?"

"Rhys loves me and he wants to stay with me. He's going to ask Joe for advice about what to do. He loves his job and I don't want him to give it up because of me."

"Do you want to stay with him?"

"Of course I do."

"Think very carefully about it, Gwen. He will grow old, you will not. You both need to think very carefully about if you can handle it. But let's talk no more of that just now. It's time for your lesson."

* * *

…

It was so fucking weird, Owen thought. Every time they went to look at the house on haunted hill, the immortals came out of it tired—including Jack—but Tosh and Owen were always fine. It didn't make sense.

"It's like it's draining their energy or something" Owen told Tosh when they were out for drinks.

"Maybe it is" she said "maybe whatever's in there drains life force or something."

"Why doesn't it affect us?"

"Maybe it recognises that it has an unlimited supply from them."

"Maybe, anything's possible. We should talk to them about it."

…

The immortals all stared at Tosh and Owen.

"You really think that whatever's in that house is targeting us?" Gwen asked.

"It certainly is an interesting theory," Ianto said "I have been wondering why looking through that house makes me more tired than—well, a gentleman does not speak of such things."

Jack laughed "Turns me on you're being proper, Ianto."

Ianto just rolled his eyes.

Jack's face became serious "If it's after us then it can't be the Gelf. Tosh, check the alien data base and see what feeds off energy."

"And I'll check to see if it could be a demon or the like" Ianto said and received stares. He sighed "Well it's not always alien is it? Come on, if immortals exist then it's reasonable to conclude that demons could too."

"But why haven't the cameras caught anything?" Gwen asked.

"Maybe it's intelligent and knows how to avoid them" Jack said.

"Or it's supernatural and can't be caught on camera," Ianto suggested.

Owen blinked "What, like a vampire?"

Ianto snapped his fingers "That's it, a psychic vampire. An incubus or succubus would be able to recognise our never ending supply of energy and likely wouldn't bother with Tosh and Owen."

"Assuming these things are real," Jack said "don't they have to use sex to drain energy?"

"Not always. They don't even have to touch you if they're strong enough."

"But they're not real" Gwen said with obvious feigned conviction.

Ianto gave her a cool look "That's what you said about fairies. And incubi are real as are sanguine vampires."

"Sanguine vampires? Those are the ones who drink blood, right?" Tosh said.

Ianto nodded.

Jack looked at him "Are you serious?"

"Yes, Jack you remember the creepy voice I had playing in the freezer?"

"Yes" Jack said warily.

"Did Methos say who it was?"

"He said it was a friend of yours who survived Pompeii, Lucius I think."

"Right but he survived because he flew out of there."

Owen's mouth dropped open "Are you saying this Lucius bloke is a vampire?"

"A very powerful one too."

Jack stood up "No, I don't want to hear it. It's enough I have to deal with immortals, I don't want vampires thrown into the mix. Tosh, keep checking for an alien explanation," he stalked to the lift "I'm getting some air."

* * *

…

Ianto left Jack to it, it was obvious he needed to be alone right now. Anyway, 'getting some air' meant Jack was going to a roof somewhere to brood. And Ianto didn't particularly fancy heights.

So while Tosh checked for aliens, Ianto did research of his own. But they needed a bigger expert than him. He found a private detective online who specialised in supernatural occurrences. It was a bit Dresden Files only in Swansea, which was odd but whatever.

Ianto made the journey to Swansea that night, this P.I. only kept night time hours. The office was above a butcher shop near the centre of town. Ianto double checked the address and the name on the door, Martyn Yates, and knocked.

"Come in" came a soft Welsh voice.

Ianto went inside and saw a face he hadn't seen in a long while.

The man gave him a small smile and said in Welsh "It's been a long time Ifan."

"I heard rumours you were dead."

"Rumours, that's all they were."

"It's good to see you back in Wales, Nicholas. Even better to hear you speak Welsh, much better than that ridiculous French last time we met."

Nicholas smiled "You should have heard me in the nineties."

"No thank you, Lucius told me you sounded like a North American fop."

"He would say that."

"Does he know you're alive?"

Nicholas shrugged "I don't know and I don't care. What brings you here, Ifan?"

Ianto would have liked to talk about what happened in Toronto but it was clear Nicholas wasn't keen on the subject "Call me Ianto, it's my preference of late."

Nicholas nodded "Ianto. Call me Nick. So do you have need of a supernatural detective?"

"Possibly. Do you know how to verify the presence of a psychic vampire?"

"Why?"

"I might have come across one. Can we sit?"

"Certainly" Nick indicated the visitor's chair and moved to an old globe in the corner of the room "would you like a drink?"

Ianto sat down "Please."

Nick opened the globe to reveal a mini bar and poured a glass of brandy "Where do you think you might have come across one?" he handed the glass to Ianto and then settled down behind his desk. He hadn't poured himself a drink, which made sense as he only drank blood.

Ianto took a sip "Two hundred year old house in Cardiff. There've been reports of strange happenings inside, so my friends and I thought we'd investigate. Every time we do the immortals of the group always leave drained. I figured that if it were an incubus or succubus it would recognise an endless supply in us and not bother with the mortals."

"That's possible," Nick agreed "I must tell you that there's been an increase in psychic vampire activity in South Wales in recent months. What exactly are these strange happenings?"

"There's an assisted living facility down the hill and the residents have seen blue lights in the windows but the sightings go back to before the facility was built, some fifty years back. We thought it could be related to an incident at a funeral home in 1869 we heard about but now we're not so sure."

Nick put his fingers together and rested his chin on the tips "I've heard of that, walking corpses and a gas explosion. Is there something you're not telling me, Ianto?"

Nick didn't know about Torchwood or even aliens as far as Ianto knew and he didn't want to change things now "My friends don't know I'm here and one of them, my lover actually, doesn't want to believe in vampires."

"I see."

"So just tell me how to verify that it's a psychic vampire or not and how to kill it." He finished his brandy "I don't mind giving you a drink" he set the glass in his lap and pulled out his knife and held it to his wrist.

"Immortal blood is addicting, don't tempt me. Put that away."

Ianto did so "Immortal blood addicts anonymous, is that it?"

Nick gave a wry smile "If only there was such a thing. So, have you searched the entire house?"

"Top to bottom, whatever's in there knows how to be invisible."

"And it's growing in strength if it's taking the energy of more than one immortal. How many exactly?"

"Three of us, one is fresh."

"It could be more than one incubus or succubus or both."

"Don't tell me that." Ianto's mobile rang, it was Jack. "Yes dear?" he answered.

"Where are you?" Jack demanded.

"I'd tell you but then you'd jump into denial so I won't."

"Ianto" he growled.

Ianto sighed "I'm consulting an expert on vampire types."

"You could have told me where you were going. You didn't even say you were leaving."

"I'm sorry but you were brooding, I didn't want to bother you. And anyway, it's not like you always tell me when you're going somewhere."

"I can't die by losing my head. I was worried."

"That doesn't mean you can go swanning off without telling me all the time."

"It's not the same."

"It is too, don't start with that crap."

They were arguing, in fact they'd been irritable with each other ever since they first went to that ruddy house. They were usually fine a full day after going up to the house and even better after sex. But it had been less than 24 hours since they were there last and hadn't had time to relax.

"Just get back here." Jack said.

"I'll come home when I'm good and ready and not before."

"Whatever," Jack hung up.

Ianto jammed the phone back in his pocket and took a deep breath "We don't normally argue like that, ever since we first explored that house."

"Well it certainly sounds like a psychic vampire. They drain your energy and make you combative with loved ones. Have you been to the house at night?"

"Er…no, not yet."

"If you want to catch a psychic vampire, you'll have to spend the night there. They won't be able to resist a sleeping victim. Killing them however, is more difficult."

* * *

…

Jack was on his favourite spot of the Altolusso, thinking. Of course Ianto had every right to go somewhere without telling Jack, especially if he intended on returning in a reasonable amount of time. Jack had overreacted. If they were going to be together for, well, ever they needed to trust each other without question.

He was just about to call him back when he heard his name. He turned and saw Ianto standing on the edge of the roof, just before the beam where Jack was standing started. "Ianto. What are you doing here?"

Ianto was as white as the building, so pale, he practically glowed in the moonlight. "I came to apologise" He took a step out on to the beam but he was visibly shaking.

"I was just about to call you to do the same. I over reacted, I'm sorry."

"It's okay," he took another step "I think the tiredness is making us snappy. Is there a reason you're on this balance beam from hell?"

Jack couldn't help but smile "It's not even the tallest building in the city."

"And I am forever grateful you were not on that one. Okay, I am officially frozen."

Jack easily walked over to him which for some reason made Ianto yelp and shut his eyes. Jack gently put his hands on his shoulders "I know you don't like heights, it means a lot that you came up here."

"Yeah, well. Listen…"

"Open your eyes, Ianto, I won't let you fall."

Ianto took a breath and opened his eyes "Listen, Jack I'm sorry I took off without telling you but I didn't think you'd be interested in where I was going."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sorry. We need to trust each other if we're going to be in a relationship."

"And I do trust you, Jack. Do you trust me?"

"Yes I do."

"Do you trust my judgement?"

Jack sighed "Yes. So psychic vampires huh?"

"It certainly seems that way. My friend told me that there's been a rise in their activity lately."

"This friend being the expert you saw?"

"Yes but can we get down now?"

"Sure. Do you want to take the lift or the quick way?"

Ianto stared at him "And ruin my suit?" he blinked "wait, there's a _lift_?"

Jack's shoulders shook as he suppressed laughter "You took the stairs?"

"Jack, shut up and get me off this crazy thing."

* * *

…

Ianto's hands were still shaking half an hour later when they were safe on his sofa.

"So," Jack said "this friend of yours is an 800 year old Welshman who became a vampire in France during the Crusades? But he doesn't want to be a vampire so he makes up for it by helping people and drinking animal blood?"

"That's about the size of it, yes," Ianto nodded "would you like to meet him? I haven't told him about Torchwood or that you're a different kind of immortal though."

"Then maybe we'll wait on that. So how do we catch and kill this thing?"

"Well first, we'll need to stay the night there and someone will have to be bait, two of us actually; Gwen and either you or me because we don't know if it's an incubus or a succubus or both."

"Peachy. How do we kill it?"

"Fire will work, like any vampire."

"Good then let's just burn the place down."

Ianto stared at him as if he just said the most vulgar of profanities "Destroy that beautiful work of architecture? Jack, they don't make houses like that anymore. Now, listen there are precautions we'll have to take so that the vampire doesn't notice whoever it is that will catch them. I figured we could try the containment field. Of course I could always have Nick go after it but where would the fun be in that?"

"I don't know" Jack mumbled "sounds good to me." Then his brows furrowed "You _want_ to go after this thing don't you?"

"Well yeah, I'm sick of aliens."

"Torchwood doesn't deal in demons, Ianto."

"Well maybe we should. There are more things in heaven and earth than are dreamt of in your philosophy."

"Please don't pull the Shakespeare card."

* * *

…The next day…

"I'm not doing it" Gwen was vehement "no way am I being bait for a vampire."

"You'll enjoy it, incubi are…" Ianto began.

"No way."

Jack stepped in "Gwen, you're the only immortal female on this team, you have to do it. That's an order. Tosh and Owen are staying here."

"Why?" the mortals said in unison.

"Because I said so" was Jack's only answer.

* * *

Later…

Jack struggled against his bonds—somehow they had missed the dungeon in the basement "How did this happen?"

Ianto was trying to slip a hand free of his manacle "We're idiots that's how. We should have let her explain why she didn't want to be bait. I should have known she'd panic, she's not quite over her ordeal with Kendal."

"You're right, I didn't think about that. At least she got away."

"Only because the incubus doesn't have a gender preference and he seems to be fine with just you and me."

"He didn't have to take our clothes, the pervert."

"At least he's hot."

Jack nodded and gave a low whistle "Yeah he is."

"He didn't have to put us on opposite sides of the room though."

"I agree."

"He is a very handsome Moor though."

"Is that what he is?" Jack asked.

"He's light black and wearing a turban, I think I know my Moors. He reminds me of Haresh actually. He has very nice lips don't you think?"

Jack nodded "Very nice."

The Moorish Incubus entered the dungeon then "I thought my ears were burning" his deep voice sent trills down both Jack and Ianto's spines "I hope you both are comfortable."

Ianto got a hold of himself "Oh sure, we chain each other to the wall all the time."

"You know," Jack said "we could perform for you. I think you'd enjoy it."

"Perhaps."

"Do you have a name?" Ianto asked "Or should we just refer to you as 'the Moorish Incubus'?"

"My name is Ahmed and you would do well to be more polite Ancient One."

"Ancient One?" Ianto sputtered "Ancient One? Jack, I think he just insulted my age."

With supernatural speed Ahmed grabbed Ianto by the throat "You will watch while I ravish your partner."

"Let him go!" Jack shouted and his chains rattled as he struggled.

Ahmed took a little of Ianto's energy as he held him. Ianto sucked in a breath "Do me first" he said; he did not want to see Jack hurt.

"No Ianto" Jack said "I can handle it."

"How very romantic" Ahmed said or sneered rather.

The dungeon door burst open "Hello Ahmed" it was Nick.

"Nicholas, have you come to join the party?"

"This ends tonight Ahmed. Let them go and we'll talk."

"Talk? I don't think so Nicholas" he charged at Nick.

Nick threw a punch sending the incubus to the floor. Ahmed was up in an instant and struck at Nick who's eyes were glowing and fangs were showing. The vampires tumbled and Nick got the upper hand. He grabbed Ahmed and they rose into the air, banging both their heads on the ceiling. Nick shook it off and pulled the incubus out of the dungeon.

Ianto sat up "Jack? Jack are you all right?"

Jack curled up into as much of a ball as he could, being chained to the wall and was pale and shaking "I did not just see that. I did _not_ just see that."

Ianto hoped Nick would hurry up and kill Ahmed so he could unchain them. And find their clothes, Jack would be much better once he had his coat back.

After several moments of banging and crashing in the other room, Nick finally came back, a cut on his cheek healing.

"Hi Nick" Ianto said jovially "this is Jack. Jack this is Nick."

"Hello" Nick said to Jack.

Jack backed up against the wall "No, no, this is too much. Enough with all the immortals."

Ianto sighed "Nick, unchain me first. I think he's having a nervous breakdown."

…

It took awhile to calm Jack, the scientific and factual world he had constructed for himself had been broken down piece by piece over the past few months. No wonder he was losing it. Ianto unchained Jack himself and held him.

Jack kept muttering "First immortals, now vampires."

"It's okay Jack" Ianto kissed the top of his head "come on, Cariad, you're supposed to be the strong one."

That made Jack still, he took a breath and stood up. He held out his hand to Nick "Hello, Captain Jack Harkness."

"Stop it" Ianto said.

"I'm just saying 'hello'."

As for the blue lights? That was just Ahmed trying to lure people to the house.

* * *

…

**I think that's a good place to end this chapter.**

**Okay a couple of things: In Forever Knight episode 'Queen of Harps' it's said or at least implied that Nick is originally from Wales, as I recall anyway. It's been awhile since I've seen and sadly I don't own the dvds. So I don't know how Nick managed to make his way into this story but I do tend to think about vampires when depressed. And since the actor Geraint wyn Davies is originally Welsh, it made sense for the character to be so…**

**That's what Fanfiction is for isn't it?**

**Anyway, please review, I could do with some cheering up.**

**TTFN**


	28. Celtic Fire

**Hey gang, how's it going? Sorry for the delay but here's the next installment. I hope you like.  
**

**Chapter title: Celtic Fire**

**Disclaimer: Ceirdwyn is from the Highlander season 3 episode "Take Back the Night", it's the one right after "Methos."  
**

**Summary: Ceirdwyn comes to town looking for a murderer and a time shift brings unexpected visitors to Cardiff. Jack also gets a little agitated.  
**

**Enjoy.  
**

* * *

Still shaken from the "Vampire Ordeal" as he was calling it, Jack decided to take the team out to relax that Friday. His plan was to not talk about work or anything related to work. He needed a break and that was saying something. He was even thinking about asking Ianto to go on holiday so they can pretend to be mortals. Mind, they couldn't leave the other three alone, maybe UNIT could baby-sit the Rift—maybe he should just try and hire Richie. That way there'd be four immortals on the team and Tosh and Owen could stay in the Hub where they would be safe…well, safer anyway. It was something to think about anyway.

The team had just left Salt where Jack treated them to dinner when Ianto and Gwen suddenly stopped. Jack recognised the look on their faces and Gwen held her head.

Jack sighed "Are you serious?"

Ianto gave him a small smile "Sorry, can't control it." He looked through the crowd and broke into a grin as a pretty brunette approached them. "Ceirdwyn" he took a couple steps towards her and held open his arms.

The woman smiled too "Ifan" she hugged him and kissed him on the mouth "It's so good to see you." At least the immortal was one of Ianto's friends but at the same time, she was one of Ianto's friends. And Ianto's friends tended to bring nothing but trouble and headaches.

Ianto returned the kiss "It's good to see you too. Please call me Ianto, it's what I prefer these days."

"So I hear, Ianto then. How are you? I heard about September."

Ianto still had his hands on her shoulders and he laughed nervously "Did you? How much?"

"Only that you were cured. Cassandra wouldn't go into details."

Jack cleared his throat "Ianto."

Ianto let go of Ceirdwyn and stepped back "Yes sir?"

"Are you going to introduce us to your lady friend?" Jack tried to keep his voice neutral but he had to admit, he was a bit jealous of the other immortals in Ianto's life and that might have been apparent in his tone.

Ianto stiffened slightly "Jealously does not become you, Jack."

"Are Dad and Dad are going to fight?" Owen muttered.

"Owen!" Jack and Ianto shouted.

Tosh and Gwen looked embarrassed.

After a glare to Owen, Ianto composed himself "Sorry. Ceirdwyn," he said "These are my friends and team mates, Toshiko Sato, Doctor Owen Harper, Gwen Cooper, she's fresh and Captain Jack Harkness, my partner."

Jack calmed a bit at Ianto calling him his partner.

"Everyone," Ianto continued "this is Ceirdwyn, one of my oldest friends."

Ceirdwyn whacked him in the ribs "Don't be giving away my age, Ianto. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

"You're still younger than me" Ianto said "Ceirdwyn here was in Boudicca's armies."

"Really?" Gwen asked as she took a step closer "that's amazing."

Jack held out his hand to Ceirdwyn "And it's a pleasure to meet you too, Ceirdwyn."

She shook his hand.

Then Ianto smiled and Jack could almost see the light bulb go off in his head "Ceirdwyn, Gwen has some questions that I cannot answer…"

"Means he's uncomfortable answering them" Gwen interrupted.

Ianto shot her a look "Did I say you could interrupt?"

This earned Ianto a glare from Ceirdwyn and another whack in the ribs "You don't talk to women like that." Then she said to Gwen "The men of your country don't have any respect."

Ianto was indignant "That is not true."

Ceirdwyn said "I'll be happy to answer anything you'd like to know Gwen. Ianto, will you help me with a project of my own?"

Ianto touched a gold torc that was around her neck "You hunting someone?"

"A thief."

"You going to kill him?"

Ceirdwyn sighed "You sound just like Duncan."

"Why are people always insulting me?"

Ceirdwyn rolled her eyes "I just want to scare him, teach him a lesson."

"Well then, that sounds like fun. Come to my place later and we'll talk about it."

Owen stretched his arms with a yawn "Well I think it's time to call it a night" he put one arm around Tosh "how 'bout it Tosh, I'll take you home."

Tosh smiled "All right, it was great meeting you Ceirdwyn."

The two of them walked off together without another word from Owen.

Gwen checked her watch "It's only eight o'clock."

Ianto sighed "I think they're starting to feel left out. At least it's bringing them closer."

"Good" Jack snaked his arm around Ianto "though I can sympathise."

"But you're…" Gwen started

"Different, I'm different."

"You told Cassandra."

"I had to explain somehow, the truth was the only option."

Ianto sighed again "Okay, just drop it for now. Ceirdwyn if you're not busy tonight, maybe you and Gwen can go and do whatever it is women do and Jack and I can go home and do whatever it is we do."

"I like the sound of that" Jack agreed.

…

* * *

They left the SUV in its spot and Ianto drove his car home.

"Thank you" Jack said from the passenger seat.

"For what?"

"For not telling Ceirdwyn that I can't die."

"You're welcome but we don't know what precisely Cassie told her, I'll ask her later."

"Cassie?"

"It's what I call her. And technically you can die, you just don't stay that way."

"If you want to be technical. So how do you know Ceirdwyn? Were you lovers?"

"Is that important?" Ianto glanced at him briefly and saw Jack had on his brooding face and Jack could brood with the best of them. It was really rather sad.

"No, of course not."

Ianto pulled over, put the car in park and turned to look at him "Jack, cariad, what's the matter? Please be honest."

Jack sighed "I'm sorry, I'm not normally like this in relationships. You do something to me Ianto, you make me feel so young."

Ianto put a hand on Jack's cheek "I make you feel young? Jack, my love, you make me feel young and for that I couldn't be more grateful."

"It's just, you have all these friends that know so much more about you than I do. And I know I shouldn't talk because I haven't told you everything but…"

"I've lived so much longer Jack. My life is a lot to cover. But Jack that's the intrigue of being in a relationship, you find out something new every day."

"You are much more learned in the ways of love."

Ianto kissed him "Oh I'm just as stupid as you, that's just the way men are."

Jack laughed "True enough."

"Ceirdwyn and I had a fling some centuries ago. We're just friends now, united in the passion for preserving the Old Ways, that's all. Now, let's get home."

…

* * *

"So, what'd you think of Gwen?" Ianto asked as he gave Ceirdwyn a cup of coffee later.

"She's a sweetheart, Celtic no doubt about that. Not afraid to complain about you. Honestly Ianto, I don't know why you work your students so hard."

"Well if you want to take over her training, by all means Ceirdwyn. I'm sure she'd rather have you anyway." Ianto sat across the table from her.

"We'll see" she took a sip "where's Jack?"

"Had to check something at work; he'll be back later. Ceirdwyn, just how much did Cassandra tell you?"

"She told me you're a paranormal investigator and you're very close with your mortal friends. I think that's wonderful, Ianto. You were so lucky to have so many friends around when you needed them. I wish I had been there for you too."

Ianto reached across and patted her hand "You're thoughts are enough." He made a mental note to send Cassandra a present. Paranormal investigator, huh? That was a bloody brilliant cover. He debated on telling Ceirdwyn about Jack but decided to hold off, it really was Jack's decision. "So tell me about this thief of yours."

Ceirdwyn sighed "A lot of it is my fault, I'm so embarrassed. I let the bastard sweet talk me."

"A con man then?"

"Yes. I've tracked him here."

"How much did he take?"

"Five thousand, but it's more than that. He killed me, strangled me. So it's not the money I care about; he needs to be stopped before he does it to another woman."

"Well then" Ianto sipped his own coffee "a lesson is most certainly called for. What's his name? Are you sure you don't want to kill him?"

"Larry Cromwell and yes, maybe there's something we can get him arrested for."

Ianto sighed "That's probable, you may not have been the first. Did he say anything before he killed you or did he sneak up on you?"

Ceirdwyn looked into her mug for a moment, took a breath and looked up, fire in her eyes "He called me a witch, bastard quoted Mather."

….

* * *

"Lawrence Cromwell is his real name" Tosh explained the next morning, Ianto had asked her to look him up. Ianto was looking for murders similar to Ceirdwyn's.

Ianto set another cup of coffee on her desk "do I hear a but?"

"Sorry" Owen said, coming up from the lab "breakfast burrito's disagreeing with me."

Ianto could almost feel the giant animated sweat drop over his head and rolled his eyes "Not what I meant, Owen."

"What's going on?" Gwen asked, looking up from a wedding dress website.

"We're discussing Ceirdwyn's murdering con man. Tosh, you were saying?"

"However, he legally changed his name three years ago to Cotton Mather."

Ianto's blood ran cold.

"So" Owen said "this bloke was using his real name as an alias. Why?

"Cotton Mather" Gwen looked thoughtful "why does that name sound familiar?"

Ianto sank into a chair "The only good thing he did was promote smallpox inoculations, I'll say that much for him. Other than that he was an overzealous witch-hunter who got off on watching allegedly possessed girls. Tosh, where's Cromwell from?"

"Boston, originally."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Did you know Mather, Ianto?" Gwen asked.

"Only of him. If I'd gotten close I'd have killed the son of a bitch. As it was Ceirdwyn and I were trying to get people to not listen to his views on witchcraft."

Jack came out of his office—he'd been on the phone with the Crown "What are we doing? Is this Torchwood related? And Gwen, have I ever said to you that you could look at dresses when you're supposed to be working?" his voice was condescending and he was clearly in a mood.

"Sorry" Gwen closed the window and pulled up a report she was supposed to be doing.

Owen slunk back down to the lab muttering "What's got your knickers in a knot?"

Ianto patted Tosh's shoulder "Thanks, Tosh, I'll handle the rest." He went up to Jack "How 'bout a walk?"

Jack's arms were crossed "Do I look like a dog?" he was highly agitated and that just didn't make sense, they'd made love that morning and Jack seemed quite content afterwards.

"Sometimes you act like one. Cariad, what's bothering you?"

Jack sighed "We can take a walk."

…

* * *

Once up on the Plass, Ianto linked his arm with Jack's "Do you not like my friends?"

"Of course I like them, that's not it. I told you I'm not usually like this." Jack sighed deeply "So much has been happening lately, so much I'm not used to."

"I know, Jack, I know things haven't been easy for you."

"My eyes have been opened to a whole new world, one that I never really believed in before. I guess I'm not used to it yet."

"That why you're so snappy?"

"Ianto, I have nothing against you helping your friends but I would appreciate it if you tell me before you use Torchwood time and resources to do it," he unlinked their arms and faced Ianto "Asking would be nice actually. I am still the boss or did I miss the memo?"

Ianto cringed "You're right, Jack, I'm sorry. I should have talked to you about it. Communication is something we need to work on, isn't it?"

"Yeah, both of us. You and Methos ever have problems like this?"

Ianto laughed "All the bloody time, make-up sex was always great though."

Jack smiled "Make up sex, huh?" he ran a hand down Ianto's arm.

"Wanna go down to the archives for a bit?"

…

* * *

After a quick romp in the archives, Jack gave Ianto leave to help Ceirdwyn. There were in fact similar murders throughout the island, two in Scotland and one in England. Not including Ceirdwyn, three women had been strangled and stolen from but because they were in different cities the authorities hadn't noticed a connection.

This required more digging. He may have to ask Gwen to use her police contacts. That reminded him though, they needed to make sure Ceirdwyn's watcher didn't report Gwen. Who was Ceirdwyn's watcher anyway?

Ianto called Rhys.

…

After what sounded like clicking on a keyboard and a heavy sigh, Rhys said "Ceirdwyn's watcher didn't come with her to Cardiff."

"Oh? Why?"

"Because I'm here aren't I. Apparently, the average immortal who comes to Cardiff is here to visit you and you're the only one who lives here, aside from Gwen anyway so I've told them extra eyes aren't necessary, you know to keep Torchwood off their radar."

"Well that's good of you Rhys. I appreciate it."

"Yeah well, when they gave me you they promoted me to Welsh regional commander."

"Really? That's great."

"It's no big deal, there's only five immortals currently living in Wales, including Gwen so I've only got three watchers under my command."

"It is a big deal Rhys, that's really great for you" Ianto meant it, to be promoted to regional commander of anything was a big compliment in the Watchers "Why didn't you say anything before?"

"I didn't want anyone to make a big fuss about it. Now, did you need anything else?"

"No, that's all, thanks Rhys." Ianto felt just a little guilty, it was clear by his tone that Rhys was conflicted about his situation. The man had gone against everything he was taught ever since he found out that Gwen knew he was a watcher and it was all because of her. He really would do anything for Gwen; that was horribly romantic and horribly pathetic at the same time.

…

* * *

That evening Jack and Ianto invited Ceirdwyn to dinner and Ianto explained what he'd found about her killer con man.

Ceirdwyn was silent for a moment when Ianto said what the nutjob had changed his name to. She took a breath "This is horrible. These other women who were killed, were they witches?"

Ianto shrugged "The reports didn't say."

"And they wouldn't" Jack said "unless the authorities thought it was important. Gwen has contacts in the police, we asked her to check with London and Edinburgh, fish for something that wasn't made official."

"All three murders are still being investigated," Ianto added "so it could be that the investigators haven't yet made a connection between the women's deaths and their religion."

"If this nut thinks he's some 17th century witch hunter, then he needs to be stopped before he kills anyone else. He hasn't checked into a hotel but CCTV last puts him at a pub near the university. If you like, after supper we can go and check it out." Jack, when Ianto had told him what he'd found had decided to help him and Ceirdwyn. Besides the sooner they caught this guy the sooner he got Ianto back to himself.

Maybe Jack was feeling just a bit possessive.

After a couple hours of searching they decided to call it a night. They'd get this guy one way or another.

…

* * *

The next morning Jack and Ianto were enjoying a quiet cup of coffee in his office and watching the team though the window. They saw Gwen answer her mobile, her eyes winded and she said something to Tosh who quickly typed away at her keyboard.

"I wonder what's going on" Ianto said.

Jack stood "Let's find out."

They left the office and Gwen had gotten off the phone "That was Andy. Jack, remember that Roman soldier from last year?"

Jack nodded "How could I forget?"

Ianto smirked "Wish you'd known what I was then, then I could have gone and talked to him and…all right, I would have run him through but what can I say, I'm bitter."

Gwen took a breath "Well there seems to be a whole camp at Heath Park. Causing quite the panic."

Jack groaned "Are you serious?"

"It looks like it was a time shift" Tosh said "just the one occurrence. Nothing else around the city."

"Good, then the Rift's not going whacky. Tosh, there any reports in the history books about missing Roman camps?"

It was Ianto who answered "Yes. Back in the year 85, I was in Rome and word got back pretty quick. A whole camp of about thirty soldiers just vanished. At the time they blamed the gods, eventually they blamed the locals. Personally I always thought their bodies would eventually surface in the peat bogs or their bones would be found in the mountains. I guess not."

"So how do we deal with them?" Owen asked.

"Army's already there" Gwen said "they're calling in UNIT."

Jack nodded "I love it when the army shows a little sense and calls experts. But we should go too. Ianto, you know much about the Roman army?"

"Used to be in it but only because it was the current trend not because I particularly wanted to."

"All right, I'm going to call Richie, make sure he's going to be there."

"But he's a baby."

"Still an immortal."

Ianto's mobile rang, he answered it "Ceirdwyn, good morning. Uh, yes, I've heard, hold on," he put his hand over the mouth piece "It's all over the news. What should I tell her?"

Jack thought for a moment "What does she know about the Romans?"

"She hates them as much as I do."

"Tell her the truth. Bring her in," Jack took out his own mobile and called Richie.

…

* * *

Ianto led Ceirdwyn in through the cog door.

"Wow" she breathed "quite the set up for paranormal investigators."

"Well, we're a bit more than that and you'll get the full explanation later. But those Roman soldiers are actually Roman soldiers, Ceirdwyn. There was a time shift."

"A time shift?"

"That's right" Jack said "we pretty much investigate anything from supernatural to alien. Welcome to Torchwood, Ceirdwyn and we could use your help to quell these Romans before things get too out of hand."

"What can I do?"

Ianto put a hand on her shoulder "Up for a spot of revenge?"

…

* * *

Mobile UNIT base, outside Heath Park

Richie had gotten his superiors to wait for Torchwood before any action was taken. Torchwood after all knew more about accidental time travellers and somehow Richie had become UNIT's liaison with them.

Richie was on the phone with Mac "They keep shouting something. I have no idea what they're saying."

"Can you repeat it to me?"

Richie did his best "abi sis, belua."

"Just go away, you beast."

Richie felt the Presence "Thanks Mac, Torchwood's here. I'll talk you later" he hung up.

Ianto stared at the park with an arched eyebrow "Just go away, you beast? Is this platoon rated G or something?"

Richie noticed that Ianto and Ceirdwyn were wearing traditional Celtic warrior dress with torcs around their necks and arms "Why are you two dressed like that?"

"Because I am going to try talking to them first" Ianto said "I do speak the language." Ianto calmly walked into the park holding a white flag.

About thirty minutes later, just when they were about to go in after him, he emerged tunic soaked in blood "I hate Romans!"

Jack put an arm around him "What happened?"

"The guards I ran into didn't even give me a chance to talk."

"What did they do to you other than kill you?" Gwen asked.

Ianto took a breath "They're Roman soldiers, what do you think they did to me?"

Jack held Ianto tighter "Oh babe."

Ianto sighed "Oh I expected it. I was unimpressed. Now, I think this requires a sneak attack. Richie, who's in charge here?"

…

* * *

Ianto knew Jack wasn't happy about bringing Tosh and Owen along but they were competent field agents and they needed all the help they could get. They were keeping UNIT back for now because for one this was Torchwood's territory and two, UNIT was mostly comprised of soldiers and soldiers versus soldiers tended to end up in nothing but bloodshed.

The gang split up to sneak up on the camp's guards. Richie went with Tosh and Gwen, Ianto with Owen and Jack with Ceirdwyn, why exactly this set up, Ianto would have to question Jack later.

….

"Why did Jack split us up the way he did?" Owen asked as they silently trekked through the park's trees.

Ianto shrugged "I don't know but stay quiet otherwise…" he didn't finish because he collapsed to the ground, an arrow in his chest.

"Shit" Owen ducked as a barrage of arrows came at them "shit, shit, shit" he grabbed under Ianto's arms and dragged him behind the nearest tree "goddamn you're heavy" just as they got behind the tree, the ground literally gave way beneath.

Somehow and Owen had no idea how, they landed with Owen top, his face in Ianto's crotch. He rolled off and pulled the arrow from Ianto's chest.

The Immortal woke instantly "I hate Romans," he blinked "where are we? Is this a pit?"

"If it's a latrine, I'm going to kill you" Owen grumbled and then noticed the jabbing pain in his left thigh. There was an arrow in it, "son of a bitch."

Ianto sat up "The legend does say that the _entire_ camp disappeared. Notice the smell, that's not mud we're sitting in."

Owen groaned "I'm going to kill you, if you hadn't have gotten shot, I wouldn't have had to drag you and we wouldn't have fallen in here."

"Nobody said you had to drag me behind cover with you."

Owen leaned against the wall and began to think about how to get the arrow out of his thigh, he couldn't just yank on it, that could well cause more damage.

"Anything broken?" Ianto asked.

"Don't think so, you broke my fall. There's just this bloody arrow this close to my femoral artery."

"Let me see" Ianto peered closer "you have noticed that the arrow goes straight through your chicken thigh? All we have to do is cut it and ease it out. Look, your kit fell down with us."

"Yeah well this ain't exactly the most sanitary of conditions and my Bluetooth fell out of my ear. I don't want it back."

Ianto put his hand to his ear "Bloody hell" he looked where he'd been lying "mine could have fallen out when I was shot. Listen Owen, if we don't get that arrow out soon you might lose the leg or worse you could move wrong and it'll shift. I was a medic in the First World War and I've treated men in worse conditions and they lived."

"For how long?"

"Does that matter? Let Doctor Ianto take care of you" he opened Owen's kit bag "want some pain killers?"

"Yes but I need to keep my head. There should be disinfectant in there though."

"Right."

"Ianto, where'd you receive your medical training?"

"Heidelberg, 1453."

Owen groaned "Lord, what was your major, medicine or duelling?"

"Both. Hold still. And there's no need to call me Lord" he smirked.

…

* * *

Jack and Ceirdwyn had taken out five Romans so far. Jack had meant to take them alive so UNIT can try to rehabilitate them or something but shooting them was just so much easier and Ceirdwyn couldn't help but kill them too. In fact, it looked like she was enjoying it and she was a skilled fighter. Hmm, maybe she'd be interested in a new job.

They moved closer to the camp, currently free of Romans and Ceirdwyn asked "Why did you want me to go with you, Captain?"

Jack took a breath "I know why I love Ianto, well most of the time. He's everything to me but why do his friends love him? When he had the Dark Quickening all his friends stuck by him and didn't give up on him even Duncan and Richie and Ianto annoyed them. It was amazing to see."

Ceirdwyn smiled "Ianto likes to tease his friends but he is steadfastly loyal to them. He's one of the best judges of character I know. If Ianto doesn't like you then you're not worth liking. He's loyal to us and we're loyal to him in return. Does that make sense?"

"Yes it does." Jack tapped his Bluetooh "report gang."

"All clear on the western front" came Richie's voice "girls are fine."

Neither Ianto nor Owen responded.

"Boys?" Jack asked "Boys can you hear me? They're not answering" he told Ceirdwyn and he tapped Bluetooth again "Tosh, track their earpieces and report back" he was going to say more but he and Ceirdwyn were hit with a barrage of arrows. The dark blackness of death washed over Jack.

He woke to see Ceirdwyn leaning over him, she gasped and scrambled back "You were dead" she said.

Jack sighed "Yes I was. It's complicated Ceirdwyn, I'm not like you but I can't stay dead. Nothing can keep me dead" he admitted, "but we'll talk more later. Let's finish with these Romans."

"Jack" Richie's voice came over the com link "we found Ianto and Owen. Owen's been shot but I think he'll be all right. We're moving him to the base."

"Why weren't they answering?"

"Bluetooths fell out, I'll let them tell you later."

"Fine Richie, thanks."

"Ianto's a bit pissed, he's going for the Roman commanders."

"Ceirdwyn and I will meet up with him."

…

* * *

Ianto was not a happy Celt, he was in fact very cranky. He met up with Jack and Ceirdwyn on the East side of the camp and quickly dealt with the two guards posted there.

"Are you all right?" Jack asked "are you covered in shit?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Owen may need some physical therapy, I think the arrow did damage to the muscle in his thigh. Come on, let's try talking with these bastards before I decide to let UNIT slaughter them all." He grabbed another sentry who'd come to check on the other two who were now unconscious. "Take us to your leader" he said in Latin "I am sick of these games."

Ceirdwyn held up her sword threateningly and Jack trained his gun on the Roman.

…

Those Romans were idiots. Ianto was glad he thought to bring some flash powder because that's all it took, that and the lighter he'd also brought and of course Jack's gun. When faced with very angry "gods" the Romans gave up easily. Maybe it was a little anti-climactic but to be quite honest Ianto wasn't in the mood to kill—though Jack and Ceirdwyn didn't seem to mind the idea so much.

"I'm tired of killing" Ianto explained later, he'd gotten cleaned up and they were all gathered in Owen's hospital room—he'd be off his feet for a few days and he would need to re-strengthen his thigh muscle. "Why kill when it's not necessary?"

"Whatever" Owen grumbled—he was not a happy camper "they're UNIT's problem now. No offence Richie."

"None taken" Richie leaned against the wall "you gonna be all right?"

"Yeah, eventually."

"When your doctor—your doctor, Owen not you—says you can return to work, you're staying in the lab for a while" Jack said.

Owen sighed "Figured."

…

* * *

Jack drove Ceirdwyn back to her hotel "We'll go back to finding that murderer of yours tomorrow" he told her.

"Yes, I hope he hasn't found anyone else."

"I'll have Gwen get back to finding similar cases first thing. Ceirdwyn, you fought very well today."

"Thank you, Jack and you're an excellent shot."

"Anyway, I was wondering if you'd be interested in a new job?"

"Are you asking me to join Torchwood?"

"Yes I am. I want Tosh and Owen to specialise keeping them in the Hub. They're young and this job is so dangerous—what happened to Owen today was a wake-up call. They'd be safer out of the field. I've been meaning to hire more people and lately I admit I've been wanting to hire immortals. I think it makes sense."

Ceirdwyn gave him a smile "You don't have to explain, Jack. I'd be happy to stay for a while and help you. Besides Ianto wants me to take over Gwen's training."

…

When he and Ianto were in bed that night, Jack told him of his decision to hire Ceirdwyn "I don't think she's made a final decision yet, she probably will when Owen's back to 100%, that was the impression."

"I agree with you that Tosh and Owen are better off in the Hub but how are you gonna to tell them that? Mortals are very stubborn."

"I was really hoping you'd be able to help me with that."

"Hmm, how about we just not call them into the field and see if they catch on? With you, me, Gwen and now Ceirdwyn, I don't think Tosh will mind staying in the Hub especially if she's looking after Owen."

"She's never really liked the field anyway, doesn't like to leave her computers."

"Right, it's Owen we have to worry about and we don't have to do that till he has a clean bill of health."

…

* * *

"There have also been similar murders in the Boston and Salem areas" Gwen reported the next morning.

Ianto and Ceirdwyn groaned.

Ianto rubbed his temples "I may let you kill him Ceirdwyn."

"No, the families need to know he did it. He must be brought to justice."

Jack sighed deeply "I think we can do that. Now let's find him."

…

* * *

_Watcher Monthly Report_

_Immortals: Ifan of Cymru and Ceirdwyn_

_Watcher: Rhys Williams, Regional commander, Wales_

_Ceirdwyn came to Cardiff searching for the man who murdered her and stole from her in London. Upon arriving in Cardiff she met up with my assignment, Ifan of Cymru and asked for his assistance. They discovered that the murderer in question, going by the name of Cotton Mather had killed others in Britain and the US. Admittedly, at first I thought that once they found him, the two Celtic immortals would dispatch him but they tipped off the authorities instead and the man was arrested. He faces charges here and across the pond. Ifan, preferring the name Ianto of late has mellowed considerably since he was cured of his DQ. _

Rhys paused, thinking of what else to write. Since Ceirdwyn had decided to join Torchwood, he needed to figure out just how to word that without actually mentioning Torchwood. And he needed to call Ceirdwyn's watcher and let her know she did not need to relocate to Cardiff as well, since Ceirdwyn and Ianto would be working together. Of course, he also needed to request that Ceirdwyn be reassigned to him. This was giving him a headache but he was perfectly capable of watching two immortals especially when he didn't really need to watch them.

After some advice from Joe, he finished his report and sent it off. He went to the kitchen and poured himself a beer; he was now fudging reports. What had he gotten himself into?

…

* * *

"I've been thinking" Ianto said as he and Jack lay in each other's arms later. It had been a long, however long it'd been and he knew Jack was having a hard time of it.

"About what?" Jack's head rested on Ianto's shoulder.

"Us. I love you. I know we have to keep an eye on the Rift and I hope we get it sorted some day because I really don't want to stay in Cardiff forever."

"You think I do?"

"Anyway, what if we moved in together? We can divide our time between here and the Hub."

"You mean it?" Jack sat up to look at him.

"Yes Jack. I want to take the next step in our relationship if you're ready."

Jack kissed him deeply "Of course I am. I love you too."

…

* * *

**So, that's where we end this chapter. What'd you think? I used Rhys's watcher report to say they caught the Mather impersonator because I wanted to try something different, also I couldn't think of how to detail it out and I know you all are waiting for this chapter to be posted.**

**Reviews are inspiration.**

**TTFN**


	29. Being Human

**First I am so sorry it's been so long. Second, I'm sorry if you liked the former chapter 29 and 30 but I was losing sleep over them. I wasn't happy with them. I also took out a portion of chapter 24 so now, no one knows what Methos is, at least I don't think so. We'll have to wait and see.**

**Anyway, I had On Demand a little while ago and I was able to watch series 1-4 of BBC's Being Human and that's where this new chapter 29 comes from. I'm insane, I know this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the usual suspects or the characters from Being Human (wish I did though, especially Mitchell *sigh* and *swoon*)**

**Oh and in the Being Human timeline, so we don't get lost, this is before series one really starts but after Mitchell and George moved in with Annie. Because to my recollection (I no longer have On Demand) in the first episode they'd been living there for almost a year or something. Oh well it is Fanfiction after all.**

**Chapter title: Being Human**

**Please review if you can and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Owen had been released from the hospital but refused to stay home. Knowing that he would go stir crazy, Jack allowed him to come into the Hub on the condition that he stay there and take it easy. He was desk bound because he wasn't recovered enough to make it down the stairs to his lab. So he was quite content to play his computer games when he wasn't catching up on paper work.

Jack sighed and shook his head at the sight and then looked around "Ianto, where're Gwen and Ceri?"

Ianto arched an eyebrow "Did you just call her Ceri?"

"Yeah, so?"

Ianto sighed "Considering nothing is going on right now, they're down in the shooting range sparring. Don't worry, I won't let them stay down too long."

Before Jack could respond, Tosh called from her station "Jack, there was just a UFO sighting over Bristol."

Owen scoffed "So? What alien in its right mind would want to go to Bristol? Wait, in broad daylight?"

Jack stood behind Tosh "What kind of UFO?"

"Actually," Ianto said from his station "It's raining in Bristol right now, same as here. They are only just across there" he pointed in the direction of the bay "Mind you, it's raining most places on the island."

"I'm not sure," Tosh said in answer to Jack's question "all the reports are saying 'UFO shaped'. It was directly over a hospital there, the authorities are putting it off as a helicopter."

Owen looked over her shoulder and rolled his eyes "That hospital doesn't have a landing pad."

"Well" Jack clapped his hands "then this bears checking out. Ianto, you wanna come with?"

"Sure, I haven't been to Bristol since before cars were invented."

Owen held up his hand "Can I come too?"

Jack looked at him "You can hardly walk."

"Yeah, but it's at a hospital right? It might help if you had a real doctor ask questions and I have a classmate who works there. He's a dick but he's not abysmally stupid."

Ianto put a hand on Jack's shoulder "Might be a good idea. It shouldn't take that long and the girls might enjoy the Hub to themselves."

Jack sighed "All right, grab your gear" he swooshed to his office.

Owen looked at Ianto "Have you been letting him watch NCIS again?"

"Letting him?" Ianto sputtered "I haven't been letting him, he sneaks."

…

Bristol, England

That night…

It had taken them the rest of the afternoon to get ready and then the hour drive was made longer by traffic. They went to the hospital first before looking for lodging. Owen downed some pain killers before getting out of the car.

"You gonna be okay?" Ianto asked.

"Yeah" Owen had to use a cane to steady himself "want a different cane though. This is like one my grand-dad had."

"I have a sword cane you can borrow if you want."

"That'd be cool."

Jack rolled his eyes "Come on fellas. Owen, did you call that dick of yours?"

Ianto snorted.

Owen glared at Jack "One, he's not _my_ dick and two, knew I forgot something. Sorry."

"No big deal, let's get inside."

…

George spotted Mitchell in the cantina and sat next to him "What do you think that was?"

Mitchell didn't look up from his magazine "What was?"

"That thing people saw over the hospital today. They're saying it was a UFO."

"Then I imagine that's what it was."

George stared at him "Really?"

"Well as they haven't identified it yet then it remains an unidentified flying object."

"But do you think it was a spaceship?"

Mitchel finally set down his magazine "I hope not, we have enough problems as it is."

"Tell me about it, we just moved in with a ghost."

"I like her."

"She keeps making tea."

"You can never have enough tea."

"You're really quite aggravating sometimes, you know that?"

"Why am I aggravating this time?"

But George didn't answer, his eyes fell on the man who just walked into the room "Oh no, oh God no" he ducked under the table.

Mitchell bent down and looked at him "What's the matter?"

"See that man talking to Dr Morrison?"

Mitchell looked "The one with the cane?"

"Yeah, wait why does he have a cane?" George stuck his head up.

"Who is he?"

"My cousin, oh what's he doing here?"

Mitchell focused his hearing "Sounds like chit chat about medical school. Is your cousin a doctor?"

"Last I heard."

Dr Morrison's pager beeped and he excused himself from George's cousin.

"For goodness sakes George, will ye sit up? You shouldn't hide from family."

But the cousin saw him anyway "George is that you?" he approached the table. "George Sands?"

George sat up "Hello Owen."

"You work here?"

George nodded "I'm a porter, been here about a month now."

Mitchell kicked at him under the table.

George bit his lip and stood "This is my house mate, Mitchell, Mitchell this is my cousin Dr Owen Harper."

Mitchell stood and shook Owen's hand "Nice to meet you."

George indicated Owen's cane "What, uh, happened to you?"

"Archery accident" he didn't look at either of them and then he said "George, last I heard you went missing in Scotland last year. You doing all right?"

George kept his hands on the table, good thing otherwise they would have been shaking "Yes" he squeaked.

"Then why are your parents out of their heads?"

…

Jack and Ianto had found no evidence of anything having been on the roof except for smokers. Then they decided to explore the basement.

"If it really was a spaceship" Ianto said "there had to be a reason they hovered over a hospital."

"If there is we'll find out."

"Why isn't UNIT swarming all over the place?"

"They have to get permission from the Crown and the Crown prefers us. We're more low-key. We can't have something like UNIT messing about in a locale like Totterdown."

"Good point."

They soon came across a room that had been torn up by something big.

Jack gave a low whistle "Something was pissed off in here. I can't believe I'm asking this but do werewolves—other than the alien one Queen Victoria met—exist?"

Ianto shrugged "I haven't met one that I know of. But why would a werewolf use a hospital basement to transform?"

"Fair enough. Let's see if Owen's found anything out."

…

They found Owen in the cantina talking to two men. Ianto grinned "Mitchell?"

The dark haired man grinned too "My God, Ifan?"

"Well if it isn't the sexiest Irishman in the world?" Ianto hugged him.

Mitchell returned the embrace "Good to see you, Ifan. What brings you here?"

Jack cleared his throat "Old friend of yours Ianto?"

Ianto stepped back "We've met up now and again; Mitchell's had me for dinner a time or two."

"That can mean so many things with you these days."

Ianto laughed and said "Mitchell, this is my partner Captain Jack Harkness."

Jack shook the Irishman's hand "How ya doin'? I have to agree with Ianto though, you're certainly the hottest Irishman I've ever met."

A bit of pink touched Mitchell's pale cheeks, "Thank you."

Ianto rolled his eyes "Anyway, Mitchell, I see you've already met our colleague Dr Harper."

"Oh aye, apparently he's my house mate's cousin."

…

"Why again did you invite them to stay?" George asked as they drove home.

"It's just for the night."

"We don't have any room."

"There's plenty. Owen will have the couch and Jack and Ianto will have the floor."

"But why?"

"Owen's your family and Ianto's an old friend of mine."

"Just how old? What did he mean you've had him for dinner a time or two? He smelled…"

"Like a fine wine, I know" Mitchell's eyes darkened for a moment but he shook it off.

"Not what I meant but okay and his partner just…"

"Now he smells weird. I can't explain him. Ianto's immortal but not a vampire or anything. I'll explain later."

"So you literally had him for dinner?"

"Immortal blood is addicting like a drug, especially if it's an older immortal like Ianto. He told me he was something like 4,000."

"Bloody hell."

…

Jack, Ianto and Owen had followed Mitchell and George to their house on Winsor Terrace.

"Quaint" Ianto said when they got inside.

"Thanks, we like it" Mitchell said "still drinking coffee, Ianto?"

Owen scoffed "Please, if you prick him he will bleed coffee."

"Why are there so many mugs of tea on the coffee table?" Jack asked.

"Party last night" George said with a nervous laugh "forgot to clean up."

"No worries" Ianto gave him a smile "I'll be happy to. First I'll help Mitchell with the coffee, I think Owen will take tea though."

"Don't take this the wrong way" Mitchell said when they were alone in the kitchen "but Jack smells funny."

"Really? I think he smells good."

"You're not a vampire."

Ianto sighed "Nick Knight agrees with you. Jack and I had a run in with an incubus a little while ago, Nick helped us out. Is George human?"

"No, why?"

"I was wondering if you were living with temptation."

"Werewolf blood is disgusting."

"He's a…damn."

"We've also got a ghost here, in case you happen to see a pretty black girl."

"I'll keep that in mind. How are you Mitchell?"

"I'm fine. Jack knows about vampires then?"

Ianto nodded "Just Nick's kind and incubi, I don't think Jack can handle a vampire who can go out in daylight. He also knows about me. So does Owen."

"So what are you doing in Totterdown? It's not so Owen can visit an old school mate is it?"

"Actually Owen says Dr Morrison is a dick."

Mitchell laughed "He is, yeah, the little twat. I admit sometimes I'm tempted to eat him."

"Good you can admit it. We're investigating an odd occurrence."

"The UFO over the hospital."

"Yes, see anything strange?"

"No and I don't want the details."

"I don't want to give you the details."

"Then we're in agreement."

"We usually are. When was the last time you were in Ireland?"

Mitchell shrugged "Awhile now. Is Nick back in Wales?"

"Private detective in Swansea."

They finished preparing the drinks and brought them out to the living room.

Owen stared at his tea "This is herbal isn't it?"

"Yes, you want to sleep don't you?" Ianto said.

"You're drinking coffee, so's Jack."

Jack smiled "Coffee doesn't keep me awake."

"And I don't need to sleep" Ianto said "and we can speak freely" he looked at George "I know Mitchell is honest with friends he believes can take care of themselves."

George blinked "Oh?"

"Especially with those who also have secrets."

"That makes no sense."

Ianto shrugged "He's Irish, what do you expect?"

"Oi" Mitchell whacked his shoulder and muttered "bloody Taff."

Owen rolled his eyes "Ianto, didn't you tell me when we first met that the Irish and Welsh are ancient enemies?"

"Yes I did."

"Is, is that true?" George asked.

"Depends on whom you ask" Mitchell said.

"It's very true" Ianto sank onto the couch "I know, I was there." He saw a Star of David poking out from George's shirt "You Jewish, George?"

George's hand went to his pendant "More or less. Half actually, Mum's Jewish, Dad's Anglican."

"Do you speak Hebrew?"

"Not really."

"That so? I knew a Jew from West Virginia and he spoke fluent Hebrew."

"Not every Jew speaks Hebrew, Ianto" Owen said.

"Owen, you never said you had a Jewish cousin."

Owen shrugged "Doesn't everybody have one?"

"No."

"Owen," George said "You're Jewish."

"What?" Jack and Ianto exclaimed.

Jack stared at him "And I thought you were circumcised because you're a doctor and think it's more hygienic."

Owen crossed his arms "It is."

"But you don't act Jewish."

"Is there a certain way to act?"

"Henry didn't act Jewish either" Ianto said "except when he called me a _ben shel elef sona_ which means son of a thousand prostitutes."

…

Around four in the morning, Owen woke up with the need to pee. He looked at the stairs and groaned. He'd needed help getting up them before he went to sleep—it hadn't been fun.

But he needed to pee though and he wasn't about to wake Jack or Ianto to help. He wasn't an invalid, he could get up those steps on his own. He struggled but he managed. When he came out of the bathroom, he found Mitchell standing there.

Owen started "Jesus, wear a bell."

"Sorry. You okay? I heard you coming up the stairs."

"Didn't mean to wake you."

Mitchell shrugged "I'm a light sleeper."

Owen thought for a moment and then decided to go for it "You're a vampire, aren't you? Ianto sort of implied it."

The Irishman nodded.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"What's it like to be immortal?"

"Haven't you asked Ianto?"

"It's not something he talks about. Sure, he goes on about people he's met and history crap that Tosh cares about but he doesn't talk about what it feels like."

"Why do you want to know?"

"I got an arrow in my thigh that nearly killed me. I've been thinking a lot lately. I'm not like Ianto, he would have said."

"I'm not making you a vampire."

"Okay, when did I ask that? I don't recall asking that. I just want to know what it's like to be immortal. And while we're on the subject, what's it like to be a vampire?"

Mitchell sighed "I don't recommend either. Owen, listen, you're human, that's the gift. Enjoy being human."

"But…"

"Let me help you down the stairs."

"It's okay" when Ianto got there Owen didn't know "I'll help him. You get some more sleep John, you need it if you're not drinking."

Mitchell nodded and disappeared behind a door.

"I thought his name was Mitchell" Owen said "why'd you just call him John?"

"Mitchell is his surname, John's his first. Come on" Ianto took Owen's arm.

"How much of that did you hear?"

"Oh all of it" They started down the stairs "Mitchell's right Owen, you're mortal, revel in it."

"But I don't want to die."

"Then stop going in the field. Take Tosh on a holiday. Get her to wear a bikini."

Owen about it "That's actually not a bad idea. She looks good in purple, don't you think?"

"It is her colour. Owen, you and Tosh have a shot at a family. Don't give up on it that. Does she know you're Jewish?"

"Yeah, I told her."

"I really think that's great, Owen. I like the Jewish."

"I thought you only liked pagans."

"Not true though I realise that's the impression I've been giving lately. I could never be Jewish myself though. I like my foreskin, don't get me wrong I like the look of a circumcised penis but…"

"Okay, I don't really want to hear this."

"Jack claims to have been born without a foreskin. I'm not sure I believe him."

"TMI, Ianto, TMI."

…

After breakfast Jack went to talk to the local police and George took Owen to finish talking with Dr Morrison and to the rest of the hospital staff.

"I guess it's just you and me" Ianto said to Mitchell when they were alone.

"And Annie" the vampire said.

"The ghost I take it?"

"She's right there by the fridge."

Ianto looked "No I don't see anyone but I believe you."

"I would think that immortals could see ghosts."

"We're immortal Mitchell, not non-human and I know that doesn't make much sense. Nice to meet you Annie, even though I can't see you."

"She's smiling" Mitchell said "and says it's nice to meet you too."

Ianto took out his pocket knife and checked under his finger nails "If you're hungry Mitchell, I don't mind…"

"Thoughtful of you but no thanks, Ifan. Immortal blood is addicting."

"Between you and Nick" Ianto muttered "Well the offer stands if you change your mind."

…

Jack met the officer in charge of the UFO investigation at a café. "It's very possible it was a hoax, a projection or something. Even so, officer, I'm Torchwood and we want to look into it."

"Captain," Herrick gave him a smile that seriously creeped him out "why don't we take a walk?"

Curious, Jack agreed. After all he had a gun and the cop didn't. That was one thing he both liked and didn't like about this country.

Once out on the street Herrick said "It wasn't necessary to come all the way from Cardiff."

Jack shrugged "It's only an hour drive. Mind, normally Bristol would fall under the London branch but…"

"They've shut down haven't they? Here we are" he stopped in front of a business.

"A funeral home?"

"Yes, do come inside" Herrick opened the door.

"Why?" Jack rested his hand on his holster.

"Well, you want to talk to the person behind the sighting don't you?"

Despite the fact Jack suddenly realised this was a trap he decided to risk it. Keeping his hand on his gun he stepped inside. Herrick led him to a back room that had a desk and a large leather chair of which Jack could only see the back.

"As requested," Herrick said to the chair.

Jack pulled out his gun "What's going on here?"

The chair turned and sitting in it was a man Jack thought was dead. The man smiled wickedly "Thank you, Herrick, I appreciate the assistance. Hello, Captain. My, my you look as if you've seen a ghost."

Jack took a step back "Simon? But you're dead, I killed you…" Jack came to his senses "are you an immortal or a vampire? There's a question I never thought I'd ask."

Simon stood "I see you've been educated. Good, it'll make things easier. I don't drink blood but Herrick tells me it's great fun. You may taste him Herrick but leave him with me. We have catching up to do."

Jack pulled the trigger but the vampire cop next to him was faster. Son of a bitch.

…

Ianto was getting worried. It had been two hours and Jack wasn't answering his mobile.

"He's not picking up for me either" Owen said as he hung up his phone "maybe he dropped it."

"Jack never drops his mobile. He knows better."

"Maybe he pissed off the cops. Did he take his…no, of course he took his gun."

"Whoa, wait," George said "he has a gun?"

Ianto's phone rang, the caller ID said 'Jack' "Jack?" Ianto answered.

"No, sorry, he's a bit tied up at the moment" the voice was English "but I must admit I was curious as to who keeps calling."

"Who the hell is this?" Ianto growled "where's Jack? What have you done with him?"

"Tosh," Owen said into his mobile "trace Jack's mobile, right now."

"Who I am is not important" said the English voice "who are you? Are you Torchwood as well? The caller ID has you as 'sexy thing'."

"Really? That's so sweet."

"I repeat, are you Torchwood as well?"

"Why do you need to know? Jack's my lover and I will find him."

"Will you now?"

Owen gave Ianto a thumbs up.

"Yes I will and I will very likely kill you. I suggest you make your final arrangements." Ianto hung up "Where is he?"

"Funeral home here in town."

Ianto took out his mobile again "I just realised I could call the police station and ask them who Jack was supposed to be talking to."

"Oh God" Mitchell groaned "if he's at a funeral home, it was probably Herrick."

"Someone you know?" Ianto asked "Then you can introduce us. Owen, please stay here. George, make sure he does."

"But…" Owen got to his feet "I'm Torchwood too."

"There's vampires involved, Owen" Mitchell said "and you can't exactly run."

…

Ianto and Mitchell stood across the street from the funeral home.

"It wasn't Herrick talking to you" Mitchell said.

"How do you know?"

"I heard him, vampire, remember?"

"Oh right. Well, let's do this" he stepped off the kerb.

Mitchell put a hand on his arm "let me do the talking, at least to Herrick."

Ianto sighed "Very well."

They continued across the street and as soon as they reached the door Ianto felt the presence of another Immortal "Damn."

…

Cardiff 1932

Jack really, really needed to learn how to read people better—especially his lovers. How was he to know Simon would turn into a psychopath when Jack decided to end it with him. He seemed so normal—maybe that should have tipped him off.

Jack knew the Englishman wouldn't take it well but to start a killing spree beginning with their boss? What?

Jack and the remaining two members of Torchwood Cardiff were in the conference room. Simon had escaped the Hub and started on the city.

"We have no choice Harkness, we have to execute him—we can't let the police get a hold of him."

Jack sighed deeply "I know but let me do it. It's me he's mad at."

"I was going to order it anyway."

…

Jack caught up with Simon by the docks of the river.

"What are you doing Simon?"

Simon pointed a gun at him "I think it's obvious what I'm doing, Jack."

Jack pointed his own gun at him "Why are you doing this? Is it some twisted if I'm not happy nobody's happy thing? That's pathetic. I ended it with you so you could find the happiness I can't give you."

"You could if you wanted to."

"No I couldn't. I can't give you what you need. You know that."

"Because you're immortal?"

"Yes, if we stayed together you'd only grow to resent me."

"How could you do this to me? Sleeping with other men is wrong, you manipulated me. You did this to me."

…

Jack hated being tortured especially when he kind of deserved it.

Simon ran a knife lightly down his torso "That was my first death you know. I was quite surprised when I didn't wake up in the cryo-chamber."

"We dragged the river for your body" Jack told him.

"It was a month before I came across another Immortal and very lucky I did."

"Why are you talking like Professor Snape?"

"Who?" Simon slashed him again "I spoke to your lover not too long ago, the one labelled 'Sexy Thing'. He seems quite intent on saving you. The poor boy, so naïve. I'm doing him a favour taking you before you leave him."

Jack bit his lip to keep from smirking—Simon had no idea what he'd gotten himself into.

Suddenly Simon got that look on his face, the look of sensing another immortal. It reminded Jack of the look someone gets when they smell an unexpected fart.

Moments later the door burst open and Herrick was led in by Ianto and Mitchell by the point of Ianto's sword.

"Should I kill him Mitchell?" Ianto said "It's ever so much fun to watch them explode when their heads are lopped off."

"Not just yet, he's police; there'd be too many questions."

"All right but the offer stands" Ianto hit Herrick with the hilt of his sword, sending the vampire to the floor. "Hello" Ianto nodded to Simon "I am Ifan of Cymru and you are?"

Jack smirked "You were saying Simon?"

Simon picked up his own sword "So you're Jack's new lover? How interesting."

"Oh I see" Ianto said "Old flame of yours, Jack?"

"It's a long story" Jack struggled against his bonds.

"Mitchell, untie him please. I'll have a talk with Simon here."

Simon chuckled darkly "And I thought you would be some naïve young buck unaware that he'd just end it one day for no reason."

Ianto rolled his eyes "Yes I'm sure he fucked you up quite nicely but he's not like that anymore."

One of Jack's arms was free "I told you why, Simon" he growled "you were mortal at the time."

"And then he killed me" Simon continued.

"You murdered ten people!" Jack was completely free now "Ianto, he's psychotic and he let that vampire cop eat me!"

"Mitchell, Jack could you leave us alone please?"

"You're gonna get it now," Jack said to Simon as Mitchell pulled him out of the room.

…

Jack stared at Ianto when he came out into the hall "Why didn't you kill him?"

"Of course I killed him."

"There wasn't a quickening."

"Oh. That's because I don't feel like one considering what the last one did to me. Don't worry, I tied him up, Herrick too. Now, why don't we find out how they made that space ship appear?"

"If you're not going to kill him, what are we going to do with him?"

Ianto shrugged "I thought he might do well in prison. You can kill him if you want just wait till I'm far, far away. I don't want his quickening. So tell me Jack, Simon went on a killing spree because you broke up with him?"

"Now this I'm interested in" Mitchell said "you don't seem all that great to me."

A crooked grin appeared on Jack's face and Ianto groaned "Oh you shouldn't have said that. Jack, I'm pretty sure he's straight…but then so's Duncan MacLeod."

…

"You okay Mitchell?" Ianto put a hand on his shoulder "It was a just a kiss."

Mitchell was gasping "That wasn't a kiss, that was molestation. You actually enjoy that? I need a cigarette."

Ianto laughed "But if you did go for blokes what would you think?"

Mitchell shrugged.

"Come on, tell the truth."

"He'd be better than most women I've kissed. Now, can we finish up here?"

Jack laughed and then said "Weren't there more vampires here?"

"Oh they scattered when Ianto took three of their heads" Mitchell lit a cigarette.

"Come on boys," Jack said "Let's look around."

They found an elaborate projector that Ianto identified as belonging to Torchwood 1 "Little bastard must have scavenged the ruins. Jack, do you think he meant to lure you here?"

"Well considering he tortured me, I'm gonna say yes."

"Why'd you end it with him?" Mitchell asked.

"He was mortal at the time."

"So?"

Ianto sighed "Mitchell, you're what a little over a hundred? Being involved with mortals is risky for everyone involved. Sometimes you have to get out before you get in too deep."

"Aye, I can understand that. Now what do you want to do with Herrick? I can try talking to him."

"Tell him he can keep Simon for food" Ianto said.

"Ianto?!" Jack said "What?"

"Would you rather keep him in the cells or cryo-chamber?"

"I'd rather you put him out of his misery instead of letting him be continually fed on by vampires. Regenerating your blood is not pleasant as you should know."

"I don't want his quickening" Ianto enunciated "and since when do you care what happens to evil immortals? You obviously don't want him to live."

Mitchell groaned "Fellas please don't argue. Let's discuss this rationally okay…"

Suddenly a quickening slammed into Ianto.

When it was over Herrick stepped from around a corner "No need to thank me" he said.

"Bloody vampire" Ianto moaned "I tied you up."

"You didn't do a very good job."

Jack helped Ianto to his feet "You okay, babe?"

"I don't know yet."

"If the three of you leave now" Herrick said "I'll forget about this Mitchell."

…

"So now that creepy vampire thinks Torchwood owes him a favour" Jack grunted when they re-joined Owen and George at the house "and if he can't be caught on film how is he a cop? I know they have photo IDs." He, Owen, George and Mitchell were in the kitchen.

Ianto hadn't said a word since leaving the funeral home, he sat on the couch holding a beer he wasn't drinking.

"Are you okay?" a young black woman was next to him on the couch.

Ianto looked at her "You must be Annie?"

"You can see me?"

"Apparently. Weird, I didn't this morning."

"I guess it depends. But are you okay?"

"No" Ianto shook his head "I feel like shit. I don't want any more quickenings, not only are they painful, they're risky. I took too many dark ones a few months back. It made me evil. If it weren't for my friends I don't know what would have happened. I can't let it happen again."

"But you're not evil anymore?"

"Thanks to my friends. I had no idea they all cared so much. It only lasted a few days but I did terrible things. I killed two people, one a very good friend of mine. I'm told his last words were that he forgave me. Doesn't make me feel better though."

Annie put a hand over Ianto's, it was kind of cold and squishy but comforting all the same "I'm sorry."

Meanwhile back in the kitchen…

"Is Ianto talking to himself?" Owen asked.

"No" Mitchell said "he's talking to Annie, I guess he can see her now."

"Who's Annie?"

"Our ghost" George said.

Jack sighed "There's ghosts now? Peachy" he stood and made sure Ianto could hear him "Owen, Ianto get ready, it's time we were heading home. Mitchell, George, thank you for your hospitality."

"Anytime, Captain" Mitchell shook his hand "it was an interesting experience."

…

Once on the road Owen asked Jack if he could take Tosh on a holiday for a few days.

Jack readily agreed "Sure, we got some time before Gwen has to go on her honeymoon. You and Tosh deserve a break."

"Take her someplace sunny" Ianto said "and bring me back a postcard. I collect them."

Owen rolled his eyes "For some reason, that doesn't surprise me."

…

* * *

**Okay, end of chapter. I apologise to Mitchell for what Jack did to him. Did you know that Aidan Turner (Mitchell) was Kili in The Hobbit? Tasty isn't he?**

**I've been over this half a dozen times so I apologise if I've missed any typos.**

**I have the next chapter done but won't post it till I have most of the chapter after that written.**

**The next chapter is called "Wedding Bells" and contains a flashback to the Old West. I've been watching westerns on METV, just to warn you.**

**If you're not able to review because you reviewed the only chapter whatever number this is then you can wait till you can or shoot me a PM, if you like.**

**TTFN**


	30. Wedding Bells

**Again I'm sorry if there's been any confusion over the re-done chapters. Here's the new chapter 30.**

**The only explanation I have for the flashback is that I've been watching the westerns on METV.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bonanza and if you don't know what that is then…well, what can I say? If you do know Bonanza then I apologise if you feel it's warranted.**

**Anyway, I hope you like and review if you can, pretty please.**

**Immortality: Greatest Gift or Greatest Curse?**

**"Wedding Bells"**

* * *

Jack had had a bee in his bonnet ever since Bristol, that's where the idea came to him. "Ianto," he asked when his ancient lover delivered his afternoon coffee "do you have any more immortal friends who are open minded?"

"Yep," then Ianto blinked and asked "why? Are you trolling for more immortal employees?"

"It's just a thought."

Ianto sighed, "Well Captain Harkness, not that I have the authority to tell you this but we're not zoned for more employees right now."

"I know. What do you mean you don't have the authority?"

"I have the lowest ranking don't I? Well, second lowest since Ceirdwyn joined us."

"You outrank Gwen, you've been here longer and you have the highest ranking of the Canary Wharf survivors."

"Which isn't saying much, we were all archive ghouls."

"You also have the most life experience. You should probably be my second in command."

Ianto sighed, "No thanks. I don't want to cause contention. By the way, I haven't been clear on who was second in command for about a year now. Is it still Owen or Gwen? You haven't exactly said."

"I haven't have I? Any suggestions?"

"I admit, Gwen did a fine job while you were gone, in the field. I handled all the administrative stuff."

"Owen was second in command, how'd he handle Gwen taking charge like she did?"

"He argued every chance he got but I was under the impression Gwen believed you hired her to replace Suzie in every aspect."

Jack blinked "What?"

"Well there was the fact she was the only one who knew your secret. I'm not complaining about that because I'm not one to talk but you know how Owen is."

"I had to tell her. Suzie shot me in front of her."

"We know that now but when you were dead after Abaddon she said and I quote 'when I first started he told me he couldn't die' implying you chose to tell her, the newbie. Owen complained up a storm about that when she wasn't around. Hell, even I thought of telling her about me, a time or two. Mind, I think it's because I think of her as the little sister I never had."

Jack rubbed his temples "Okay, I'm an idiot. Do you think Owen makes a good second?"

Ianto shrugged "With training maybe but if we don't want him going into the field… I was thinking though, Tad told me he had a written test that would…"

Jack held up a hand "Yeah I know about that damn leadership test."

"He told me you failed three out of the three times you took it, miserably."

"I'm aware Dewi doesn't think I'm a capable leader. Maybe he's right. Okay, how about this, we have Dewi administer that test to all of us, even me and after the results we can have a vote for who should be second in command. I think that's the fairest way to go about it."

"Good idea. Do you think you can pass it this time?"

"I've been studying. When you go out tonight, will you keep your phone on? There aren't any alerts predicted but you never know."

Ianto kissed Jack's nose "I am at your beck and call."

"I can't believe you and Owen are going to Rhys's stag night."

"Owen needs to relax because his and Tosh's holiday was rained out and I haven't been to a stag night in years. Will you and the girls be all right, especially after Gwen goes to her bachelorette party?"

"Oh yeah, we'll be fine."

…

* * *

"They're idiots" Owen whispered to Ianto "why'd we agree to this?"

"Rhys is our mate, isn't he?"

"I suppose. His dad and Gwen's dad are weird. I heard them talking and I think they're both whipped by their wives who don't like each other."

"I'm not surprised. Welshwomen are very stubborn. Does Banana Boat remind you of anyone?"

Owen looked at Rhys's friend who was currently standing on a table badly mutilating "Tainted Love" "Maybe. He does look familiar, can't place him though."

Ianto got the attention of Rhys's father who was walking back from the bar "Mr Williams, is Banana Boat anyone important?"

Mr Williams, fortunately, wasn't that drunk yet "I wouldn't say important necessarily but he is a scrummer for the Cardiff Blues."

Ianto snapped his fingers "That's it, I thought he looked familiar. Diolch. There you are Owen, he plays for the Blues."

Owen took a swig of beer "Yeah, I don't care." He pulled out his mobile "I'm gonna check in with Tosh."

…

"I've got an autopsy first thing in the morning" Owen told Ianto later "apparently it bit Gwen."

"She all right?"

"Yeah, Jack's a little worried though. He's not sure what kind of alien it is. They're might be others."

"You wanna just take care of it now? You don't seem to be having a good time. You haven't drunk much."

"Well I feel like the odd man out, I'm the only Englishman here."

"I'm bored myself. I'll tell Rhys we have to go to work."

…

* * *

Owen got to work on the autopsy right away and Ianto sat with Jack on the couch.

"So Gwen's really going through with this?" Jack said suddenly.

"What? Getting married?"

"Yeah."

Ianto put his arm around Jack "You had your chance with her, you didn't take it."

"That was for a couple of reasons. One, she was already with someone and I'm not a home wrecker. Two, your Welsh vowels turn me on, Gwen's, well, when she drags my name into two syllables, it sometimes hurts my ears."

Ianto smirked "My voice turns you on, does it?" he whispered in Jack's ear and nibbled on it.

Jack moaned "Oh yeah. Ianto, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What's on your mind?"

"I know Methos has had 68 wives, how many have you had?"

"Oh, not that many for sure. Methos falls in love easily, I try to be more discerning. I've been married about 30 times and Handfasted a few times as well, sometimes to men."

"That's still quite a lot."

"What about you?"

"Once."

"Just once?"

Jack nodded "In the twenties. I soon realised it wasn't a good idea for me to get married. When was the last time you were married?"

"Let me see, 1947. I fell for an army nurse during the war. It was a badly judged decision. I ended up divorcing her when I caught her cheating with the next door neighbour."

"Ouch, I hate it when that happens."

"Tell me about it."

Jack leaned against him "What's the most, shall we say, interesting wedding you had?"

"Hmm, let me see, that's a tough one" Ianto was silent for a few moments tapping his chin "Well, the wedding itself was alright but the events leading up to it were a bit exciting, I suppose. Let's see, it was 1860, just before Lincoln was elected and I was working on a ranch outside Virginia City..."

…

* * *

Ifan had been working for the Cartwright family for about four months and he had never seen a set of sons more loyal to their father. Ben Cartwright should write a manual on how to be a good father because whatever he was doing was working. Ifan had to admit that when he first met the family he had wondered about Ben; the man had three sons by three different women and he was a widower three times over. Either he had terrible luck or there was a more sinister reason. But soon Ifan saw that Ben had just had terrible luck because he was one of the better men he had come across in his long years.

Ifan had been enjoying a day off in Virginia City when a group of rowdy looking Irishmen walked into the saloon. He took a swig of his beer, great, he really didn't want to deal with a bunch of drunk Irish miners today.

One of them swaggered over to him "Oi, you Taff."

Ifan ignored him.

"I'm talkin' to you, Taff."

Ifan regarded him calmly "Then perhaps you should try calling me by my name. I know you know what it is, O'Toole."

O'Toole sneered "Hear this, lads, the Taff's talkin' like he's English."

Ifan sighed "I think you mean 'educated' which is something you're not."

O'Toole grabbed him by the collar and pulled him to his feet "What was that?"

Ifan shoved him back "Do you have hearing problems as well?"

The other Irishmen surrounded him and he heard the click of a shotgun. It was the bartender "If there's going to be trouble you all can take it outside."

O'Toole gave him a smile "No trouble at all, my good man."

"I was just leaving anyway" Ifan tossed a couple of coins on the bar and walked out of the saloon.

But the Irishmen followed. "I hear you're getting married, Adams" O'Toole said.

"And what business is it of yours?" Ifan headed towards the livery stable where he had put his horse. He was in fact getting married but he'd only just wired her the money to get out here from St. Louis where he'd left her till he saved enough money.

"I understand the girl's Irish and that's a problem."

Ifan sighed, stopped and turned around to face them "Actually she was born in Boston, I think that makes her American."

"Irish parents though."

"Your point?"

"We can't be letting an Irish lass marry up with a Taff, isn't that right lads?" His gang all nodded and muttered in agreement.

Ifan looked around, wondering if there were any other Welshmen nearby who might like to help him because he was outnumbered five to one. "You just want to cause a fight, O'Toole and I'm not biting."

But O'Toole wasn't done "No, we can't let a sweet lass marry a Taff, especially one who thinks he's English."

Ifan clenched his fist and took a deep breath "Don't call me English, you bloody Mick. I hate them more than you do, you little leprechaun." He stretched to his full height which towered over O'Toole's 5'7".

O'Toole punched him in the gut.

After a few cracked ribs (which would soon heal) Ifan managed to make it to his horse without being killed and he made it back to the Ponderosa before those ruddy miners got any more ideas. He wasn't being cowardly by running away, he was being sensible; he knew when he was outnumbered.

He came across Adam Cartwright on his way to the bunkhouse.

"What happened to you, Jack?" Adam steered his horse next to him.

"Does it matter, Mr Cartwright?"

"Of course it matters. And how many times do I have to tell you, the name's Adam, not Mr Cartwright?"

Ifan chuckled and slipped off his horse. He led him to the trough. "All right Adam. I suppose that makes more sense considering there're four of you around here."

Adam got off his horse too "So what happened?"

"You're not going to stop asking till I tell you are you?"

"That's right. Jack, if someone attacked you, it should be reported to the sheriff. Did this happen in Virginia City?"

Ifan sighed "Yes. That guttersnipe O'Toole and his slimey mates ganged up on me but I'm all right, just a little scuffed up."

"What was their problem?"

"Oh, something about not wanting a Welshman to marry an Irish girl. Stay out of it Adam, I know how you Cartwrights are."

…

The next morning as Ifan was getting ready to head out to the range, Ben the patriarch of the Cartwright family approached him.

"You look pretty good for a man who was beat up by a bunch of Irishmen only yesterday, Jack."

"Irishmen not Scotsman, sir; I'm all right. I take it Adam talked to you?"

Ben nodded "You're a hard worker, Jack; I'd hate to lose you over some pointless prejudices."

"You can't be rid of me that easily, sir."

"I know."

_It was harder to spot watchers back then, they didn't all have tattoos. But I had my suspicions about Ben Cartwright. Now, as to how they identified themselves to each other, I don't know. I think they had a secret handshake or pass word or something. Anyway, I suspected Ben because of his demeanour around me and his calculating eyes._

A few days later Ifan rode into town to meet his fiancée when she came in on the stage. As soon as she stepped off he wrapped her in his arms "Sarah!"

"Jack, I'm so glad to see you."

He kissed her "Did you have a safe trip? No one gave you any trouble did they?"

She swatted him playfully "You worry too much. The trip was fine."

"Good. Come on, I'll take you to your hotel room."

The plan was Sarah would stay at the hotel while Ifan continued to work for the Cartwrights even for a while after they were married, just so he could save enough to fund the trip to California. To make things even better he'd just received a wire from Methos who was on his way to Virginia City and they would go into business together in California. And knowing Methos it wouldn't be long before he found a wife himself.

On the way to the hotel Ifan felt the presence of another immortal and he tensed.

"What's wrong, Jack?" Sarah asked.

O'Toole rounded a corner and the immortal in question was with him. "Well, well, well" O'Toole sneered "This must be the lassie."

Ifan pulled Sarah closer to him "Go away O'Toole."

"Adams, I'd like you to meet a friend of mine. This is McKenzie."

McKenzie was built like Hoss Cartwright but scary looking.

Ifan sighed "Not interested. Come along, Sarah."

"What was that about?" Sarah asked when they got to the hotel room.

"Those fine gentlemen have something against the idea of a Welshman marrying an Irish woman. I didn't want to start a fight."

"Well, I'm glad you walked away. They don't know what they're talking about Jack. I can't stand people like that."

A few days after that Ifan was helping the Cartwright boys load hay into a wagon—it was a fairly common task on the Ponderosa.

"When's your brother supposed to be coming, Jack?" Hoss asked him.

"He didn't specify" Ifan tossed hay into the wagon.

Just then he felt the presence of another immortal. He looked up and saw a lone rider coming towards the house. He rode the horse like he was a part of it, not surprising considering he'd been doing so for thousands of years. Ifan broke out in a grin and after remembering what to call Methos, he ran to greet him.

"Benjamin!"

"Jack" Methos hopped off his horse "I gather you didn't get my wire saying when I would arrive."

"No, I'm sorry I wasn't there to meet you."

"That's all right. It's just been a very harrowing journey."

"Here let me introduce you to my employers" he led Methos back to the pile of hay. "Fellas this is my brother Benjamin. I know it's hard to believe, he is dressed like a fop."

Methos jabbed him in the ribs.

Ifan ignored him "Benjamin, this is Adam, Hoss and Little Joe Cartwright."

"Pleasure" Methos shook their hands.

"Sure is nice to meet you, Benjamin" Hoss said "Jack's told us nothing but good about you."

"Well that makes me feel a little better about my trip. By the way, Jack there's some large Irishman looking for you."

Ifan groaned "Yeah, I'll tell you about that. Fellas, is it all right I take Benjamin to water his horse?"

Adam nodded "Of course."

_I didn't know Adam had suspicions about me even though I knew he was as calculating as his father._

Adam followed Jack and his brother to the stable where they left the horse and to a secluded spot on the other side of the stable. There was more to Jack Adams than met the eye and Adam wanted to find out what. He wasn't an ordinary ranch hand; he was the most well-spoken and educated Welshman he'd met. But that wasn't all; there was also the fact he seemed to heal from injuries rather quickly.

Adam made sure they couldn't see him and he watched. Jack and Benjamin spoke in what he assumed was Welsh and embraced. It was more romantic than brotherly in Adam's opinion and then they did something Adam had never seen two men do before though he'd heard about it—they kissed on the lips.

Benjamin lightly shoved Jack back and said what sounded like 'Evan' and then Jack said 'Methos'.

Suddenly there was a hand over Adam's mouth "Come away from there, Adam" Pa whispered "leave them be."

Adam pushed Pa's hand down "But Pa…"

"Later, Adam, come along."

…

"I'm so glad the four of you could make it" Ifan poured each of the Cartwrights a drink. He was holding his bachelor party in the saloon.

"Well, gee, Jack" Hoss said "we wouldn't miss your last night as a free man."

"Absolutely" agreed Little Joe "and gets us away from work."

Ben shook his head "After the wedding tomorrow the four of us are going right back to work."

Ifan had shared his suspicions about Ben with Methos and Methos knew the phrase watchers used to identify themselves but he wasn't sure if they should bother testing it on Ben.

"Say, you're pretty quiet Dr Adams" Adam said to Methos—they had told the Cartwrights that he was a doctor.

"Oh I'm still trying to wrap my head around the idea that Jack's dressed like a cowboy. What about you, Adam? You seem more of the city type to me."

"That there's because Adam's from New England" said Hoss.

Ifan and Methos tensed as the saloon doors swung open.

…

* * *

"Jack" Owen interrupted and came up to them.

"Damn it, Owen, just when it was getting good. What is it?"

"It's a nostrovite."

Jack groaned "Great, that means his mate is out there somewhere and she's not gonna be happy."

"How do we kill it?" Ceirdwyn asked.

"A big gun. Well, at least Gwen won't get pregnant."

This caused everyone to look at him and say "What?"

"That's how nostrovites reproduce. The male carries the egg sack in his mouth and transfers it to a surrogate through biting."

"Well I don't know" Ianto said "just because she's an immortal, I'm not sure that means she can't get pregnant by weird alien intervention."

"I'm confidant she can't."

"How?" Tosh asked.

"Oh, didn't I tell anyone? When he bit Gwen she fell back and hit her head on a rock so hard it killed her, made her late for her party. She was a little grumpy about it but I'm sure she's mellowed by now."

"Well that's one less thing to worry about" said Owen "but these things are shapeshifters. How are we gonna know who the mate is?"

"Oh, we'll know her. She's not gonna be happy when she realises she's lost both her mate and baby. She'll want revenge."

…

After a harrowing but successful day everyone was glad to finally be at the reception. The best part was that they didn't have to retcon anyone.

Ianto came back from the restroom and saw Jack dancing with Gwen. Well now, that wouldn't do at all, Ianto hadn't danced with him yet. He went over to them and tapped Gwen on the shoulder "May I cut in?"

"Of course" Gwen smiled and stepped back.

Ianto took her place in Jack's arms. "This is more like it."

Jack chuckled "I was wondering when you were going to ask me to dance. Though the last time I danced with another man, it got him killed."

"Well he asked you, it wasn't your fault. Besides he woke up so it's really not a big deal."

"So, you gonna finish that story?"

"Oh yes, where was I?"

"That Irish immortal, McKenzie just walked into the saloon."

"Right and O'Toole and his gang were with him. They caused a ruckus and soon there was a bar brawl that had everyone throwing punches."

…

* * *

Ifan had the upper hand on O'Toole when he was pulled back by McKenzie "You and me Adams, outside."

"Hold on" Methos pulled Ifan away from McKenzie "me first, Mick."

"What are you doing?" Ifan hissed.

"It wasn't ten years ago the last time you faced a lunatic; it's my turn. You can have him if he kills me, though you'd best be quick about it."

"My fight isn't with you" McKenzie told Methos.

"From what I understand it's not with Jack either."

_I knocked out O'Toole and followed Methos and McKenzie outside to an empty alley way. It was just as well Methos volunteered to fight him, I didn't have my sword that night._

Methos had this tricky, rather dirty and underhanded way of fighting sometimes. He let his opponent knock him to the ground and then he either stabbed or shot them. Methos shot McKenzie and sprung to his feet.

"By the way, the name's Methos" and he took McKenzie's head.

Ifan turned around to see Ben and Adam Cartwright. "Bloody hell."

Ben didn't look surprised but Adam appeared to be in a state of shock, eyes wide and mouth slightly open.

Ifan gave them a smile "Hello. I can explain this. I think."

"There's no need" said Ben.

The quickening was over and Ifan went back to help Methos to his feet "we may have a problem."

Methos saw the Cartwrights and picked up his gun "Easily fixed."

"Methos no" Ifan put his hand on the gun "they're one of the most respected families in the territory."

Methos growled and then looked square at Ben and said "Have you read Gilgamesh?"

Ben nodded "I have."

"What's your favourite part?"

"When Enkidu is tamed. How do you know about us?"

"You heard my name. You figure it out."

"Does McKenzie have a watcher?" Ifan asked.

Ben nodded "He's still in the saloon. How do you know about watchers?"

"Is that important? Have you figured out who I am?"

"Ifan of Cymru."

Adam seemed to be coming out of his shock. He was looking wildly around at everyone "Pa, what the hell is going on?"

"I'll explain it to you later, Adam."

"That's what you said the other day."

"I mean it this time, I promise."

Ifan cleared his throat "Can we just get back to my party? I am getting married in the morning."

"That's another thing" Adam said "You two were, I saw you…"

Methos sighed "Saw that did you? Well, we're not actually brothers, if that makes you feel better."

Adam blinked "Slightly but…"

Ifan held up a hand "Methos and I have been close for some time now but we are not exclusive to one another. Despite what "society" may say about it today it wasn't always so. Look at Ancient Greece. Now can we go back to my party?" Ifan didn't wait for an answer, instead he left the alley and headed back to the saloon "Don't kill them Methos" he called over his shoulder.

…

* * *

Ianto and Jack were back at the table now.

"Did he kill them?" Jack asked "because I wouldn't put it past him."

Ianto shook his head "No, but he did convince Ben not to report what alias he was using. The wedding went off without a hitch the next morning by the way. Methos looked the Cartwrights up when he infiltrated the watchers twenty years ago; eventually Adam left the Ponderosa and became a watcher himself, one of the better ones apparently."

"Good for him."

"I say that because apparently he was one of mine and I never caught him, never even saw him on the same street after I left Virginia City. I'm a little miffed about that, I would have liked to talk to him again. After a few years of watching me, he transferred to Australia, God knows why."

"Wow. So when are you going to give Gwen her present?"

"Before she and Rhys head out."

"Sure she's ready for a sword of her own?"

"Ceirdwyn thinks she should at least carry one just to be on the safe side."

"But you don't?"

"I'm overprotective Jack, you know that. But giving her a sword of her own will show her I trust her. But right now," he put a hand over Jack's "I'm thinking about what we're going to do when we get home."

"We have the Hub tonight."

Ianto sighed "Whichever."

"What are we going to do?"

"Use your imagination" Ianto kissed him.

…

* * *

It was a week later that Jack and Ianto had a night to themselves. They were testing a rota system to watch over the Rift and tonight it was Ceirdwyn's turn.

"I've talked to Dewi" Jack said as they walked along the dock "and we'll do that leadership test when Gwen gets back."

"That's fine" Ianto held his hand "but let's try not to talk about work tonight."

"Sounds good to me."

They walked in comfortable silence for a while. With one hand, Jack held Ianto's and with the other he fumbled in his pocket for the ring he'd bought. He'd never been this nervous. He'd decided to ask Ianto to marry him when they were dancing at Gwen and Rhys's wedding, it felt so right and so perfect he knew that he wanted to be with that Welshman in his arms forever. It was the forever part that freaked him out because they were both immortal it could well be forever. But at the same time neither one of them was promised that. Because despite what the Doctor had told him, Jack wasn't convinced he'd wake up from every death, considering how he almost didn't after Abaddon.

"Ianto" Jack said at the same time Ianto said "Jack."

They faced each other and both laughed and said "You first."

Jack grinned "Age before beauty."

Ianto scoffed "Trollop. Youngest to oldest."

"All right, I'll go first." He took a deep breath "I've been thinking a lot lately."

"That's not always a good thing" Ianto smirked.

Jack swatted him lightly "Ianto this is serious, please don't make jokes."

"Okay" Ianto said softly "go on."

"I love you, every bit of you. You know that right?"

"Yes, Jack. I love you too, so much more than love. I can't explain it."

Jack took another breath "Look neither one of us is promised tomorrow. The Doctor told me I'm a fixed point in time and space but I don't think he was 100% sure I'd live forever. I almost didn't wake up after Abaddon, so I think any death could be my last."

Ianto nodded "So what are you getting at?"

Jack swallowed and blinked because his eyes stung "I am so afraid that one day you'll come across someone who will kill you and I'll wake up the next day without you. I don't know what I'd do without you. I want to spend whatever time we have allotted together. Does that make sense?"

Ianto blinked as well "I want that too, cariad."

Jack reached into his pocket "Now, we don't have to be exclusive but we can always talk about that later."

"Jack?"

Jack pulled out the ring and got down on his knee "Will you marry me?"

Ianto's eyes widened but so did his smile. He pulled Jack to his feet and kissed him soundly "Does that answer your question?"

"I certainly hope so" Jack said breathlessly.

"Yes, Jack. I will marry you."

Jack grinned and slipped the ring on Ianto's finger and hugged him.

After a moment, Ianto's body began to shake with laughter.

Jack stepped back to look at him "What's funny?"

"It's just I was going to ask you the same thing."

"Really?"

"Only I don't have a ring. I've never given men rings."

"That's okay."

"We can get one though. I do want everyone to know you're mine."

Jack pulled him into another kiss "So do I."

…

* * *

Date: August 30, 1860

Occupation: Ranch hand

From the Chronicle of: Ifan of Cymru

Chronicler: Ben Cartwright

I have discovered most recently that one of my ranch hands, Jack Adams is in fact the Immortal known as Ifan of Cymru. I did have my suspicions initially and I observed him closely. My suspicions were confirmed when Adams' "brother" , Benjamin came to Virginia City for Adams' wedding. I observed them embrace and kiss warmly and converse in Welsh; it was during this exchange that Benjamin called Jack, Ifan. The next day, Jack was Challenged by Irish Immortal McKenzie but it was Benjamin who accepted defeated him. I observed the battle and quickening with my eldest son, Adam.

Ifan, his new bride and Benjamin will be moving to California within the month.

I hereby request permission to inform Adam of the Watchers for if he desires I feel he would make an excellent field man.

…

* * *

**So? What did you think? Anyway, I'm working on the next chapter but it's giving me a little trouble so bear with me please. It will be up as soon as possible.**

**Again, I'm so sorry for any confusion.**

**By the way, don't you think Ianto would look just tasty dressed like a cowboy (especially if he was dressed like Nick Barkley, look it up)?**


	31. Unexpected

**Again, I am so sorry if there was any confusion with the changing of the last two chapters. I just felt it had to be done.**

**So, the main part of this chapter was inspired by a story in cjh4ever's 'Bits and Bobs 3' and if the muses hadn't stirred at that it would have taken a lot longer to get this chapter posted.**

**As for the shocker everyone gets, no idea where that came from but I thought it would be fun.**

**One more thing, I put in a nod to John's performance on Arrow, let me know if you spot it—it's blatantly obvious though.**

_**This chapter is dedicated to the memory of Tabitha, Tabby for short, my darling cat of 14 years, 2 months and 1 day, who passed away on April 15. **_

**Chapter title: Unexpected**

* * *

Ianto hung up the phone and muttered in Welsh.

Jack set a plate of bacon and eggs in front of him "Everything okay?"

"Mac Jr. doesn't know where Methos is, nobody does. I need to tell him about us. I'd like him to be at the ceremony—whenever we have it. We really should decide on a date."

Jack kissed the top of his head "I know. Have you told Dewi yet? You said you wanted to tell him before we tell the others."

Ianto took a bite of bacon "Of course I haven't. I want us to tell him together but you keep finding convenient excuses. Why are you so afraid of him?"

"I'm not afraid of him."

"You know he won't hurt you in front of me."

"I'm not afraid of him" Jack repeated though he wasn't being exactly truthful "He seems very protective of you and he doesn't trust me."

Ianto sighed "Well I trust you. Jack, he knows I'm 4,000 years and am perfectly capable of making my own decisions. He also knows you love me. It's a father's prerogative to pretend not to trust his child's partner."

"Well I know that but…"

"Because we don't have the Hub tonight, I've invited him to dinner. He'll be here around four this afternoon. We're having steak."

"We don't have any steak."

"That's because I haven't been to the butcher yet. Don't try and get out of this, Cariad."

Jack hoped for a rift alert that night that required his presence. He hated having dinner with someone's father, especially if he was marrying that someone.

…

At four o'clock the doorbell rang. Thankfully, Ianto ordered Jack to pour some mead and he answered the door. Jack didn't really want to answer it.

"Tad" Ianto hugged Dewi "I'm glad you could make it."

"I will always make time for you, Ifan. What's the occasion?"

"Does there need to be one?" Ianto signalled to Jack "Bring the mead, cariad."

Jack handed a glass to Dewi "Commander, always a pleasure."

Dewi laughed "You're lying through your teeth, Jack."

Jack shrugged "It's not my fault you frighten me."

"Finally, some honesty; being with my son is doing you some good."

Jack smiled softly "More than some, Dewi, more than some."

Ianto waved a hand towards the couch "Please Tad, sit down, I was just about to put the steaks on the grill."

Dewi arched an eyebrow "Are you going to tell me what this is about or drag it out? You really don't think I haven't noticed that ring on your finger, have you Ifan?"

"I can't get anything past you can I?" Ianto took Jack's hand "Jack and I are getting a civil partnership."

After a very long moment Dewi said "You're really that serious?"

Jack pulled Ianto closer "Yes we are. We want to spend however long we have together."

* * *

…

There was a chill in the air that seeped to Ianto's bones and it was summer, early summer at eight in the morning but still…why was it so cold? Maybe it was just him; one of those mornings when he was feeling old. He had a non-immortal related headache that went down to his shoulders. Perhaps there was an inversion or something. He entered the Hub via the lift after picking up breakfast sandwiches for everyone. Today was Dewi's leadership test.

"Need a hand babe?" Jack called up to him.

"No, I got it, thanks though" Ianto gave him a weak smile. The lift reached the bottom and Ianto stepped off.

Jack went over to him, took the bag anyway and gave him a kiss "You okay?"

"Got a crick in my neck. Breakfast!" he called. He and Jack went up to the conference room where the others soon followed. Ianto took the bag back from Jack and set it on the table, "They're all the same, sorry no special orders today; place was a madhouse."

Once everyone was seated and had their sandwiches and Jack had taken a bite of his, he said "Dewi will be a bit later to administer the test. I trust you all studied."

Tosh nodded and smiled "I made flash cards if anyone would like to so some last minute studying."

"I might like to take a look at them" Jack said, mouth full.

Gwen blinked and looked around at everyone "Was there something we were supposed to study from?"

Owen snorted.

Ianto sighed "Yes, that Torchwood manual that was on your desk when you got back from your honeymoon."

"Oh, I didn't know I was supposed to read that. I thought someone had just set it there."

"I told you first thing we were having a test" Jack said.

"But you didn't say we had to read something."

Ianto groaned and rolled his neck and shoulders "Just remember everyone, it's not an open note test."

Jack grumbled "And Dewi always catches cheaters and exacts horrible punishment."

"Then don't cheat" Ianto said, trying now to pop his neck with the palm of his hand "Somebody kill me, please."

"Are you all right Ianto?" Gwen asked.

"I think I have a migraine, it goes from my head to my shoulders."

"Sounds like one" Owen said "Immortals get sick?"

Ianto nodded "We just don't die from it. Will one of you kill me?"

Jack stuffed the rest of his sandwich in his mouth and went over to Ianto. He got behind him and began to knead his shoulders.

Ianto leaned into his touch "Oh, ooo, yeah, right there, Jack."

* * *

…

Dylan had been surprised to get the call. He was surprised the Cara Evans was still alive. After promising he would be to see her, he rushed to Cardiff to pick up the other person she requested to see, Ifan.

The only thing was he didn't know how to get into Torchwood's base. He did have a general idea of where it was there. He called Ianto on his mobile when he got to Roald Dahl Plass.

"Jones" Ianto answered.

"Hey, Ianto it's Dylan."

"Dylan, what's the occasion? I haven't talked to you since my cure. And I haven't seen you since Kai's funeral."

"I know, I'm sorry, been busy with the baby. But listen, I'm up here by that fountain. We need to talk, it's about Cara."

"There's a slab right in front of the fountain, stand on it."

"Why?"

"Just do it, Geraint" when Ianto called him by his surname he meant business.

Sighing, Dylan did as he was told and the ground beneath him gave way "What the…?" he got to his knees and held on as the slab sank down into a secret lair. He also felt the presence of more than one immortal.

Ianto looked up at him "You always were afraid of heights, why you joined the air force is beyond me."

"There's a difference between a plane and something like this" Dylan responded, unable to supress a squeak of panic "You could warn a bloke."

Ianto smirked at him "Then you wouldn't have done it" he held out a hand as the slab reached the floor.

Grumbling in typical Welsh fashion Dylan accepted the offered hand anyway and allowed Ianto to help him up and off the slab. Ianto immediately pulled him into a hug.

"It's good to see you again, Dyl" Ianto kissed his cheek.

Dylan patted his back "You too, Ifan."

Ianto stepped back "Now, now, I told you to call me Ianto. Let's go say hi to everyone."

Dylan grabbed his arm "Ianto, we don't have much time."

Ianto sighed "All right, we'll talk in the conference room."

On the way there, Jack seemingly appeared from nowhere "Dylan, what brings you by?"

Dylan still thought Jack was a handsome man but no longer viewed him romantically. "I'm here to talk to Ianto about something important."

"Okay, I was just heading to the shooting range for some practise." He kissed Ianto's cheek "let me know if you need me babe" he walked off down a tunnel.

Ianto led Dylan to a room with a large oval table "Was a time when Jack would want to know what one of my immortal friends wants to talk to me about, I think he's stopped caring. Less tension headaches that way" he gestured to a chair "sit if you want. What's the matter, Dylan? You said something about Cara?"

"She called me."

Ianto blinked "I didn't even know she was still alive. She must be 100 years old now. Why'd she call you?"

"She's dying, stage 4 cancer; she wants to see us both."

Ianto sank into a chair "Have you been keeping in touch with her?"

Dylan shook his head "No, she called me out of the blue."

"How'd she find you?"

"I don't know. I thought we'd ask her."

"Your watcher didn't follow you here, did she?"

"Nah, she didn't even know I was going anywhere."

"Good. Where is Cara?"

"Nursing home in Swansea."

"How long does she have?"

"Could be any time now."

Ianto got to his feet "Let's go then. I'll tell Jack where I'm going."

It was then Dylan noticed the ring on Ianto's finger "Where'd you get that ring?"

"Oh" Ianto looked at it "Jack. He asked me to marry him, funny thing is, I was going to ask him the same thing."

"Wow. I mean, I got the impression he really cared for you but…"

"That was some months ago, wasn't it?" Ianto regarded him coolly "You know when I saw you in that picture with Jack and later when Tosh told us what happened, I admit I felt jealous, had half a mind to go yell at you."

"Why didn't you?"

"I got distracted and then I calmed down. I can't blame you" he sighed wearily.

Dylan took the chance to ask "Why didn't you talk to me about it at Kai's memorial?"

"Because I would have said something I would have eventually regretted."

"Like what?"

Ianto put his hands on his hips "Like touch him again and I'll introduce your neck to my sword. But" he added with a smile "I'm much less possessive these days. Go wait by the computers, Tosh will enjoy chatting with you while I talk to Jack."

* * *

…

Jack hadn't actually been headed to the shooting range, he had been looking for Ianto to see if his migraine was any better. But when he saw Dylan he decided to go to the shooting range. Jack didn't like it when one of Ianto's immortal friends showed up unannounced, even if he liked them. They always brought trouble with them.

So Jack took out his favourite weapon from the Gangster era, the Tommy gun and proceeded to turn the weevil targets into Swiss cheese. He was so intent on his St. Valentine's Day Massacre impression he didn't notice Ianto come up behind him till he felt his hand on his shoulder.

"Jack?"

Jack stopped shooting "What's he want?"

"Nothing that requires you to channel the spirit of Al Capone, I assure you."

Jack sighed and looked at him "Sorry, it's just been a pattern lately. What's up?"

There was a sadness in Ianto's eyes "A friend of ours is dying. She wants to see us."

"I'm sorry. What's wrong with her?"

"She's 100 and has cancer apparently. She called Dylan and asked to see us both. Is it all right if I take off? She doesn't have much time."

Jack nodded "Of course, where will you be, in case I need you?"

"Nursing home in Swansea, I'm sorry, I didn't ask which one."

"What's her name? I'll light a candle for her" personally Jack didn't get the whole candle thing but he knew Ianto would appreciate it.

Ianto gave him a soft smile "Thank you. Her name is Cara Evans."

Jack froze. Cara Evans? He knew that name. But it was a fairly common name, wasn't it? Then again, how many women named Cara Evans were alive at 100?

"Jack, are you okay? You suddenly got very pale."

Jack swallowed "Was she by any chance born on July 17th 1907? Does she have blue eyes and dark blonde hair? Her father left when she was twelve?"

"How do you know that?"

Jack set down the gun and steadied himself on the table "She's my daughter."

Ianto's eyes widened "I thought you just had the one."

"I didn't know Cara was still alive and…I don't have any pictures of her. I couldn't take any with me when I had to leave."

"My God, _you're_ her mother's first husband. She doesn't think you're her real father."

Jack looked at him "What?"

"When she found out Dylan and I were immortal and that we can't have children she thought her mother's first husband was one. She told us she met him years after he left and he hadn't aged. She thinks you're one of us."

Jack's eyes fell on the floor "Probably for the best."

Ianto took his hand "No it's not. She deserves to know the truth, doesn't she? Come with us, Jack."

Jack felt like something was squeezing the life out of his heart and his throat "I'll drive you there but I can't promise I'll see her because I don't know if I can. I don't want her last moments to be filled hating me."

* * *

…

Jack started the car "You two never slept with her, did you?"

Ianto rested a hand on Jack's thigh "I promise we were just friends."

"Good, I'd hate to ruin your suit. What about you Dylan?"

"I was more interested in her cousin."

"Good" Jack sped out of the car park and headed for Swansea. Part of him wanted to see her but he really wasn't sure if he could, if he should. When they ran into each other once she was a grown woman, he tried to play dumb but she saw right through him.

…

Cardiff, 1932

Jack had been enjoying a rare night off in the three months since Simon's murder spree and subsequent death. But they'd finally hired a couple of replacements and Jack had some time to himself. So he thought he'd find himself a one night stand, someone not in Torchwood this time and maybe a woman. Yes, a woman, he was a breast man tonight.

He was at a night club considering his chances with the female singer up on stage when someone tapped his shoulder. He turned, he hadn't seen her since she was twelve but he'd know his daughter anywhere. She was a grown woman now, in her twenties and beautiful as ever. Jack swallowed "May I help you, miss?" he couldn't let her know who he was.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, sir but" she peered more closely at him "Daddy?"

He jerked away from her touch "What? You must have me confused with someone else."

"You look just like my father."

He chuckled "Well I can't be him, can I?" he stood up from his seat at the bar and headed for the exit. He had to get away.

She followed him "You sound just like him too."

"I don't know what you're talking about, lady."

She caught up with him halfway down the street "You smell the same too."

This made Jack stop and turn around to face her, those damn 51st century pheromones got him in trouble every time.

"It is you, isn't it?" she looked up at him, hands on her hips and bottom lip sticking out. That look always made him melt.

He sighed "Cara, you need to forget you saw me."

"I knew it! As soon as I saw your eyes…why haven't you got any older? I know it's only been thirteen years but you should have aged a little bit" she always was an observant child.

Jack sighed and took her hands "Sweetheart, please, I can't explain; just, just forget about me."

"Why?"

"It's for the best, that's why I left. To protect you" And he just walked away without another word.

* * *

…

Jack swerved into the parking lot at the nursing home and just barely avoided ploughing into a shrub. Ianto was used to Jack's erratic driving but Dylan, quite obviously was not. He was the first to scramble out of the SUV.

"Bloody menace behind the wheel, you are" he said, steadying himself on a lamppost.

Ianto exited the car with more decorum "Sorry I didn't warn you about that."

Dylan glared at him "No you're not."

Jack got out and leaned against the car but said nothing.

"You'll have to excuse Dylan Jack, he has something against things with wheels. His first death was being trampled by a carriage."

"Oi, you lot just gonna stand there chinwagging all day?" said an agitated Welsh voice coming towards them.

"Rhys?" Ianto blinked "What are you doing here?"

He came up to them and lowered his voice "As regional commander it's my duty to see to the affairs of all retired watchers in the area."

"What?" Jack said.

"And what's he doing here? Cara asked for just Ifan and Dylan."

"Jack's the fastest driver around" Ianto explained, deciding on saving the truth for later "he offered to drive us. Now what are you saying, Rhys? Cara was a watcher? She didn't have a tattoo."

"She was part of a small group of watchers who went undercover, got close to immortals to get better information than just watching them and pretending they don't know about immortals."

Ianto sighed "That explains a lot, actually. So that's how she got Dylan's number, you gave it to her."

Rhys nodded "I dialled it for her. Now come on, there's not much time. I think she's holding on only long enough to see you two."

Jack followed them up to the room but lingered in the hall.

Cara was in the one bed in the room and looked her age of 100, her breathing was slow and shallow but her eyes were open and alert behind thick glasses.

Rhys moved to the side of the bed "Look who I brought to see you, Nana."

Out in the hall, Jack coughed.

"Nana?" Ianto asked.

Cara smiled up at Ianto and Dylan who had moved closer "My two handsome men, I'm so glad you're here."

Ianto returned the smile "Of course, Cara. You know we promised to be there for you whenever you called."

"You haven't called in a while, Cara" Dylan said moving to the other side of the bed "we were beginning to think you didn't need us anymore."

"Well, now I couldn't go without saying goodbye to my two best friends, could I?" she then patted Rhys's hand "What do you think of my great-grandson? He's good boy, he is, finding you for me."

Out in the hall, there was a sound as if someone had fallen.

Holy crap. That meant Jack was Rhys's great-great grandfather. Good lord. Ianto brushed his shock aside and stepped closer to the bed "Yes he is. He's my Watcher, Cara, one of the best I've had."

"I taught him you know" she smiled at Rhys with pride "he learned from me, he did. Did you know he's married himself a nice Welsh girl? I haven't met her though, couldn't make it to the wedding. I'm sorry Rhys."

"Oh that's all right, Nana" Rhys kissed her forehead "showed you the video, didn't I?'

"Oh yes, seemed a bit disjointed though."

"Well I had to edit it you know, some of the guests were a bit…rude."

Ianto knew what Rhys meant, there had been some commotion with that female nostrovite running around seeking revenge. "He's right Cara, I was there. You know how drunk some Welshmen get at weddings."

"Yes, I saw you on the video. You were dancing with a handsome man. He looked a bit like my mam's first husband."

"That's because I am" Jack was in the doorway and he approached the bed "Hello sweetheart."

"Oh I knew it was you" Cara smiled "you are an immortal."

Jack took Dylan's place by her side and took her hand "yes but I'm not like Ifan and Dylan. I'm a different kind of immortal. I should have told you when we met in 1932. I'm sorry."

Rhys's eyes were wide "Hold on what's going on?"

"Jack was my mam's first husband, Rhys. What did you say, Daddy? You're not like Ifan and Dylan?"

There were tears in Jack's eyes "No, Cara I'm not. I am your father, sweetie, I really am."

"Hold on, really?" Rhys asked "You've got to be kidding."

Jack shot him a brief glare "'Fraid not, sonny. We'll talk about it later."

Cara held on to Jack's hand "Oh Daddy, I'm so glad. You were dancing with my daddy, Ifan."

"So I was" Ianto tried to fight his own tears, 4,000 years of experience, he knew when a mortal only had minutes left. "I love him very much, Cara."

"You always did like the boys. And you, Daddy?"

Jack nodded "I love him too."

"Oh good, Ifan is a good man."

"Yes he is."

Ianto whispered to Dylan that they should give Cara, Jack and Rhys privacy, he nodded his agreement.

Dylan went up to Cara and kissed her cheek "It was good to see you again Cara, thank you for calling me. I love you."

"Are you leaving so soon?"

Ianto kissed the top of her head "Dylan and I will just be out in the hall, Cara. You should be with your family now." He leaned down and whispered "Thank you for being my friend, dear one. Love you."

* * *

…

Ianto and Dylan stood a little ways down the hall, staring out a window.

"Did I do the right thing?" Dylan asked quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"Did I do the right thing by getting a civil partnership with Rhodri and having a baby?"

Ianto tore his eyes from the window and set them on his former student "Why would you ask that? You love them don't you?"

"Does it even matter? Wouldn't Rhodri be better off with some he can grow old with? One day he'll be in a bed like that and then Garwin after him."

"And what, you don't think you'll be able to handle it? Sounds a bit selfish."

"That's not what I meant, Ianto" he leaned against the wall "I'm worried about them. How will they feel? Why do immortals fall in love with mortals?"

Ianto sighed "I don't know but it happens. Dylan, Rhodri loves you, he knows what you are and he still loves you. Mortals may be in our lives for only a short time but they touch us in a way that will stay with us forever. They're the lucky ones you know, that we remember them after they've gone. Who will remember us?"

"I know, you're right. It's just seeing her like that…"

"Dylan, all you can do is love Rhodri and Garwin as much as you can every day, and tell them that because you don't know which day is their last…or yours."

Dylan moved away from the wall and went back to staring out the window "It makes sense now, you know, knowing Jack's her father."

"How so?"

"Her lack of qualms."

Ianto smirked and then said "How do you know about Jack's lack of qualms?"

"How else do you explain a man kissing another man in front of an entire ballroom in 1941?"

"You were the one who asked him to dance."

"Fair point."

"Honestly how you can fall in love in just a few hours is beyond me."

"You're in love with him."

"Yeah, but it took me more than a few hours." He sighed "Of course, Methos fell in love with Alexa as soon as he laid eyes on her. I'm sorry, Dylan, I've been edgy all day. Maybe I sensed something was going to happen, I don't know."

* * *

…

Jack and Rhys sat in silence for long moments after Cara closed her eyes for the last time. She had said she loved them both but not much else after Ianto and Dylan left the room. Before she died she said she saw her mother.

Jack looked at Rhys, his cheeks wet with silent tears; this was a revelation Jack had not expected, the two of them related. They had a lot to talk about. "Why isn't the rest of your family here?" Jack asked.

Rhys took a breath "Gran's dead and Dad couldn't make it."

"Thank God you said your dad, I don't want to be related to your mother."

A wet chuckle escaped Rhys's lips "Very few people do, yeah" he wiped a sleeve across his eyes and stood up "I, uh, better call Dad and talk to the staff. You sit here as long as you need, yeah?" he pulled out his mobile as he left the room.

Jack stayed holding Cara's hand a couple minutes more before leaving the room himself. He saw Ianto and Dylan just down the hall. He went over to them "She's gone" he said.

"Oh Jack" Ianto pulled him into a hug "I'm so sorry."

Jack melted into the embrace "Rhys is taking care of things" he managed to say before breaking down "It never gets easier does it?"

Ianto rubbed his back "No, cariad, I'm sorry, it doesn't."

…

After convincing them he would be fine and ride back with Rhys, Jack sent Ianto and Dylan back to Cardiff. He waited for Rhys in the lobby, it was some time before he finished whatever it was he needed to do.

"What are you still doing here?" Rhys asked when he saw him, though his voice held none of the usual contempt he reserved just for Jack.

"Wanted to make sure you were all right. I sent Ianto and Dylan off, thought I'd ride back with you if that's all right. Buy you a drink?" Jack still wasn't sure how to handle this revelation but he figured this was a good start.

Rhys nodded "Sure, ta."

They walked out to the parking lot. "Will there be a funeral?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, just need to sort it with the Society. She was popular, had a lot friends, younger of course—friends her own age, well you know."

"Right" Jack did know, mortals sometimes outlived their friends and were lucky to find new ones in the younger generations "Will Ianto and Dylan be able to attend with so many watchers present?"

"Aye" Rhys stopped by his car and leaned against it "Joe's on the Council, don't know if you know that, they wanted him on, started to realise a few years back that we need to get more involved with immortals. Immortals like Ianto, the MacLeods and their circle can help. Mind you, still don't know what the Society would say about me being married to one, don't expect they'd cotton to it."

"I'm sure Joe would be of help, him being on the Council" which Jack had no idea about.

"Yeah, maybe and there's been talk of making him director of Western Europe." He yawned, it shook his whole body.

"Here" Jack said holding out his hand "you look exhausted, how 'bout I drive?"

Rhys thought about it for only a moment "yeah all right" and handed Jack his keys.

…

Rhys for the moment was ignoring this whole Jack is his great-great grandfather thing. He just didn't want to think about it. For one Jack was his wife's boss, for another Rhys was pretty sure that Gwen would be with Jack if Rhys wasn't around. Mind, Ianto might have something to say about that. He had the sudden image of Ianto killing Gwen in a jealous rage and for some reason it didn't aggravate him like it should have.

"Penny for them?" Jack said softly. They were at a stoplight and he was looking at him.

"What?"

"Your thoughts, you seem, I don't know, broody."

"The light's green."

Jack put his eyes back on the road and drove through the intersection "You and Cara were pretty close, huh?"

Rhys sighed heavily, having any sort of personal conversation with Jack was just a weird concept but he answered anyway "Yeah, my gran, her daughter died when I was five, car accident. Nana Cara's always been there for me."

"What was her name, your grandmother?"

"Stella."

Jack smiled softly "That's a good name. Does Gwen know where you are today?"

"Well she doesn't tell me where she is all the time" Rhys said with more force than he meant and he turned to Jack "Look, what is this? We find out we're related and suddenly you care about me?"

Jack pulled onto the side of the road just before the onramp to the motorway and turned on the hazard lights. He faced Rhys "I've always cared about you Rhys."

"Really? 'Cos I was under the impression you didn't much like me."

"What gave you that idea?"

"You didn't seem to pay me much mind when Gwen was kidnapped and before that with the space whale. Treated me like an inconvenience."

"Okay, that's not true. You helped us out on that one. I'm sorry if I didn't show my appreciation properly."

"What about when Ifan had his Dark Quickening? Then there was the way you were dancing with Gwen at our wedding. I saw the way you were looking at her. Do you have feelings for her or something?" Rhys hadn't meant to say that but there it was.

Jack sighed "No. I admit I was attracted to her but she was with you and I told you before I'm not a home wrecker. Also I realised that it takes a stronger man than me to put up with her 'I should be the boss' attitude."

Rhys couldn't supress a snigger at that "She can be a bit bossy, can't she? She's mellowed a bit though, since, well since she was kidnapped."

"She has" Jack nodded "One last thing I am hopelessly and completely in love with Ianto. Now, how 'bout that drink?"

The air was cleared for now and Rhys nodded "Sure, yeah."

* * *

…

They sat in a corner table in a pub not far from City Centre. Rhys had been quiet since their talk in the car and Jack was worried, he hadn't even touched his beer.

"You okay?" Jack asked "I guess that's a stupid question."

Rhys shrugged "This whole thing is weird."

"Yeah, I know."

"I don't look anything like you."

"Looks change as the generations progress. At least you have blue eyes. You must take after your mother's side of the family."

"Was that an insult?"

Jack held up his hands "Wouldn't dream of it. You're an adorable teddy bear of a Welshman, Rhys."

"I'm really not sure how I'm supposed to take that."

Jack sighed "Cara said she hadn't met Gwen. Why is that?"

Rhys took a sip of his beer "I've wanted to take Gwen to meet her but she's never found the time, always has an excuse, even before she joined you. Sometimes I think she just doesn't listen to me, especially since she joined Torchwood. You call her and she goes running."

Jack opened his mouth but Rhys waved him off "I know your job is important, I get that, especially with so few people but I'm allowed to complain aren't I?"

Jack smiled "It is your right st a Welshman."

"Damn right it is."

Jack laughed and after a moment Rhys joined in. Once they calmed Jack asked "You wanna tell Gwen?"

"Tell her what?"

"Today. Everything."

Rhys sighed "Do you think we should?"

"Probably, might make her stop fancying me altogether."

Rhys smiled "It'd be all right then."

"Besides she can comfort you when you get home. Come on," Jack got to his feet "let's go to the Hub." Jack's phone rang "Harkness" he answered.

_Jack, it's Tosh._

"What's up?"

_Ianto, Gwen and Ceirdwyn are at Bute Park, Rift alert about an hour after Ianto got in. There's some creature there, don't know what it is, they could use your help._

Jack sighed, he was starting to make a connection with Rhys "Isn't Dewi around?"

_He's the one who sent them, something about an even split._

"All right, thanks Tosh. Anything public going on at the park today?"

_Ah, yes, Archery contest._

* * *

…

Ianto was the first to wake and he leapt back to his feet, pulling out his sword, not bothering to check on Ceirdwyn who was stirring now or Gwen who would be out for a while longer.

As soon as they got to the park, most people had already run in terror and those who hadn't quickly did so when they saw Torchwood's guns. The park hadn't been overly crowded anyway with most folks at the site of the archery contest.

The trio had learned quickly that their guns had no effect on the creature. The creature, which Ianto thought should be dead because it looked like it belonged in the water but it was still going strong. In fact it looked how Ianto always imagined a kraken would look so that's what Ianto was going to call it.

They had fired at it but to no avail and the kraken swiped at them all with its tentacles, sending them flying in all directions, breaking Ianto's neck and back. He didn't know how the girls had fared exactly just knew it had likely killed them and they would be fine anyway.

He slashed at one of the kraken's tentacles and noted that Ceirdwyn was up and doing the same to another one. Unfortunately it only served to anger the beast further and it began to thrash about more violently, it had already knocked over the archery targets and was doing more damage.

Ianto jumped over a tentacle and pulled Ceirdwyn out of the way of another.

"How do we kill it?" she asked.

"No idea."

The kraken was huge, it's head or body, or whatever it was, was high and Ianto, the tallest of the trio couldn't reach it. Somehow he knew that would be the place to strike it. "The arrows," he said "guns won't kill it, but the arrows might. You're a better shot than me, see if you can get to them and fire at the thing's head. I'll keep at it here."

"Right" Ceirdwyn nodded and ran towards the remains of the archery range but the kraken caught her around the waist and hoisted her into the air.

With a warrior cry Ianto went after her but the kraken grabbed him up in one of its other tentacles. From this rather bouncy vantage point he saw Jack and Rhys enter the park, Rhys kneeling by Gwen who had been thrown the farthest. Jack left them there and ran up to the kraken. He stared at it a moment before starting to shoot.

"Jack!" Ianto called "bullets don't work! Get Ceirdwyn down first, she can shoot arrows!"

Jack acknowledged him with a nod but then another tentacle swiped at him and he flew into a pile of archery debris. Son of a bitch. Ianto tried to look for Gwen and Rhys but couldn't see them and he knew he didn't have much time before he was squeezed to death. It looked like Ceirdwyn was already out as she hung limp in the kraken's clutches.

Just as he was about the pass out an arrow flew past him and he dropped to the ground. The kraken screamed and another arrow flew into its massive body. Ianto scrambled over to Ceirdwyn who had also fallen and looked for the source of the arrows. It was Jack, standing with the bow and arrows in perfect form. A few more shots and the kraken was dead.

Ianto stared at Jack in disbelief.

"What?" Jack shrugged.

Ianto found his voice as Ceirdwyn came back to life in his arms "I didn't know you could do that."

He flashed that 1,000 kilowatt smile "Have to have some surprises in this relationship."

Rhys and Gwen came back into the area, Gwen awake and looking put out that she missed the action but hanging on to Rhys like she was grateful for his presence.

"Nice shooting, Jack" Rhys said "where'd you learn how to do that?"

Jack laughed "Man has to have some secrets."

* * *

…

After a long shower, Ianto finally crawled into bed with Jack who was just lying down, staring at the ceiling. Jack had initially joined Ianto in the shower, as they had both gotten rather dirty during the clean-up of the park but after a few minutes Jack felt he was sufficiently clean and he got out.

"You were in there so long, I was beginning to think you were scrubbing your skin off" Jack said.

"I was tempted" Ianto yawned "oh the look on Gwen's face when she found out you're Rhys's great-great grandfather will stay with me for a long time."

"Mmmhmm."

Ianto turned on his side and propped himself up on his elbow to look at Jack "Are you going to be okay?" he asked softly.

Jack managed a weak smile "Eventually, as long as I have you."

Ianto kissed him gently "Will there be a funeral?"

"Yeah, Rhys will let me know when it is. You and Dylan are welcome."

"Really? I expect there'll be watchers there."

"Yeah but Rhys said he'd sort it."

"That's good of him, I'd like to pay my respects."

"I think it'd be all right anyway, as long as you act like you didn't know Cara was a watcher and that everyone there is a watcher. Haven't you ever crashed a mortal friend's funeral before?"

Ianto nodded "More than I'd like."

Jack sighed heavily "Tell me about it."

"So" Ianto said lightly "are you going to tell me where you learned to shoot like Robin Hood?"

Jack smirked "Make me."

Ianto grinned wickedly and tackled him, just the thing to take Jack's mind to a much happier place.

* * *

…

**I thought about putting the funeral in but felt this was a good place to end the chapter. Perhaps we'll go over it in the next chapter, which should cover Out of the Rain but the muses are unpredictable so we'll see what happens.**

**I know, I know, Jack is Rhys's great-great grandfather? What? No, I'm sad to say I was not drunk when I thought of that, can't afford booze you know.**

**Please review, reviews feed the muses and encourage me to write faster. They mean a lot. Thank you.**

**Oh and we will not be dealing with Gray in this story, just so you know. I have other things tumbling around my mind. Though I might, MIGHT just bring in Hart for kicks and giggles.**

**TTFN**


End file.
